Bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus
by Die Schicksalsschwestern
Summary: Was passiert, wenn nicht Harry sondern Hermine in der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm dabei ist, als Snape Dumbledore ermordet?
1. Der Mann mit der eisernen Maske

**Pairing:** Hermine Granger / Severus Snape

 **Kategorie:** Romanze (+Drama)

 **von:** den Schicksalsschwestern

 **Hinweis:**

\- Die Geschichte ist ab 18 Jahren! Sie enthält Szenen mit BDSM-Elementen und eine Rape-Szene, die jedoch vorweg noch einmal angekündigt wird!

\- Die Charaktere gehören nicht uns, sondern unser sehr verehrten J.K. Rowling! Die Geschichte ist unsere, falls es gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Fanfictions gibt, so wollen wir uns vorweg dafür entschuldigen. Die Geschichte entstand als ein Foren-Rollenspiel, wir fanden sie dann jedoch so gut, dass wir sie veröffentlichen wollten :). Demnach ist der Stil der Geschichte, wie die eines Rollenspieles. Die Charaktere reagieren auf die jeweiligen Situationen abwechselnd, da jeder von uns beiden Autoren einen Charakter übernommen hat.

\- Die Geschichte ist bereits abgeschlossen, also werdet ihr auf jeden Fall erfahren wie es ausgeht.

Wir wünschen Euch viel Spaß mit unserer Hermine/Snape-Geschichte :)

* * *

 **Kapitel 1: Der Mann mit der eisernen Maske**

* * *

DAS LEBEN IST ZWAR KURZ, ABER DENNOCH ZU LANG,

UM ES OHNE JEMANDEN AN DEINER SEITE ZU VERBRINGEN.

ENDE BLOSS NICHT SO WIE ICH. KÄMPF FÜR DIE LIEBE.

( _Die drei Musketiere_ )

Leises Federkratzen, ansonsten nichts als Stille. Jeder Schüler war damit beschäftigt seine Notizen aufs Pergament zu bringen. Feinsäuberlich darauf bedacht, sich bloß nicht irgendwie bemerkbar zu machen. Anspannung lag in der Luft, wie zu dieser Zeit in diesem Klassenzimmer üblich. Es war Montagnachmittag und die Schüler und Schülerinnen Hogwarts, an diesem Tage waren es Gryffindors und Ravenclaws, mussten sich damit abfinden, den Nachmittag in einem stickigen Klassenzimmer zu verbringen. Das Schuljahr war angebrochen und Alltag war wieder in Hogwarts eingekehrt. Wohl kaum ein Schüler empfand große Lust, seinen Nachmittag mit der mürrischen Fledermaus zu verbringen.

Der in vollständigem Schwarz gekleidete Professor stand mit dem Rücken zu seinen Schülern, sein Blick starr auf die Tafelanschrift gerichtet. Seine Gedanken in weiter Ferne, irgendwo dort, wo sie eigentlich nicht sein sollten, tief in der Vergangenheit versunken. Doch es war so viel leichter sich nicht mit der Gegenwart auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Schließlich war er in vergangenen Tagen, einst vor vielen vielen Jahren noch glücklich gewesen. Glück spielte mittlerweile in seinem Leben keine Rolle mehr. Er funktionierte nur noch, lediglich beim Tränkebrauen empfand er so etwas wie ein Wohlgefühl. Doch es schien fast so, als hätte er verlernt glücklich zu sein. Schon seit Langem hatte ein tiefer Hass auf alles was ihn umgab, auf sich selbst und auf seine Mitmenschen, sich in seinem Herzen ausgebreitet. Severus war ein hasserfüllter Mensch und es schien, als würde nichts mehr daran ändern können.

Das laute Ticken der Wanduhr war kontinuierlich zu vernehmen, ließ den mürrischen Zaubertränkeprofessor jedoch nicht aus seinen Gedanken reißen. Seit den Vorfällen des letzten Jahres hatte sich sein Leben nur noch verschlechtert. Während er die letzten Jahre nur damit vertraut war diesem Potter das Leben zu retten und sich seiner Tätigkeit als Lehrer von Hogwarts zu widmen, so war nun sein Aufgabenbereich um ein Vielfaches erweitert. Es war nicht so, als würden ihm die Ordenstreffen so sehr mitnehmen – nein – seit Beginn der Ordenstreffen agierte er schließlich nun auch wieder als Todesser. Als Todesser….Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit waren zu schmerzvoll, um all das ertragen zu können. All die Fehler, die er begangen hatte, all das, was er in den letzten Jahren erfolgreich verdrängt hatten, all das….es wiederholte sich nun. Er war verpflichtet eine Maske zu tragen, die ihm mehr als zuwider war. Er musste ein Spiel spielen, dass nur zu Ende spielen werden konnte, es sei denn, er würde mit seinem Leben bezahlen. Auf was hatte er sich eingelassen? Was hatte ihm Dumbledore nur damit angetan?

Als er sich augenblicklich ruckartig zu seiner Schülerschaft umwandte, erstarrten die meisten Schüler vor Schreck. „Stärken und Schwächen der Verwendung des Wolfsbanntranks?" Scharfe Worte, die einige Schüler sogar zusammenzucken ließ. Der Professor war es gewohnt, dass man ihm mit Furcht zugleich Abneigung begegnete. Schließlich war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass er selbst schuld daran hatte. Aber er wollte es so, wollte jegliche Distanz zu sämtlichen Mitmenschen wahren. Niemand sollte ihm zu nahe kommen, niemand sollte es wagen, seine neugierige Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die ihm nichts angingen. Severus Snape musste schließlich sein Spiel spielen. Und so perfektionistisch wie er war, würde er dieses Spiel zu Dumbledores vollster Zufriedenheit zu Ende spielen.

* * *

Der Regen prasselte geräuschvoll gegen die Schlossmauern und ihre Fenster, plätscherte über die Dächer und ergoss sich in Sturzbächen von den Regenrinnen. Er war so laut, dass man ihn sogar bis in die Kellergewölbe hören konnte. Für einen Montag war es das passende Wetter, zudem hatten die Klassen der Gryffindors und Ravenclaws des fünften Schuljahres gerade Zaubertränke und jedem einzelnen von ihnen konnte man seine ganz eigene Regenwolke im Gesicht ablesen. Trüb, gewitterschwer. Eine von ihnen war an diesem Tag jedoch so gar nicht sie selbst. Gedankenverloren starrte Hermine ins Nichts, vor ihren Augen tanzten die Regentropfen deren Geräusch sie hören und deren Äußeres sie nur erahnen konnte. Sie hatte ihr Kinn in ihre Hand gestützt und hätte aus dem Fenster geblickt, wenn es eines gegeben hätte. So war es nur eine kalte Wand, die ihren Blick gefesselt hielt, doch es war offensichtlich, dass Hermine nicht die Wand sah. Sie konnte alle möglichen Dinge sehen, alles was ihren Geist momentan beschäftigte.

Es war nur ihrem Glück zu verdanken, dass Snape der Klasse schon seit einer geraumen Zeit den Rücken kehrte. Harry und Ron wechselten nun bereits den dritten vielsagenden Blick. Falls Snape sich jedoch umdrehen und der Klasse in seiner gewohnten Manier eine Frage stellen würde, würde es nicht allzu lange dauern bis er bemerkte, dass Hermines Finger nicht wie schon tausende Male zuvor in die Höhe schoss. Er gab sich zwar immer sichtlich alle Mühe die Gryffindor zu ignorieren, doch er nahm sie wahr, da waren sich Harry und Ron einig. Keiner der beiden konnte sich daran erinnern, dass es in den Jahren in denen sie nun schon auf Hogwarts waren jemals vorgekommen war, dass Hermine sich bei einer Frage nicht gemeldet hatte.

Mit dem Kiel einer Feder startete nun Harry einen behutsamen Versuch, um Hermine auf sich und Ron aufmerksam zu machen ohne jedoch versehentlich Snapes Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken. Der dunkelhaarige Junge versuchte seine Freundin mit dem Federkiel am Arm zu kitzeln, gerade genug, dass sie ihn ansah. Harry runzelte angestrengt die Stirn während er sich vorlehnte und alles versuchte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken zu holen, doch nichts zeigte Wirkung. Sie schien so tief versunken, dass sie ihn gar nicht wahrnahm. Als Harry sich ein klein wenig zu viel vorbeugte entglitt ihm der Federkiel und fiel mit einem leisen Klappern zu Boden, das in der Stille des Klassenzimmers ohrenbetäubend wirkte. Die zwei Gryffindors erstarrten in ihrer jeweiligen Bewegung und warteten auf die Rüge von Snape. Die Sekunden verstrichen, quälend, und Harry war der erste, der es wagte den Blick in Richtung des Tränkemeisters zu richten. Irritiert richtete er sich auf als er feststellte, dass sich Snape ebenso wie Hermine kein Stück gerührt hatte. Noch immer stand er der Tafel zugewandt mit dem Rücken zu seiner Klasse. Harry und Ron wechselten den vierten vielsagenden - irritierten - Blick.

„ _Stärken und Schwächen der Verwendung des Wolfsbanntranks?"_

Die gesamte Klasse, einschließlich Harry und Ron, erstarrte in dem Moment als Snape sich nun doch noch bewegte und ihnen eine Frage entgegen herrschte. Keiner wagte es sich zu rühren, geschweige denn zu atmen, doch Harry konnte es Sekunden später in Snapes Augen sehen. Eine einzige Person in diesem Klassenzimmer hatte dem Zaubertränkemeister bei seiner Frage nicht ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und war in Ehrfurcht erstarrt, denn noch immer beobachtete sie die Regentropfen bei ihrem Tanz über das Schloss. Hermine.

* * *

Es herrschte plötzlich Totenstille, nicht einmal ein Atemzug war in dem Kerkergewölbe wahrzunehmen, die Aufmerksamkeit aller war auf ihn gerichtet. Snape, der Gefürchtete, der unbarmherzigste Lehrer, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Doch eine Schülerin schien es wohl nicht zu interessieren, dass Professor Snape gesprochen hatte. Granger saß seelenruhig neben Potter und starrte die Wand an, als hätte sie nichts Besseres zu tun. Diese Granger…die ihm vor einigen Monaten schon in seinen Träumen aufgesucht hatte.

Es war ein Winterabend gewesen, eine dicke Schneedecke lag über Hogwarts und ließ das Schloss in einem weihnachtlichen Antlitz verzaubern. Es war der Weihnachtsball gewesen, die drei Schulen, die sich hinsichtlich des Trimagischen Tuniers auf Hogwarts versammelt hatten, gingen vergnüglichem Treiben nach. Man tanzte auf der Tanzfläche, sah womöglich an der Bar ein wenig zu tief ins Glas oder plauderte mit alten Freunden über vergangene Tage. Nur Severus war wohl der Einzigste an diesem Abend gewesen, der sich nicht vergnügen hatte können. Er war die ganze Zeit in einer Ecke gestanden, in der er einen guten Überblick über das ganze Geschehen gehabt hatte, in der er jedoch nicht unnötig belästigt werden konnte. Nur einmal hatte es tatsächlich eine junge Lehrerin gewagt ihn anzusprechen, die jedoch schnell davon erfahren musste, dass man den grimmigen Snape nicht ansprechen musste. Die Stunden waren nur schleppend vergangen und Severus hatte sich nichts sehnlichster gewünscht, als sich zurück in seine Privatgemächer zurückzuziehen. Allein auf Dumbledores Wunsch war er geblieben, bis jemand jedoch plötzlich sein Interesse gewann. Granger – diese hasenzähnige, kleine Hexe hatte sich tatsächlich zu einer jungen Frau gemausert. Blutjung, unschuldig zart und so unbeschreiblich schön. Snape bezeichnete jemanden als schön?

Umhüllt in zartem Rosa, die Haare hochgesteckt, kleine Locken umspielten ihre zarten Züge – Granger! Potters nervige Freundin, die es seit Anbeginn ihrer Schulzeit nicht lassen konnte, ihm tierisch mit ihrer Besserwisserei auf die Nerven zu gehen. Genau DIESE GRANGER!

So schnell wie der Gedanke an diese Erinnerung gekommen war, so schnell verdrängte Severus ihn wieder zurück in die hintersten Ecken seines Gedächtnisses. Granger hatte an diesem Abend solche Macht über ihn gehabt, dessen sie sich nicht einmal bewusst gewesen war. Noch Nächte darauf, war sie ihm im Traum begegnet und ließ ihn an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Er war einst vielleicht ein unberechenbarer Todesser gewesen, noch heute ein mürrischer, hasserfüllter alter Mann…doch er wäre sicherlich niemand, der einer Schülerin zu nahe kommen würde.

Doch im Hier und Jetzt saß sie hier einfach in seinem Klassenzimmer und starrte die Wand an, anstatt ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterrichtsgeschehen zu widmen. Und Severus Snape wäre nicht Snape, würde er solch ein Verhalten einfach so hinnehmen. Nicht einmal, wenn es Granger war….oder vor allem nicht, wenn es Potters kleine Freundin war! Sich in seiner ganzen Größe positionierend, trat er an ihren Tisch heran und richtete seine Statur auf. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, starrte er sie von oben herab an – doch Granger reagierte immer noch nicht. Nur ein lauter Knall – als seine Faust hinunter auf den Tisch polterte – ließ schließlich das junge Mädchen zusammenzucken und aus ihren Gedanken reißen. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was sie hier machen?" Ein kaltes Zischen ging durch den Raum. Der Professor hatte sich zu Hermine Granger hinunter gebeugt und war ihr nun viel zu Nahe. „Ein paar Stunden in meinen Räumen, wird ihrem Gedächtnis hinsichtlich des Wolfsbanntranks sicher ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen." Ein leises Raunen drang an ihr Ohr, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Morgen nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro!"

* * *

Ihre entwaffnende Unschuld leuchtete in Hermines Augen, die alles ausblendeten, was in diesem Augenblick um sie herum geschah. Es war in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel geworden, so viele Dinge beschäftigten sie, dass sie den Faden verloren hatte. Nie schaltete sie im Unterricht ab, egal was passierte folgte sie immer den Ausführungen ihrer Professoren und hing ihnen buchstäblich an den Lippen. Speziell an Professor Snapes Lippen, denn ganz gleich was Hermine von ihm als Mensch hielt war er der genialste Zaubertränkemeister ihrer Zeit und sie wäre töricht gewesen das nicht zu wissen und zu schätzen. Von ihm konnte sie so viel lernen wie von sonst niemandem, denn seine Art zu lehren forderte sie heraus. Alle anderen Professoren auf Hogwarts kauten ihnen den Lehrstoff immer und immer wieder vor, präsentierten ihn auf einem Silbertablett. Professor Snape dachte gar nicht daran den Schülern einen solchen Gefallen zu tun. Wer bei ihm etwas lernen wollte musste zusehen, dass er sich seine eigenen Notizen machte und alles niederschrieb, was wichtig war. Und bei Professor Snape war alles wichtig was er sagte.

Wenn Hermine ehrlich war hatte sie nie verstanden warum sie ausgerechnet ihm mit ihrem Wissensdurst so auf die Nerven ging. Sie tat genau das was er von ihnen allen verlangte, nur war sie die einzige die in der Lage war seinen hohen Anforderungen zu genügen. Sie hinterfragte, sie überprüfte, sie untersuchte. Hermine gab sich nicht mit den Informationen zufrieden, die sie im Unterricht erhielten. Und trotzdem war es nie genug, ganz gleich welche Kopfstände sie veranstaltete, in seinen Augen würde sie immer nur das nervige Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren aus der zweiten Reihe bleiben, das jede einzige seiner Fragen beantworten konnte.

„ _Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was sie hier machen?"_

Brutal riss das Poltern von Snapes Faust auf Hermines Tisch die junge Gryffindor aus ihren tief verworrenen Gedankengängen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an, unfähig sich zu rühren, während ihr Brustkorb sich unter ihren Atemzügen hektisch hob und senkte. Mit aller Kraft versuchte Hermine schließlich ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen als sie bemerkte, dass sie auf ihn wie ein panisches Reh wirken musste. Es passte nicht in das Wesen einer Gryffindor vor einem Slytherin Schwäche zu zeigen und so straffte sie sich, hob ihr Kinn und blickte so emotionslos wie möglich direkt in die Unendlichkeit seiner dunklen Iriden.

„ _Ein paar Stunden in meinen Räumen, wird ihrem Gedächtnis hinsichtlich des Wolfsbanntranks sicher ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Morgen nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro!"_

Heiß glühend spürte Hermine die Blicke ihrer beiden besten Freunde auf sich, die nicht begreifen konnten wieso die Dunkelhaarige sich nicht zur Wehr setzte. Beiden war klar – wie vermutlich jedem einzelnen in diesem Raum – dass Hermine Snapes Frage hinsichtlich des Wolfsbanntrankes ohne Schwierigkeiten beantworten könnte, was vermutlich auch der Grund dafür war, dass er die Frage nicht erneut stellte. Hermine hingegen, die den Augenkontakt mit ihrem Professor auch dann nicht unterbrach als er ihr nun plötzlich so nahe kam und ihr die Worte annähernd zuraunte, wusste worauf Snape hoffte. Er wusste, dass Hermine keine Frage unbeantwortet ließ und wollte sie dazu bringen wütend zu werden, wenn er ihre Antwort nicht würde gelten lassen, um ihr zusätzlich Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Doch Hermine hatte nicht vor ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun.

Ein Schauer kräuselte die zarte Haut in ihrem Nacken, als Snapes Atem und seine raue Stimme darauf trafen. Für einen kurzen Moment schlossen sich ihre Augen wie von selbst und es fiel ihr schwer die Fassung aufrecht zu erhalten. Unfähig zu erklären was geschehen war, tat Hermine alles um den Schein zu wahren und heftete sich erneut an seine unergründlichen Augen. Nichts als ein Nicken, ein stummes Anerkennen seiner Anordnungen, mehr bedurfte es nicht. Entwaffnend und unschuldig blickte Hermine zu ihm auf und rührte sich nicht. Widerstand würde im Fall von Severus Snape nur zu noch mehr Widerstand führen.

* * *

Wieder war es dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass ihn schon damals am Weihnachtsball auf Hogwarts überrannt hatte. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, insbesondere wenn man die größte Zeit seines Lebens damit verbracht hatte, unnötige Gefühle wegzusperren, damit sie einem nie wieder verletzen konnten. Die Umstände der Vergangenheit hatten den Professor zu dem Mann gemacht, der er nun heute war. Er fühlte sich niemanden verpflichtet Freundlichkeit zu zeigen, schließlich war auch kaum ein Jemand freundlich zu ihm gewesen. Nur dem Schulleiter war er verpflichtet, Albus Dumbledore war der Einzige gewesen, der sich einst gnädig ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte, während alle anderen ihn verurteilt hatten. Dumbledore war es gewesen, der dem jungen Severus eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte, ihm trotz der Kritik auf Hogwarts eingestellt hatte und mittlerweile ein wahrer Freund für ihn geworden war.

Doch während die Person des so mächtigen Schulleiters als so gnädig beschrieben wird, so trifft diese Eigenschaft definitiv nicht auf den mürrischen Zaubertränkeprofessor zu. Severus Snape verstand nicht viel von Gnade. Seit jeher erzog er die Schüler Hogwarts mit ausnahmsloser Härte und Strafen. Ausnahmslos! Auch dieser unschuldige Welpenblick von Seiten Hermine Grangers, würde sich dem nicht widersetzen können! Doch trotz seiner widersprüchlichen Gefühle zu der jungen Schülerin, ließ er sich davon nicht abhalten, sich auf die Situation zu konzentrieren. Ihr Blick hatte sich an seinen geheftet und es schien so, als würde sie dem weiter standhalten können. Zum ersten Mal war er verwirrt von Grangers Verhalten. Schließlich brillierte die so strebsame Schülerin mit ausnahmslosem Talent, dem Unterricht wissbegierig zu folgen und außerdem hatte sie bisher auf seine Schimpftiraden schreckhaft reagiert. Doch jetzt, nachdem der erste Schreck seiner lauten Worte überwunden war, hielt sie ihm stand. Hatte er sich tatsächlich in diese Nervensäge getäuscht? Besaß sie einer Gryffindor würdig etwa mehr Mut, als Potter, der seiner Meinung nach ein feiger Taugenichts war? Immer noch der Blick auf ihn gerichtet…was bildete sich dieses Miststück nur ein! Der würde er noch Manieren beibringen!

Apropos Potter! Der verhasste Zaubertränkeprofessor wandte sich von Granger ab, um dem Jungen, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte den Dunklen Lord zu überleben, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu starren gäbe, Potter! Oder wünschen Sie ebenso wie Miss Granger ein paar zusätzliche Übungsstunden?" herrschte er diesen an, ehe er sich umdrehte und auf sein Lehrerpult zuschritt. „Für die nächste Stunde fordere ich von jedem Schüler eine vierseitige Ausarbeitung über die Vor- und Nachteile des Wolfsbanntrankes ein. Ich sehe in dieser Thematik bei so einigen Schülern noch ein gewisses Nachholbedarf!" Mit diesen Worten streifte er erneut Grangers Blick. „Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet!"


	2. Eine Handvoll Worte - Teil 1

**Kapitel 2: Eine Handvoll Worte**

* * *

THE WINTER HERE'S COLD AND BITTER

IT'S CHILLED US TO THE BONE

WE HAVEN'T SEEN THE SUN FOR WEEKS

TOO LONG TOO FAR FROM HOME

( _Sarah McLachlan - Full Of Grace_ )

Die Wochen verstrichen und die Geschehnisse in Hogwarts überschlugen sich. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ihnen von Seiten des Ministeriums eine Lehrerin zur Seite gestellt wurde, die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zwar lehren aber nicht unterrichten sollte, war Hermines rebellische Seite erwacht. Nach allem was letztes Schuljahr passiert war leugnete das Zaubereiministerium die Tatsache, dass Voldemort zurück gekehrt war. Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge verschloss die Augen – und zwang den Rest der magischen Gemeinschaft es ihm gleich zu tun. Das Ministerium befand daher praktischen Unterricht im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste für unnötig und hatte dazu Professor Dolores Umbridge eingesetzt, um den Schülern eine vom Ministerium zensierte Theorie zu vermitteln. Da diejenigen unter den Schülern, die Harry glaubten, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war nicht vollkommen unvorbereitet sein wollten sobald es zu Kämpfen kam, hatte Hermine die Idee sich von jemandem unterrichten zu lassen, der sich selbst schon gegen die Dunklen Künste verteidigen musste. Harry.

Anfangs hatte sich ihr bester Freund vehement gegen die Idee gewehrt und sich geweigert, mittlerweile jedoch hatte er seine Rolle als Lehrer angenommen und ihre Gruppe war bereits auf beachtliche Ausmaße angewachsen. Durch Zufall hatten sie den Raum der Wünsche als idealen Trainingsort entdeckt und trafen sich heimlich regelmäßig, um gemeinsam zu trainieren und so viel wie möglich von Harry zu lernen. Gleichzeitig jedoch war mittlerweile bereits die achte Woche verstrichen in der Hermine bei Professor Snape zwei Mal die Woche zum Nachsitzen erschienen war. Anfangs hatte sie noch geglaubt ihre geistige Abwesenheit aufgrund des heimlichen Unterrichts wäre der Grund dafür, dass sie sich ständig Strafen einhandelte. Mittlerweile jedoch war sie misstrauisch geworden und achtete im Zaubertränkeunterricht auf jedes noch so kleine Detail das auf ein wirkliches Fehlverhalten ihrerseits schließen ließ. Egal was Hermine tat, egal wie vorbildlich sie sich verhielt, Snape fand immer einen Grund sie zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern.

Ihr blieb keine Zeit den Grund für sein Verhalten heraus zu finden, der Unterricht und dazu die heimlichen Treffen im Raum der Wünsche zehrten an Hermines Kräften und erschöpften sie zusätzlich. Sie schlief immer weniger, verbrachte immer mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek und nutzte ihre Freizeit um Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu trainieren. Aufgrund ihres Zeitmangels begann sie das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape zu nutzen, um das Rätsel um sein Verhalten zu lösen, doch der Mann blieb ein Mysterium. Harry hingegen war weniger neugierig als vielmehr stinksauer über Snapes Benehmen. Hermine hatte alle Hände voll zu tun ihn davon abzuhalten etwas Dummes zu tun.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen versuchte die junge Gryffindor ihre Augenringe etwas zu kaschieren, doch sie konnte ihrem Spiegelbild den müden Gesichtsausdruck nicht austreiben. Seufzend ließ sie die Hände sinken und kehrte ihrem Spiegel den Rücken zu. Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass es schon sehr spät war und sie sich beeilen musste, um rechtzeitig bei Professor Snape zu erscheinen. Hermine raffte ihren Umhang um ihre Schultern, fuhr noch einmal halbherzig durch ihre Haare und verließ dann den Schlafsaal der Mädchen über die Treppe nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen blieb sie stehen und stöhnte innerlich, weil sie gehofft hatte dieses Problem umgehen zu können. Doch natürlich wie so oft in letzter Zeit hatte sie kein Glück wenn es darum ging Ärger zu vermeiden.

„Du musst endlich mit McGonagall reden", meinte Harry als er Hermine die Treppe herunter kommen sah. Ron stand neben ihm und musterte die Dunkelhaarige mit dem gleichen vorwurfsvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Jungs, ehrlich", erwiderte Hermine und konnte nur knapp verhindern ihre Augen zu verdrehen. Sie wusste, dass die beiden sich nur Sorgen machten. „Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle." Mit diesen Worten wollte sie an Harry und Ron vorbei, doch die beiden blockierten den Ausgang. Wütend presste Hermine ihre Lippen aufeinander, schließlich hatte sie einen gewissen Zeitdruck. Snape schätzte es gar nicht wenn man zum Nachsitzen zu spät erschien.

„Du bist total erschöpft!", ereiferte sich Ron und musterte Hermine wütend. „Snape lässt dich ungerechtfertigt nachsitzen. Er macht dich vollkommen fertig!"

„Ich weiß", antwortete Hermine heftiger als beabsichtigt. „Aber ich kann im Augenblick nichts dagegen tun. Wenn ich allerdings zu spät komme gibt ihm das genug Gründe mich noch mehr nachsitzen zu lassen, also muss ich jetzt gehen!"

Sie schälte sich an Harry und Ron vorbei und war durch das Porträt nach draußen verschwunden, bevor die beiden erneut widersprechen konnten. Hermine hetzte durch die Korridore des Schlosses in Richtung der Kerker und rannte die Treppe hinunter, durch Gänge und Flure, bis sie schließlich schwer atmend vor Snapes Büro zum Stehen kam. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, und klopfte an die schwere Eichentür.

* * *

Die Wochen waren wie im Flug vergangen. Mittlerweile war der Winter hereingebrochen, man spürte es an dem kühlen Wind, der abermals durch das Schloss wehte, wenn ein Schüler mal wieder vergessen hatte das große Tor der Eingangshalle zu schließen. Auch anderweitig plagten Severus Snape an diesen Tagen die Umstände auf Hogwarts. Dass die Schüler ihm auf die Nerven gingen, das war nun wirklich nichts Neues. Doch mittlerweile war es sogar schon am Lehrerkollegium, ihm das Leben auf Hogwarts zur Hölle zu machen. Das Ministerium hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, sich in Dumbledores Aufgabenbereich einzumischen und hatte eine Lehrerin – selbsternannte Großinquisitorin – eingestellt.

Die Situation zwischen den Todessern spitzte sich mehr und mehr zu. Der Dunkle Lord hatte überall seine Augen und selbst seine Anhänger ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, Severus auf den Prüfstand zu nehmen. Schließlich war er damals zur Zeit der ersten Schreckensherrschaft Lord Voldemorts auf die andere Seite übergewechselt. Deswegen misstraute man ihm und obwohl der Dunkle Lord hinter Severus stand, sahen seine „Kollegen" einen Verräter in ihm. Es war Zeit sich zu bewähren, das ständige Spiel, die Rolle des kaltherzigen Todessers aufrechtzuerhalten nagte bitterlich an ihm. Die unzähligen Gespräche, die er mit Dumbledore deswegen geführt hatten, erbrachten ihm nicht den gewünschten Trost. Der Schulleiter Hogwarts zählte auf ihn, er musste dem Ganzen standhalten, konnte es sich nicht leisten zu versagen. Severus fühlte sich allein gelassen und an die Zeit zurückerinnert, als er sich schon einmal so verloren gefühlt hatte. Als Lily ermordet wurde, er auf der Seite des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers stand und es so schien, als gäbe es keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn. Albus hatte ihn damals aufgefangen, ihm war es wohl zu verdanken, dass Severus Snape sich nicht völlig aufgegeben hatte. Er war es dem alten Narr einfach schuldig und vor allem war er es Lilly schuldig. Diese Schuld saß so tief, dass er sie niemals vergessen könnte.

Als Granger zum ersten Mal in seinem Büro ihr Nachsitzen ableistete, war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich um seine Aufgabe als Doppelspion zu konzentrieren. Er hatte sie kaum wahrgenommen, hatte sie wie jeden anderen Schüler behandelt, der bei ihm seine Strafarbeiten ableisten musste. Doch irgendwann nahm er erneut den Zauber ihres Wesens wahr und begann allmählich ihre Anwesenheit zu schätzen. Anfänglich war das Nachsitzen auf dem Vorfall in seinem Klassenzimmer vor etwa acht Wochen begründet, doch selbst ihm gingen irgendwann die Gründe aus. Obwohl er es sich um keinen Preis der Welt eingestehen wollte, er musste zugeben, dass er ihre Anwesenheit mehr als schätze. Während all dem Chaos in seinem Leben, all den Rollen die er zu spielen hatte, löste sie in ihm eine gewisse Ruhe aus. In den Stunden, in denen sie bei ihm war, konnte er aus irgendeinem Grund den ganzen Ballast ablegen. Still und heimlich hatte er sie immer wieder dabei beobachtet, wie sie ihren Aufgaben nachgegangen war. Beim Abfüllen der unzähligen Mixturen oder Sortieren seines umfassenden Bücherbestandes. Die junge Gryffindor hatte alles feinsäuberlich ausgeführt und insbesondere beim Büchersortieren sogar eine gewisse Leidenschaft gezeigt.

Selbst ein Severus Snape wusste dabei, dass es nicht richtig war, sie so auszunutzen. Er handelte allein aus egoistischen Gründen, die in jeglicher Hinsicht verwerflich waren. Obwohl er nicht viel Einfühlungsvermögen verstand, hatte er in den letzten „Sitzungen" doch erkennen müssen, dass Granger diese Tortur durchaus als belastend empfand. Doch er konnte sie nicht freigeben – noch nicht – zu sehr hing er an diesen Stunden der Ruhe, ließen sie ihn doch in einer scheinbar friedlichen Welt leben. Sobald sie jedes Mal wieder ging fühlte er sich mehr und mehr leer. Er wusste, dass er bald schon wieder aufbrechen und den Monstern gegenübertreten musste, die ihn auch des Nachts verfolgten. Mörder, Schänder, Todesser, der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich….und er selbst war das größte Monster, gepeinigt und zerschlagen von Selbsthass.

Die große Standuhr schlug 20 Uhr, als der griesgrämige Zaubertränkeprofessor ungeduldig hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und in ein kleines Notizbuch verwirrende Zaubersprüche niederschrieb. Dies tat er oft, wenn er sich mit irgendetwas ablenken wollte und so auch heute an diesem Abend. Normalerweise erschien die junge Gryffindor ein paar Minuten vor der vereinbarten Zeit, doch heute verspätete sie sich ungemein, was normalerweise nicht in ihrer Natur lag. Kurz nach dem Abendessen hatte Severus noch mit Albus eine hitzige Diskussion geführt. Er hatte beabsichtigt, den Schulleiter davon zu überzeugen, dass es von großer Bedeutung war die neue Schulinquisitorin aus Hogwarts zu vertreiben. Snape hätte schon seine Mittel und Wege gefunden, die unbeliebte Umbridge loszuwerden, doch Albus hatte sich vehement dagegen gestellt. Für Severus Snape stand mehr auf dem Spiel was Umbridge betraf, schließlich hatte seit ihrer Ankunft auf Hogwarts das Ministerium überall seine Augen. Die Arbeit als Doppelspion war nun wesentlich schwieriger für Severus geworden. Doch Albus sah es als gefährlich an, den Minister noch weiter zu reizen.

Irgendwann riss ihn ein Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken. Die Uhr zeigte zwei Minuten nach 20 Uhr an. „Sie können eintreten!" Als die junge Schülerin schließlich eintrat, erhob er sich augenblicklich. Er wollte zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen, doch als er ihren erschöpften Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, hielt er inne. Sie wirkte, als hätten sie die letzten Tage schwer zu kämpfen gehabt. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen, dass der junge Granger schwer zugesetzt haben musste. Severus runzelte etwas irritiert die Stirn. War er mit ihr tatsächlich so schwer ins Gericht gegangen? War er etwa zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen, um gar nicht zu bemerken, wie schlecht es ihr erging? Und vor allem; seit wann kümmert sich die alte, mürrische Fledermaus um eine kleine Gryffindor? Der Gedanke erschreckte ihn und so verdrängte er ihn wieder tief in die hintersten Ecken seines Bewusstseins. „Wie können Sie sich entschuldigen, Miss Granger?" Seine Worte waren barsch und doch fehlte es ihnen an der gewohnten Härte.

* * *

„ _Wie können Sie sich entschuldigen, Miss Granger?"_

Die fehlende Härte in seinen Worten nahm Hermine im ersten Augenblick nicht wahr, zu vernebelt waren ihre Gedanken. Sie schalt sich selbst für ihr Zuspätkommen und war darüber persönlich untröstlich, doch sie würde Snape gegenüber nicht zugeben, was der Grund dafür gewesen war. Schweigen konnte sie jedoch auch nicht, denn sie wusste, dass er darüber noch ungehaltener reagieren würde als wenn sie ihm eine Lüge auftischte. Hermine hasste es zu lügen, doch in diesem Fall blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Zudem kam es ihr vielleicht zu Gute wenn er ob des in seinen Augen grundlosen Zuspätkommens ihrerseits noch wütender auf sie wurde. Um keinen Preis der Welt würde sie es irgendjemandem gegenüber zugeben, doch Hermine genoss die Zeit, die sie bei Snape verbrachte. Nicht weil er eine so herzerwärmende Gesellschaft war, ganz im Gegenteil. Er sprach kaum eine Handvoll Worte mit ihr, störte sie nicht in ihrer Konzentration und überlies sie ganz ihrer Arbeit. In ihrer ganzen bisherigen Schulzeit war sie nie so ungestört gewesen, selbst in der Bibliothek wurde sie oft von ihren Mitschülern mit Fragen gelöchert. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Hermine alles wusste.

Nach einer Weile hatte sie sogar begonnen ihn heimlich zu beobachten. Seine Art zu Arbeiten hatte etwas Beruhigendes, war Snape doch der einzige den sie kannte, der fast die gleiche Arbeitsweise besaß wie sie selbst. Das Chaos der anderen war ihr unerträglich und so war es angenehm ein wenig Abwechslung zu haben. Doch da war noch etwas anderes an ihm, das Hermine bisher jedoch noch nicht bestimmen konnte. Es war nicht greifbar, schien allerdings in irgendeiner Verbindung mit den fadenscheinigen Gründen zu stehen, für die er sie nachsitzen ließ. Egal wie lange und intensiv sie ihn beobachtete und sich mit ihm auseinandersetzte, es wollte einfach nicht zusammen passen.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek und habe die Zeit vergessen", erwiderte Hermine ohne Zögern auf seine Frage. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Als Gryffindor war es ihr zuwider jemanden anzulügen, sogar wenn es sich dabei um Snape handelte, doch als Teil des Goldenen Trios war ihre Fähigkeit zu Lügen mittlerweile so gut ausgeprägt, dass man ihr einfach glauben musste. Hermine befürchtete eine Eskalation zwischen Harry und Snape, also würde sie alles dafür tun, um das zu verhindern. Sie vertröstete ihren besten Freund jeden Tag aufs Neue, der sie dazu drängte mit Professor McGonagall über Snapes unfaire Behandlung zu sprechen, doch eigentlich tat sie dies, um zu verhindern, dass man ihr das Nachsitzen mit Snape wegnehmen konnte. Mittlerweile wurde es schwierig Ausreden zu erfinden, um Harry zufrieden zu stimmen und wenn Hermine aufgrund dieser Streitereien öfter zu spät erschien, würde auch Snape keine Ruhe mehr geben. So stand sie da, sah ihn schweigend an und wartete auf die Schimpftirade, die sie sich verdient hatte, hoffend, dass er sie nicht wegschicken würde. Die einzige Strafe, die ihr wirklich etwas ausmachen würde.

* * *

Als die junge Schülerin so vor ihm stand, kam er nicht umhin, sie von Kopf bis Fuß zu mustern. Aus der Nervensäge war tatsächlich eine junge Frau geworden, es war nicht zu fassen! Auch wenn ihr Anblick seine Gedanken für einen kurzen Moment in eine andere Richtung lenkte, so konzentrierte er sich dennoch auf das Hier und Jetzt. Granger war zu spät gekommen und so etwas würde er niemals, wirklich niemals dulden! „Soso, Bibliothek also. Und sie glauben tatsächlich, das wäre eine rechtfertigende Begründung für ihr Zuspätkommen?" Die rhetorische Frage bestärkte er zusätzlich indem er eine Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben zog. „15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor…!", schloss er ab, ehe er erneut einen Blick auf die Arbeitsfläche seines Schreibtisches warf. „Sie können ihren Umhang anbehalten. Wir werden heute nach draußen gehen!" Mit diesen Worten klappte er eines seines Notizbücher zu, ehe er es in der Tasche seiner Robe verschwinden ließ und nach seinem Umhang griff.

Mit schnellen Schritten, kaum dass die junge Schülerin ihm folgen konnte, schritt er die langen Gänge des Schlosses entlang in Richtung Eingangshalle. Die Dunkelheit war mittlerweile hereingebrochen. Die meisten Schüler waren schon in ihren Gemeinschaftsräume und so fand man nur vereinzelte Schüler in den Gängen, die sogleich Snapes finsteren Blick auffingen. Sicherlich würde es heute ein langer Abend für Miss Granger werden und dennoch dachte der Professor nicht im Entferntesten daran, ihr den Abend einfach freizustellen. Neben dem, dass er so sehr nach ihrer Anwesenheit lechzte, würde sie ihm bei seiner Arbeit durchaus auch behilflich sein können. Sie würde keine dummen Fragen stellen, warum und weshalb – obwohl, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, würde sie dies höchstwahrscheinlich doch! Hatte er tatsächlich vergessen, dass Hermine Granger zwar die intelligenteste aber auch neugierigste Schülerin Hogwarts war? Wie dem auch sei, Granger würde fragen, aber er musste ihr dennoch keine Antwort darauf geben. Würde er jemanden aus dem Lehrerkollegium um Hilfe bitten, wäre er diesem Rechenschaft schuldig. Noch dazu müsste er um Hilfe bitten! Das kam definitiv nicht in Frage.

Die junge Schülerin dagegen war ihm hörig. Von ihr würde er sich nicht an der Nase herumführen lassen. Dort draußen, wo er sie hinführen würde, würde sie sich wohl fast in die Hosen machen vor Angst. Dort draußen, wäre sie auf ihn angewiesen, MÜSSTE sie ihm vertrauen….wie schön dieser Gedanke doch war!

* * *

Seine musternden Blicke entgingen ihr gänzlich, fürchtete sie doch noch immer, dass seine Wut so groß war, dass er sie entließ. Der Punktabzug tat weh, doch im Augenblick spürte sie dennoch Erleichterung. Die Verwirrung in ihrem Inneren wuchs auf Grund dieses Gefühls erneut an, denn wer verspürte schon Erleichterung nach einem Abzug von Hauspunkten? Speziell eine Gryffindor, die dies von einem Slytherin erdulden musste? Hermine versuchte sich zu sammeln und vor Snape keinesfalls eine Regung zu zeigen, das würde ihm nur noch mehr Genugtuung verschaffen als es seine Strafe gerade getan hatte.

„ _Sie können Ihren Umhang anbehalten. Wir werden heute nach draußen gehen!"_

Verwundert ob dieser Aussage beobachtete Hermine wie Snape sein Notizbuch in seine Robe gleiten ließ und nach seinem Umhang griff, nur um dann forschen Schrittes sein Büro zu verlassen. Es kümmerte ihn augenscheinlich nicht, ob sie es schaffte mit ihm Schritt zu halten und so schloss Hermine für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Die junge Gryffindor atmete tief durch und sammelte ihre Kräfte, die sie ganz offensichtlich heute Nacht brauchen würde. Viele Reserven hatte sie nicht mehr, die sie noch mobilisieren konnte, doch ihr Stolz verbot es ihr vor Snape Schwäche zu zeigen. Also würden ihre Kräfte entweder ausreichen oder sie würde scheitern. In beiden Fällen jedoch würde sie alles geben was sie hatte.

Hermine folgte Snape schließlich in Richtung Haupteingang des Schlosses. In Gedanken ging sie die Möglichkeiten durch, wo er sie wohl hinführen würde. Einerseits war es unheimlich sich ausgerechnet ganz in die Hände des allseits gefürchteten Snape zu begeben, andererseits verspürte Hermine auch ein ihr bislang unbekanntes Gefühl der Aufregung. Sie war vollkommen auf ihn angewiesen, musste ihm fast blind folgen, egal wohin er ging. Auch wenn Hermine schon ahnte wohin Snape sie führte.

In der Eingangshalle hatte die junge Schülerin ihren Lehrer schließlich eingeholt, wo er augenscheinlich gerade ein paar Schüler unerlaubterweise außerhalb ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes erwischt hatte. Zu gern hätte Hermine ihnen geholfen, doch wo Snape sie nun schon entdeckt hatte, wäre ein Ablenkungsmanöver ihrerseits sinnlos. So seufzte sie leise während sie den Dunkelhaarigen dabei beobachtete, wie er die beiden Schüler schalt, ihnen Punkte abzog und sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum schickte. Als er fertig war trat sie näher an ihn heran, abwartend wo er sie nun hinführen würde.

Der Duft von herben Kräutern stieg Hermine in die Nase als sie nun so nah bei ihm stand. Ihr war zuvor in seinem Büro nicht aufgefallen, wie er roch, immerhin war sein Büro voll von Kräutern und anderen Zutaten, die ihren Geruch verströmten und alles andere überdeckten. Auch im Unterricht hatte sie inmitten all dieser Ingredienzen nie bemerkt, wie Snape eigentlich roch – nicht, dass es sie je interessiert hätte. Doch nun sog sie all diese Aromen in sich auf und konnte sogar noch andere Nuancen erkennen, die gemeinsam seinen ungeahnt unvergleichlichen Geruch ausmachten. Es war für Hermine nicht zu fassen, doch Snape roch tatsächlich einzigartig gut! Die junge Gryffindor musterte seinen Rücken, den er ihr noch immer zuwandte und kam ins Grübeln. Konnte das wirklich sein...?

* * *

Als der dunkle Zaubertränkeprofessor mit einer kurzen Zauberstabbewegung das große Tor der Eingangshalle aufdrückte und die beiden nach Draußen schritten, lag eine sternenklare Nacht vor ihnen. Ein kalter Wind durchfegte die Ländereien Hogwarts, die vor ihnen in der Dunkelheit lagen. Im Licht des Mondes konnte man den See spiegeln sehen, Rauch quoll aus der Hütte des Wildhüters und dichter Nebel hing über den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes. Dorthin würde für heute Nacht die Reise gehen, Severus hatte einiges zu besorgen, ehe er wieder den Rückweg zum Schloss antreten konnte. Er hoffte inständig darauf, dass Granger ihm ein wenig Arbeit abnehmen würde.

Zielsicher setzte Severus einen Fuß vor den anderen, um schnellstmöglich hinunter zu den Wäldern zu gelangen. Nachdem er das Büro verlassen hatte, hatte er augenblicklich einen Wärmezauber über seinen Körper gesprochen, sonst konnte man diese Kälte die im Hohen Schottland im Winter herrschte, kaum aushalten. Trotzdem zog er seinen Umhang enger um den Körper, während er mit der leuchtenden Lumos-Spitze seines Zauberstabes den Weg ansteuerte. Irgendwann erreichten sie den Waldrand und der Zaubertränkeprofessor wandte sich noch einmal kurz um zum Schloss. In den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Schüler und den Privatgemächern der Lehrer brennte noch Licht, ansonsten herrschte auch im Schloss ausnahmslose Dunkelheit. Schließlich wandte er sich mit ernstem Blick an seine Schülerin. „Sie sind im fünften Jahrgang, Miss Granger. Über die Gefahren des Verbotenen Waldes muss ich Sie sicherlich nicht erneut aufklären. Doch sei Ihnen gesagt, bleiben Sie stets in meiner Nähe. Sonst kann ich nicht für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren! Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Granger?" Starr blickte er sie an, wollte sicher gehen, dass sie seine Worte auch verstanden und aufgenommen hatte, ehe er sich abrupt von ihr abwandte. Ihr liebliches Gesicht wirkte so unschuldig, so süß in dieser furchteinflößenden Gegend hier. Der Mond warf dunkle Schatten und ließ diesen Ort noch gruseliger wirken. Der Nebel hing dicht zwischen den Bäumen und versperrte die Sicht auf Gefährliches. Dies hier war sicherlich kein Ort für ein kleines, nettes Gryffindor-Mädchen. Schon jetzt bereute es der Professor, dass er sie hier mitgenommen hatte. Sich nicht eingestehen zu wollen, dass er sich nur so sehr nach ihrer Nähe sehnte und immer wieder Gründe suchte, sie bei sich zu halten…

Trotzdem schritt er weiter, nun jedoch wesentlicher langsamer, darauf bedacht jede Regung des Waldes wahrzunehmen, um auf eventuell bevorstehende Gefahren rechtzeitig reagieren zu können. Die Minuten verstrichen zu einer halben Stunde, ehe Severus schließlich an einer Lichtung zum Stehen kam und das kleine Notizbüchlein aus seinem Umhang nahm. „Das hier brauchen wir. Insbesondere an dieser Lichtung werden Sie die meisten der Pflanzen und Kräuter wider finden…und sei Ihnen noch einmal gesagt; bleiben Sie in meiner Nähe!" Er riss ein Blatt des Notizbuches heraus und reichte es seiner Schülerin. In feinsäuberlicher Handschrift waren dort verschiedenste Pflanzenarten aufgelistet, die insbesondere für die Zubereitung von speziellen Heiltränken geeignet waren, Heiltränke die insbesondere schwarzmagischen Verletzungen heilen konnten. Severus wusste nur zu gut, dass Granger keine dumme Hexe war. Sie würde innerhalb weniger Sekunden, mit einem einzigen Blick auf das Notizbuch erkennen, dass es sich um besagte Zaubertränke handelte. Schwarze Magie….warum sollte ihr Professor solche Tränke benötigen. Doch Granger hatte nicht das Recht darauf, einfach neugierige Fragen zu stellen!

* * *

Er ließ ihr keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn schon stieß er auf magische Weise das gewaltige Schlosstor auf und ließ den eisigen Wind herein, der draußen sein Unwesen trieb. Der Wind fuhr durch Hermines offenes Haar, das lockig ihre müden Züge umspielte. Ihre Gedanken waren zu umnebelt, als dass sie daran dachte einen Wärmezauber über ihren Körper zu legen. Dennoch musste sie zugeben, dass die frostige Nachtluft sie ein wenig wachrüttelte und zumindest ein paar ihrer Lebensgeister zurück brachte. Die Gryffindor verharrte in der weit offen stehenden Eingangstür und beobachtete den Slytherin, wie er forschen Schrittes den Weg in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes einschlug. Sie hatte geahnt wo er hin wollte, fragte sich jedoch was er damit bezweckte. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Snape schlicht neue Vorräte brauchte, doch die gesamte Lehrerschaft – Hagrid einmal ausgenommen – vermied es tunlichst Schüler in den Wald mitzunehmen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich und selbst die Professoren konnten nicht für die Sicherheit ihrer Schutzbefohlenen garantieren. Also überschätzte Snape sich entweder maßlos oder der Gedanke seiner in seinen Augen unerträglich neunmalklugen Schülerin Angst einzujagen sorgte dafür, dass er seine Moral über Bord warf.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes sorgte sie dafür, dass sich das Schlosstor hinter ihr schloss, während sie ihrem Lehrer in Richtung Wald folgte. Er hatte einen gewissen Vorsprung, doch ebenso war sie ihm einen Schritt voraus. Snape konnte es nicht wissen und hätte er es gewusst hätte er vermutlich schon längst dafür gesorgt, dass sie von der Schule flog, denn Hermine ging heute nicht zum ersten Mal in den Verbotenen Wald. Sie wusste nur zu genau was dort alles lauerte und sie wusste nur zu genau, dass der Wald seinen Namen verdiente. Viel zu oft war sie mit Harry und Ron dort gewesen und auch Hagrid hatte seine Kompetenzen was das betraf gefährlich oft überstrapaziert. Doch wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte konnte sie fast dankbar sein, dass sie jetzt nicht vollkommen unvorbereitet dem gefährlichen Zaubertränkemeister hinterherstolpern musste.

„ _Sie sind im fünften Jahrgang, Miss Granger. Über die Gefahren des Verbotenen Waldes muss ich Sie sicherlich nicht erneut aufklären. Doch sei Ihnen gesagt, bleiben Sie stets in meiner Nähe. Sonst kann ich nicht für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren! Haben Sie mich verstanden, Miss Granger?"_

War das Enttäuschung in seinem Blick? Hermine konnte es nicht sagen, es gab wohl keinen Menschen der so schwer zu lesen war wie Snape. Doch ihre gelassene Miene und ihr schlichtes Nicken schienen seinen Spaß zu dämpfen, lieferte sie doch nicht die gewünschte Reaktion. Auch wenn sie die Gefahren kannte, sie hatte auch Wesen kennen gelernt, die sich im Nachhinein als Gefährten herausgestellt hatten. Der Verbotene Wald machte ihr längst keine Angst mehr. Bei Snape jedoch war sie sich noch immer nicht sicher, was sie nun tatsächlich denken sollte. Harry und Ron hielten ihn seit jeher für gefährlich und sie wussten, dass er ein Todesser war, der angeblich nur eine Rolle spielte, um Voldemort an der Nase herumzuführen. Als er ihr nun den Zettel mit den Zutaten reichte, die er benötigte, dauerte es nicht lange bis sie erkannte, um was für Heiltränke es sich handelte. Vertraute Snape ihr auf einmal etwa genug, um sie an für ihn so wichtigen Tränken zu beteiligen oder wollte er unangenehme Fragen ihrerseits provozieren, damit er sie noch mehr bestrafen konnte? Oder war er etwa tatsächlich ein Todesser in den Diensten Voldemorts und führte in Wirklichkeit Dumbledore an der Nase herum? Dieser Mann brachte es fertig die junge Frau noch mehr zu verwirren als er es ohnehin schon tat.

„ _Das hier brauchen wir. Insbesondere an dieser Lichtung werden Sie die meisten der Pflanzen und Kräuter wieder finden…und sei Ihnen noch einmal gesagt; bleiben Sie in meiner Nähe!"_

Hermine entschied sich dafür seine Erwartungen zu enttäuschen und so antwortete sie ihm nur mit einem „Ja, Sir", nur um sich dann sofort an die Arbeit zu machen. Es war zwar schwierig in dem diffusen Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe auf Anhieb die richtigen Pflanzen zu finden, doch die Gryffindor kannte sie alle mehr als gut. Zaubertränke war schon immer ihre geheime Leidenschaft gewesen und sie hatte gehofft Snape würde sich irgendwann dazu bereit erklären ihr mehr beizubringen als das was er auch den Banausen im Unterricht beibrachte. Doch alles was er sah war ein neugieriges Mädchen, das ihn mit zu vielen Fragen nervte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm jetzt endlich das Gegenteil beweisen?

* * *

Keine nervigen Fragen, die ihn versuchten an die Wand zu fahren? Kein neumalkluges Verhalten seitens Hermine Granger, das ihn immer wieder zur Weißglut brachte? Nein – einfach nur ein „Ja, Sir", ansonsten ausnahmslos Schweigen. Während auch der Professor seiner Arbeit nachging und nach den speziellen Pflanzen suchte, beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus immer wieder die junge Schülerin, die sich nur wenige Meter entfernt hinunter zu den Pflanzen beugte. Geschickt ließ sie vorsichtig ihre zarten Hände über die Gräser wandern, um abzutasten, ob sich nicht doch noch ein kleines Pflänzchen unter den Anderen versteckte. Von der Seite her, sah sie noch jünger aus, noch unschuldiger und Severus Snape fragte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend, warum er sich überhaupt dazu hinreißen hatte lassen, sie einfach so mit in den Verbotenen Wald zu nehmen. Es war gefährlich hier, auch wenn es andernorts noch viel gefährlicher war. Immer wieder war Hermine Granger mit dem ach so berühmten Potter aufgebrochen und war ins Abenteuer gestürzt, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was überhaupt hätte passieren können. Snape erinnerte sich nur zu gut, als er das Trio vor Sirius Black und insbesondere vor Lupin, als ausgewachsenen Werwolf, beschützen musste. Granger war doch klug, doch warum hatte sie keine Minute daran gezweifelt, vielleicht doch erst einmal darüber nachzudenken, was sie da überhaupt taten?

Die Zeit strich an ihnen vorbei, während beide ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Immer wieder warf Severus seiner jungen Schülerin verstohlene Blicke zu, um daraufhin wieder sämtliche Gedanken an Granger in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes zu verdrängen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Was für ein Scheißkerl von einem Lehrer machte sich plötzlich über seine Schülerin Gedanken? Der Selbsthass stieg, jedoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er abermals in ihre Richtung blickte, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie noch da war….oder aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Plötzlich vernahm Severus ein Geräusch, im Schatten der Bäume war irgendein Getier zu ihnen gestoßen. Er richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und den Blick dorthin, wo er das Geräusch vernommen hatte. Zwei bedrohlich wirkende Augenpaare starrten die beiden an, noch nicht gewillt aus seinem Versteck zu kommen…


	3. Eine Handvoll Worte - Teil 2

Die Minuten verstrichen und wurden zu Stunden, während Hermine trotz ihrer Müdigkeit mit bemerkenswerter Präzision die Kräuter von Snapes Liste fand und einsammelte. Sie bemerkte die Blicke seitens des Zaubertränkemeisters nicht, viel zu vertieft war sie in ihre Arbeit. Immerhin beabsichtigte sie in ihrem Professor eine Art Bewunderung zu wecken bezüglich der Sorgfalt, mit der sie ans Werk ging. Natürlich wusste sie, dass aus diesem speziellen Professor niemals auch nur der Hauch von Bewunderung herauszulocken war, geschweige denn Stolz oder das Bedürfnis sie zu loben. Dennoch würde sie es weiter versuchen. So schnell gab eine Hermine Granger nicht auf.

Es entging gänzlich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, dass Snape plötzlich inne hielt und an ihr vorbei ins Gebüsch blickte. Hermine war noch immer vollkommen in ihre Arbeit vertieft und so entging es ihr außerdem, dass sie sich einer stattlichen Eiche näherte. Ein bestimmtes Kraut, dass auf Snapes Liste sehr weit oben stand, das sie jedoch bisher nicht gefunden hatte, wuchs direkt am Fuße des Baumes und so stützte Hermine sich mit der Hand daran ab, um sich nach der Pflanze zu bücken. In diesem Augenblick schoss das Wesen, das Snape zuvor nur als Augenpaar ausmachen hatte können, aus dem Gebüsch und stürzte sich auf die ahnungslose Hermine. Erschrocken schrie die Gryffindor auf, die damit nicht gerechnet hatte und stolperte gegen die Eiche, an der sie sich abgestützt hatte. So schnell wie das Wesen angriff konnte sie kaum erkennen, um was es sich handelte, doch es schien ihr als würde ein Zweig auf sie einschlagen. Hermine wich den Hieben aus und konnte erst bei genauerem Hinsehen feststellen was es war.

„Ein Bowtruckle", keuchte sie erschrocken und zog ihren Zauberstab.

Das höchstens 30 cm große Tierwesen sah auf den ersten Blick aus wie ein unauffälliger Zweig, erst bei sehr genauer Beobachtung hatte Hermine bemerkt, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um bewegliche dünne Arme und Beine handelte. An ihren vorderen Enden spalteten sich die zweigartigen Ärmchen zu jeweils zwei langen spitzen Fingern. Die kleinen braunen Flecken dazwischen stellten sich als lebhafte und wachsame Augen der gut getarnten Holzwichtel heraus und gehörten zu ihren flachen Gesichtern, die von Rinde kaum zu unterscheiden waren. Natürlich hatte die junge Schülerin auch über dieses Wesen in ihren Büchern gelesen und wusste, dass Bowtruckles keine von Natur aus aggressiven Wesen waren. Sie bewachten die Bäume, deren Holz zur Herstellung von Zauberstäben geeignet waren. In diesem Moment wurde Hermine klar, was das für ein Baum war an dem sie noch immer mit dem Rücken dagegen gepresst stand. Der Bowtruckle hieb noch immer mit seinen messerscharfen Fingern auf sie ein, denen sie so gut es ging auswich, bis er jedoch seinen Rhythmus änderte und ihren Arm erwischte. Hermine spürte wie ihre Seite aufriss und ihr Umhang sofort nachgab. Ein heißer Schmerz durchzog ihren Arm, gefolgt von dem Gefühl warmen Blutes, das über ihre Haut rann.

Im selben Augenblick schrie die Gryffindor schmerzerfüllt auf und stieß sich von dem Baum ab, um dem Bowtruckle zu entkommen, doch sie strauchelte und stolperte direkt auf den Slytherin zu, der noch immer in ihrer Nähe stand. Noch während Hermine in Snapes Arme fiel hob sie ihren Zauberstab und vollführte einen Accio-Zauber, um dem Bowtruckle seine Lieblingsnahrung herbeizuzaubern, das einzige was ihn stoppen konnte wenn er einmal dabei war jemanden anzugreifen. Sie sah noch wie das Baumwesen sich mit großen Augen auf die Leckerei stürzte, bevor sie schließlich mit ihrem Lehrer zusammen zu Boden fiel und auf seiner Brust liegen blieb.

* * *

Snape war kein Idiot, er wusste nur zu gut, dass der Verbotene Wald immer wieder mit Überraschungen brillieren konnte, auf die man gerne verzichten konnte. Und obwohl er sich durchaus in der Lage sah, gegen die meisten der Wesen hier im Walde sich verteidigen zu können, so hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er diese Situation völlig unterschätzt hatte. Durch seiner außerordentlicher Beobachtungsgabe und seinem umfangreichen Wissen über die Tierwelt hatte er in wenigen Sekunden erkennen können, dass es sich um das Wesen, das dort im Busch versteckt lag, um einen Bowtruckle handelte. So hatte er natürlich auch gewusst, dass in normalen Umständen diese Wesen keinesfalls aggressiv auf Menschen reagierten, sondern sich nur ihrer Aufgabe verpflichtet fühlten „ihren" Baum zu bewachen. Dass Granger jedoch auf die Idee kommen würde, diesen besagten Baum ausgerechnet in diesem Moment anzusteuern, damit hätte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Deswegen traf ihn es ungeheuerlich, als der Bowtruckle auf einmal auf Granger, die sich der alten Eiche gefährlich nahe genähert hatte, zusprang.

Kaum war die Verteidigungshandlung – oder vielmehr der Angriff –des Bowtruckle erweckt, hatte der Professor augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab gezogen und versuchte diesen, auf den Angreifer zu richten. Doch es war vergeblich. Alles ging viel zu schnell, im Gewirr des Kampfes zwischen dem Bowtruckle und seiner jungen Schülerin, war es ihm unmöglich sicher zu stellen, dass er mit einem Zauber nur das Wesen traf. Das Risiko war zu hoch, auch die junge Schülerin zu verletzen. So stand er nur da, mit ausgestreckten Zauberstab, darauf konzentriert einen Moment abzuwarten, in dem das Wesen zu treffen war und konnte nicht mehr tun, als nur dabei zuzusehen wie sich die Beiden einem blutigen Kampf hingaben. Der plötzliche Aufschrei Grangers ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Ihm entging ebenso nicht, dass sich blutige Kratzer auf ihrem Arm abgezeichnet hatten.

Doch kaum konnte Severus irgendwie darauf reagieren, geschweige denn die junge Schülerin mit ganzem Körpereinsatz von dieser Kreatur zerren, befreite sich diese selbstständig, indem sie sich vom Baum wegdrückte. Ehe er sich versah, hielt er plötzlich ihren jungen Körper in den Armen, ihr Rücken an seine Brust gepresst, um darin Halt zu finden und um einen Gegenangriff anzusteuern. Es geschah alles viel zu schnell, dass Severus überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, doch schließlich fand er sich auf dem Waldboden wieder. Mit einer Gryffindor auf der Brust.

Die Locken verstreut über seinem Gesicht, war das erste was er wahrnahm, der Geruch ihrer Haare. Tief sog er ihn in sich ein, hatte er sich doch seit dem Weihnachtsball immer wieder vorgestellt, wie ihre Haut und ihr ganzer Körper wohl riechen würde. Doch es waren Fantasien immer gewesen und der Moment war viel zu abstrus für einen Severus Snape, um ihn ganz ausschöpfen zu können. So reagierten sein Geist und sein Körper plötzlich mit absoluter Abwehr. Die Nähe, die fast schon Intimität darstellte, war für ihn einfach zu viel, einfach unerträglich. Die Jahre, in denen er das letzte Mal einen Menschen richtig gespürt hatte, waren zu lange her. Er war den Menschen völlig fern, sehnte sich zwar immer wieder in ihre Nähe – insbesondere der Nähe von Hermine Granger – doch die Realität holte ihn ein, ließ seinen ganzen Körper sämtliche Abwehrmechanismen einsetzen.

„GRANGER! RUNTER! Auf der Stelle RUNTER VON MIR!", schrie er sie schroff an, außer sich vor Wut über diese ach so absurde Situation. Er fühlte sich hilflos. Der ach so starke, kaltherzige Zaubertränkeprofessor war mit seinen Empfindungen und Gefühle einfach viel zu überfordert.

* * *

Mit großen Augen starrte die Dunkelhaarige den Mann an, der unter ihr lag. Sie hatte sich nach dem Aufprall leicht gedreht und ihre rechte Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust, während ihr Brustkorb sich hektisch hob und senkte. Die Situation war so surreal, dass Hermine es im ersten Moment nicht schaffte sich überhaupt zu rühren. Plötzlich so engen Kontakt zu Snape zu haben überforderte sie gänzlich, denn gleichzeitig spürte sie ein Gefühl in sich aufwallen, für das sie jeder ausnahmslos für verrückt halten würde. Hermine wusste nicht einmal genau was es war, sie spürte so viele Dinge gleichzeitig auf sich einströmen, dass es einer Reizüberflutung gleich kam. Sie fühlte Snapes überraschend ausgeprägte Muskeln unter seinen Roben, die sich gegen ihren Körper abzeichneten, sie bemerkte erneut seinen berauschenden Geruch und nun auch noch das einzigartige Geräusch seiner tiefen Stimme und seines gleichzeitig so warmen Atems auf ihrer Haut. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis seine Worte zu Hermine durchdringen konnten, doch als sie schließlich realisierte was er gesagt hatte wurde ihr erstaunter Blick panisch.

„ _GRANGER! RUNTER! Auf der Stelle RUNTER VON MIR!"_

Er hatte sie praktisch angebrüllt und trotzdem hatte es ziemlich lange gedauert bis das Gesagte in ihre Wahrnehmung durchgesickert war. Jetzt jedoch kam abrupt Leben in den Körper der Gryffindor und als hätte sie einen Stromschlag von seiner Berührung erhalten rutschte sie so schnell sie konnte rückwärts von dem Slytherin. Auf dem Boden kniend verharrte sie in sicherer Entfernung von ihm und merkte dabei einmal mehr nicht, dass sie dem Bowtruckle erneut zu nah kam. Dieser war jedoch noch immer mit den Leckereien beschäftigt, die sie ihm herbei gezaubert hatte, und so blieb er vollkommen friedfertig, warf Snape dagegen jedoch misstrauische und wütende Blicke zu. Lärm schien das Baumwesen wenig zu schätzen.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Professor", stammelte Hermine und wurde rot. „Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid!"

Nichts konnte peinlicher sein als das. An seiner Reaktion wurde mehr als deutlich, dass er die Nähe zu seiner Schülerin beinahe als abstoßend empfinden musste. Hermine schalt sich selbst. Natürlich empfand er Intimität dieses Ausmaßes als unangenehm, es handelte sich immerhin immer noch um Snape, die gefürchtete Fledermaus, die zu menschlicher Nähe gar nicht fähig war. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte die junge Frau gedacht es wäre möglich, dass da mehr war als das bloße Auge zu sehen vermochte. Doch dieser Moment erlosch so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Nachdem der erste Schreck über das Geschrei des Zaubertränkemeisters überwunden war sank der Schmerz in ihrem linken Arm in das Bewusstsein der Schülerin und sie stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Ihr Blut hatte ihr an der Stelle zerfetztes Oberteil vollständig durchtränkt und begann nun auf den Waldboden zu tropfen. Hermine wurde plötzlich blass und auch wenn sie kein Problem damit hatte Blut zu sehen setzte ihr eigener Blutverlust ihr sichtbar zu. Die Müdigkeit tat ihr Übriges und so sackte die junge Frau in sich zusammen und blieb bewusstlos mit dem Rücken auf dem nadelbedeckten Waldboden liegen, ihren Zauberstab noch immer in der rechten Hand.

* * *

Kaum war die junge Schülerin von ihm runtergerutscht, erhob sich der Professor augenblicklich und richtete sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf. Die Verlegenheit die von Miss Granger ausging, nahm er kaum war, war er doch mit sich selbst in diesem Moment viel zu sehr beschäftigt. Was war das nur gewesen? Was für ein Fluch hatte sie beide getroffen, dass es ausgerechnet zu dieser absurden Situation kommen musste? Doch sobald er Grangers Körper nicht mehr auf seinem spürte, vermisste er augenblicklich dieses Gefühl, dass ihn doch so sehr einengen wollte und seinen Körper völlig auf Distanz schalten ließ.

„ _Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid!"_

Obwohl die Worte seitens Hermine Granger rein höflich und entschuldigend gemeint waren – das wusste selbst Snape, der sich mit solchen belanglosen Floskeln normalerweise nicht beschäftigte – schmerzten die Worte dennoch. Es tat ihr also leid, es tat ihr schrecklich leid. Wie musste sie ihn hassen, dass sie ihn so verabscheute. Dass er selbst Ursache dafür war und die äußeren Umstände es absolut begrüßten, dass Granger so schnell von seiner Brust heruntergerutscht war, nahm er nicht wahr. Sein Selbstbewusstsein war wohl so angeknackst, dass er seine Fantasien über seine Schülerin als so unmöglich abstempelte, dass es einfach nur lächerlich für ihn war.

Was für Gehirngespinste er doch verfolgt hatte. Hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, dass Granger in ihm vielleicht mehr sehen konnte, als den griesgrämigen, verbissenen alten Mann, der er nun einmal war? Sie war jung…viel zu jung und wenn überhaupt, dann würde er ihr ohnehin nicht gut tun. Er musste sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren, nichts anderes zählte. Und Glück fehlte vollständig in seinem Leben, da würde es nach Jahren nicht einfach so mal vorbeispazieren und Guten Tag sagen. Außerdem war da immer noch Lily…

Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen riss ihn augenblicklich aus seinen dunklen Gedanken. Als der Körper der jungen Schülerin zusammenbrach und ihr Kopf zur Seite kippte, war Severus wie erstarrt vor Entsetzen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erkannte er schließlich, wie verletzt sie war. Das Blut, das unaufhörlich aus der Wunde quoll, das zerfetzte Oberteil, das ebenso auf eine schwere Verletzung schließen ließ. Kaum hatte er alles analysiert, kam schließlich Bewegung in ihn. Er stürzte sich augenblicklich auf Hermine Granger, die er vor wenigen Sekunden noch von sich gestoßen hatte. „Granger….hören Sie mich?" Panisch blickte er in ihr aschfahles Gesicht, ihre Lider waren geschlossen und für einen Moment fühlte er sich an den einen schrecklichsten Tag seines Lebens zurück erinnert. Als er Lily Potter in ihrem eigenen Haus tot vorgefunden hatte. Doch jetzt ging es nicht um Lily, jetzt stand Grangers Leben auf dem Spiel!

Zielsicher griff er in seine Manteltasche und holte eine der kleinen Phiolen hervor, die er immer mit sich führte. Es war nur eine kleine Menge an Heilmixtur, doch würde diese fürs Erste die Versorgung der Verletzten gewährleisten. Mit einem starken Ruck riss er ein Stück Stoff seines Umhanges ab, um daraufhin die Wunde abzutupfen. Doch Grangers Oberteil hinderte ihn daran, vollständig die Wunde versorgen zu können. „In Ordnung Miss Granger….Sie sind eine kluge Hexe, das wissen wir beide. Ihnen ist sicherlich durchaus bewusst, dass sich das jetzt nicht vermeiden lässt und ich ganz bestimmt keine anderen Absichten an Ihnen habe…!" sprach er in einem aufgewühlten Redefluss, der ihm die Nervosität und Unsicherheit vertreiben sollte. Natürlich war es eine Rechtfertigung, insbesondere jedoch vor sich selbst. Schließlich konnte er nicht leugnen, dass in seinen Fantasien durchaus auch der nackte Körper Grangers eine Rolle gespielt hatte….aber soweit wollte er insbesondere in diesem Moment gar nicht denken.

Er war ihr Lehrer, er war verpflichtet sich um ihre Sicherheit und Gesundheit zu kümmern. So schob er nun vorsichtig ihr Oberteil nach oben über ihren Kopf, um vollständig an den verletzten Arm zu kommen. „Verzeihen Sie mir…!" hauchte er, als er einen kurzen Moment nicht vermeiden konnte, ihren Körper lüstern zu betrachten. Sie trug einen zarten BH, in hellem Rosa. So unschuldig so rein, kein anderer Mann hatte sie wohl jemals so gesehen. Oh Merlin! Was tat er hier nur! Warum musste ausgerechnet ihm das passieren? Er schluckte schwer, ehe er sich erneut daran machte, die Wunde zu versorgen. „In Ordnung Miss Granger….Sie sind eine Gryffindor, mutig wie man mir sagte….hören Sie zu – falls sie mich hören können. Es wird jetzt schmerzhaft für Sie werden, ohja das wird es…aber Sie halten durch, Sie haben sicherlich schon viel Schlimmeres durchgemacht…!"

Augenblicklich begann er die Heilmixtur auf ihrer Wunde zu verstreichen und daraufhin den schwarzen Stoff um ihren Arm zu winden. Er versuchte den halbnackten Frauenkörper vor sich auszuschalten. Es ging hier um Grangers Leben und nichts anderes durfte hier zählen! Er war ein lüsternes, perverses Arschloch! Oh, wie sehr hasste er sich jetzt schon für diesen Gedanken.

* * *

Wabernde Dunkelheit hielt sie umfangen während sie durch ein Meer aus Schwärze trieb. Ihre Umgebung war vollkommen still, kein Geräusch kräuselte das Wasser das sie trug. Tonlos floss es dahin, ohne Eile und ohne ein Ziel. Hermine konnte keinen Gedanken fassen, in ihrem Kopf herrschte heilloses Durcheinander und so konnte sie nichts tun außer mit dem Meer aus Dunkelheit eins zu sein und dem Treiben in ihrem Inneren zu lauschen. Snape hielt ihre Gedanken umfangen und tauchte ungewöhnlich oft in ihnen auf, ebenso wie seine Stimme und alle Gefühle, die bei seinem Anblick in ihr hochkamen. In die Bilder von ihrem Lehrer mischten sich solche, die mit ihrem geheimen Training in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zusammen hingen. Alles was sie in den letzten Wochen beschäftigt hatte spielte sich erneut vor ihrem inneren Auge ab und Hermine fragte sich schließlich, ob sie sterben würde. Ob das der Moment war, wo sie ihr Leben an sich vorbei ziehen sah.

„ _Granger….hören Sie mich?"_

Es war die gleiche Stimme wie in ihrem Kopf, doch das Gesagte war ihr unbekannt. Wiederholten ihre Gedanken nicht all das, was bereits passiert war? Snape klang besorgt und diese Erkenntnis passte nicht ansatzweise mit dem Bild zusammen das Hermine sich während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts von ihm gemacht hatte. Dennoch gefiel ihr der Klang seiner Stimme in der Besorgnis mitschwang, nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass er sich wahrhaftig je Sorgen um sie machen könnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass es sich um Halluzinationen handelte, doch wenn sie schon von ihm phantasierte dann würde sie es einfach genießen wenn er sich um sie kümmerte. Hermine gab sich dem Traum hin, den sie ganz offenbar von Snape hatte, und ein Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen während sie sich ganz seiner wundervollen Stimme widmete.

„ _In Ordnung, Miss Granger….Sie sind eine kluge Hexe, das wissen wir beide. Ihnen ist sicherlich durchaus bewusst, dass sich das jetzt nicht vermeiden lässt und ich ganz bestimmt keine anderen Absichten an Ihnen habe…!"_

Ihr Lächeln erstarb. Einerseits hatte die Halluzination sie klug genannt, doch andererseits gab er ganz offen zu keine wie auch immer gearteten Interessen an ihr zu haben. Es schmerzte sie, mehr noch in ihrem Traum als es wohl in der Realität schmerzen konnte, dass er sie so deutlich zurückwies. War es wirklich nur reine Schikane gewesen sie so oft zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern? War er wirklich nur ganz einfach boshaft und es gefiel ihm ein Schlammblut zu quälen? Natürlich, er war ein Todesser. War es nicht die Aufgabe eines Todessers ein Schlammblut zu quälen wenn sich ihm die Möglichkeit dazu bot? Eine Träne rann über ihre Wange als der Schmerz dieser Erkenntnis über ihr hereinbrach und tropfte mit einem Klirren in das Meer der Dunkelheit unter ihr.

„ _Verzeihen Sie mir…!"_

Hatte er ihre Träne bemerkt? Das durfte er nicht, ein Slytherin und Todesser wie er es war durfte keine Schwäche bei ihr erkennen, als Gryffindor war es ihre Pflicht Stärke zu zeigen. Andererseits war seine Stimme jetzt wieder so zart, so voller Gefühl, dass es ihr schwer fiel weiter an ihrem Bild von ihm als Todesser fest zu halten. Es war Hermine fast so als hätte Snape sie berührt, doch alles was sie spüren konnte waren die Wellen, die sich an ihre Haut schmiegten. Das Wasser war nicht kalt, im Gegenteil, sie fühlte eine überraschende Wärme in sich. Ob das auch von der Stimme ausging, die sie so sehr berührte? Wie sehr sie sich wünschte er würde sie in seine Arme schließen, sie halten und ihr Trost spenden. Er schien ihr so weit weg und sie fühlte sich so schrecklich allein auf diesem Ozean auf dem sie trieb, ohne Aussicht je wieder den Weg zurück zu finden.

„ _In Ordnung, Miss Granger…Sie sind eine Gryffindor, mutig wie man mir sagte….hören Sie zu – falls Sie mich hören können. Es wird jetzt schmerzhaft für Sie werden, ohja das wird es…aber Sie halten durch, Sie haben sicherlich schon viel Schlimmeres durchgemacht…!"_

Schmerzhaft? Wovon redete er da? In Hermines aktueller Situation konnte sie Snapes Ausführungen nicht richtig folgen, die letzten Stunden bevor sie plötzlich im Meer gelandet war waren ziemlich verschwommen und sie konnte sich nicht richtig daran erinnern was kurz vorher geschehen war. Wollte er ihr Schmerzen zufügen? Der Todesser, in den sie sich verliebt hatte? Sie wusste zwar nicht was um sie herum passierte, aber dieser Traum von ihm war zu süß, zu schön, als dass sie glauben wollte, dass er ihr etwas antun würde. Ihr rechter Arm hob sich wie von allein, der linke schien ihr nicht gehorchen zu wollen, und griff ins Leere, dorthin wo sie ihn vermutete. Tastend stießen ihre Finger auf Stoff, um den sie sich schlossen, fest und nach Halt suchend. Hermine hatte Snape gefunden und wieder überzog ein Lächeln ihre Lippen, das jedoch Sekunden danach zu Eis gefror. Ein immenser, alles umfassender Schmerz flammte in ihrem linken Arm auf und drohte sie zu verbrennen. Schreie verließen ihre Kehle, während das Meer auf dem sie trieb plötzlich zu einer reißenden Sturmflut wurde, die drohte sie zu verschlingen. Das einzige was sie noch am Leben hielt war das Stück Stoff, das ihre Finger fest umklammert hielten. Das einzige was sie noch am Leben hielt war er.

* * *

Zu Anfang hatte er die zierliche Frauenhand, die einen Weg an seine Brust gefunden hatte, nicht bemerkt. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, irgendetwas aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen, um über ihren Genesungszustand mehr herausfinden zu können. So entging ihm jedoch nicht das zarte Lächeln, das sich auf ihren Lippen abzeichnete, ehe es plötzlich verschwand und das Gesicht der jungen Schülerin sich schmerzerfüllt verzog. Die Schreie gingen ihm durch Mark und Bein, ließen ihn für einen Moment selbst nach Luft schnappen, wie einen Ertrinkenden. Gebannt blickte er weiter starr auf sie hinab und versuchte weiter erbarmungslos die Salbe auf die Wunde zu verreiben. Als sich ihr Körper aufbäumte, sich dieser verkrampfte und somit auch der Griff an seiner Brust fester wurde, bemerkte er schließlich ihre Hand. Im ersten Moment wusste er gar nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Diese Geste, so viel sie ihm auch bedeutete, war absolut nicht schicklich für das Verhältnis das ihn und Miss Granger verband. Was aber noch weniger schicklich war, das war der nackte Körper vor ihm, der sich vor Schmerzen wandte…und die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die er dabei empfand.

„Verdammt noch mal, beruhigen Sie sich doch Miss Granger!" herrschte er sie augenblicklich wütend an, im Widerspruch stehend legte er sanft eine seiner Hände auf ihre Stirn. Sie glühte direkt vor Schmerz und doch schien ihr ganzer Körper zu frösteln. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren halbnackten Körper, der von Kopf bis Fuß zu zittern begann.

„Verdammt noch mal Sie dumme Hexe….für was schickt man Sie jahrelang nach Hogwarts!" Donnerte er weiter, verärgert darüber, dass sie nicht einmal vorweg auf die Idee gekommen war einen Wärmezauber zu sprechen. Schließlich war es eine Sache, wenn jemand anderes über einen Körper diesen Zauber aussprach, aber eine wirklich ganz andere Sache, wenn man dies selbst über seinen Körper legte. Die Intensität des Zaubers, der intrinsisch erfolgte, war um ein vielfaches stärker und kostete dem Zaubernden um einiges an weniger Kraft, schließlich befasste man sich mit sich selbst, mit seinem eigenen Körper. Doch Severus würde nicht tatenlos zusehen wie sie hier im Verbotenen Wald erfrieren würde, so legte er erneut seine Hand auf ihre Stirn, um die gebotene Zauberformel leise vor sich her zu murmeln.

Langsam gewann ihr Körper wieder an Farbe und demnach wieder an mehr Lebensgeistern. Doch der Professor kannte den Weg zurück zum Schloss zu gut, um richtig einschätzen zu können, dass es sinnlos wäre, Miss Granger mit diesen Verletzungen zurück zu bringen. Sie würden erst einmal, bis die junge Schülerin sich einigermaßen wieder von den Strapazen des Angriffes erholt hatte, hier verweilen müssen. Severus hob seinen Kopf und blickte sich auf der Lichtung kurz um. Der Bowtruckle war wieder zurück ins Dickicht verschwunden, von ihm würde wohl keine Gefahr mehr ausgehen. Die Lichtung bot genügend Platz ein kleines Lager hier aufzurichten, Severus würde nicht viel Zeit dafür benötigen, um geeignete Materialen zusammenzusuchen. Sorgenvoll wandte er sich erneut zu Hermine Granger um. Sie schien nun wesentlich friedlicher. Könnte er es wagen, sie für einen kurzen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen?

Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, begann er langsam sich selbst auszuziehen. Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen, die schwere Robe los zu werden. Die unzähligen Knöpfe kosteten dem Professor Geduld, die er in dieser Situation nur schwer aufbringen konnte. Geduld gehörte nun mal nicht zu seinen Stärken und dennoch bevorzugte er diese Lehrerrobe, gegenüber nicht konservativer Kleidung. Sie schützte ihn oder versteckte ihn vielmehr vor seinen Mitmenschen, ließ ihn noch mehr unnahbar wirken und unterstrich nebenbei noch seine dunkle Aura und stolze Autorität. Schließlich konnte er die Robe abnehmen, die er fast schon fürsorglich um Miss Grangers Körper wickelte. „Warten Sie hier…!" sagte er fast schon sanft, ehe er sich wieder erhob. Nun stand er da, sein weißes Hemd, das er oftmals unter der schwarzen Robe trug, strahlte im Licht des Mondes. Im Kontrast zu seiner schwarzen Hose und seiner viel zu blassen Haut, wirkte es seltsam fremd am Körper des Professors.

Wenige Minuten später hatte er Feuerholz herbeischweben lassen, dass nun inmitten der Waldlichtung zum Liegen kam. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er die Holzstücke zu einer Pyramide geschlichtet, um mit Hilfe von ein wenig Zunder dieses Feuer zu entfachen. Aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes sprang nur gewöhnliches Feuer auf das Zunder über, was langsam sich in dem ausgestellten Pyramiden-Feuer ausbreitete. Severus wusste, dass magisches Feuer, dass sicherlich viel besser und effektiver brennen würde, nur irgendwelche magischen Tiere anlocken würde. Gewöhnliches Feuer provozierte nicht so sehr, so störten sich die meisten von ihnen nur an Magischem, das keinem natürlichen Ursprung entsprang.

Als das Feuer schließlich richtig brannte und Severus zurück zu seiner jungen Schülerin trat, wirkte diese im Licht des Feuers so zauberhaft schön. Severus schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um den Gedanken weit weg von sich zu vertreiben. Ehe er ihren Körper abrupt hochhob und sie nahe am Feuer aufbettete. Die Nacht würde länger dauern als gedacht. Und Severus blickte in Gedanken versunken in die Flammen, ehe auch ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte.

* * *

Wütend tobte das Meer um Hermine, die in seinem Inneren in einem Feuerwirbel gefangen war. Erst hatten die Flammen nur an ihrem Arm geleckt, mittlerweile hatten sie sich jedoch über ihren gesamten Körper ausgebreitet und verzehrten ihn. Ihre Schreie waren zu gepressten Lauten geworden, selbst in diesem Zustand des unbewussten Bewusstseins kämpfte sie gegen die Schmerzen an, die sie zu zerreißen drohten. Jeder einzelne ihrer Muskeln hatte sich angespannt, fast verkrampft, um die Qualen in ihrem Inneren nicht die Oberhand erlangen zu lassen. Eine zarte Berührung an ihrer Stirn ließ sie den Schmerz für einen Augenblick vergessen, sie erinnerte sie daran, dass er noch da war. Zwar hielt ihre Hand seine Robe noch immer fest umschlossen, doch durch die Wucht der Schmerzen war die Verbindung zu ihm in Vergessenheit geraten. Erst jetzt drang die Erkenntnis bis zu ihr vor, die Erinnerung an den Todesser, in den sie sich verliebt hatte und der sie quälte. Das Meer um Hermine herum, das bis eben noch getobt hatte, erschien nun wie in Zeitlupe. Der Sturm wütete mit der gleichen Intensität weiter, doch die Geschwindigkeit hatte sich drastisch reduziert. Zeitgleich spürte sie eine angenehme Wärme in sich aufsteigen, unabhängig von dem Feuer das ihren Körper verzehrte, und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie zuvor gefroren hatte. Die unzähligen widersprüchlichen Empfindungen, die sie in sich trug, begannen Hermine zu verwirren.

Zudem stellte sie fest, dass sie seine Stimme nicht mehr wahrnahm. Zwar drangen seine Berührungen zu ihr durch, seine Worte jedoch nicht mehr. Hatte er aufgehört mit ihr zu sprechen? Die Sehnsucht seine Stimme zu hören wurde in diesem Moment allgegenwärtig und stürzte sie augenblicklich von ihrer herrschenden Verwirrung in einen Zustand der unendlichen Traurigkeit. Dieses Gefühl wurde unerträglich als Hermine spüren konnte wie der Stoff sich von ihren Fingern löste, den diese noch immer umklammert gehalten hatten. Kurz darauf jedoch bemerkte sie wie ein großes weiches Etwas sich auf ihren gesamten Körper legte und ihm zusätzliche Wärme spendete. Das Feuer in ihrem Inneren flachte allmählich ab und so legte sich auch der in Zeitlupe geratene Sturm, während ihre Gedanken begannen ruhiger und weniger verworren zu werden. Ihr Atem ging im ersten Augenblick noch gepresst und stoßweise, dann jedoch mit jeder Minute die in der Außenwelt verstrich immer friedlicher. Unbewusst entglitt ihr die Beherrschung des unbewussten Bewusstseins und der Gedanke an den Todesser, in den sie sich verliebt hatte und der sie quälte wurde verschwommener, wie ein Traum, der sich beim Erwachen sanft auflöste. Die Emotionen blieben länger gegenwärtig, bis auch sie sich langsam in ihrem Herzen auflösten und nichts zurückließen außer Leere.

Es war als hätte Hermine ihr gesamtes Gedächtnis verloren, alles was zuvor gewesen war, war vergessen, wieder war sie nur noch ein Wesen, das in der Lage dazu war das wabernde Meer aus Schwärze zu erfassen, auf dem sie trieb. Zeit und Raum hatten keine Bedeutung, ihre Gedanken waren ein Strom aus Erinnerungen, Gefühlen und Erlebnissen, auf die sie keinen Einfluss hatte. Ihr Körper war eins mit dem schwarzen Wasser, das sich an sie schmiegte und tonlos ohne Ziel dahintrieb. Ihre braunen Augen blickten leer in die Unendlichkeit des Nichts bis sie sich schließlich wie von allein schlossen und das Meer verstummte.

Das Knistern eines Feuers war das Erste, das Hermine vernahm. Es war ein angenehmes Geräusch und löste mit der einhergehenden Wärme Wohlbefinden in ihr aus. Eine Weile genoss sie es schlicht dem Prasseln der Flammen zu lauschen, bevor sie schließlich den Versuch unternahm ihre Augen zu öffnen. Flackernd öffneten sich ihre Lider und im Vergleich zu der Dunkelheit, die sie zuvor umfangen gehalten hatte, war das Licht des Feuers annähernd schmerzhaft. Ein Keuchen glitt über ihre Lippen, doch nach einigen Momenten hatten ihre Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt und sie öffnete sie gänzlich. Als sie an sich herunter blickte konnte sie erkennen, dass der Stoff, der auf ihr lag, Snapes Robe war. Hermine hob den Blick, um zu sehen wo ihr Lehrer nur ohne seine Kleidung hingegangen sein konnte, als sie ihn kurz darauf neben sich stehen sehen konnte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und das weiße Hemd das er trug leuchtete im hellen Mondlicht. Hermines erschöpfter Blick blieb an Snape haften, konnte sie sich seines Anblickes nun nicht mehr erwehren. Auch als sich seine Augen öffneten und er in die Flammen des Lagerfeuers blickte, das er offensichtlich herbei gezaubert hatte, wendete sie ihren Blick nicht ab. Nichts beruhigte sie in diesem Augenblick mehr als ihn einfach nur anzusehen.

* * *

Schlaf war ihm in dieser Nacht nur wenig vergönnt gewesen. Kaum hatte er sich für einen Moment zur Ruhe gelegt, hatte ihn der Gedanken daran, sie schutzlos der Gefahr des verbotenen Waldes auszuliefern wieder wachgerüttelt. Augenblicklich war Severus aufgesprungen und hatte sich darum gekümmert, die Flammen des Feuers weiter aufflackern zu lassen. Immer wieder hatte er sich sorgenvoll zu ihr umgewandt, um sicherzustellen, dass es ihr den Umständen entsprechend weiterhin gut ging. Die Müdigkeit zehrte an ihm, doch er blieb standhaft. In Gedanken versunken blickte er in das Feuer und grübelte darüber nach, was die Worte auf ihrem Handrücken wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Und warum sie sich das angetan haben musste.

Als er hin und wieder zu ihr gegangen war, um erneut einen Heilspruch über sie zu legen, hatte er die eingeritzten Worte entdeckt, die in tiefem blutrot auf ihrem linken Handrücken prangte. Depressionen und Selbstverletzungsstörungen machten wahrlich auch nicht vor Hexen und Zauberern halt. Severus konnte davon nur zu gut ein Lied davon singen, auch er selbst hatte sich oftmals soweit in seinen Sorgen verfangen, dass er nicht Halt davor machen konnte, sich selbst zu bestrafen. Auch als Hauslehrer Slytherins war ihm immer wieder ein Schüler vor die Nase gekommen, dem es anzusehen war, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Er war kein guter Zuhörer, geschweige denn ein Therapeut. So hatte er sich es immer einfach gemacht und die Schüler damit in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Unter Slytherin war schließlich Mobbing an der Tagesordnung, kein anderer Hauslehrer hatte damit mehr zu kämpfen. Noch dazu sprachen die meisten Slytherins nicht über Probleme, stattdessen schluckten sie sie hinunter, bis es sich schließlich hin und wieder auch auf ihrem Körper abzeichnete. Doch warum ausgerechnet Hermine Granger? Sie wirkte immer fröhlich, optimistisch dem Leben gegenüber. Hatte sie einen Grund, sich irgendwelche Worte in die Haut zu ritzen? Severus' Stirn runzelte sich. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Im Grunde war sie eine Gryffindor, es ging ihn rein gar nichts an. Er sollte mit Minerva darüber reden und sich nicht weiter einmischen.

Doch was der gefürchtete Severus Snape aus den Kerkern sollte und dann auch wirklich tat, war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Ein Keuchen riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken und Severus blickte sich schließlich zu dem Mädchen um, über das er gerade noch nachgedacht hatte. Sie starrte ihn unentwegt an. Sogar als er sie dabei erwischte, senkte sie ihren Blick nicht, sondern starrte ihn weiter an. Sie war so wunderschön, ein Kloß bildete sich augenblicklich in Snapes Hals, der ihn daran hinderte irgendetwas über seine Lippen zu bekommen. Es gab wenige Augenblicke, in denen Severus Snape einfach nur sprachlos war. Dieser war einer von ihnen.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und Lehrer und Schülerin blickten sich einfach nur wortlos an. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das sich erneut in Severus' Innerem ausbreitete. Er fühlte sich seltsam geborgen in ihrer Anwesenheit, warm und wohlig war dieses Gefühl und doch stieg erneut Panik in ihm auf. Was war los mit ihm? Das durfte nicht sein!

„Was ist das an Ihrer Hand, Miss Granger? Und ersparen Sie mir irgendwelche Lügengeschichten, ich kann es mir eh schon denken…" Seine Worte waren kalt, wie eh und je waren sie kalt wie Eis. Doch das Feuer in seinem Herzen brannte weiter und wollte einfach nicht erlöschen.

* * *

Gefühlt waren es Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, die Zeit schien still zu stehen während der Slytherin und die Gryffindor sich einfach nur ansahen. Er hatte sich zu ihr gedreht, als er den Blick von den lodernden Flammen des Lagerfeuers abwandte und bemerkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete. Zu ihrer Verwunderung wurde er nicht wie erwartet augenblicklich wütend oder warf ihr einen zynischen Kommentar an den Kopf, er erwiderte stattdessen schweigend ihren Blick. Die Zeit floss an ihnen vorbei, was eigentlich Sekunden waren erschien als eine Ewigkeit und doch ging der Moment viel zu schnell vorüber. Dieser flüchtige Augenblick, in der Severus Snape ungewollt und unbewusst eine solche Unmenge an Emotion preisgegeben hatte, hinterließ Bedauern in der jungen Schülerin. Nie hatte sie es für möglich gehalten, doch in diesem Moment hatte sie tief in das sonst so präzise verschlossene Innere des Zaubertränkemeisters blicken können. Seine fehlende Reaktion sprach Bände.

„ _Was ist das an Ihrer Hand, Miss Granger? Und ersparen Sie mir irgendwelche Lügengeschichten, ich kann es mir eh schon denken…"_

So warm wie sein Umhang auf ihrem Körper so kalt waren seine Worte. Snape riss Hermine damit vollends aus ihren Gedanken, hatte sie doch die eingeritzten Buchstaben auf ihrem Handrücken während der letzten Stunden vollkommen vergessen. Erschöpft ob ihrer Verletzung und der Art ihres Gegenübers schlossen sich ihre Lider zur Hälfte, ihr Blick lag jedoch weiterhin unverwandt auf ihrem Lehrer. Wie sollte sie ihm sagen, dass für die Verletzung auf ihrer Hand eine andere Lehrkraft verantwortlich war? Hermine konnte Snape nicht einschätzen, die Beweggründe seiner Handlungen hatten sich ihr nie enthüllt, und doch hielt sie es für eine denkbare Möglichkeit, dass er vollends die Beherrschung verlieren würde. Andererseits jedoch blieb die Tatsache bestehen, dass er ein Todesser war und noch immer wusste sie nicht, ob er Voldemort oder Dumbledore hinters Licht führte. Die Folter von Schülern – und speziell Muggelgeborenen – fiel damit vielleicht sogar in sein Aufgabengebiet.

„Ich wüsste gern was Sie denken, Professor", erwiderte Hermine daher schlicht und erst jetzt, als sie das erste Mal seit sie ihr Bewusstsein zurück erlangt hatte sprach, fiel ihre Verletzung wieder schwer ins Gewicht. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, sie klang angestrengt und irgendwie angegriffen.

Schweigend musterte die Gryffindor den Slytherin genauer. Was dachte er? Hatte er wirklich den Verdacht, dass die Buchstaben auf ihrem Handrücken von einer Bestrafung herrührten? Glaubte er, dass es sich um eine Auseinandersetzung unter Schülern handelte? Oder dachte er vielleicht tatsächlich, dass sie sich selbst hatte verletzen wollen? Hermine war sich fast sicher, dass die Antwort auf diese Fragen wohl eher Letzteres waren. Snape suchte den Fehler immer zu erst bei denen, die er für minderbemittelt hielt und das waren in seinen Augen die Schüler. Wenn er davon ausging, dass die Gryffindor von Slytherins gefoltert worden war, hielt er wenigstens nur die Schüler seines Hauses für dumm. Doch wenn er die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog sie würde sich so etwas selbst antun dann zweifelte er an ihrem Geisteszustand. Eine Vorstellung, die ihr unerträglich war.

Doch noch immer blieb die Frage bestehen wie Hermine Snape sagen sollte, dass nichts davon zutraf, sondern eine Lehrerin für ihre Verletzung verantwortlich war. Eine Lehrerin, die es für angemessen hielt als Form der Bestrafung während des Nachsitzens eine verzauberte Feder zu verwenden, die alles was der Anwender auf ein Pergament schrieb in blutigen Kratzern auf dessen Haut übertrug. Ihrer Meinung nach und der Meinung des Ministeriums nach prägten sich so die wertvollen Lehren und Vorstellungen des Zaubereiministers sehr viel besser ein. Doch Dolores Umbridge hatte den starken Willen unterschätzt, den die junge Schülerin ihr Eigen nannte. Somit hatte sie nicht nachgegeben, als die ersten Worte auf ihrer Haut erschienen waren. Der Satz, den sie zu schreiben befohlen bekommen hatte, stand in blutigen Buchstaben ganze einhundert Mal auf ihrem Körper:

Ich soll nicht widersprechen.

* * *

„ _Ich wüsste gern was sie denken, Professor."_

Aus irgendeinem Grund traf ihre Antwort ihn Mitten ins Herz. Natürlich war er nicht naiv genug zu glauben sie würde sich tatsächlich für sein Innerstes interessieren. Seine Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühle gehörten nur ihm. Niemandem würde er sie anvertrauen, nur einer konnte lediglich erahnen, was sich in seiner Gedankenwelt wohl abspielen konnte – und das war Albus, sein einziger Vertrauter. Doch die Doppeldeutigkeit der Worte tat gut und irgendwie ließ es ihm warm ums Herz werden. Selbstverständlich wusste der Professor, dass sich ihre Aussage nur auf seine vorhergesagten Worte bezog und nichts anderes bedeutete. Sie wollte also wissen, welche Vermutung er hinsichtlich der eingeritzten Worte an ihrem Handrücken hatte? Aber warum wollte sie das wissen? War es nicht vielmehr so, dass Hermine Granger die normalerweise immer Courage zeigte und vor nichts zurückschreckte, zu feige war sich einzugestehen nicht mehr weiterzukommen? Er war kein guter Menschenkenner und Einfühlungsvermögen war wahrlich nicht seine Stärke. Doch konnte es nicht sein, dass Granger mit einer Gegenfrage auswich? Sie war klug – keine Frage. Doch war sie wirklich mutig wie eine Gryffindor, die sich selbst Schwäche eingestand? Das bezweifelte er.

Severus Snape war blind, schließlich kam er nicht im Leben darauf, dass auch ein anderer Grund hinter der Verletzung stecken könnte. Stattdessen versteifte er sich auf diese Annahme, dass er nichts mehr anderes wahrnahm. Selbst die flackernden Augenlider der verletzten Schülerin, gingen an ihm vorbei. Und hätte er es doch registriert, wäre es für ihn nur ein weiteres Zeichen dafür gewesen, dass sie sich um den heißen Brei herumreden wollte.

Severus warf erneut einen Blick auf die Worte, die dort auf ihrer Handfläche prangten. _Ich soll nicht widersprechen._ Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn. Aber was sollten dann diese Worte bedeuten? Vielleicht wollte sich Granger selbst wegen ihrer Besserwisserei bestrafen? Er hatte einmal als sie noch jünger war mitbekommen, wie sie von anderen Schülern ausgelacht und verpönt wurde. Man hatte sie die nervige Streberin genannt, Leseratte, die keine Freunde hatte und hin und wieder war sogar das Wort „Schlammblut" gefallen. Vielleicht lag der Grund ihrer Verletzung, in dieser Schmäh? Doch wie sollte ausgerechnet er mit so etwas umgehen? War nicht auch er einst jemand gewesen, der dieses dreckige Wort in den Mund genommen hatte? Die Schuld lag tief…er war es ihr schuldig!

Der Gedanke an Lily bestärkte ihn und so grübelte Severus weiter nach, während er sich in Gedanken versunken dem Feuer wieder zuwandte. Er versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, obwohl er jetzt schon wusste, dass es ihm wohl nicht gelingen würde. „Miss Granger…!" seine Stimme war herrisch, streng, viel zu kalt…und doch schwang deutlich Unsicherheit darin. „Ich dachte immer Sie wären stark? Neben Weasley und Potter können Sie doch nur brillieren. Schauen Sie sich doch diese Dummköpfe an! Schauen sie sich diese Dummschwätzer von Schülerschaft an! Ich denke Sie müssen mir nichts vormachen. Auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben, aber ich hatte sicherlich schon häufig mit solchen Fällen zu tun." Er starrte unentwegt auf ihren Handrücken, nachdem er sich wieder zu ihr umgewandt hatte. Vermied den Blick in ihre Augen, er war nervös…seine Hände schwitzten. Und zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit fühlte sich Severus Snape tatsächlich wieder wie ein Teenager. Verunsichert, nervös….wie ein Schuljunge.

* * *

Es war als ob sich seine Gedanken vor ihr ausbreiteten wie ein Buch, in dem sie blättern konnte. Obwohl er dies wohl keineswegs beabsichtigte konnte sie in ihm lesen, sie erkannte genau wie er versuchte seine Vorstellungen und das war er vor sich sah unter einen Hut zu bringen – und daran scheiterte. Mit dem was er annahm kam er nicht weiter und stieß an die Grenzen der Erklärbarkeit, denn es schien als würde er sie doch ein wenig kennen und einschätzen können, doch auch hier zeigten sich ihm Grenzen auf. Natürlich war Snape keineswegs sonderlich Empathie begabt, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass dies nur dem Umstand geschuldet war, dass er kein Interesse daran hatte, nicht, dass er schlicht keine Begabung hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, die Gryffindor hielt den Slytherin sogar für äußerst einfühlsam, eine Charakterstärke, die über die vielen Jahre der Einsamkeit verloren gegangen sein musste. Oder zumindest von ihm bewusst vergraben wurde. Mitgefühl stieg in der jungen Schülerin auf, Mitgefühl für einen Mann, der in ihren Augen so schrecklich missverstanden wurde. Vielleicht wäre er andernfalls niemals ein Todesser geworden?

„ _Miss Granger...! Ich dachte immer Sie wären stark? Neben Weasley und Potter können Sie doch nur brillieren. Schauen Sie sich doch diese Dummköpfe an! Schauen Sie sich diese Dummschwätzer von Schülerschaft an! Ich denke Sie müssen mir nichts vormachen. Auch wenn Sie es nicht glauben, aber ich hatte sicherlich schon häufig mit solchen Fällen zu tun."_

 _Solche_ Fälle... Tief trafen die Worte ihres Lehrers die junge Schülerin. In ihrem Innersten schmerzte es, dass er sie für so schwach, so unterentwickelt hielt. Sie konnte damit leben, dass er ihren Einsatz im Fach Zaubertränke nie würdigte, es war immerhin sein Lebensinhalt und jeder, der nicht an das heranreichte was er zu bewirken vermochte, war es nicht wert gefördert zu werden. Doch sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass er sie insgeheim vielleicht für intelligent genug hielt es irgendwann doch zu schaffen und es nur nicht zugeben wollte. Ihr jetzt indirekt vorzuwerfen, dass sie sich selbst Schmerzen zufügte, weil sie sich anders nicht zu helfen wusste, war unerträglich. Ihre rechte Hand griff den Stoff von Snapes Robe, die immer noch auf ihr lag und sie wärmte, und verkrampfte sich darum. Hermine versuchte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, wusste sie doch, was er von einem Gefühlsausbruch ihrerseits halten würde. Doch dann kam ihr ein ganz anderer Gedanke und so versuchte sie mit aller Kraft, die sie in ihrem desolaten Zustand aufbringen konnte, sich aufzusetzen.

Als sie einigermaßen aufrecht saß, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Oberkörper nur noch mit ihrem BH bekleidet war. Diesem Umstand schenkte sie vorerst keine Beachtung, hatte sie doch einen Gedanken, den es galt auszuführen. Mit der linken Hand, die ihr noch immer nicht so gehorchte wie sie es sollte, presste Hermine ungelenk Snapes Robe an ihre Brust, während sie mit der rechten Hand den Verschluss der Unterwäsche öffnete, die ihre Brüste verhüllte. Als der BH zu Boden sank kamen im Licht des Feuers auf ihrem Rücken die gleichen Worte zum Vorschein, die auch auf ihrem Handrücken zu lesen waren. Unzählige Male stand der Satz deutlich lesbar über ihren gesamten Rücken verteilt, blutrot und noch dabei zu verheilen. Hermines Atem ging schwer und es war nicht zu erkennen, ob dies dem Umstand geschuldet war, dass sie sich hatte anstrengen müssen um sich aufzusetzen, oder dass Snape im Begriff war sie fast unbekleidet zu sehen. Dennoch waren ihre Augen fest auf seine gerichtet und eine Art Sehnsucht lag darin.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde so etwas tun?"

* * *

Abwartend, wie ihre Reaktion darauf wohl aussehen würde, beobachtete er jede ihre Regungen. Der Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Schülerin ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass sie verstanden haben musste. Sie runzelte nicht die Stirn oder blickte ihn auch nicht anderweitig fragend an. Stattdessen war da irgendetwas darin zu lesen, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Als ihre Hand schließlich die Robe ergriff und sich darum verkrampfte, war es schließlich er, der die Stirn runzelte und sie fragend ansah. Was war los mit ihr? Und da kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie womöglich immer noch unter Schmerzen litt. Warum hatte er das so vergessen können? Er war doch normalerweise sonst nicht so schnell abzulenken. Doch die Frage nach dem Grund der eingeritzten Worte auf ihrer Handfläche, hatten ihm anscheinend den Verstand vernebelt. Der Professor war so darauf versteift gewesen, dass er tatsächlich vergessen haben musste, sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen. Normalerweise interessierte er sich einen Dreck darum, wie sich seine Mitmenschen wohl fühlen musste. Mal abgesehen, dass diese Granger aus einem seltsamen Grund heraus eine Ausnahme machte, war es insbesondere nach solch einer schweren Verletzung nur nachvollziehbar, dass er sich erkundigte. Severus wollte dazu ansetzen, doch ihre nächste Reaktion ließ ihn augenblicklich inne halten.

Sie hatte sich mit aller Kraft in eine Sitzposition hochgestemmt, ihr Gesicht einen Moment schmerzverzerrt, ehe sie sich aufgerichtet hatte. Doch dann starrte er unentwegt auf ihren Oberkörper, der sich ihm nun im Lichte des Feuers präsentierte und ihm stockte der Atem. Ihr heller BH ließ ihre Brüste besonders zur Geltung bringen und Severus war erstmals nicht mehr irgendwie in der Lage, irgendetwas über seine Lippen zu bringen. Mit festem Blick starrte er sie weiter an, nicht fähig wie es sich eigentlich für einen Gentleman gehörte, wegzublicken. Als sie augenblicklich seine Robe über ihren Oberkörper legte, war Severus Snape hin und hergerissen, ob er nun vor Erleichterung aufatmen sollte, oder doch irgendwie enttäuscht sein sollte. Der Anblick war zu verführerisch, um ihn sich entgehen lassen zu können…doch was dann darauf folgte, ließ den sonst so standhaften Professor für einen kurzen Moment wanken.

Grangers Finger wanderten zu ihrem Rücken, ehe schließlich der BH zu Boden fiel. Zwar war immer noch ihre Vorderseite von der schweren, schwarzen Robe verdeckt, seitlich jedoch konnte man nur zu gut ihre Kehrseite bewundern. „Was….was….tun Sie da!" Severus presste die Worte über seine Lippen, entsetzt darüber was sich da vor seinem Auge auftat, konnte er keine klaren Sätze mehr formulieren. „Was….haben Sie jetzt vollständig den Verstand verloren!" Reflexartig trat der Professor einen Schritt zurück. Hitze stieg augenblicklich in ihm auf und sein Körper reagierte auf eine Art und Weise, die er schon lange nicht mehr so erlebt hatte. Er schloss die Augen, doch blinzelnd öffnete er sie wieder und das Bild der halbnackten Schülerin vor ihm, wollte nicht verschwinden. Er träumte also nicht! Aber konnte das wirklich der Realität entspringen? Verworrene Fantasien traten in seinem inneren Auge auf, seine Gedanken wurden überschwemmt von zahlreichen, nicht-jugendfreien Szenen. Der Mund stand ihm offen, als er weiterhin die junge Schülerin anstarrte.

„ _Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde so etwas tun?"_

Erst ihre nächsten Worte holten ihn wieder in die Realität zurück und ließen ihn ihren Rücken näher betrachten. Erneut stockte ihm der Atem, dieses Mal jedoch nicht vor Verlangen sondern vor absoluten Entsetzten. „Wer….wer hat Ihnen das angetan?!" Ein Flüstern, leise fast ehrfurchtsvoll, ehe er ihr wieder ihren Blick einfing. Sie wich diesem nicht aus und irgendetwas war darin, was ihn schließlich den Blick senken ließ. Er konnte mit diesen Gefühlen, die in ihm herrschten nicht umgehen. Alles war auf einmal zu viel für ihn…

„Sie unterstehen sich, Miss Granger, sich vor mir auszuziehen?…egal was Sie mir dabei mitteilen wollen, ziehen Sie sich auf der Stelle an! Das ist ein Befehl!" Panik war aus seiner Stimme zu hören, jedoch auch Dominanz, die dieses Mal absolut keinen Widerspruch zulassen würde. Ganz nach den Worten: _Ich soll nicht widersprechen_.

* * *

Er missverstand die Unschuld, die in ihrer Tat lag. Doch seine Reaktion sprach erneut Bände und langsam begriff sie, warum. Es entsprach nicht ansatzweise seinem Wesen sich so offen zu zeigen, wie eines ihrer geliebten Bücher, und so begann sich in ihrem Verstand ein Puzzle zusammen zu setzen. Seine fadenscheinigen Gründe, um sie zum Nachsitzen zu verdonnern, die verstohlenen Blicke, die er ihr immer wieder zu warf und sein unerklärliches Verhalten in ihrer Nähe – all das zusammen ergab nun endlich einen Sinn. Hermine weitete unmerklich die Augen während Snape sichtlich um Fassung rang, ob des Anblicks, der sich ihm bot. Augenblicklich schlug sein hilfloses, überfordertes Verhalten, das dem eines Teenagers glich, in ablehnende Professionalität um. Fassungslos beobachtete die junge Schülerin wie das Verhalten ihres Lehrers vor ihren Augen einem nonverbalen Geständnis gleichkam. Im Gegensatz zu ihm jedoch besaß sie eine Menge empathisches Geschick und so wusste sie, dass es das Schlimmste wäre, würde sie ihn damit konfrontieren. Gleich einem Raubtier, das man in die Enge drängte, würde er sie zerfetzen, ganz gleich ob jedes Wort von dem stimmte, was sie ihm entgegen halten würde.

„ _Wer... wer hat Ihnen das angetan?!"_

Die Gryffindor entschied sich dafür lediglich auf das einzugehen, was der Slytherin in Verbindung mit den Worten auf ihrer Hand gesagt hatte. Es war bemerkenswert wie schnell er nur durch ihr Handeln auf das gekommen war, was sie so verzweifelt versucht hatte ihm mitzuteilen. Nie hätte er ihr geglaubt, hätte sie ihm einfach nur von den Folterungen erzählt. Wie sollte er auch? Er war immer der Meinung jeder wollte ihm etwas Böses, wollte ihn hinters Licht führen und ihn ausnutzen. Immer mehr Steinchen setzten in Hermines Vorstellung das Mosaik zusammen, das Severus Snape darstellte. Immer mehr seines eigentlichen Ichs enthüllte sich ihr. Die Robe war wie ein wärmender Beweis für ihre Theorie, ein Versuch seines Inneren sie warm zu halten und zu beschützen. Sein berauschender Duft lag darauf und das junge Mädchen vergrub für einen kurzen Moment ihr Gesicht darin. So kalt er war so sehr spendete dieses seine Stück Stoff ihr Trost, fast so als würde er sie umarmen. Es war ihr gleich, dass er sie beobachtete und bei diesem Anblick misstrauisch werden könnte, immerhin waren die Verletzungen ihres Körpers ein ernstes Thema und vermutlich würde er ohnehin annehmen, dass sie sich deshalb nach etwas Schützendem sehnte. Und außer seiner Robe nichts weiter fand.

„Dolores Umbridge, die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts, ist offenbar der Auffassung, dass sich so Bestrafungen besser einprägen."

Hermine hatte den Blick wieder gehoben als sie sprach, um ihn anzusehen, und noch immer war ihre Stimme nicht wie sie sein sollte. Nach einer Weile jedoch erinnerte sie sich an seinen Befehl, sich wieder zu bekleiden, doch ihr war bewusst, dass sie diesem gar nicht nachkommen konnte. Ihr Arm war noch immer so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, dass sie die Bewegung nicht ausführen konnte, die notwendig war, um ihren BH anzulegen. Hinzu kam der Umstand, dass Hermine nicht wusste wo ihr Zauberstab war. Snape musste ihn in Verwahrung genommen haben, nachdem sie ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Fieberhaft überlegte sie wie sie diese Situation möglichst lösen konnte, ohne ihn erneut in ein moralisches Dilemma zu stürzen. Sie schalt sich selbst, hatte sie doch im Vorhinein nicht genug über ihr Vorhaben nachgedacht, doch wie hätte sie auch wissen sollen was in ihm vorging? Als sie so darüber nachdachte schoss ihr plötzlich die Vorstellung durch den Kopf, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn er ihr half den BH wieder anzulegen. Seine Finger in ihrer Vorstellung auf ihrer Haut hinterließen eine Gänsehaut, als hätte er sie tatsächlich berührt. Leichtes rot färbte sanft ihre Wangen und erneut wendete sie den Blick von ihm ab.

„Professor... würden Sie mir bitte meinen Zauberstab reichen?"

* * *

Von all den Schlussfolgerungen seiner Schülerin bekam Severus Snape nichts mit. Stattdessen stand er nur ihr gegenüber und versuchte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder zu erlangen. Immer noch war ihm schwummrig vor Augen und immer noch konnte er dieses Gefühl in seiner Brust spüren. Es raubte ihm den Atem, ließ ihn nervös und verunsichert wirken. Es schien für ihn so, als läge irgendein schwarzmagischer Fluch über ihm, der ihn daran hinderte wieder rational zu denken. Doch beeinflusst von den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen die er seiner viel zu jungen Schülerin entgegenbrachte, fühlte er sich diesem Anblick des halbnackten Körpers Hermine Grangers gnadenlos ausgeliefert. Er beobachtete sie weiterhin, bemerkte wie sie schutzsuchend die Robe näher an ihren Körper zog. Doch als er folgende Worte vernahm, wich die Wärme aus seinem Herzen und machte einer Eiseskälte Platz. _„Dolores Umbrige, die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts, ist offenbar der Auffassung, dass sich so Bestrafungen besser einprägen."_

Das konnte doch wahrlich nicht ihr ernst sein, oder? Natürlich hatte es Severus von Anfang an gespürt, irgendwas war an dieser Umbridge falsch. Innerlich waren bei ihm die Alarmglocken angesprungen, als sie auf der Begrüßungszeremonie am ersten Tag des Schuljahres deutlich Preis gab hinter welcher Institution sie stand. Dass sich das Ministerium irgendwann auf Hogwarts einmischen wollte, hatte Severus tatsächlich dann doch überrascht, obwohl es eigentlich abzusehen war. Diesem Fudge konnte man nicht trauen, zu sehr war er verängstigt insbesondere davon, dass jemand an seinem Stuhl sägen würde. Letztendlich die Nachricht von der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords hatte ihn völlig verrückt gemacht. Aber all das war nichts im Gegensatz zu dieser selbsternannten Großinquisitorin. Wut stieg in ihm hoch, seine Faust ballte sich vor Zorn, während er seinen Blick zurück auf die Wunden auf Grangers Rücken wandern ließ. Nein – dieses Vergnügen mit Umbridge würde er sich sicherlich nicht entgehen lassen. Minerva war zwar Hauslehrerin, aber er sah sich hinsichtlich dieser Situation mehr ans befugt an, hierbei einzuschreiten. „Seien Sie sich gewiss, Miss Granger. Ich werde alle nötigen Maßnahmen in die Wege leiten, damit das hier nicht wieder vorkommt!" Kälte lag in seinem Ausdruck, seine strengen Gesichtszüge betont durch das flackernde Flammenlicht. Doch als er augenblicklich ihren Blick auffing, wich diese Kälte und machte etwas Sonderbarem in seinem Gesicht platz, was nicht zu benennen war. Es war kein Lächeln – jeder der Snape kannte wusste, dass dieser Mann wohl kaum zum Lächeln fähig war, es sei denn es war ein höhnisches, verachtendes Lächeln. Doch nun im Licht des Feuers, schien er wesentlich entspannter, die Verbitterung über die Welt war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

Nach der Aufforderung ihr den Stab wieder zurückzugeben, wanderte seine Hand den Gürtel entlang. Dort hatte er sowohl seinen eigenen, als auch ihren Zauberstab befestigt. Schließlich reichte er ihn ihr und bemerkte dabei, dass sie große Mühe dabei hatte, sich aufzurichten. „Wir müssen Sie zurück ins Schloss bringen!" Tatsächlich verwendete der Professor nicht die übliche „Ich-Form", sondern versuchte mit einem distanzierten „Wir" in seiner Aussage, erneut eine Grenze zwischen der Schülerin und ihm zu ziehen. Doch als registrierte, dass es undenkbar war, das junge Mädchen den weiten Weg zurück zum Schloss gehen zu lassen, musste er sein Vorhaben Distanz zu ihr aufzubauen schnellstmöglich wieder verwerfen. „Ich werde sie tragen müssen…"

* * *

„ _Seien Sie sich gewiss, Miss Granger. Ich werde alle nötigen Maßnahmen in die Wege leiten, damit das hier nicht wieder vorkommt!"_

Einem unwillkürlichen Impuls folgend hob sie ruckartig ihren Kopf, nachdem sie ihren Blick zuvor von ihm abgewendet hatte, und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Natürlich hatte sie das größte Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten und sie wusste auch, dass er gefährlich war wenn er wollte, doch in diesem Fall wären seine Todesser-Methoden fehl am Platz. Umbridge hatte das Ministerium im Rücken und egal wie er sie unter Druck setzte, sie saß am längeren Hebel, denn er war noch immer ein Lehrer, ein Professor, der in Hogwarts arbeitete. Und so wie er vor vielen Jahren einmal eingestellt worden war so konnte er auch wieder entlassen werden. Hermines Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Umbridge selbst davor nicht Halt machen würde und der Gedanke an Hogwarts ohne Snape – es war einfach nicht dasselbe. Zwar wollte die Gryffindor nicht, dass der Slytherin sie für eine psychopathische Ritzerin hielt, doch ebenso wollte sie nicht, dass er durch ihre Schuld seine Arbeit verlor.

„Nein, bitte Professor, tun Sie das nicht!", erwiderte sie mit brechender Stimme. „Sie wissen was mit Professor Trelawny passiert ist. Und Hogwarts ohne Sie wäre für mich..."

 _Unerträglich._ Das Wort hallte in ihren Gedanken wider wie ein Echo, immer und immer wieder, doch sie wagte es nicht es auszusprechen. Als Snape Hermine schließlich ihren Zauberstab zurück gab nutzte sie diesen, um ihre fehlende Kleidung wieder an ihren Körper zu zaubern. Tiefes Bedauern stieg in ihr auf, als er vorschlug zum Schloss zurückzukehren, denn dies bedeutete, dass sie seine Robe wieder zurückgeben musste. Viel zu sehr hatte sie sich an seinen berauschenden Duft gewöhnt, er löste Wohlbefinden in ihr aus, beruhigte und wärmte sie. Dennoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, er konnte schlecht ohne seine Robe zurück ins Schloss. Mit allen Kräften, die sie mobilisieren konnte, kämpfte sie sich auf ihre Beine, den schwarzen Stoff fest an sich pressend, um ihn ihm anschließend zu reichen. Als sie wankend auf ihren beiden Beinen stand wurde sie blass und für einen Moment begann sich ihre Umgebung zu drehen, doch mit all ihrer Konzentration brachte sie das Gefühl dazu abzuebben.

„ _Ich werde Sie tragen müssen..."_

Kaum hatte sie ihr Gleichgewicht gefunden hatte sie es bei seinen Worten auch schon wieder verloren und kam ins Wanken. Bevor sie jedoch den Weg zurück auf den Boden fand hatte er sie aufgefangen. Hermine blickte auf ob ihrer Rettung und blickte für eine Weile schweigend in seine Augen, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Sein Geruch, der auf seiner Robe schon betörend intensiv war, schlug ihr nun noch durchdringender entgegen und sorgte dafür, dass ihre Knie weich wurden. Er schien es zu bemerken, denn ohne ein weiteres Wort hob er sie auf seine Arme. Die plötzliche körperliche Nähe, gepaart mit dem was sie herausgefunden hatte und ihren eigenen verwirrenden Gefühlen, war zu viel für Hermine. Eigentlich hatte sie protestieren wollen, ihm einen Grund geben wollen sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, damit sie ihn mit ihrer Nähe nicht noch mehr quälte, doch jetzt da sie in seinen Armen lag nahm ihr der Zauber des Moments den Atem. Der Mond schien auf sie hernieder und schweigend genoss sie das Gefühl seines Körpers an ihrem, während er sie über die Ländereien bis nach Hogwarts trug und ihr Herz ihr bis zum Halse schlug.


	4. Schrei nach Liebe

**Kapitel 3: Schrei nach Liebe**

* * *

YOU DON'T NEED EXPERIENCE TO TURN ME OUT

YOU JUST LEAVE IT ALL UP TO ME

I'M GONNA SHOW YOU WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT

( _Prince - Kiss_ )

Severus Snapes geballte Fäuste waren auf die Tischfläche gepresst, nachdem er sich ruckartig von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte. „Das kommt auf keinen Fall in Frage!", knurrte er die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder an und hätte ihnen mit seinem Blick die Augen ausstechen können, wenn es ihm denn möglich gewesen wäre. Sirius dagegen blieb weiterhin unbeeindruckt von seinem Ausbruch, saß lässig nach hinten gelehnt auf seinem Stuhl und grinste ihn spottend an. „Ach komm schon…wir können sie gebrauchen. Harry hat mir letztens erneut gesagt, wie gern er und seine Freunde den Orden unterstützen würden. Wir können sicherlich immer eine helfende Hand gebrauchen. Warum also nicht?"

„WARUM NICHT? Das sind Kinder….nichtsnutzige Kinder, die in solche Angelegenheiten nicht hineingezogen werden dürfen. Wir brauchen keine halbstarken Schüler, die meinen sich in ein Abenteuer stürzen zu müssen!" Severus Stimme war laut, sie ließ den ganzen Raum erschüttern. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, kostete es ihn schließlich enorme Anstrengung weiterhin an seiner Meinung festzuhalten. Es war nicht so, als würde er zu wenig Standhaftigkeit besitzen, doch Sirius, Remus, Moody und Tonks machten es ihm wahrlich nicht leicht. Insbesondere sein ehemaliger Schulkamerad, den er abgrundtief hasste, war kindisch genug, ihn mit belustigten Seitenblicken und abfälligen Kommentaren aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Die Einzige, die ihm Rückendeckung gab, war tatsächlich Molly Weasley, die Löwenmutter der Weasley Familie.

„Vertagen wir die Sitzung auf den nächsten Morgen. Severus, ich wäre dir dankbar dafür, wenn du heute Nacht hier verbringen würdest. Molly war so lieb und hat dir bereits ein Zimmer eingerichtet!" Dumbledores Stimme brachte wieder Ruhe in den Raum. Der Schulleiter Hogwarts und Leiter des Phönixordens stellte meistens den neutralen Punkt der Runde dar. Auch heute hatte er sich nicht großartig in die Diskussion mit eingebracht, stattdessen hatte er sich mit Beobachtungen der Gesprächspartner begnügt.

Severus kochte innerlich vor Wut. Wie konnte dieser Mann bei solch einer entscheidenden Diskussion einfach so seinen Mund halten? „Wenn`s denn sein muss…!" Missmutig erhob sich Severus augenblicklich, ehe er sich zur Tür abwandte. Mit einer flotten Zauberstabbewegung ließ er die Tür des Esszimmers aufschnellen und trat hinaus auf den Flur. Irgendwo in den Zimmern würde Potter herumlungern, ein Versager und Nichtsnutz in seinen Augen. Doch irgendwo in den Räumen des Grimmauldplatzes schlief womöglich auch Hermine Granger. Allein der Gedanke an sie, brachte ihn zurück in eine Erinnerung, die er fest verankert in seinem Gedächtnis trug…

Ihre zierlichen Arme hatten sich irgendwie um seinen Hals geschlungen. Sie suchte Halt, versuchte nicht abzurutschen, sondern sich einfach willenlos von ihm tragen zu lassen. Das Schloss war noch in weiter Ferne. Es würde ein anstrengender Weg werden, doch der Professor genoss in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr, als die junge Schülerin in seinen Armen zu tragen. Ihr angenehmer Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und in diesem Moment wurde ihm erneut bewusst, wie stark seine Gefühle zu dem jungen Mädchen wohl sein mussten. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte er mit einer Schulklasse den Amortentia gebraut, schon da war ihm dieser Duft in die Nase gekommen. Er würde ihn nie vergessen, so lieblich angenehm, verführerisch heiß und ein Hauch dessen, was unbeschreiblich blieb. Trotz des wohligen Gefühls, das sich in seinem Körper ausgebreitet hatte, war Severus äußere Hülle steif. Er versuchte die Haltung seiner Hände so beizubehalten, versuchte jede noch so kleine Bewegung zu vermeiden. Immer noch wusste er nicht, wie er mit der ganzen Situation umzugehen hatte. Er musste sie vergessen, ganz gewiss! Aber wie?

Als er wieder zurück in der Realität war, saß er in einem der Zimmer des Geheimquartiers des Ordens. Vor ihm auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand eine leere Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Er hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, den Frust aus sich herauszutrinken. Immer wieder hatte er nachgeschenkt, bewusst darauf gezielt, sich betrunken zu machen. All die Leute hier nervten ihn…all die Versager, die meinten eine Gegenbewegung zu den Todessern aufrechterhalten zu können. Doch jeglicher Verstand fehlte ihnen, egoistisch wie sie waren wollten sie sich ins Abenteuer stürzen, als hätte die ernste Angelegenheit nur Spaß und Freude für sie übrig. Doch das alles hier war kein Spiel! Wer wenn nicht er, wusste das besser. Es war die Hölle…jede verfluchte Todesserversammlung musste er tatenlos zusehen, wie unschuldige Muggel, Hexen und Zauberer gefoltert wurden. Und dem ganzen Schrecken, wollten die anderen tatsächlich auch den Kindern ermöglichen? Das Trio sollte mit einbezogen werden, das war zumindest die Überzeugung Sirius'. Der Gedanke, dass Hermine irgendetwas zustoßen könnte, gefoltert und missbraucht von irgendwelchen „Todesserkollegen" – der Gedanke brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand.

Severus starrte geradeaus, den Blick fixiert auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt an der Wand. Er hatte zu viel getrunken, beabsichtigt zu viel getrunken. Doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, sich noch einmal in die Küche zu schleichen, um sich noch eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu besorgen. Nichts war besser dafür geeignet, um sich den Verstand völlig wegzuballern.

Als er jedoch in sturzbetrunken in die Küche trat, begegnete er jemandem, den er gerade am allerwenigsten sehen wollte. Hermine Granger stand in ihrem süßen Schlafanzug vor ihm und war auf der Suche nach irgendetwas. Was spielte das verdammte Schicksal nur für ein Spiel mit ihm!

* * *

Annähernd den ganzen Tag hallten wütende Schreie durch das Haus, das sonst so gespenstig ruhig war. Harry, Ron und Hermine hielten sich im Hintergrund und traten den ganzen Tag kaum in Erscheinung, denn sie wussten genau was vor sich ging. Der Orden des Phönix hatte einmal mehr eine seiner Sitzungen und diesmal wollte Sirius sich für den Wunsch des Goldenen Trios einsetzen und die anderen davon überzeugen, die drei in ihre Reihen aufzunehmen. Natürlich war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass einige von dieser Idee weniger begeistert sein würden, doch niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass Snape so die Beherrschung verlor. Niemand bis auf Hermine. Kleinlaut hielt sie sich möglichst bedeckt, damit ihre beiden besten Freunde nicht auf dumme Gedanken kamen und bemerkten, dass sie mehr wusste als sie zugab. Es schmerzte Hermine mit anzuhören wie Snape sich mit allem was er hatte dafür einsetzte, um sie davor zu bewahren ein Teil des Ordens zu werden. Sie konnte sich mittlerweile ein Bild davon machen wie sehr ihm das Todesser-Versteckspiel zusetzte. Die Treffen, die dort abgehalten wurden, endeten nicht selten in Verwüstung und Tod und all das musste er mit ansehen. Doch so schrecklich dies war, man konnte dem nicht mit Ignoranz begegnen. Die Gryffindor wollte daran beteiligt sein etwas zu ändern und sie war, ebenso wie Harry und Ron auch, bereit für ihre Überzeugungen ihr Leben zu lassen. Eine Einstellung, die im Orden des Phönix Voraussetzung war.

" _WARUM NICHT? Das sind Kinder! Nichtsnutzige Kinder, die in solche Angelegenheiten nicht hineingezogen werden dürfen. Wir brauchen keine halbstarken Schüler, die meinen sich in ein Abenteuer stürzen zu müssen!"_

Die Worte des Zaubertränkemeisters hallten lauter als seine vorherigen durch das Haus und so konnte die junge Schülerin nur zu genau hören, was er von ihnen hielt. Einen kurzen Moment schmerzte diese Erkenntnis in ihrer Brust, doch sie wischte sie hinfort, um dem Bewusstsein Platz zu machen, dass er dies alles nur sagte, weil er Sirius mit allen Mitteln überzeugen wollte. Dieser jedoch war von den drei Schülern so in die Pflicht genommen worden, dass er wohl nicht nachgeben würde – ganz abgesehen davon, dass er von der Idee begeistert war. Hermine blickte von ihren Büchern und Pergamenten auf, über denen sie zuvor noch gegrübelt hatte, als sie bemerkte, dass die Stimmen verstummt waren. Sie legte irritiert die Stirn in Falten, war das Geschrei über den Tag doch zu einem Hintergrundgeräusch geworden, das ihr beim Lernen half. Jetzt jedoch war die Stille erdrückend und sie fürchtete, dass Snape Sirius vielleicht einen Fluch auf den Hals gehext hatte.

„Keine Sorge", erhob sich plötzlich Harrys Stimme, der in der Tür stand und offenbar Hermines Gedanken gelesen hatte. „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Dumbledore die Diskussion für heute beendet hat."

Mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern verschwand der dunkelhaarige Junge aus der Tür und überließ seine beste Freundin lächelnd wieder ihrer in seinen Augen völlig überflüssigen Arbeit. Hermine wusste, dass er sich zu Sirius gesellen wollte, jetzt wo ganz offensichtlich das Treffen vorüber war. Trotz des fehlenden Lärms versuchte sie erneut sich auf ihre Bücher zu konzentrieren und versank derartig darin, dass sie selbst das Abendessen verpasste, das Molly für sie alle gezaubert hatte. Scheinbar hatte niemand daran etwas verwunderlich gefunden, dass Hermine nicht erschienen war, denn jeder kannte ihre Vorliebe stundenlang über ihren Büchern zu brüten. Vermutlich wäre auch jemand gekommen, um sie zum Essen zu bewegen, doch die Versammlung hing ihnen allen gewiss noch nach. So blickte Hermine erst von ihren Büchern auf, als ihr Magen zu knurren begann. Es war schon spät, also legte sie erst ihren Schlafanzug an, um dann der Idee zu erliegen, sich in die Küche zu schleichen und etwas zu Essen mit auf ihr Zimmer zu nehmen. Als die Dunkelhaarige vom oberen Teil der Treppe herab spähte brannte nur im Kaminzimmer Licht, die Küche lag im Dunkeln. So leise es ihr möglich war schlich sie die Treppe herunter und ging in die Küche, wo sie das Licht anschaltete und sich ganz dem Kühlschrank widmete.

Es war gar nicht einfach für jemanden mit ihrer Körpergröße in den aberwitzig hoch gelegenen Schränken das Geschirr zusammen zu sammeln, das sie benötigte, um ihr Sandwich zuzubereiten. Auf Zehenspitzen streckte sie sich gerade nach einem Glas, das entschieden zu weit außerhalb ihrer Reichweite lag, als die Tür schwungvoll aufgestoßen wurde. Hermine erschrak zu Tode und aufgrund ihrer hektischen Bewegung kam das Glas ins Rutschen, woraufhin es aus dem Schrank kippte und auf dem Keramikboden in tausend Splitter zersprang. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte die Schülerin jedoch zu ihrem Lehrer, der gerade ganz offensichtlich sturzbetrunken in der Tür stand und sie musterte. Die Gesichtsfarbe der Gryffindor nahm ein dunkles Tomatenrot an, stand sie doch nur mit einem Spaghettitop und kurzen Schlafhosen bekleidet vor ihm inmitten eines Scherbenhaufens. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie selbstverständlich in ihrem Zimmer zurückgelassen, hatte sie doch ganz augenscheinlich keine Verwendung dafür gesehen, immerhin wollte sie nur etwas zu essen. Jetzt jedoch wusste sie nicht wie sie sich aus dieser Situation befreien sollte. Was noch viel wichtiger war, was sollte sie mit einem betrunkenen Severus Snape tun? Sie konnte ihn doch nicht in diesem Zustand allein lassen. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten, um sich nicht an den Scherben zu verletzen ging sie auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu, wo ihr bereits eine Welle Feuerwhiskey entgegen schlug.

„Professor, kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

* * *

Es gab Nächte, da war er dieser Sünde des Alkohols erlegen. Meistens waren es die Nächte, in denen er kurz davor den Dunklen Lord aufgesucht hatte. Noch selten gab es gesellige Abende mit seinem Freund Lucius, in denen er sich ein, zwei Gläser der goldenen Flüssigkeit gönnte. Mittlerweile war tatsächlich Alkohol ein Ausweg für ihn geworden. Ein Ausweg aus all den dunklen Gedanken, die ihn nicht schlafen ließen. Die Erinnerungen holten ihn immer wieder ein und Feuerwhiskey war zwar keine Lösung, aber man vergaß, zumindest für einen kurzen Zeitraum. Neben der Hölle der Todesser, die sich ihm fast wöchentlich auftat, war da noch eine ganz andere Sache, die er um jeden Preis vergessen wollte. Was hatte Severus sich auch dabei gedacht, dem jungen Ding viel zu lange hinterher zu blicken. Ihren lieblichen Duft in sich einzusaugen, ihren klugen Worten zu lauschen. Nachts durch Hogwarts zu schleichen, in der Hoffnung ihr durch Zufall über den Weg zu laufen. Nur um kurz einen Moment in ihrer Anwesenheit zu erhaschen.

Konnte jemand tiefer sinken? Natürlich konnte man, sofern man völlig betrunken gegenüber seiner jungen Schülerin stand, in einer Küche die viel zu klein war um irgendwelche Ausweichmöglichkeiten zu bieten. Der Alkohol tat sein Übriges, schwankend stand er ihm Türrahmen und gaffte sie nur wie ein Vollidiot an. Nicht mal vor den Scherben war er zurückgesprungen, schließlich hatte sein Reaktionsvermögen gewisse Einbußen machen müssen. Auf ihre Frage hin, ob sie ihm denn irgendwie helfen konnte, hob er skeptisch die Augenbraue ganz nach Snape-Manier. Das funktionierte selbst sogar im alkoholisierten Zustand – interessant!

„SIE?...Granger, Granger Granger…!" Lallend wiederholte er immer wieder ihren Namen, ehe er augenblicklich inne hielt. Augenblicklich streckte er den Finger nach ihr aus, um direkt auf sie zu deuten. „SIE, ja genau SIE….hab'n mir diese Scheiße erst eingebrockt, ja? Schau'n Sie nicht so doof, Sie wissen schon wovon ich red'!" Sprach Severus gerade davon, dass sie Sirius darum gebeten hatten, sich für die drei Freunde einzusetzen oder war es die Erinnerung an die Situation im Verbotenen Wald, an der er so vehement festhielt und wegen der er mittlerweile vollkommen am Durchdrehen war? Der Professor wusste es selbst nicht…irgendwie vermischte sich sowieso alles in seinem Kopf zu einem Brei von Gefühlen.

Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne, nicht darauf bedacht direkt auf die Scherben zu steigen. Er trug schweres Schuhwerk, so konnte ihm das in diesem Moment so was von egal sein. Alles was hier nur noch zählte war dieses fabelhafte Wesen vor ihm. „Granger, Granger, Granger…was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Machen Sie das etwa mit Absicht? Natürlich tun Sie das, Sie sind ein verschlagenes Gör, ich hab Sie durchschaut. Woll'n mich zu einem sabbernden Idioten werden lassen, ohja…" Seine Stimme veränderte sich zu einem seltsamen Schnurren, er ging noch einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und war ihr nun viel zu nahe. Als sie mit einem Schritt nach hinten auswich, kommentierte er das nur mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. „Oho, was ist denn los? Fürchten Sie sich etwa vor mir? ...sollten Sie auch!" Schließlich hatte er sie soweit zurückgedrängt, dass sie mit dem Rücken an der Tischkante stand. Langsam beugte sich der Professor vor, um links und rechts von ihrem Körper seine Arme am Tisch zu positionieren. Sie war gefangen, genau dort wo er sie haben wollte. In seinen Armen.

* * *

Bereits als er so plötzlich in der Tür gestanden war hatte sie bemerkt, dass er vollkommen anders war als sonst. Natürlich war er offenkundig stark alkoholisiert, doch war es nicht so, dass Betrunkene immer die Wahrheit sagten? Wenn das stimmte war sie in größeren Schwierigkeiten als ihr anfangs bewusst gewesen war. Das Heben seiner Augenbraue entging ihr nicht und auch den geistigen Kommentar, der ihm dazu kam, konnte sie an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ablesen. Er war wieder das offene Buch, das er auch im Verbotenen Wald gewesen war, doch diesmal war es anders. Diesmal fehlte ihm dank des Feuerwhiskeys vollkommen die Moral, seine Hemmungen waren vollständig verschwunden. Schon als er anhob und auf sie deutete, während er ihren Namen lallend aussprach, musste sie schlucken. Das würde böse enden. Die Gefühle, die in ihr für ihn erwacht waren, waren aufrichtiger Natur und sie wusste, wie sehr ihm sein Gewissen zu schaffen machte, dass sie seine Schülerin war. Natürlich war auch ihr bewusst, dass es falsch war sich mit ihrem Lehrer einzulassen, doch was konnte sie dagegen tun? Das Dunkle hatte Besitz von ihr ergriffen und ließ sie nicht mehr los.

„ _SIE, ja genau SIE….hab'n mir diese Scheiße erst eingebrockt, ja? Schau'n Sie nicht so doof, Sie wissen schon wovon ich red'!"_

Fassungslos starrte Hermine Snape an, wie er sich in Rage redete. In diesem Moment konnte sie nicht klar denken, die Situation überforderte sie, und so überlegte sie fieberhaft was er wohl damit meinte. Sie wusste wie sehr ihm die Vorfälle im Verbotenen Wald zugesetzt hatten, doch würde er deswegen seinen Kummer im Alkohol ertränken? Wusste er sich wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen? Oder sprach er doch davon, dass er sich jetzt mit Sirius herumärgern musste? So oder so waren seine überspringenden Gefühle offensichtlich und sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Als er dann einen Schritt nach vorn tat musste sie schlucken. Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er jetzt aufgrund des Feuerwhiskeys etwas tat, was er sonst niemals tun würde? Konnte sie es sich je verzeihen wenn sie ihn gewähren ließ, nur weil sie es nach ihm verlangte? In gewisser Weise würde das bedeuten, dass sie die Lage ihres Lehrers ausnutzte. Schon bei dem Gedanken erröteten ihre Wangen nur noch mehr.

„ _Granger, Granger, Granger…was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Machen Sie das etwa mit Absicht? Natürlich tun Sie das, Sie sind ein verschlagenes Gör, ich hab Sie durchschaut. Woll'n mich zu einem sabbernden Idioten werden lassen, ohja…"_

Zum allerersten Mal hatte er es ausgesprochen. Es war noch indirekt formuliert, doch bisher hatte er alles was zwischen ihnen unausgesprochen war mit seiner kalten Art abgeschmettert bevor es zu keimen beginnen konnte. Jetzt jedoch sprach er aus was er dachte und sie war froh darum, doch kurz darauf veränderte sich seine Stimmlage und er ging noch weiter auf sie zu. Snape war Hermine nun so nahe, dass sie vor ihm zurückweichen musste, um sich Zeit zu verschaffen. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie die Situation entschärfen konnte, doch sie musste kurz darauf einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Sein berauschender Geruch schlug ihr entgegen und trotz des Feuerwhiskeys hatte er die gleiche Wirkung auf sie wie schon im Verbotenen Wald. Ihre Knie wurden weich und als sie noch weiter zurück weichen wollte spürte sie den Tisch, der ihr den Weg versperrte.

" _Oho, was ist denn los? Fürchten Sie sich etwa vor mir? ...sollten Sie auch!"_

Der bedrohliche Unterton in seiner betörenden Stimme gab ihr den Rest und ein Keuchen kam über ihre Lippen, während sie mit geweiteten Augen in die seinen blickte. Ihre Hände schlossen sich hilfesuchend um die Tischplatte und sie lehnte sich zurück, während Snape ihr immer näher kam. Hermine glaubte unter ihm zu bersten als er nun auch noch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überwunden hatte. Er stemmte seine Arme rechts und links von ihr auf den Tisch und sperrte sie so in seinen Armen ein. Der Slytherin war so nah, dass die Gryffindor seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Ihr eigener Atem ging stoßweise, während ihr Herz versuchte aus ihrer Brust zu springen. Ihre lodernden Augen waren fest mit seinen verschlungen als sie unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte, um seine Frage zu beantworten. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm, nicht wirklich, doch auf gewisse Weise stieg Panik in ihr auf. Nie war sie einem Mann so nahe gewesen, immerhin war sie noch Jungfrau und selbst ein Kuss war bisher undenkbar gewesen. Alle die dafür in Frage gekommen wären, waren in ihren Augen dumme Jungs, die noch lange Zeit brauchten, um zu Männern zu werden. Doch Snape war alles andere als ein dummer Junge, die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit zog sie magisch an und gleichzeitig suchte sie die schützende Wärme, die nur er zu bieten hatte.

„Professor...", war das einzige, das ihre bebende Stimme noch im Stande war hervorzubringen, während ihr Blick zu seinen Lippen wanderte.

* * *

„ _Professor…"_

Eigentlich wäre es nun an der Zeit panisch die Augen aufzureißen und augenblicklich das Weite zu suchen. Allein wie sie ihn ansprach machte deutlich, dass er hier eindeutig Grenzen überschritt, die absolut nicht tragbar waren. Sie war Schülerin, er ihr Lehrer…sie im Grunde halb so alt wie er. Sie eine mutige Gryffindor, er eine verschlagene Schlange. Sie konnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein, die Tatsachen sprachen für sich: Doch es war zu spät, für Severus gab es in diesem Moment kein Zurück mehr.

Natürlich war sein Verstand vernebelt vom Alkohol, das Rauschen in seinen Ohren war unerträglich, seine Sinneseindrücke verfälscht und die Moral, die er besaß, mittlerweile vollständig über Bord geworfen. Doch eines was der Alkohol nicht verfälschen konnte, sondern nun endlich ans Tageslicht brachte, war sein Verlangen nach ihr. Nach ihrem Duft, ihrer Wärme, ihrer zarten Haut. Wie sie sich wohl anfühlen würde? Dieses Verlangen hatte sich seit dem Weihnachtsball irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren festgesetzt. Er bekam es nicht los, ließ ihn seitdem vor Gewissensbisse zusammenbrechen. Doch heute gab es sie für ihn nicht. Heute war der Verstand ausgeschaltet, allein sein Körper reagierte. „Miss Granger?" Schnurrend wie eine Raubkatze blickte er sie von oben herab an, starrte in ihre tiefbraunen Augen, auf der Suche, ihre Seele zu erkunden. Was sie wohl dachte? Was sie wohl fühlte? Doch in diesem Moment war ihm alles egal, er gehorchte nur noch diesem Gefühl, sie endlich besitzen zu wollen…

Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, Hitze stieg ihm auf. Sein Atem ging stoßweiße, ehe er vorsichtig – sämtlicher Aggression zum Trotz – ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, Granger. Macht es Ihnen Spaß mich so leiden zu sehn? Ist es Ihnen ein Vergnügen mit mir zu spielen?" Seine Hände zitterten, die Erregung in ihm stieg.

„Ist Ihnen bewusst, was Sie hier veranstalten? Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, was das für Konsequenzen für Sie hat? Ich bin Ihr Professor….wenn es sein muss, dann werde ich sie dafür bestrafen!"

Seine letzten Worte waren nur ein gehauchtes Flüstern an ihrem Ohr, ehe er dort an ihrem Hals vorsichtig mit den Lippen ihre zarte Haut berührte. Langsam wanderte er sich mit seinem Mund ihren Hals hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, ehe er gierig wieder aufblickte, ihr unentwegt in die Augen sah.

„Ich bin kein kleiner, 16 jähriger Junge mehr, Miss Granger….Spiele werden nur nach meinen Regeln gespielt. Und ich hasse es umso mehr, als Verlierer aus der Sache zu gehen!" Erneutes Schnurren von Seiten des Professors, ehe er eine seiner Hände vom Tisch wegnahm und sachte auf ihren Hinterkopf legte.

„Granger, Granger, Granger….ich kann auch anders, wissen Sie? Sie sollten dankbar dafür sein, dass Sie nicht mehr erwartet!"

Dieses brennende Feuer in ihm musste nun endlich gelöscht werden. Es war mittlerweile unerträglich für ihn, doch ein Fünkchen Verstand war ihm dann wohl doch noch geblieben. Severus war ein gefährlicher Mann, sicherlich war er bekannt für seine emotional, aggressiven Ausbrüche. Doch wiederum andere schätzten seine rationale Fähigkeit zu denken. Diese zwei Pole kollidierten nun und vermischten sich zu einer gefährlichen, explosiven Mischung. Ohne weiter zu zögern, drückte er ihren Kopf augenblicklich an sich, um ihr wild und unbeherrscht einen unsanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Jegliche Sinnlichkeit war verflogen, das Raubtier in ihm war erwacht...

* * *

" _Miss Granger?"_

Einer Raubkatze gleich, die ihre Beute genau da hatte wo sie sie haben wollte, blickte er von oben auf sie herab. Das Schnurren in seiner Stimme, die ohnehin eine Wirkung auf sie hatte die einem Rauschmittel gleichkam, brachte sie förmlich um den Verstand, gemischt mit dem Blick der in seinen Augen lag glaubte sie, dass die Erregung, die in ihr aufwallte sie jeden Moment zerreißen müsste. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden, seinen dunklen Iriden wohnte ein Feuer inne, das sie so noch nie gesehen hatte – schon gar nicht bei ihm. Mit weit geöffneten Augen sah sie ihn an, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter ihrem stoßweise gehenden Atem. Als er die Hand hob erstarrte sie – so unberechenbar wie er im Moment war konnte sie unmöglich einschätzen was er als nächstes tun würde – während sie fassungslos beobachtete, wie er ihr zärtlich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Ein Zittern fuhr durch ihren Körper ob der unwillkürlichen Berührung, die ein loderndes Feuer in ihr entfachte, das niemals wieder gelöscht werden konnte.

„ _Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, Granger. Macht es Ihnen Spaß mich so leiden zu sehn? Ist es Ihnen ein Vergnügen mit mir zu spielen? Ist Ihnen bewusst, was Sie hier veranstalten? Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, was das für Konsequenzen für Sie hat? Ich bin Ihr Professor….wenn es sein muss, dann werde ich sie dafür bestrafen!"_

Er hatte sich herab gebeugt und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein bedrohlich gehauchtes Flüstern an ihrem Ohr, was in Verbindung mit seinen Worten ein Stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle löste. Ihre Finger krallten sich fester in die Tischkante und sie musste annähernd all ihre Kraft aufbringen, um nicht unter der Wucht ihres Verlangens nach ihm zusammen zu brechen. Ihre Knie trugen sie schon lang nicht mehr freiwillig, sie fühlten sich an als bestünden sie nur noch aus Wackelpudding. Doch die Worte, die er sprach, berührten sie in zweierlei Hinsicht. Einerseits erregte es sie was sie offenbar für eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte, andererseits quälte sie der Gedanke, dass sie der Grund war, dass er litt. Die Konsequenzen dagegen waren ihr egal, seit sie im Verbotenen Wald das erste Mal wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, konnte sie nicht anders als dieses Dilemma auszublenden. So schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Es ist mir egal", erwiderte sie mit Verlangen in der Stimme.

Als er jedoch den Kopf senkte und seine Lippen an ihrem Hals vergrub, konnte sie es nicht länger zurückhalten. Ein Stöhnen verband sich mit einem Keuchen, ihre Augen schlossen sich und ihr Körper erzitterte unter ihm. Die Erregung, die er in ihr auslöste, war für sie unmöglich zu beschreiben. Niemals hatte sie so etwas gefühlt, niemals hatte sie geglaubt so etwas je zu fühlen. Ihr Körper suchte wie von allein den Weg zu seinem, wo sie sich zuvor noch zurückgelehnt hatte brauchte sie nun die Nähe zu ihm. Sie spürte seine Muskeln unter den vielen Roben, die Wärme die er ausstrahlte und sog seinen unvergleichlichen Duft tief in sich ein. Als seine Lippen von ihrem Hals abließen blickte sie auf, fing seinen gierigen Blick ein und glaubte darunter zu bersten. Aus ihren Augen sprach nicht viel weniger die Gier nach ihm und seine Worte taten erneut ihr übriges, so dass auch ihre Arme sie bald nicht mehr tragen wollten. Eine seiner Hände verschwand von ihrer Seite und legte sich in ihren Nacken, was die Nähe zwischen ihnen nur noch erhöhte. Das Zittern ihres Körpers wurde unkontrollierbar, ihr Atem so schnell als würde sie einen Marathon laufen und sie musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um ihre Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„ _Granger, Granger, Granger... ich kann auch anders, wissen Sie? Sie sollten dankbar dafür sein, dass Sie nicht mehr erwartet!"_

Es war zu viel. Zwar war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie die versteckte Botschaft verstand, doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass er davon sprach mit ihr zu schlafen. Als ihr Verstand unter dieser Nachricht zusammen brach, überließ sie ihrem Körper die Oberhand und gab sich ganz ihren Empfindungen hin. Selbstverständlich war sie unerfahren, doch ihre Instinkte würden wissen was zu tun war. Ihr Widerstand löste sich auf, ihre Moral war vergessen, es existierte nur noch ihre Erregung und das Verlangen nach ihm. Die Dunkelheit hatte gesiegt. In diesem Moment beugte er sich herab und legte seine Lippen auf ihre, fordernd, wild und unbeherrscht küsste er sie und ihr Körper gab sich geschlagen. Nur noch der Tisch hielt sie aufrecht, ihre Hände wanderten an seine Brust und suchten an seiner Robe halt, ihr Oberkörper schmiegte sich an den seinen. Als hätte sie es schon immer gemacht erwiderte sie seinen Kuss nicht weniger verlangend, nicht weniger heftig und nicht weniger leidenschaftlich.

Ihre Instinkte waren das einzige, das noch intakt war und so dachte sie nicht darüber nach, als ihre Zunge sich den Weg in seinen Mund bahnte. Sie hatte noch nie einen Mann geküsst und konnte es nicht wissen, doch automatisch tat sie das was ihr Verlangen ihr befahl. Er brachte das in ihr hervor, das und noch so viel mehr. Mit einem Mal reichte es ihr nicht mehr aus, sie wollte mehr, das Raubtier in ihm erweckte das Raubtier in ihr, und so ließ sie es geschehen ohne darüber nachzudenken. Es war nebensächlich geworden, dass er ihr Professor war, dass sie seine Schülerin war. Sie achtete auf nichts mehr um sie herum während sie eine Hand von ihm löste und sich mit dieser auf den Tisch in eine sitzende Position stemmte, ohne jedoch die Lippen von seinen zu lösen, und zog ihn zwischen ihre Beine. Sie war nicht mehr willens je wieder von ihm abzulassen.

* * *

„ _Es ist mir egal."_ Oh Merlin, dieses Mädchen war die reinste Versuchung. Sie brachte es mit nur wenigen Worten fertig, dass er nur noch mehr kochte vor Leidenschaft. Hermine Jean Granger war wohl der Inbegriff von Unschuld. Sie war so rein und schuldlos, wie man es sich nur vorstellen konnte. Obwohl sie mit Potter schon durch viele Abenteuer gehen musste, hatte sie nie die Hoffnung auf eine bessere Welt verloren. Sie kämpfte für Mut und Gerechtigkeit, kämpfte gegen Unterdrückung und Umstände, die es zu beseitigen galt. Sie war gerade erst 16 Jahre alt, ein Leben lag noch vor ihr, in denen noch so vieles passieren sollte. Doch eigentlich hätte der alte Snape aus den Kerkern wohl definitiv nicht zu diesen Erfahrungen gehören sollen. Er stand mit seinen 35 Jahren in der blühenden Mitte seines Lebens und doch fühlte es sich so an, als hätte er sein Leben bereits zu Ende gelebt. Zu viel hatte er erlebt, zu viel war geschehen, dass ihn um so einige Jahre älter gemacht hatte. Und es war nicht nur so, dass er sich so fühlte – nein – man sah es ihm tatsächlich auch an. Tief in seinen Augen konnte man lesen, dass er es mittlerweile leid war. Er hätte gut auf die Schrecken seines Lebens verzichten können.

Doch in dieser Nacht strahlten seinen dunklen Augen, schienen wie hypnotisiert die junge Schülerin einzufangen und in deren Blick zu lesen. Berauscht und doch zugleich hellwach, befand er sich in einem Zustand, der es ihm zumindest soweit vormachte, heut alles möglich werden zu lassen. Der Professor fühlte sich unbeschwert, als würde er auf Wolken schweben. Und obwohl er betrunken war, hatte er jedes ihrer Worte verstanden. Sie hatte eingewilligt…um was es hier ging, wussten weder der Professor noch Hermine Granger. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie ihn gewähren ließ, fühlte sich befreiend an. Irgendwo war anscheinend doch noch ein Stück Moral in seinem Hinterkopf versteckt.

Als er schließlich seine Lippen auf die ihren drückte und sie daraufhin gierig mit den Armen umschlang, musste er sich soweit zusammenreißen, dass er sich nicht augenblicklich über sie hermachen würde. Noch dazu erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und für einen Moment war Severus mehr als überrascht, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig schockiert. Was hatte er erwartet? Alles, nur nicht das! Wer war diese Hermine Granger, die er anscheinend bis dato völlig falsch eingeschätzt haben musste. Er keuchte augenblicklich auf und blickte sie erschrocken an, als sie selbst die Initiative ergriff, sich mit ihrem süßen Hintern den er nur zu gerne in diesem Moment versohlen wollte auf den Tisch setzte, und ihn an sich zog. Zwischen seinen Beinen pulsierte es, die Erregung stieg ins Unermessliche.

Der Professor beugte sich augenblicklich über die junge Schülerin, zwang sie sich auf die Tischplatte zu legen. Sie konnte nun deutlich spüren, wie erregt er nun wirklich war. „Granger…Sie verdammte Hexe! Lassen Sie das auf der Stelle!" Ein leise Knurren, ein strenger Befehl und doch lag eine gewisse Wärme in seiner Stimme, ehe er eine seiner Hände auf ihren Oberschenkel ablegte, die andere an ihren Kopf legte. Er stahl ihr erneut einen Kuss, wild und doch nun wesentlich sinnlicher, ehe wieder das letzte Fünkchen Verstand zu ihm zurückkehrte.

„Fühlen Sie sich dem hier gewachsen?" Er sprach leise. Sachte strich er mit seiner Hand ihren Oberschenkel entlang, der jedoch immer noch zum Teil vom Stoff der Schlafanzughose verdeckt war. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich und auch sein eigener Atem wollte keine Ruhe finden. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, seine Augen blickten nun direkt in die ihren. „Sie haben doch schon…haben Sie schon mal?" Unsicherheit lag in der Luft und obwohl sie noch keine Antwort auf seine Frage formuliert hatte, spürte er es augenblicklich selbst. Was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht? Nichts hatte er sich dabei gedacht…sie war nun mal erst 16 Jahre alt, was hatte er erwartet! Und doch fühlte sich alles immer noch so berauschend gut an.

* * *

Flammend loderten ihre Augen auf als er den Kuss unterbrach, um sie schockiert anzusehen. Ihr instinktgesteuertes Wesen registrierte dies mit Zufriedenheit, schaffte sie es doch tatsächlich ganz augenscheinlich ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ein Keuchen kam über seine Lippen, was das Verlangen in ihr nur noch mehr in die Höhe schießen ließ. Sie war nicht mehr Hermine Granger, der Bücherwurm, die Besserwisserin, die auf jede Frage eine Antwort wusste. Jetzt gerade war sie eine Frau, ein Raubtier, eine lustgetränkte Sirene, die den Mann in sein Verderben lockte. All das hatte er in ihr ausgelöst, er war dafür verantwortlich, dass ihr Verstand sich komplett ausgeschaltet hatte und dem Körper die Führung überließ. Ihr Verlangen nach ihm war das Feuer, das in ihr loderte, das alles verzehrte.

„ _Granger... Sie verdammte Hexe! Lassen Sie das auf der Stelle!"_

Besitzergreifend drückte er sie rücklinks auf die Tischplatte, sodass sie vor ihm lag und er noch näher zwischen ihren Beinen war. Seine lüsternen Worte waren wie ein Ansporn für das instinktgesteuerte Wesen in ihr, das gar nicht daran dachte damit aufzuhören ihn zu erregen, und entfachten ihre Begierde nur noch mehr. Wie von selbst fand in diesem Moment ihre Hand langsam an seine Körpermitte, die sich durch den Stoff seiner Hose hin deutlich erregt abzeichnete. Ihre nackten Beine suchten an seinem Körper Halt und pressten ihn noch näher an sich, während er sie erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte. Die Berührung an ihrem Oberschenkel quittierte sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen in seine Lippen, ihr Brustkorb hob sich und presste so ihre Brüste an ihn. Alle Unschuld war ihr gewichen, aus ihren Reaktionen sprach eine Erfahrung, die sie gar nicht besitzen konnte.

„ _Fühlen Sie sich dem hier gewachsen?"_

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch, der nichts von seiner berauschenden Wirkung auf sie einbüßte. Erneut hatte er sich dafür von ihren Lippen gelöst, was ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Ihre lustgetränkten Augen hielten die seinen fest umschlungen, während er noch immer über ihren Oberschenkel strich. Eine Gänsehaut überzog die Stellen, an denen seine Finger entlang wanderten und ein Keuchen kam über ihre Lippen, während sie sich zurücklehnte, den Kopf im Nacken, und ihm ihren Oberkörper entgegen streckte. Ihre Berührungen zwischen seinen Beinen wurden fordernder, ihre Körpermitte war dicht an der seinen, nur ihre Hand trennte sie voneinander. Als sie ihren Oberkörper aufrichtete und das instinktgesteuerte Wesen in ihr gerade dazu ansetzen wollte, in seine Hose zu greifen, wurde es von seinen Worten unterbrochen.

" _Sie haben doch schon... haben Sie schon mal?"_

Seine Worte sprachen irgendetwas tief in ihr an, etwas, das die Instinkte in ihr bisher überlagert hatten. Panik wallte in ihr auf, ihre Augen wurden weit und mit einem Mal strömte all ihre Moral, ihr ganzer Verstand, wieder zurück in ihren Körper. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal jemanden geküsst, geschweige denn hatte sie jemals mit jemandem geschlafen. Pure Angst pochte in ihren Schläfen, ihre Hand löste sich von seinem Schritt und auch ihre Beine gaben ihn frei. Was war nur passiert? Was hatte er da in ihr entfesselt? Sie war ein kopfgesteuerter Mensch, sie dachte immer rational und doch war da etwas, das so bereitwillig auf ihn angesprungen war, dass sie ihr ganzes Denken ausgeschaltet hatte. Ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle kämpften in ihr, denn einerseits hatte sie Angst vor der Frage, die er ihr gestellt hatte, andererseits empfand sie aufrichtig für ihn und wollte das Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf den ihren nicht missen. Schon jetzt war das Fehlen dieser Nähe schmerzhaft für sie.

„Nein, Sir, ich bin noch Jungfrau", erwiderte sie mit ungewöhnlicher Kälte in der Stimme und musterte ihn abwartend.

* * *

Als sich ihr Oberkörper sich ihm entgegenbäumte und sie daraufhin zwischen seine Beine griff, zischte er augenblicklich auf. Dieses Mädchen war auf keinen Fall klein zu kriegen, da nützten herrische Worte und seine dominante Aura wenig. Da mussten wohl schwerere Geschütze aufgezogen werden, um dieses Mädchen das dort unter ihm lag, gefügig zu machen. Severus Snape war ein dominanter Mann, doch das Spiel, das seine junge Schülerin da mit ihm spielte…gefiel ihm zunehmend besser.

Seine Fragen standen noch im Raum, doch es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder auf diese konzentrieren konnte. Zu sehr war er abgelenkt von ihren gezielten Berührungen, die nach mehr verlangten. Augenblicklich konnte er spüren, wie sich ihr Körper versteifte. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, blickte sie ihn plötzlich starr vor Schreck an. Man musste kein großes Einfühlungsvermögen besitzen, um die Panik die in Hermine Granger aufstieg, zu deuten. Selbst ein Severus Snape konnte das nicht übersehen. Langsam zog sich ihre Hand zurück, ihre Beine umklammerten seinen Körper nicht mehr, stattdessen baumelten sie nur noch leblos den Tisch hinunter. Ihre nächsten Worte verstärkten das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend…Severus wäre am liebsten vom Erdboden verschluckt geworden, so zerfressen von Selbsthass fühlte er sich. Das war die schlimmste Situation, die er sich nur vorstellen hatte können. Trotz des Alkohols und Dank ihrer Worte, kehrte augenblicklich auch sein rationaler Verstand wieder zurück.

„ _Nein, Sir, ich bin noch Jungfrau."_

Jedes ihrer gesagten Worte war wie eine Messerspitze, die sich tief in seine Haut bohrte. Nein…Sir. Oh Merlin, er war doch ihr Lehrer! Und dann war sie tatsächlich noch Jungfrau! Obwohl er es schon geahnt hatte, obwohl es ihm sogar bewusst geworden war, hatte es gleich eine andere Bedeutung für ihn, wenn sie es selbst aussprach. Zu gut war er mittlerweile darin geworden, irgendwelche Tatsachen zu verdrängen, Unangenehmes für den Augenblick zur Seite zu schieben. Natürlich hatte er mit dem Feuerwhiskey nicht vollkommen seine Gewissensbisse ausschalten können, doch nun, wo die Tatsachen so offen auf dem Tisch lagen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – schien es so, als wäre er aus einem langen Traum erwacht.

Eine unbekannte Kälte schlug ihm ins Gesicht, als hätte seine Schülerin ihm gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Warum hatte sie mitgespielt? Wollte sie ihn vorführen, um ihm daraufhin diese Schande vorzuhalten? Wie verschlagen war dieses Mädchen, was wusste er schon von ihr?

Als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt, richtete er sich augenblicklich auf und trat einige Schritte zurück. Ebenso völlig panisch wie sie, blickte er sie im ersten Moment nur an, ehe er sich augenblicklich abwandte. „Verschwinden Sie…!" Er war schon aus der Tür getreten, als die leisen Worte Hermine Grangers Ohr erreichten. Nichts ließ er zurück, nur ein wohl völlig verstörtes Mädchen, dass gerade kurz davor gewesen war, sich auf ihren Lehrer vollständig einzulassen…

Dank eines Trankes, der die unschönen Nebenwirkungen von Alkoholkonsum beseitigte, war Professor Snape an diesem Morgen schon früh auf den Beinen. Er hatte dem Schulleiter Hogwarts einen Brief zukommen lassen, dass er leider wegen ungünstigen Umständen an der morgendlichen Versammlung nicht teilnehmen konnte und sich stattdessen zurück auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Dem Alkohol war es zu verdanken, dass er tatsächlich die Nacht über hatte schlafen können, das Aufstehen jedoch, hatte sich zu einem überraschenden Problem für ihn herausgestellt. Tatsächlich konnte er sich an jedes einzelne Detail erinnern, was in der Nacht zuvor in der Küche passiert war. Nichts war in Vergessenheit geraten und so war es ihm erschreckend klar geworden, was er da überhaupt veranstaltet hatte. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen war er minutenlang nur da gelegen und hatte fassungslos über sein eigenes Verhalten an die Wand gestarrt. Die leere Feuerwhiskey stand immer noch verräterisch auf dem kleinen Tischchen vor ihm.

Als Severus Snape an diesem Morgen schließlich das Haus am Grimmauldplatz verließ, hatte er sich von niemand verabschiedet. Das Einzige was er hinterließ war ein kleiner Brief vor der Zimmertür seiner jungen Schülerin:

 _Sehr geehrte Miss Hermine Granger,_

 _hinsichtlich der Umstände verlange ich absolutes Schweigen von Ihnen._

 _Sicherlich ist Ihnen bewusst, dass gewisse Handlungen meinerseits absolut keine Bedeutung für mich aufzeigen. Des Weiteren wird davon ausgegangen, dass diese Thematik von keiner der beiden Parteien jemals wieder angesprochen wird._

 _Hochachtungsvoll,_

 _S.S._

* * *

Anmerkung: Na, wie hat euch diese Art von Grenzüberschreitung gefallen? Und was sagt ihr zu Snapes Nachricht? Wir würden uns darüber freuen zu lesen, wie euch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat :)


	5. Warum?

**Kapitel 4: Warum?**

* * *

IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL THIS WAY

I NEED YOU MORE AND MORE EACH DAY

IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT THIS WAY

( _Avril Lavigne - Why_ )

Seit der nächtlichen Begegnung in der Küche waren nur ein paar Tage vergangen, doch für Hermine fühlte es sich so an als durchlebte sie diese Momente jeden Tag aufs Neue. _Verschwinden Sie..._ Die Stimme ihres Lehrers hallte ununterbrochen durch ihre Gedanken, sie ließ sich nicht ausschalten, sie konnte sich nicht vor ihr verstecken. Es war unerträglich immer und immer wieder diesen Augenblick vor ihrem inneren Auge zu sehen und in ihrem zerschmetterten Herzen zu spüren. Hermine, wie sie auf dem Tisch saß und die Erkenntnis über ihre Jungfräulichkeit langsam in Snapes Verstand sickerte. Snape, wie er Hermine los ließ als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. Sein Blick war so voller Abscheu gewesen, dass es sich anfühlte als hätte er ihr einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst. Sie hatte noch lange Zeit auf dem Tisch in der Küche gesessen, ihr gesamter Körper hatte sich taub angefühlt und ihre Gedanken waren wie ausgelöscht. Mit leerem Blick hatte sie die Tür angestarrt, bis sie schließlich von der Tischplatte glitt. Die Schmerzen, als ihr die Scherben ins Fleisch schnitten, spürte sie kaum. In diesem Augenblick spürte sie gar nichts.

Der nächste Morgen war noch viel schlimmer gewesen. Sie hatte keinen Schlaf gefunden, sie hatte die ganze Nacht mit leerem Blick an die Decke gestarrt. Als der Morgen dämmerte versuchte sie des Scheines wegen aufzustehen und vor den anderen so zu tun als wäre nichts gewesen. Doch dann fand sie den Brief. Als wäre es nicht schon genug, dass die Bilder des vergangenen Abends Hermine wohl bis in alle Ewigkeit quälen würden, sie hatte nun schwarz auf weiß die Aussage von Snape, dass er nie etwas für sie empfunden hatte. Sie hatten _absolut keine Bedeutung_. Fassungslos starrte das junge Mädchen minutenlang auf das Pergament, auf der er sie in seiner feinsäuberlichen Handschrift zu Verschwiegenheit verpflichtete. Nie hätte sie das alles jemals irgendjemand gegenüber erwähnt, viel zu sehr sorgte sie sich darum, was dann wohl mit ihm passieren würde. Doch es schmerzte, dass er sie so wenig einschätzen konnte und sie für so wenig vertrauenswürdig hielt. Alles an ihr schmerzte.

Natürlich entging es den anderen in den nächsten Tagen nicht, dass etwas mit Hermine nicht stimmte. Sie war an alles und jedem vollkommen teilnahmslos, aß kaum etwas und sprach nur das Nötigste. Ihr Blick war leer und das einzige, das sie tat, war sich in ihre Bücher zurückzuziehen. Die junge Schülerin erstickte ihren Kummer in Arbeit, zog sich als sie wieder in Hogwarts waren so oft sie konnte in die Bibliothek zurück und vermied auch sonst so gut sie konnte jeglichen Kontakt zu anderen. Selbst an den Treffen von Dumbledores Armee nahm sie nicht mehr teil. Harry und Ron konnten sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was im Grimmauldplatz vorgefallen sein konnte, dass ihre beste Freundin sich seitdem so anders verhielt. Doch die Dunkelhaarige war so offenkundig verletzt und litt unter etwas so unverkennbar Schwerwiegendem, dass sie es nicht wagten sie darauf anzusprechen.

Der Schmerz in Hermine erreichte seinen Höhepunkt, als ihr an diesem Morgen klar wurde, dass sie heute neben Zauberkunst und Alte Runen auch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke haben würde. Sie zitterte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie dem Mann gegenüber treten musste, der sie so brutal zurückgewiesen hatte, nachdem sie diesen so intimen Moment mit ihm geteilt hatte. Noch immer spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren und das Gefühl, das er dabei zurückgelassen hatte, verstärkte den Schmerz in ihr nur. Wie hatte sie sich so täuschen lassen können? Damals, im Verbotenen Wald, hatte sie geglaubt in ihm Gefühle zu erkennen, die er für sie hegte. Es war so offensichtlich gewesen, wie die offenen Seiten eines Buches. In seinen Küssen hatte so viel Zärtlichkeit gelegen. Und doch war das alles nur das Bestreben eines Mannes gewesen, der nichts weiter wollte als Sex.

Wie die letzten Tage auch saß Hermine teilnahmslos im Unterricht, schrieb alles mit was wichtig war, beteiligte sich jedoch nicht. Zauberkunst floss an ihr vorbei, Alte Runen ebenso und als sie auf dem Weg in die Klassenzimmer im Kerker war fühlte sie sich als wäre sie auf dem Weg zum Schafott. Die junge Schülerin ließ sich auf ihrem gewohnten Platz nieder, bereitete ihre Unterlagen vor und begann zu arbeiten, obwohl der Unterricht noch gar nicht begonnen hatte. Hermine wollte nicht riskieren Snape ansehen zu müssen und so vertiefte sie sich in ihren Aufsatz über Alte Runen, den sie in der Stunde zuvor als Hausaufgabe erhalten hatten. Als jedoch mit der gewohnten Dramatik die Kerkertür aufflog und Snape mit wehenden Roben eintrat, blickte sie nicht auf, sondern legte wie automatisch Alte Runen beiseite, nur um sich ganz den Unterlagen von Zaubertränke zu widmen. Es war bedeutungslos mit welchem Trank sie sich befasste. Wichtig war allein die Möglichkeit den Zaubertränkemeister nicht ansehen zu müssen.

* * *

Severus hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so schwer werden würde. Er war sich sicher, dass Granger es nicht wagen würde, irgendjemanden von der Sache zu erzählen. Schließlich hatte er sich all die Jahre über unter den Schülern einen Ruf aufgebaut, der sich nun bezahlt machte. Anfangs hatte er den Vorfall in der Küche am Grimmaultplatz verharmlost, um sich nicht weiter damit aufhalten zu müssen. Er war wieder seinem Alltag nachgegangen, hatte Ablenkung in seiner Arbeit gesucht. Stundenlang hatte er sich in seinem Privatlabor in den Kerkern eingeschlossen und sich seinen Tränken hingegeben. Doch alles half nichts, die Erinnerung an Hermine Granger und die damit verbundenen Gewissensbisse holten ihn immer wieder ein. Irgendwann hatte er nur noch auf Verdrängung gebaut und wenn seine Psyche dabei nicht mitspielen wollte, mussten da eben schwere Tränke herhalten. Es waren Tränke, die ihn fast in Trance durchs Schloss laufen ließen…er war jeglichen Gefühlen resistent, was sich über die wenigen Tage hinweg jedoch schon sehr negativ auf seinen Körper und seinem Gemütszustand auswirkte. Irgendwann sah er sah dann selbst ein, dass es so keine Lösung war. Abends die Hand zur Flasche Feuerwhiskey auszustrecken, vermied er vollständig, schließlich hatte ihm das Dreckszeug erst den Ärger eingebracht. Dass er schon vorher wie ein besessener um Granger herumschwänzelte, das verdrängte er gekonnt.

Auf Hogwarts war es noch dazu unmöglich, sich über mehrere Tage aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch man konnte es zumindest versuchen. So erschien der Professor beispielsweise nur dann in der Großen Halle, wenn die junge Schülerin bereits gegessen hatte oder es noch Stunden dauern würde, bis sie dort aufschlug. Sobald Granger in der Großen Halle in Erscheinung trat, erhob sich Severus augenblicklich von seinem Platz und flüchtete durch die Hintertür. Dass sein Verhalten derzeit etwas sonderbar war, bemerkten auch seine Kollegen. Doch schließlich war es Snape von dem man hier sprach und dieser Snape war schon immer ein sonderbarer Mann gewesen.

Ansonsten war es recht problemlos Miss Granger aus dem Weg zu gehen, zumindest was die Realität betraf. In seinen Gedanken konnte er sie nicht so einfach verbannen, schließlich begleitete sie ihn dort schon seit Tagen. Ihr kaltes Gesicht und doch hatte er sich eingebildet so etwas wie Enttäuschung darin zu sehen? Hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, dass das mit ihr irgendeine Zukunft hatte? Mal abgesehen, dass es ihm in seiner Position als Lehrer absolut untersagt war, sich mit einer Schülerin einzulassen, konnte er einfach nicht glauben, dass sich das Mädchen ernsthaft für ihn interessierte. Sie war jung, gebildet, bildhübsch und durchaus sicher in der Lage dem einen oder anderen Jungen in ihrem Alter den Kopf zu verdrehen. Er durfte sich da nicht einmischen, es war ihr Leben, dort gehörte er nicht hin. Er könnte theoretisch ihr Vater sein, war um so einige Jahre älter als sie…hatte bereits ein Leben gelebt. Felsenfest davon überzeugt, die Sache mit Granger irgendwie zu vergessen, sah er dem Tag gegenüber, an dem es unausweichlich war, der jungen Schülerin wieder gegenübertreten zu müssen.

Wie eh und je stieß er die schwere Kerkertür auf und schritt mit weiten Schritten die Gänge des kleinen, dunklen Klassenzimmers entlang. Seine dunkle Robe wehte und bauschte sich hinter ihm auf, ehe er am Lehrerpult angekommen war. Er schlug ein Lehrbuch auf, ehe er den Blick hob und in die Menge der Schüler blickte.

Dort saß sie also, den Kopf auf ihre Pergamente gerichtet, nicht gewillt nur irgendwie in seine Richtung zu blicken. Ein Stick in seinem Herzen, es fühlte sich schrecklich an hier zu stehen, nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu erklären. Doch was sollte er erklären? Er wusste selbst doch nicht wohin mit den Gefühlen.

Von außen hin war ihm nichts anzusehen. Seine kalte Mine hatte er mittlerweile perfektioniert, das Meisterwerk eines Doppelspions der tagtäglich dem Tode gegenüberstand. Keine einzige Gefühlsregung war abzulesen, wie ein verschlossenes Buch, das niemand entschlüsseln würde. „Buch Seite 56, Amortentia. Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört, dieser Trank stand bereits im letzten Jahr im Lehrplan. Doch unsere neue Großinquisitorin hat den Lehrplan dieses Jahrgangs mit dem vom vierten abgeglichen… wer weiß aus welchen Gründen. Tatsache ist nun; brauen Sie den Amortentia in weniger als 10 Minuten. Die Zeit läuft!" Severus war immer noch stinksauer auf diese schleimige Kröte Umbridge. Ausgerechnet heute dieser Trank? Musste das sein? Alles was er heute am aller wenigsten gebrauchen konnte war der Duft von Hermine Granger, der überall im Klassenzimmer aus den Kesseln der Schüler aufsteigen würde.

Nach kurzem Zögern begann er dann auch durch die Tischreihen zu schleichen, schließlich durfte auch heute niemand dahinter kommen, das ein Geheimnis in der Luft lag, das ihm den Job kosten konnte.

* * *

Es war ihr unerträglich seine Stimme zu hören. Seine Stimme, die so betörend auf sie wirkte, war nun wie Folter für sie. Mit all der Konzentration, die Hermine aufbringen konnte, widmete sie sich den Büchern und Pergamenten vor sich und versuchte so gut es ging ihren Lehrer auszublenden. Sie wagte es nicht aufzublicken und ihn anzusehen, zu versuchen in seinen Zügen zu lesen, denn sie wusste genau was sie darin finden würde. Vor nichts hatte sie mehr Angst als inmitten des Klassenzimmers die gleiche Abscheu in seinen Augen lesen zu müssen, die in dieser Nacht in der Küche schon aus ihnen gesprochen hatte. Gryffindor hin oder her, ganz gleich ob ihr Stolz und ihr Pflichtbewusstsein es ihr verboten einfach nicht zum Zaubertränkeunterricht zu erscheinen, in diesem Augenblick würde sie davon laufen und nicht wieder zurückkehren.

 _„_ _Buch Seite 56, Amortentia. Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört, dieser Trank stand bereits im letzten Jahr im Lehrplan. Doch unsere neue Großinquisitorin hat den Lehrplan dieses Jahrgangs mit dem vom vierten abgeglichen... wer weiß aus welchen Gründen. Tatsache ist nun: brauen Sie den Amortentia in weniger als 10 Minuten. Die Zeit läuft!"_

Automatisch wie eine Maschine funktionierte Hermine, legte ihre Unterlagen beiseite, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging zu den Vorratsschränken, wo sie sich heraus nahm was sie zum Brauen brauchen würde. Als sie alles hatte was sie brauchte, ging sie zurück an ihren Platz und bereitete die Zutaten fein säuberlich vor, alles mit Bewegungen, die so koordiniert, so perfekt und doch so unecht waren, dass sie nicht mehr menschlich wirkten. Kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen, ihre Augen blieben in jedem Moment so gesenkt, dass sie nichts anderes sehen konnte als ihren Kessel. Die junge Schülerin begann zu brauen, hielt sich mit stoischer Perfektion genau an das Rezept in ihrem Kopf und beendete so den Trank in 7 Minuten.

Natürlich würde Snape erwarten, dass sie sich meldete, sobald sie fertig war. Doch sie tat nichts dergleichen, sie blickte lediglich mit abwesendem Blick in ihren Kessel. Wo eigentlich eine farbige Flüssigkeit köcheln sollte, die einen betörenden Duft verströmte, fand sich nur Schwärze. Das Gebräu roch vollkommen neutral, nicht eine Nuance ließ auf irgendeine Art von Geruch schließen. Doch Hermine war kein Fehler unterlaufen. Der Amortentia war der mächtigste Liebestrank, den es gab. In ihrem jetzigen, desolaten Zustand jedoch, war sie ebenso leer wie die Flüssigkeit vor ihr. Es war keine Liebe in ihr, nur Schmerz. Die Erkenntnis traf Hermine so hart, dass eine Träne sich den Weg über ihre Wange bahnte und sie an Snape vorbei die Flucht in den Vorratsraum antreten musste, damit niemand – und speziell ihr Lehrer – davon etwas mitbekam.

* * *

Severus war wahrlich nicht überrascht, dass sie ihm auswich. Doch eins musste man der jungen Schülerin lassen, sie konnte unter einer angespannten Atmosphäre durchaus gute Arbeit erbringen. Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick hinüber zu ihr und beobachtete sie kurz, wie sie feinsäuberlich die Zutaten zubereitete und diese nach und nach in den Kessel vor sich warf. Granger besaß ein enormes Fingerspitzengefühl und das fiel ihm nicht erst heute auf. Natürlich war es ihm nicht entgangen, dass die junge Gryffindor stets mit ganzem Eifer bei der Sache war. Und selbstverständlich hatte ihn dieses Engagement begeistert, für ihn gab es nichts Schöneres als wenn ein Schüler die Leidenschaft zum Tränkebrauen für sich fand. Doch nie würde er ihr das sagen, nie würde er jemals wohl einen Schüler mit Lob anspornen. Professor Severus Snape bestrafte und keine andere Erziehungsmethode kam ihm in den Sinn.

Doch an diesem Tage fehlte es ihm an Elan, um die Schüler zu maßregeln. Hier und da wurden natürlich ein paar Hauspunkte abgezogen und wie erwartet schafften es die meisten Schüler nicht, die Aufgabe mit einer Zeitvorgabe von zehn Minuten einzuhalten. Doch Severus war es heute nicht wichtig seinen Ruf des strengsten Lehrers aller Zeiten zu verteidigen. Heute fühlte er sich wie ausgelaugt und als sich plötzlich Granger von ihrem Tisch erhob und in den Vorratsraum flüchtete, schien es so, als würde eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern liegen.

Viel zu früh beendete er mit wenigen Worten den Unterricht an diesem Tag, entließ die Schüler in ihre Freizeit. Das war tatsächlich eine Premiere bei der so strengen, unbarmherzigen Fledermaus aus den Kerkern. Severus beobachtete Potter und Weasley dabei, wie sie fragend zur Vorratskammer hinüberblickten und wohl auf ihre Freundin Hermine warteten. „Raus hier, Potter. Miss Granger ist sicherlich fähig allein mit ihren zwei Beinen aus diesem Klassenzimmer zu spazieren!" Ein Befehlston lag in seiner Stimme, der die beiden Jungs trotz kurzem Zögern, schließlich aus dem Klassenzimmer flüchten ließ. Und der Professor blieb alleine mit seiner Schülerin zurück…

„Miss Granger?" Vorsichtig schlich er Richtung Vorratskammer, darauf bedacht sich langsam vorzuwagen. „Ich habe nun den Unterricht beendet…sie können rauskommen!" Seine Stimme war seltsam sanft, eine seltene Wärme hatte sich darin ausgebreitet. Immer noch wusste er nicht, wie er mit der ganzen Situation umzugehen hatte. Als er schließlich das Vorratskammer betrat, schlug sein Herz augenblicklich höher. Er musste sie verletzt haben… doch was sollte er tun?

* * *

Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß Hermine auf dem Boden der Vorratskammer, die Beine an ihren Körper gezogen und den Kopf auf ihren Knien. Es war einfach zu viel für die junge Schülerin, sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie war zu zart, zu jung für einen derartigen Schmerz, den sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Gleichzeitig sehnte sie sich danach wieder zu fühlen, was sie empfunden hatte, als er sie geküsst hatte. Doch die Demütigung, auf diese Weise von ihm zurückgewiesen worden zu sein, überlagerte alles andere und so konnte sie nicht aufbringen was dazu nötig war, ihm entgegen zu treten. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran jemals wieder in diese Augen zu sehen, in dieses Gesicht voller Abscheu ihr gegenüber, ließ sich ihr den Magen umdrehen. Doch was sollte sie tun? Snape war ihr Lehrer und Hermine konnte sich kaum jede Stunde Zaubertränke in der Vorratskammer verstecken.

Durch ihre Grübeleien entging es ihr, dass es im Klassenzimmer seltsam ruhig geworden war. Nie wäre Hermine auf die Idee gekommen, dass Snape die Klasse vorzeitig entlassen würde, das war in ihren fünf Schuljahren nicht ein einziges Mal vorgekommen. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass Harry und Ron sie auf jeden Fall holen kämen, was sie eigentlich um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte. Natürlich machten die beiden sich Sorgen, ihr Verhalten war so untypisch für sie, dass sie wahrscheinlich völlig verzweifelt waren. Sie rechnete es ihnen hoch an, dass sie sie in Ruhe ließen. Sie schienen zu spüren, dass es etwas Gravierendes sein musste, das die Freundin quälte. Und sie hatten Recht. Hermine musste erst einmal allein damit fertig werden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht mit ihnen darüber reden konnte, weil sie andernfalls riskierte, dass Snape seine Arbeit verlor, konnte sie nicht mit ihnen darüber reden. Sie konnte es nicht.

 _„_ _Miss Granger?"_

Das Blut in ihren Adern gefror zu Eis als sie seine Stimme vernahm. Sie wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, hoffte, er würde sie vielleicht einfach nicht sehen, wenn sie ihn nicht sah. Auch ihren Blick zu heben wagte Hermine nicht, viel zu groß war die Angst plötzlich in Snapes Augen sehen zu müssen. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ihre Tränen zurückhalten, doch gegen das Zittern das ihren ganzen Körper schüttelte konnte sie nichts tun. Sie verhielt sich so still es ihr nur möglich war, doch kurz darauf vernahm sie Schritte, die sich in ihre Richtung bewegten. Mit einem Satz war die Schülerin auf ihren Beinen und fuhr herum, widmete sich ganz dem Regal hinter ihr. Ihre Augen fixierten panisch die Beschriftungen auf den Behältern. Snape durfte sie nicht so sehen, vor ihm musste sie die eisige Gleichgültigkeit an den Tag legen, die sie auch schon zuvor im Unterricht versucht hatte aufrechtzuerhalten.

 _„_ _Ich habe nun den Unterricht beendet... Sie können rauskommen!"_

Es entging ihr gänzlich, dass seine Stimme einen so sanften Unterton enthielt, viel zu sehr rasten ihre Gedanken. Sie saß in der Falle, es gab keinen anderen Ausgang als den, in dem er seinen Schritten nach nun stand. Das einzige, das ihrem erschöpften Verstand in diesem Augenblick einfiel, war sich den Weg freizufluchen. Doch diese Idee verwarf sie sofort wieder, würde sie doch niemals ihren Lehrer angreifen können – ganz gleich was er getan hatte. So blieb ihr nur die Flucht nach vorn, Angriff war schließlich die beste Verteidigung. Sie musste nur aggressiv genug vorgehen, das würde ihr Haus zwar Unmengen von Punkte kosten, doch in diesem Moment konnte ihr das nicht gleichgültiger sein. Die Punkte konnte sie in anderen Fächern wieder gut machen.

„Selbstverständlich, Sir", erwiderte Hermine daher mit eiskalter Gleichgültigkeit. „Ich verschwinde."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um als sie sprach, ohne jedoch den Blick zu heben. Ihre Worte waren mit Absicht so brutal gewählt, denn das war der gleiche Wortlaut, den er in der Nacht in der Küche verwendet hatte. Nun stand sie jedoch vor dem gleichen Problem wie zuvor. Snape stand in der Tür und Hermine hatte die böse Ahnung, dass er sie nicht einfach so an ihm vorbei lassen würde. Wie in einem Mantra sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu, wiederholte immer wieder die Worte _Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung_ in ihren Gedanken, während seine Worte _Verschwinden Sie_ sich einen Wettkampf mit den Worten _absolut keine Bedeutung_ lieferten und sie bald schon ihre eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören konnte. Als das wilde Durcheinander in ihrem Kopf seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte sah sie keinen Ausweg mehr und versuchte die Flucht nach vorn, an seinem Körper vorbei, doch sein berauschender Geruch machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ihr Widerstand bröckelte und ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, vor ihr nur die undurchdringliche Wand aus Schwarz.

* * *

Mit dem Blick Richtung Regal gerichtet, fand Severus die junge Schülerin in der Vorratskammer vor. Es schien, als hätte sie nach irgendetwas gesucht, es war ihm jedoch bewusst, dass sie absichtlich ihm auswich. Schon im Unterricht hatte sie sich nicht so verhalten, wie es üblich war für die besserwisserische Hexe. Normalerweise hatte sie immer eifrig dem Unterricht beigewohnt, die Hand sofort nach oben gestreckt, wenn eine Frage in der Luft lag. Heute jedoch war sie völlig in sich gekehrt gewesen, hatte sich nur auf ihr Pergament konzentriert. Den Blick nicht wie üblich nach vorne Richtung Lehrerpult gerichtet. Selbst wenn er nichts mit dem Vorfall in der Küche zu tun gehabt hätte, hätte selbst er gemerkt, dass irgendetwas mit Hermine Granger nicht in Ordnung war. Er besaß zwar nicht sonderlich viel Einfühlungsvermögen, doch solch ein Idiot dies nicht zu bemerken, war Severus Snape ganz gewiss nicht.

Als sie sich schließlich doch dazu entschied, sich zu ihm umzudrehen, hatte sich Härte im Gesicht der jungen Schülerin ausgebreitet. Irgendwas lag in ihren Augen, was Entschlossenheit ausstrahlte. Severus stand in der Tür, nicht fähig sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Ebenso mit dunkler Mimik blickte er sie von oben herab an, furchteinflößend und einschüchternd, wie man es von ihm nun mal gewohnt war.

 _„_ _Selbstverständlich, Sir… Ich verschwinde!"_

Eiseskälte schlug ihm ins Gesicht, ehe sich in seinem Hals ein dicker Kloß bildete. Die Erinnerungen an die Nacht mit Granger tauchten auf, es waren nur wenige Minuten gewesen. Zwar nur ein Kuss, jedoch einer der es durchaus in sich hatte. Er war über sie gebeugt, hatte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel gedrückt und ihr fordernd seinen Kuss aufgezwängt. Doch irgendwann war der Traum zerplatzt, die Luftschlösser die er erfolgreich errichtet hatte zerfallen. Und ein dumpfes Gefühl blieb zurück, dass er sich schuldig fühlen musste. Schuld… sein ganzes Leben lang war er begleitet von ihr. Er war selbst Schuld ein Todesser geworden zu sein, er war Schuld an Lily Potters Tod und letztendlich war er Schuld daran, dass dieses Mädchen hier vor ihm in einer Situation steckte, die nicht so leicht zu bewältigen war. Er hatte Verantwortung zu tragen, würde nicht einfach dabei zusehen wie Hermine Granger einem Hirngespinst nachging, das es nicht gab. Sie war in der Pupertät, da kam es öfter vor, dass einem die Hormone etwas vorspielten. Er war sicherlich nicht liebenswürdig, war ganz gewiss unattraktiv und absolut kein Mädchenschwarm. Dass sich Granger nun so fühlte, daran hatte er alleine Schuld. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle verloren… das Verlangen hatte ihn überschwemmt, wie eine meterhohe Welle. Nun war sie eingebrochen und die harte Realität holte ihn ein. Er war ihr Lehrer, Doppelspion, der es nicht verantworten konnte sie in Gefahr zu bringen, einstiger Todesser der zu oft Berührungspunkte zur schwarzen Magie hatte und immer noch hatte. Wöchentlich begab er sich unter die Anhänger des dunklen Lords und war gezwungen Dinge zu tun, die unrecht waren. Er war kein Mann, in den man sich verlieben sollte. Er war der Erwachsene, er war derjenige der Verantwortung übernehmen musste, um alles wieder in geregelte Bahnen zu lenken. Der Professor sollte als erwachsener Mann im Stande sein das seiner jungen Schülerin klar zu machen. Was sein Herz selbst dabei für eine Rolle spielte, das wollte er außer Acht lassen.

Als die junge Schülerin plötzlich auf ihn zusteuerte und versuchte an ihm vorbeizukommen, war er sichtlich überfordert. Die plötzliche Nähe zu Hermine Granger hätte ihn beinahe das Vorhaben über Bord werfen lassen. Erneut schnürte ihm die Versuchung den Hals zu, ließ ihn erschrocken die Augen aufreißen. Doch die junge Gryffindor kam wenige Zentimeter vor seiner Brust zum Stehen. Deutlich war die Anspannung auf beiden Seiten zu merken, als sich die Schülerin und Lehrer schon wieder viel zu nahe standen. Doch Severus straffte augenblicklich die Schultern und richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf, um zurück in die alte Rolle des strengen Lehrers zurückfallen zu können.

„Treten sie zur Seite, Miss Granger!" Seine Worte waren hart, kamen ihrer Eiseskälte nach. Mit wenigen Schritten war er am Regal angelangt, zielsicher griff er nach einer kleinen Phiole, die feinsäuberlich beschriftet war.

„Das wird helfen…!"

Er reichte es der jungen Schülerin, während er zurück in seine Professionalität als Zaubertränkeprofessor fand.

„Es steckt jahrelange Arbeit hinter dieser Mixtur, verwenden Sie sie also sparsam. Ich selbst habe sie hergestellt und kann Ihnen somit auch die Wirksamkeit dessen garantieren. Hinsichtlich der derzeitigen Umstände ist es deswegen ratsam sie einzunehmen… es wäre unverantwortlich, dass Ihre schulischen Leistungen darunter leiden würden!"

Natürlich waren es harte Worte, natürlich verstand Severus Snape sicherlich damit nicht viel von Feingefühl. Doch wer genau hinter die Maske des dunklen Zaubertränkeprofessors blickte, der wusste, dass dieser ein kleiner Schritt in die richtige Richtung war. Normalerweise interessierte sich Snape nicht sonderlich um die Belange und Sorgen anderer Menschen. Er war sich – mit Ausnahme von Lily Potter – selbst nur immer am nächsten. Die Tatsache, dass er ihr wirklich helfen wollte und ihr ungefragt einer seiner Mixturen schenkte, war zwar nicht hoch ehrenwert, doch durchaus für Severus eine zwischenmenschliche Leistung. Dass diese Geste womöglich auch anders aufgefasst wurde, daran würde er wohl im Leben nicht kommen. Zu eingeschränkt waren dafür seine sozialen Kompetenzen.

„ _Ich_ verschwinde…!" Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Schülerin, schritt er augenblicklich an ihr vorbei zurück ins Klassenzimmer, um seine Lehrunterlagen vom Pult zu nehmen. Sowohl der Unterricht als auch der Vorfall mit Hermine Granger war für Severus, zumindest für diesen Moment, erledigt.

* * *

Unfähig zu sagen, was sich in Snapes Mimik abspielte, wartete Hermine schweigend mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet ab. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass er in irgendeiner Form reagierte und sie entweder vorbei ließ oder selbst einfach verschwand. Doch nichts dergleichen passierte, die Stille wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unerträglicher und die junge Schülerin dachte, ihr Lehrer würde sie noch ewig weiter quälen. Stur wie sie war und in ihrer Hilflosigkeit änderte sich nichts an ihren zu Boden gerichteten Augen, die mittlerweile den Untergrund der Vorratskammer auswendig kannten. Sein Geruch, als sie ihm so nahe war, stellte die reinste Folter dar und verstärkte das Zittern in ihr noch. Wenn Snape nicht bald reagierte würde Hermine einen Nervenzusammenbruch vor seinen Augen nicht mehr verhindern können.

 _„_ _Treten Sie zur Seite, Miss Granger!"_

Die Härte in seiner Stimme ließ sie kurz ihr Gleichgewicht verlieren das sie nur mit Mühe wiederfand. Mechanisch leistete sie seinem Befehl folge, ihr leerer Blick konnte seine Beine an sich vorbei schreiten sehen und ihr Körper sendete ihr nur umso eindringlichere Signale, dass seine Grenzen sehr bald erreicht waren. Hermine wusste, dass sie es in Snapes Gegenwart nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Da sie nicht sehen konnte was er vorhatte, wendete sie sich schon zum Gehen, als er noch damit beschäftigt war zwischen den vielen Phiolen, Gläsern und Behältern das herauszusuchen was er brauchte. Inständig hoffte sie, dass das ‚Gespräch' zwischen Ihnen damit beendet wäre, doch erneut ertönte seine Stimme und ließ ihren Körper in der Bewegung erstarren.

 _„_ _Das wird helfen. Es steckt jahrelange Arbeit hinter dieser Mixtur, verwenden Sie sie also sparsam. Ich selbst habe sie hergestellt und kann Ihnen somit auch die Wirksamkeit dessen garantieren. Hinsichtlich der derzeitigen Umstände ist es deswegen ratsam sie einzunehmen... es wäre unverantwortlich, dass Ihre schulischen Leistungen darunter leiden würden!"_

Irgendwo, tief in ihrem Inneren, wusste Hermine, dass Snape damit auf seine so ungeschickte und eigene Weise seine Sorge um sie zum Ausdruck brachte, doch in ihrem Zustand war diese Erkenntnis belanglos. Die junge Schülerin war nicht dazu in der Lage damit umzugehen und konnte daher auch nicht so darauf reagieren, wie sie es täte, wenn die Dinge anders lägen. So blickte sie nur schweigend auf die Phiole in ihrer Hand, unbeweglich, als er an ihr vorbei ging und die Vorratskammer verließ. Benommen, ob der für sie so grausamen Geste seinerseits, dass sie ihren Kummer und die Empfindungen für ihn mit einem Trank betäuben sollte, konnte sie sich kaum rühren. Auch wenn langsam die Erkenntnis in ihr Bewusstsein sickerte, dass sich ihr nun endlich die Möglichkeit zur Flucht bot, wollte ihr Körper sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Das Zittern war verebbt, denn da wallte nun etwas anderes in ihr hoch. Alles verzehrender Zorn.

Seine Worte zum Abschied waren da nur noch der Gipfel gewesen, das was sie gerade wirklich vor Wut fast um den Verstand brachte, war die Phiole in ihrer Hand, auf die noch immer ihr Blick gerichtet war. Der Schmerz verebbte für einen kurzen Moment, in dem der Zorn in ihr die Oberhand erlange. In Hermine war in diesem Augenblick genug Rage, um Snapes Vorratskammer ohne Zauberstab in die Luft zu jagen. Ihre Hand schloss sich fester um den kleinen Glasbehälter, als sie ihrem Lehrer schließlich folgte. Mit einem klackernden Geräusch stellte sie den Trank auf das Lehrerpult, an dem er stand und hob nun zum ersten Mal seit der Nacht in der Küche den Blick, um dem Zaubertränkemeister voll nie gekannter eiskalter Wut direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„ _Ich_ betäube meine Gefühle nicht mit Tränken", sagte Hermine, bevor sie sich umwandte und das Klassenzimmer verließ.

* * *

Anmerkung: Wir würden uns wieder mal wahnsinnig über eure Rückmeldung freuen! :-)


	6. Der Mut einer Löwin

**Kapitel 5: Der Mut einer Löwin**

* * *

WIE SOLL ICH'S IHR ERKLÄREN?

OB SIE ES AUCH VERSTEHT?

SIE WILL DIE WAHRHEIT, DIE VERGANGENHEIT

WER WEISS OB SIE DANN GEHT

( _König der Löwen – Kann es wirklich Liebe sein_ )

Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und erhellte die Umrisse von Hogwarts auf unheimliche Weise. Das Schloss lag ruhig im schottischen Hochland, die Schlossbewohner waren mittlerweile allesamt zu Bett gegangen. Es war mitten in der Nacht und die Welt schlief. Doch am höchsten Punkt des Schlosses, auf dem Astronomieturm, bewegte sich etwas.

Eine Gestalt war dort hin appariert, direkt auf die Plattform des Astronomieturmes. Kaum war sie erschienen, brach sie augenblicklich zusammen, ihren schweren Verletzungen erlegen. Niemand ahnte, dass diese heutige Nacht, das Gleichgewicht der Welt und Severus Snapes Leben für immer erschüttern würde…

Gedankenfetzen strömten auf sein Gedächtnis ein, während er immer wieder gegen die Ohnmacht ankämpfe. Der dunkle Zaubertränkemeister lag schwer verletzt auf der Plattform und war in einer aussichtslosen Lage. Vor wenigen Sekunden noch hatte er gegen eine Überzahl von Todesserkollegen ankämpfen müssen. Sie hatten ihn in einen Hinterhalt gedrängt. Angetrieben von Misstrauen und Missgunst hatten sie sich ihm in den Weg gestellt, ihm die Flucht verwehrt. Noch immer hatte er die Todesser nicht dazu bewegen können ihm vollständig zu vertrauen. Obwohl der Dunkle Lord ihm durchaus sein Vertrauen schenkte und ihm wichtige Aufgaben übertrug waren seine „Kollegen" da anderer Meinung. Nach der Todesserversammlung waren sie ihm gefolgt und hatten ihn vom Apparieren abgehalten. Sechs erfahrene Schwarzmagier, mit durchaus nicht zu unterschätzenden magischen Fähigkeiten, waren es gewesen. Sie hatten keine Zeit vergeudet gleich sofort ihm die schwersten schwarzmagischen Flüche auf den Hals zu jagen. Severus Snape war ein geübter Duellant, doch selbst er konnte gegen sechs Gegner, die ihn umzingelt hatten, nur schwer bestehen. Irgendwann hatte er sie dann doch zu Fall gebracht, doch er selbst hatte sich nur mit Mühe hier nach Hogwarts zurück bringen können. Mit einer schweren Brust- und Fußverletzung schwarzmagischen Ursprungs war es ihm nicht mehr möglich sich in irgendeiner Weise aufzuraffen. Der Einzige, der ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien könnte, wäre der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Doch Albus Dumbledore war an diesem Wochenende nicht im Schloss, sondern unterwegs auf der Suche nach etwas, worüber er noch nicht mit Severus sprechen wollte.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich bei Bewusstsein halten. Seine Augen verklärt, es war als würde ein Schleier über ihnen liegen. Die Welt schien dunkel, düster und aussichtslos. Hatte er schon jetzt den Kampf des Lebens verloren? Er glitt augenblicklich in die Traumwelt zurück, was zwar seine Schmerzen linderte, jedoch die Aussicht zu Überleben deutlich senkte…

 _„_ _Ich betäube meine Gefühle nicht mit Tränken."_ Ihre Worte schlugen ihm ins Gesicht, nichts als Kälte und Hass war ihnen zu entnehmen. Es war Ablehnung seiner Hilfe und doch zugleich auch ein Vorwurf, der sich gegen ihn richtete. Er war ein Versager, nichts anderes hatte das zu bedeuten. Severus Snape war tatsächlich so schwach sich mit irgendwelchen Beruhigungsmitteln und Zaubertränken durch den Tag zu schlagen. Nach Lilys Tod und den Schuldgefühlen, die ihm sein Leben zur Hölle werden ließen, hatte er irgendwann nach einem Ausweg gesucht. Schwere Depressionen hatten ihn erfasst und er war niemals gewillt gewesen sich von anderen Menschen zu helfen zu lassen. Er wollte selbst einen Weg daraus finden. Anfangs war es tatsächlich – wie banal – Feuerwhiskey gewesen. Alkohol hatte aber die unerwünschte Nebenwirkung, dass man viel Unüberlegtes tat und die Hemmschwelle sinken ließ. So war er schließlich auf Zaubermixturen umgestiegen, wie ein Abhängiger hatte er sie tagtäglich eingenommen und hatte nicht mehr darauf verzichten können. Seine Gefühle waren wie weggeblasen gewesen, wie eine kalte, bloße Hülle hatte er sich gefühlt. Doch das war alles besser als der Schmerz, mit dem er nicht umzugehen lernte.

Irgendwann hatte er sich dann daran gesetzt die Mixturen zu verfeinern, zu verbessern und durch eigene Rezepturen aufzuwerten. Die Phiole, die Miss Granger nun auf sein Lehrerpult gestellt hatte, war der Inbegriff dessen, was er all die Jahre durchlebt hatte. Schmerz, Leid, Schuld…und die Befreiung davon!

Noch Minuten nachdem die junge Schülerin das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte, starrte er an die Tür. Es musste so sein…egal was sein Herz ihm sagte, egal wie sehr es schmerzte! Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken öffnete er die Phiole, setzte sie an seine Lippen und ließ die Mixtur seine Kehle hinunter laufen. Er wollte diesen Schmerz, diese Schuld nicht mehr spüren. Er war es leid, er konnte mit diesen Gefühlen nicht mehr leben! Er war derjenige, der seine Gefühle mit Tränken betäubte!

Als er schließlich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, sah er in die Augen derjenigen Schülerin, die ihm immer noch trotz der Mixtur in den Träumen aufsuchte. Hermine Granger, die Löwin war wieder in sein Leben zurückkehrt. Plötzlich hustete er, beugte sich zur Seite. Blut lief ihm aus den Mund.

„Bitte….nicht in den Krankenflügel!...meine Privaträume….schnell!" Es ging ihm nicht um sein eigenes Leben – dafür war sein Leben zu wertlos, zu sinnlos von ihm empfunden. Es ging ihm nur um die eine größere Sache, die Aufgabe die zu Ende erledigt werden musste. Sein Leben lebte er für Andere, hatte nie gelernt selbst jemals Glück zu erfahren. Auf der Suche nach Anerkennung hatte er eigene Wünsche immer zurück gestellt. Das Leben war nur grausam, hinterhältig…die Hölle!

* * *

Woche um Woche verging, die Zeit floss an ihr vorbei, doch an ihrem Zustand änderte sich nichts. Hermine hatte sich vollkommen von ihrem sozialen Leben abgekapselt, selbst mit Harry und Ron sprach sie kaum noch. Seit den Vorfällen im Grimmauldplatz und in Snapes Klassenzimmer hatte sie an keinem Essen in der Großen Halle mehr teilgenommen. Zwar war sie noch immer die vorbildliche Schülerin, die sie immer gewesen war, doch ihr Elan war vollkommen verebbt. Sie meldete sich in keinem Fach mehr, um nicht mit jemandem sprechen zu müssen, sondern gab nur die verlangten Aufsätze, Projekte und Hausaufgaben ab. Professor McGonagall hatte in ihrer Verzweiflung über das Verhalten ihrer besten Schülerin versucht mit dieser zu reden, um den Grund herauszufinden, doch Hermine redete ebenso wenig mit ihr wie mit ihren Freunden.

Zaubertränke überstand sie nur mit Mühe und war nach jedem Unterricht einem Nervenzusammenbruch derartig nahe, dass sie die darauf folgenden Nächte vollkommen zurückgezogen auf dem Astronomieturm verbrachte. An diesen Tagen konnte sie die Anwesenheit von anderen noch weniger ertragen als sonst und in diesen Nächten konnte sie ohnehin nicht schlafen. Ihr Rückzugsort vermittelte Hermine das Gefühl von Abgeschiedenheit, niemand würde sie hier stören. Um unliebsamen Begegnungen mit Lehrern vorzubeugen und Punkteabzüge zu vermeiden borgte sie sich Harrys Karte des Rumtreibers aus, um immer darüber informiert zu sein, wenn sich ihr jemand näherte. So konnte sie sich verstecken und musste auch nicht darum fürchten Snape hier oben zu begegnen. In der jetzigen Situation hätte sie sich vermutlich augenblicklich in die Tiefe gestürzt.

Auch heute hatte Hermine eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke über sich ergehen lassen müssen und so sehr sie sich auch in ihre Bücher vertiefte, Snapes Stimme ließ sich nur schwer ausblenden. Die Wirkung, die er noch immer auf sie hatte, machte ihr zu schaffen und zehrte an ihrem Gesundheitszustand. Der Umstand, dass sie nur das Nötigste aß machte das Ganze nicht besser. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie sich auch noch eine erneute Strafarbeit bei Professor Umbridge eingehandelt, die von ihr im Unterricht eine Antwort auf eine Frage verlangt hatte. Die kleingewachsene Ministeriumsangestellte war vor lauter Wut rot angelaufen, als Hermine sie lediglich schweigend und mit leeren Augen angesehen hatte. Getreu dem Motto _ich soll nicht widersprechen_. Diesmal allerdings war die Strafe dafür anders ausgefallen. Statt einer Feder hatte Umbridge ihren Zauberstab verwendet, um Hermine zum Reden zu bringen. Immer wieder hatte sie ihr dessen Spitze auf die Arme gepresst, woraufhin sich davon ausgehend glühend heiße Linien ihren Weg über ihre Haut gesucht hatten. Die Schülerin hatte geschrien, aber sie sprach noch immer nicht. Erst nach Stunden hatte Umbridge es aufgegeben und Hermine zu Strafarbeiten mit Filch verdonnert. Der einzige Lichtblick bestand darin, dass der Hausmeister von Hogwarts kein besonders gesprächiger Mensch war. Er störte sich also nicht an dem Schweigen der Schülerin, empfand es sogar als Zeichen der Reue für ihr wie auch immer geartetes Vergehen. Umbridge hatte ihn nicht eingeweiht.

Das Mondlicht schien auf Hermine herab, die am Rande des Geländers lehnte und ihren Blick über die Ländereien schweifen ließ. Sie hatte eines ihrer Bücher schutzsuchend an sich gepresst, wie damals im Verbotenen Wald Snapes Robe. Die Erinnerung kam so plötzlich, dass Hermine unwillkürlich zitterte. Sie zog ihren Umhang fester um sich als der Wind auffrischte und als sie plötzlich ein leises _Plopp_ vernahm, blickte sie irritiert auf. Jemand schien gerade an diesen Ort appariert zu sein und die junge Schülerin verbarg sich in den Schatten, um sich nicht plötzlich einem Lehrer gegenüber zu sehen, der sie für ihr nächtliches Hiersein bestrafen würde. Mit einem Blick auf die Karte setzte ihr Herz für einen Moment aus – darauf waren deutlich die Worte _Severus Snape_ zu lesen. Wie ein gehetztes Tier blickte Hermine sich um, konnte jedoch nur ein Bündel erkennen, das nicht weit von ihr entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Als sie näher hinsah bemerkte sie, dass es sich bewegte, zwar nicht viel, aber doch sichtbar. Hermine musste schlucken. Konnte das wirklich sein...? Mit einem Mal hatte Panik sie ergriffen und sie warf alle Vorsicht über Board, als sie ihr Versteck verließ und sich dem Bündel näherte.

„Professor", keuchte Hermine entsetzt als sie erkannte, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um Snape handelte und in welchem Zustand er sich befand.

Alles was zwischen ihnen passiert war schob sie beiseite, ihr Verstand ließ nur noch das zu, was im Augenblick wichtig war. Ihr Herz raste unter der Last der Angst, die sie bei seinem Anblick empfand. Er war schwer verletzt und sie eine minderjährige Schülerin, die nicht genug von Heilkunde verstand, um solch offensichtlich schwerwiegende schwarzmagische Verwundungen zu versorgen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass der Mann den sie liebte dem Tode nahe zu ihren Füßen lag. Was war nur mit ihm passiert? Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, ihr Schluchzen kam ihr unendlich laut vor in der so stillen Umgebung. Hermine tastete nach Snapes Puls und musste schier endlose Sekunden darauf warten, ihn so schwach wie er war zu finden. Er lebte, doch die Angst ihn zu verlieren hallte in ihren Gedanken wider, sie war so allumfassend, dass sie kaum klar denken konnte. In diesem Augenblick jedoch regte sich der Zaubertränkemeister, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Hauch.

 _"_ _Bitte... nicht in den Krankenflügel! ...meine Privaträume... schnell!"_

Die einzige Hoffnung, an die Hermine sich nun noch klammern konnte, war, dass er dort einen Trank hatte, der ihn heilen konnte. Sie würde es nicht verkraften, wenn er in ihren Armen starb. Um kein Aufsehen zu erregen ließ Hermine Snape jedoch nicht mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes vor sich her schweben, stattdessen nutzte sie die gleiche Magie, um ihn aufrecht zu halten. Sie legte sich einen seiner Arme um die Schultern, um ihn zu stützen, die meiste Arbeit jedoch erledigte ihr Zauber. Mit einer Hand prüfte sie auf der Karte, ob sich jemand auf ihrem Weg befand, der ihnen begegnen konnte und wich unliebsamen Begegnungen so geschickt aus. Auf gar keinen Fall durfte die beiden jemand sehen. Als sie schließlich nach viel körperlicher und geistiger Anstrengung vor Snapes Privaträumen angelangt waren versuchte die Schülerin hineinzugelangen, doch der Eingang war versperrt. Verzweifelt versuchte sie es erneut, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen. Selbst der _Alohomora_ brachte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Ihre Panik stieg ins Unermessliche.

„Professor! Professor, wie öffne ich die Tür?"

* * *

Nur schemenhaft nahm er seine Umwelt war. Irgendwo in weiter Ferne schien er Grangers Stimme zu vernehmen. Er wandelte zwischen Wirklichkeit und Traum, alles schien so unklar und doch fühlte sich der Schmerz in seinem Bein und in seiner Brust so unsagbar echt an. Leises Schluchzen, doch er wusste in diesem Moment nicht, dass es ihm galt. Plötzlich wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft aufgerichtet und der Körper der jungen Schülerin drückte sich augenblicklich seitlich an seinen, um ihn zu stützen.

Immer wieder driftete er ab, versuchte jedoch so gut wie möglich sich von Granger stützen zu lassen, den Schmerz in seinem Bein zu vergessen. Irgendwann kam die junge Schülerin zum Stehen, ihr Atem ging schnell, er konnte es spüren.

 _„_ _Professor! Professor, wie öffne ich die Tür?"_ Ihre Worte drangen leise an sein Ohr, irgendwo in seinem Inneren hörte er sich leise zwei Worte hauchen. Es spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr irgendein Spiel aufrecht zu erhalten, das er sowieso nicht gewinnen konnte. „Kleine Löwin…." Augenblicklich sackte er erneut zusammen, sein Kopf hing an ihrer Schulter, ließ kein Blatt mehr zwischen ihnen zu. Im nächsten Moment flog die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen auf und offenbarte die Privatsphäre des Zaubertränkeprofessors, die nie ein Schüler bisher betreten hatte.

Auf den ersten Blick mochte es womöglich verwunderlich erscheinen, dass Severus Snape, Hauslehrer von Slytherin, ausgerechnet das Wappentier der Gryffindors als Passwort gewählt hatte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er es aus Sicherheitsgründen jeden Monat wechseln musste, konnte man sich beim zweiten Blick durchaus vorstellen, warum er ausgerechnet „kleine Löwin" verwendet hatte. Zum einen war es die weibliche Form des Wappentieres Gryffindors und zum anderen stand sie für genau die Person, von der er gezwungen war jede Nacht zu träumen. In seinen Träumen konnte er frei sein und wie es nun so war nannte er sie dort nicht bei ihrem richtigen Namen, sondern einem anderen…der durchaus eine Verbindung zum Wappenzeichen der Gryffindors war – seine kleine Löwin.

Als der Professor irgendwann wieder aufwachte, fand er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder. Das minimalistische Doppelbett aus Ebenholz stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Ansonsten war das Zimmer überraschend stilsicher eingeräumt. Zwar in dunklen Farben, doch durchaus mit Eleganz ausgestattet, standen links und rechts zwei hohe Kleiderschränke. Im Gegensatz zum Wohnbereich, war hier jedoch besonders Wert darauf gelegt, den Raum minimalistisch zu halten. Schließlich glich der Wohnbereich vielmehr einer alten Bibliothek, vollgestopft bis hinauf zur Zimmerdecke mit hohen Bücherregalen, jedoch einem sehr gemütlichen, grünen Sofa. Dem Schlafzimmer angrenzend befand sich sowohl das Badezimmer als auch sein Privatlabor, das durch eine Treppe nach unten in einen geräumigen Kerker führte, mittlerweile jedoch vollständig mit Regalen, Kesseln, Arbeitstischen und sonstigem ausgestattet.

Nach und nach konnte er wieder Umrisse erkennen, ehe er sich sein Kopf abrupt zu Miss Granger umwandte, die besorgt und etwas hilflos neben dem Bett stand. Seine Hand fuhr augenblicklich vor und ergriff sie an ihrer Uniform, ehe er sie zu sich zog. Seine Stimme war schwach, ein Hauch von einem Flüstern war zu vernehmen.

„Sordidus-Salbe….Privatlabor….auftragen!"

* * *

 _"Kleine Löwin..."_

Ein leises Klacken ertönte, woraufhin die Tür aufschwang und den Weg freigab. Wie vom Donner gerührt stand Hermine da, Snape in ihren Armen dessen Kopf an ihrer Schulter ruhte, und blickte fassungslos durch den geöffneten Eingang in die Privatgemächer des Zaubertränkemeisters. In ihrem Verstand brauchte es trotzdem nur ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Das Passwort des Hauslehrers von Slytherin war _kleine Löwin_. Natürlich war ihr sofort bewusst, dass dies auf sie abzielte und auf niemanden sonst, denn kein anderer kam dafür in Frage auf diese Beschreibung zu passen. Ihr Herz wurde schwer und erneut rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Augenblicklich jedoch wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie ihren schwer verletzten Professor im Arm hielt und jetzt nichts wichtiger war als sein Leben zu retten. So brachte Hermine Snape ins Innere seiner Räume, schloss mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs die noch immer offen stehende Tür und brachte ihn zielstrebig in sein Schlafzimmer, wo sie ihn auf seinem Bett ablegte. Nun jedoch wusste sie nicht weiter, sie kannte sich in seinen Räumlichkeiten selbstverständlich nicht aus und so stand sie ratlos und noch immer weinend ob der Panik ihn zu verlieren neben ihm, bis seine schwache Hand ihre Uniform ergriff. Er zog sie zu sich, seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und es war für sie nur schwer zu verstehen was er sagte.

 _"_ _Sordidus-Salbe... Privatlabor... auftragen!"_

Trotz ihres angsterfüllten Zustandes funktionierte ihr Verstand noch immer außerordentlich scharf und so wusste sie sofort von welcher Salbe er sprach. Hermine hastete durch seine Räumlichkeiten, versuchte sich zu orientieren und fand schließlich den Weg in sein Privatlabor. Ihr blieb keine Zeit zu bewundern was sie sah, auch die Räume, die er bewohnte und die sie eigentlich brennend interessiert hätten, würdigte sie in diesem Moment keines Blickes. Es war ihr auch egal, dass sie in ihrer Hektik ein heilloses Durcheinander in seinem Labor anrichtete, sie war im Augenblick nur erleichtert, als sie schließlich die gewünschte Salbe in Händen hielt. Hermine eilte zurück in das Schlafzimmer, an Snapes Seite, wo sie nicht lange zögerte und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs waren all die Roben ihres Lehrers entfernt. Erst jetzt konnte sie sich ein genaueres Bild von den schrecklichen Verletzungen machen, die er davon getragen hatte. Gewissenhaft trug sie die Salbe auf seine Wunden auf und achtete dabei nicht darauf, dass sie sie über seinen gesamten Körper hin verteilt restlos aufbrauchte. Es war ohne Belang, alles was zählte war sein Leben zu retten.

In seinem Badezimmer fand sie Verbandszeug mit dem sie die versorgten Stellen behutsam zu verbinden begann. Es war ein langwieriger Prozess, er hatte so viele Verletzungen davon getragen und erneut fragte sie sich was wohl passiert sein mochte. Natürlich war Hermine bewusst, dass es sich um eines der Todessertreffen handeln musste, zu denen Snape immer berufen wurde, doch wieso würden sie ihn fast umbringen? Nachdem was sie vom Orden des Phönix wusste war er in Voldemorts Augen ein loyaler Anhänger, es schien keinen Zweifel an seiner Treue zu geben und doch hatten sie ihn so zugerichtet. Es ergab keinen Sinn, doch Hermine wagte es nicht zu fragen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Snape ihr ohnehin nicht geantwortet hätte. Als sie damit fertig war seine Verletzungen zu versorgen ließ sie seine Decke heranschweben, um ihn damit zuzudecken. Aus seiner Küche besorgte sie Wasser und stellte es auf seinen Nachttisch, falls er Durst hatte wenn er aus seinem Delirium wieder erwachte. Dann blieb ihr nichts anderes mehr zu tun als neben seinem Bett auf die Knie zu gehen und über ihn zu wachen. Sie würde nicht von seiner Seite weichen, ganz gleich wie er sich aufregen oder sie beschimpfen würde. Die kleine Löwin würde nicht einfach verschwinden.

* * *

Er kannte den Schmerz und trotzdem war er nicht darauf vorbereitet. Als seine junge Schülerin vorsichtig begann die Salbe auf die Wunde aufzutragen, biss er die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte ein schmerzerfülltes Knurren. Severus schloss die Augen, versuchte an irgendetwas zu denken, was ihn von den Schmerzen ablenken konnte. Zuerst half nichts, doch dann fand eine Erinnerung, der ihn zurück in seine Träume schickte und er verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.

 _Er stand auf einem der Balkone der großen Halle. Extra für den Weihnachtsball der anlässlich des Trimagischen Tuniers veranstaltet wurde, hatte man diesen hier eingerichtet. Severus hielt ein Glas Rotwein in der Rechten, in Gedanken versunken blickte er über die Ländereien, die zu einer prächtigen Parklandschaft verzaubert waren. Irgendwo in der Ferne konnte er ein unbeschwertes Lachen vernehmen, als er näher an das Balkongeländer blickte und dem nachging, erkannte er Hermine Granger, wie sie in Begleitung mit einem der russischen Austauschschüler durch den Park spazierte. Sie schien glücklich zu sein, unbeschwert plauderte sie mit ihm über belanglose Dinge. Ehe der Junge ihr einen Handkuss aufdrückte. An diesem Abend hatte er zum ersten Mal entdeckt, wie wunderschön sie war und nach langer Zeit erneut das Gefühl von Eifersucht verspürt…_

Als Severus die Augen aufschlug war er im ersten Moment völlig orientierungslos? Wo war er? Was war mit ihm passiert? Als er sich dann langsam umsah, erkannte er, dass er sich in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer befand. Die Erinnerung kehrte zurück und er fragte sich, wie lange er geschlafen haben musste. Als der Professor versuchte sich vorsichtig von den Kissen hochzustemmen, bemerkte er, wie dort auf seinem Bett ein Kopf mit langer Mähne lag. Hermine Granger schlief da seelenruhig, kniete zwar immer noch auf dem Boden, aber hatte hier anscheinend so lange gewartet, bis sie schließlich die Müdigkeit dann doch übermannt hatte. Etwas erschrocken blickte er sie an, im ersten Moment nicht in der Lage, irgendwie auf die Situation zu reagieren, ehe er seine Stimme wieder fand. „Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme war noch leise, immer noch war sein Körper geschwächt von den schweren Verletzungen, die nun jedoch verheilen würden. Doch sie regte sich nicht. Als er erneut das wunderschöne Wesen vor ihm betrachtete fühlte er sich wie magisch von ihr angezogen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken hob er vorsichtig die Hand ehe er ihr sachte ihre Haare aus den Gesicht strich. Im Schlaf schien Hermine Granger so friedlich, so behütet und so glücklich…so hatte er sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er spürte eine Versuchung, die jedoch nicht sexueller Natur war. Er wollte sie nur einmal berühren, nur einmal spüren, wie sich ihre weiche Haut anfühlte. Diesen Augenblick würde er ausnutzen, ohne dass die junge Schülerin jemals etwas davon mitbekommen würde. Nachdem er also ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hat, hob er erneut seine Hand um ihr vorsichtig über die Wange zu streicheln…

* * *

Ihre Tränen, die Angst und die letzten Wochen taten ihr Übriges und so war sie nach einiger Zeit des über ihn Wachens mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bett in ihrer knienden Position einfach eingeschlafen. Hermine hatte in der letzten Zeit nicht annähernd so gut geschlafen wie in diesen Stunden. Sein Geruch, der noch immer eine berauschende Wirkung auf sie ausübte, ließ sie sich so wohl fühlen wie seit langem nicht mehr. Ihre Träume waren angefüllt von Bildern von ihm und ihre Emotionen waren die der wenigen glücklichen Momente mit ihm. Sie durchlebte erneut die Augenblicke im Verbotenen Wald, seine so offenkundigen Empfindungen ihr gegenüber, das Gefühl von ihm umsorgt zu werden und die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Diese Bilder mischten sich mit den Geschehnissen in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes, seine weichen Lippen auf den ihren, das Gefühl ihrer Körper eng aneinander geschmiegt und die erregende Wirkung, die sie auf ihn ausübte. Nichts Schmerzhaftes, nichts Grausames durchzog ihre Träume und ihr zerschmettertes Herz konnte aufatmen.

Ein sanftes Streicheln in ihrem Gesicht holte sie so zärtlich in die Realität zurück, dass sie den Übergang nicht bemerkte. Hermine wähnte sich noch immer in ihrem Traum, lächelte ob der zärtlichen Berührung und so entging ihr auch nicht, dass Snape ihr liebevoll mit seinen Fingern über die Wange strich. Dieses Gefühl war so süß, so verlockend und alles in ihr verzehrte sich nach ihm, dass sie instinktiv langsam die Augen öffnete. Snape schien damit nicht gerechnet zu haben, denn noch immer berührte seine Hand ihr Gesicht und ohne sich zu bewegen genoss Hermine für die kurzen Augenblicke die ihr noch blieben die Zärtlichkeit, die er ihr zuteil werden ließ. Als er dem Umstand gewahr wurde, dass sie ihn mit offenen Augen beobachtete, wollte er ihr seine Hand sofort entziehen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor. Ihre Hand ergriff die seine, während sie sich langsam aufrichtete.

Hermine hätte es als schreckliche Störung dieses wundervollen Augenblickes empfunden, jetzt auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Und so begnügte sie sich damit Snape einfach nur schweigend anzusehen, mit der so unschuldigen Geste einfach nur seine Hand halten zu wollen. Sie wusste, dass er es vielleicht nicht verstand, doch in diesem Moment konnte sie nichts glücklicher machen als diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Ihre Gefühle flossen förmlich über ob der Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht verloren hatte, dass er noch lebte, und so verhinderte sie es nicht als erneut Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Gleichzeitig jedoch lächelte die junge Schülerin und es mochte einem Betrachter seltsam vorkommen, doch nichts war so wichtig wie Snape, der noch am Leben war. Der für ihr Haus und auch für sie im Speziellen so typische Mut hatte wieder von Hermine Besitz ergriffen und so wagte sie es todesmutig auf Snapes Hand einen sanften Kuss zu geben.

* * *

Wieder einmal fragte er sich, was er sich überhaupt dabei gedacht hatte! Natürlich – sein Vorhaben war doch von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt! Sie musste ja aufwachen, anders wäre es ja überhaupt keine Option gewesen! Sein Schicksal meinte es wahrlich nicht gut mit ihm. Vielleicht aber hatte er auch unbewusst gehofft, sie würde von seiner Berührung aufwachen. Man wusste es nicht…

Als die junge Schülerin seine Streicheleinheit mit einem sanften Lächeln quittiert hatte, hätte er schnellstmöglich reagieren sollen und normalerweise wäre er dazu auch fähig gewesen. Doch seine Verletzungen zehrten wohl mehr an seinen Reserven als er gedacht hatte und beeinflussten somit auch offensichtlich sein Reaktionsvermögen. Und als sie ihm zuvor kam, plötzlich seine Hand umfasste und augenblicklich sich erhob, waren seine Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Er hatte erwartet sie würde irgendetwas sagen, ihn damit konfrontieren, was für Spielchen er da mit ihr nur spielte. Warum er das tat, was er nun eben gerade getan hatte. Doch nichts dergleichen, stattdessen blickte sie ihn nur an, mit einem Lächeln, das so süß war, süßer als ihr Lächeln in seinen Träumen. Doch dann waren da noch Tränen. Warum weinte sie? Warum um Merlins Willen war dieses Mädchen nur so widersprüchlich?

Kaum hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, tat Hermine Granger noch etwas, was ihm einfach unbegreiflich war. Sie führte langsam seine Hand zu ihren Lippen, ehe sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken drückte. Severus stockte augenblicklich der Atem und blickte die junge Schülerin nur unentwegt an. Die Sekunden erschienen wie Minuten, niemand sagte etwas, ausnahmslose Stille.

Warum küsste sie ihn? Wie brachte sie nach all dem was er ihr angetan hatte solch einen Mut auf? Seine kleine Löwin war tatsächlich eine wahre Gryffindor und er die Schlange, zu feige ihr nun gegenüberzutreten. Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab, richtete seine beiden Augen nachdenklich in die Leere. Es durfte nicht sein…er durfte sie nicht da hinein ziehen!

Seine Stimme war leise, gebrochen, ehe er sich wieder zu ihr umwandte und ihren Blick auffing. Tief und eindringlich sah er ihr in die Augen und drückte sanft ihre Hand, die nun in seiner lag. „Sie, Sie verstehen nicht…!" Mit großer Mühe presste er die Worte über seine Lippen. Erneut Stille, bis er es wieder wagte Worte in den Mund zu nehmen. „Sie kennen mich nicht…Sie wissen nicht wer ich bin, Miss Granger!"

* * *

Gedankenverloren wanderte sein Blick in die Ferne. Als Reaktion auf den Kuss hatte sie erwartet er würde sie anschreien, beschimpfen, aus seinen Räumen jagen. Doch nichts dergleichen. Snape blickte so voller Zweifel in die Leere, das Hermine nur erahnen konnte, was in ihm vorging. Sicherlich kämpfte in ihm wieder die Moral, er stand in diesem Augenblick nicht unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol, und auch wenn er ziemlich mitgenommen war würde das nicht ausreichen, um ihn davon abzubringen sich selbst zu schelten. Sie konnte fast hören was in seinem Kopf vorging: _ich bin Ihr Lehrer, Sie meine Schülerin, das kann nicht funktionieren..._ Natürlich wusste Hermine all das, doch traute Snape ihr so wenig zu? Konnte sie ihm denn nicht zeigen, dass sie nicht so schwach war wie er immer annahm? So schwer es für sie gewesen war, das alles durchzustehen, doch hatte er denn keine Augen im Kopf?!

 _"_ _Sie... Sie verstehen nicht...! Sie kennen mich nicht... Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin, Miss Granger!"_

Wie aufs Stichwort brachte seine brechende Stimme leise hervor, was sie zuvor an seinem Ausdruck hatte ablesen können. Hermine bemerkte den Druck an ihrer Hand, den Snape auf sie ausübte, doch das bestärkte sie nur noch in ihrem Vorhaben. Sie würde all ihren Mut, den sie als Gryffindor besaß, aufwenden, um den Argwohn, der ihm als Slytherin innewohnte, aus ihm zu verbannen. Der heutige Vorfall hatte ihr trotz ihres gebrochenen Herzens gezeigt, wie viel sie für ihn empfand und dass sie ihn nicht kampflos aufgeben würde. Natürlich wusste Hermine was das für sie bedeutete und dass sie sich wohl keine härtere Nuss zum Knacken hätte aussuchen können als Snape, doch sie würde es lieber versuchen und daran scheitern, als es nie versucht zu haben.

„Sie haben Recht", erwiderte sie aufrichtig, „ich kenne Sie nicht. Doch ich habe angefangen Sie kennen zu lernen. Nicht Sie, Professor Snape... Sie, Severus."

Nichts hätte mehr der Wahrheit entsprechen können. Jedes Mal wenn sie hinter seine Fassade hatte blicken können, und sei es nur für einen flüchtigen Moment gewesen, war es nicht der verschlossene, griesgrämige Professor gewesen, sondern der gefühlvolle, aufmerksame Severus, der irgendwo unter diesen vielen Schutzschichten verborgen lag. Über die Jahre und mit all den Schrecken, mit denen er zu kämpfen und umzugehen hatte, war es nur natürlich, dass er sich eine Schale der Abwehr zugelegt hatte. Zu oft hatte man ihn enttäuscht, zu oft verletzt. So wie Snape sich verhielt – so sah ein gebrochenes Herz aus.

„Doch Sie kennen mich auch nicht", fuhr Hermine schließlich fort und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich habe keine Angst!"

* * *

 _„_ _Ich kenne Sie nicht. Doch ich habe angefangen Sie kennen zu lernen. Nicht Sie, Professor Snape…Sie Severus."_

Seinen Vornamen aus ihrem Mund zu hören klang zuerst völlig falsch. So ungewohnt, dass es einfach nur falsch sein konnte. Es hatte niemals ein Schüler jemals gewagt Professor Snape mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen und instinktiv hätte er normalerweise damit reagiert, dem Schüler mindestens zwanzig Hauspunkte abzuziehen und ihm Strafarbeiten zu verpassen. Doch stattdessen blickte er sie nur wortlos an, mit dem Gedanken, dass vielleicht doch irgendwann, wenn bessere Zeiten für ihn anbrechen würden, der Klang seines Vornamens aus ihrem Mund zur Gewohnheit werden könnte. Noch war vielleicht nichts verloren, vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung für sein Leben.

Doch wie die derzeitigen Umstände aussahen war es absolut naiv zu glauben das mit Granger würde keine Konsequenzen haben. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er es als nicht richtig empfinden würde sich mit dem noch minderjährigen Mädchen einzulassen, würde eine Gefahr für sie bestehen, deren Risiko er nicht eingehen konnte. Vieles stand zwischen ihm und der jungen Schülerin, die keinen blassen Schimmer von ihm und seiner Welt hatte. Er war verdorben, verdorben von der Versuchung der dunklen Künste und der Macht, die aus ihnen resultierte. Severus war einst ein Todesser, doch die schwarze Magie konnte man nicht so einfach abschütteln, sobald sie einen gefesselt hatte, konnte man sich nur schwer davon wieder lösen. Der Professor hatte sich ihr abgewandt, doch immer wieder kehrte das Verlangen zurück, das Verlangen wieder über allen Zauberern zu stehen, Anerkennung zu finden, Kontrolle auszuüben.

Er kannte sich zu gut, um einschätzen zu können, dass es nicht leicht war mit ihm. Zu viel war in seinem Leben schief gegangen, zu sehr hatten die Ereignisse ihn verändert. Der Zaubertränkeprofessor wusste mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr, ob er überhaupt nochmal fähig war, jemanden zu lieben. Lily Potter saß so tief in seiner Seele und seinem Herzen verankert, dass es ihm unmöglich erschien, sie jemals wieder freigeben zu können. Die Erinnerung war stark, die Liebe groß…womöglich zu groß für das mutige Mädchen, das nun vor ihm stand.

Der Professor rügte sie nicht hinsichtlich ihrer Worte, stattdessen hielt er auch ihre Hand immer noch fest umgriffen und blickte sie unentwegt an. Sie wirkte stark, selbstbewusst, wie eine echte Löwin. Das Herz trug sie am rechten Fleck…dieses Mädchen durfte nicht in die Dunkelheit gezogen werden!

 _„_ _Doch Sie kennen mich auch nicht."_ Das stimmte, er wusste wenig über die junge Gryffindor, auch wenn er sie seit dem Weihnachtsball immer wieder unauffällig beobachtet hatte. Sei es denn beim Essen in der Großen Halle oder selbst in der Bibliothek, wenn sie stundenlang ihre Nase in ein Buch gesteckt hatte und es nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, wenn Severus ganz in ihrer Nähe war. Er hatte einen Eindruck von ihr gewonnen und hatte tatsächlich gedacht sie zumindest ein wenig einschätzen zu können trotz seiner sozialen Defizite. Doch der heutige Tag hatte es deutlich gezeigt, wie Hermine Granger einen überraschen konnte. Ihr Mut war unverwechselbar.

 _„_ _Ich habe keine Angst!"_

Aus ihrem festen Blick stand sowohl Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit. Sie war eine Kämpferin und würde wohl nicht ruhen, bis die Schlacht geschlagen war. Er hätte ihr keine Hoffnungen machen dürfen…er war darin zu weit gegangen ihre Berührungen einfach zuzulassen. Das hätte er nicht tun sollen! Doch er wollte sie nicht mehr leiden sehen…er wollte, dass all der Kummer verging, er wollte ihr nicht erneut das Herz brechen!

„Ihren Mut in allen Ehren, doch ginge es nur um meine Person… es steht noch viel mehr auf dem Spiel, was sie nicht begreifen können, nicht begreifen dürfen!" Auch sein Blick war fest und trotzte vor Entschlossenheit. Er durfte nicht feige zurückschrecken, musste in die Offensive ohne sie jedoch unnötig verletzten zu müssen. „Ich gestehe mir ein… es fällt mir schwer. Doch es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. Ich würde Sie bitten nun zu gehen. Vielleicht werden Sie irgendwann begreifen!" Langsam löste er seine Finger von ihrer Hand und zog sich zurück. Und plötzlich fühlte sich Severus Snape einsamer, als er es je empfunden hatte. Doch es war gut so, musste so sein!

* * *

Tief brannte sich sein Blick in ihre Seele. Hermine hatte unterschwellig noch befürchtet, dass Snape möglicherweise ausrasten würde, wenn sie seinen Vornamen benutzte. Doch klug wie sie war hatte sie ihn trotzdem gesiezt, um ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln, das sie nicht aus Respektlosigkeit handelte. Offenbar war ihr Vorhaben geglückt, denn es hagelte weder eine Strafpredigt, noch war Gryffindor nun hundert Hauspunkte ärmer. Snape sah Hermine einfach nur sprachlos an und sie hätte zu gerne gewusst, was er dachte, was das Nennen seines Vornamens aus ihrem Munde in ihm auslöste. Die junge Schülerin verbuchte es als großen Erfolg, dass ihr Lehrer nicht anders reagierte. Zwar reagierte er augenscheinlich überhaupt nicht, doch das war besser als das was sie erwartet hatte.

 _"_ _Ihren Mut in allen Ehren, doch ginge es nur um meine Person... es steht noch viel mehr auf dem Spiel, was Sie nicht begreifen können, nicht begreifen dürfen! Ich gestehe es mir ein... es fällt mir schwer. Doch es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. Ich würde Sie bitten nun zu gehen. Vielleicht werden Sie es irgendwann begreifen!"_

Obgleich seine Worte sehr hart erschienen, hatte sie plötzlich einen anderen Blickwinkel darauf. Irgendetwas war anders und auch wenn er sie zurück wies, konnte sie erkennen warum. Hermine wusste nur zu genau wovon Snape sprach, denn sie war tiefer eingeweiht als er in diesem Augenblick wissen konnte. So wie er die Dunkelheit war, war sie das Licht. Er empfand sich als böse, verdorben und voller Sünde, sie stand für ihn für alles was gut, rein und unschuldig war. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte sie mit dem was er war und was er als Spion tun musste mit ins Verderben zu ziehen. Er wollte sie beschützen. Für einen Moment wurde Hermine bekümmert. Snape war so auf das Dunkle versteift, dass ihm nicht bewusst war, dass das Licht es vertreiben konnte.

„Es tut mir leid Sie enttäuschen zu müssen", erwiderte sie daher ruhig auf seine Worte und erhob sich aus ihrer knienden Position, nachdem er ihr seine Hand entzogen hatte. „Ich begreife sehr viel mehr als Sie annehmen. Nach Ihrer Abreise vor dem zweiten Ordenstreffen wurden Harry, Ron und ich in den Orden des Phönix berufen."

Eigentlich hatten sie alle versprechen müssen das Ganze noch geheim zu halten, speziell vor Snape, nachdem er so die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass er wohl kaum Professor Dumbledore damit konfrontieren würde und ihm dabei auf die Nase band, dass er es von seiner Schülerin wusste. Das würde so viele Fragen aufwerfen, die nicht einmal Snapes brillianter Verstand beantworten konnte ohne Konsequenzen herauf zu beschwören. Klugerweise verschwieg Hermine ihm auch, dass dies nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Sie waren so etwas wie Mitglieder auf Probe, bis sie ihre Volljährigkeit erreicht hatten, was in wenigen Monaten der Fall sein würde. Dennoch würden sie an den Treffen teilnehmen, den Orden unterstützen und was Auseinandersetzungen mit den Dunklen Künsten betraf trainierten sie immer noch im Geheimen ihre Fertigkeiten zu kämpfen. Dumbledores Armee, wie sie sich nannten, und so wie das Feuer jetzt wieder in Hermine brannte würde sie sich umgehend wieder der Gruppe anschließen.

„Lassen Sie es mich wissen, wenn Sie Hilfe bei dem Wechseln Ihrer Verbände benötigen", fuhr Hermine dann fort und lächelte. „Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen bald besser. Gute Nacht, Professor."

Aus dem Umstand heraus, dass er zu Anfang darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie ihn nicht in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey brachte nahm sie an, dass er wohl auch dafür nicht die Medihexe konsultieren würde. Allein würde Snape es jedoch auch nicht bewerkstelligen können und wen außer Hermine konnte er darum bitten? Doch selbst wenn er es nicht tat, was sie vermutete, ihr war es wichtig es ihm zumindest anzubieten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Zaubertränkemeister mit dem sie sich noch vergewisserte, dass er auch wirklich alles hatte was er brauchte, verließ sie seine Räumlichkeiten. Die Karte des Rumtreibers in Händen bahnte sie sich durch die nächtlichen Gänge des Schlosses ihren Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, nicht ohne jedoch ihre Gedanken um ihren Plan für den nächsten Tag kreisen zu lassen. Sie musste einiges in Ordnung bringen, was die letzten Wochen ihres gebrochenen Herzens verursacht hatten. Die Welt hatte Hermine Granger wieder.

* * *

Anmerkung: Na, was sagt ihr? Dieses Kapitel bringt uns doch ein ganzes Stück weiter mit den beiden. Überrascht? Oder vielleicht gar enttäuscht von dem Kapitel? Wir würden uns wieder einmal sehr freuen von euch zu hören ;)


	7. Bis zum letzten Atemzug

**Kapitel 6: Bis zum letzten Atemzug**

* * *

IF THIS IS TO END IN FIRE

THEN WE SHOULD ALL BURN TOGETHER

WATCH THE FLAMES CLIMB HIGH INTO THE NIGHT

 _(Ed Sheeran - I See Fire)_

Wie als erwachte Hermine aus einem Traum, der zu einem Albtraum geworden war, stand ihre Welt plötzlich Kopf. Seit sie Snape schwer verletzt auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden hatte waren zwei Monate vergangen. Ihr Vorhaben, sich nach der Zeit der Einsamkeit wieder in das Leben auf Hogwarts einzugliedern, war geglückt und nicht nur sie, sondern das ganze Schloss atmete erleichtert auf. Das goldene Trio war wieder vereint und Dumbledores Armee hatte ihr schlaustes Mitglied zurückgewonnen. Wie besessen trainierten sie alle – und Hermine im Speziellen – nun noch umso mehr und die enormen Fortschritte die sie gemacht hatten sprachen für sich. Der wohl schwierigste Zauber, den sie von Harry gelernt hatten, war der Patronuszauber. Es hatte sie alle viel Zeit und Mühe gekostet ihn zu beherrschen, doch mittlerweile brachte jeder von ihnen einen so mächtigen Patronus zustande, dass er sich nicht nur als formlose Wolke zeigte, sondern eine für jeden von ihnen individuelle Tierform annahm. Hermines Patronus war in der Gestalt eines Otters erschienen, der begeistert um sie herum durch die Lüfte des Raumes der Wünsche schwamm, als wäre dieser sein liebstes Gewässer.

Es blieb nun nicht mehr viel was Harry ihnen beibringen konnte, also verbrachten sie die Trainingseinheiten damit das Gelernte zu wiederholen und zu vertiefen. Professor Umbridge hatte sich derweil so auf die Gruppe versteift, dass sie in ihrer Funktion als Großinquisitorin Freiwillige aufrief, die sich ihr als Helfer zur Verfügung stellten, um die Ordnung im Schloss zu wahren. Selbstverständlich hatten sich darauf nur Slytherins gemeldet, darunter auch Malfoy und seine Mitläufer Crabbe und Goyle, die mit größtem Eifer an die Sache herangingen und jeden bestraften der sich auch nur des kleinsten Vergehens schuldig machte. Die Verbote der Großinquisitorin wurden immer zahlreicher und zierten bald die gesamte Wand vor der Großen Halle, wo sie für alle sichtbar aufgehängt wurden. Selbst die Lehrer waren nicht mehr vor der größenwahnsinnigen Ministeriumsangestellten sicher und mussten sich einer Untersuchung ihres Lehrverhaltens unterziehen. Das Rätsel um die Tatsache jedoch, wohin die Gruppe um Harry, Ron und Hermine ständig verschwand, konnte sie nicht lösen und so legten sich ihre Handlanger regelmäßig auf die Lauer, um sie doch noch auf frischer Tat ertappen zu können. Zusammenschlüsse von Schülern jeglicher Art waren von Umbridge insbesondere verboten worden, fürchtete der Zaubereiminister doch immer noch, dass Professor Dumbledore auf die Idee käme einen Widerstand gegen ihn auf die Beine zu stellen, um seinen Platz einzunehmen.

Der Tag an dem Dumbledores Armee schließlich aufgeflogen war, stellte sich als der bisher schwärzeste Moment in ihrer Zeit auf Hogwarts heraus. Die Slytherins rund um Umbridge waren den jungen Schülern gefolgt und hatten es durch Veritaserum geschafft, endlich den Raum der Wünsche zu enttarnen. Alle, die sie darin antrafen, wurden unter Arrest gestellt und in Dumbledores Büro gebracht, wo bereits der Schulleiter Gesellschaft von Cornelius Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister, und zwei seiner Auroren bekommen hatte. Umbridge trug die Anschuldigungen gegen die Schüler vor, bezichtigte Harry als deren Anführer und händigte Fudge die Mitgliederliste aus, über der der Name _Dumbledores Armee_ in großen Lettern prangte. Um seine Schüler zu beschützen übernahm der Schulleiter jedoch jede Verantwortung dafür, war es doch ganz offensichtlich sein Name, den die Gruppierung trug, und nicht Harrys. Für dieses Vergehen enthob Fudge Dumbledore seines Amtes und wollte ihn gerade von seinen Auroren verhaften lassen, als der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt vor ihrer aller Augen in einem gewaltigen Feuerball mit seinem Phönix Fawkes verschwand.

Die Erleichterung über die Flucht Dumbledores wurde allerdings jäh davon überdeckt, dass der Zaubereiminister Umbridge zur neuen Schulleiterin erklärte und damit ihre Schreckensherrschaft erst recht begann. Erst als die Weasley Zwillinge mit einem grandiosen Auftritt bei den diesjährigen Abschlussprüfungen alle Erlässe der Großinquisitoren in einem gewaltigen Feuerwerk aufgehen ließen, schöpften die Schüler neue Hoffnung. Harry hingegen, der über das Schuljahr hinweg immer wieder von Visionen über Voldemort heimgesucht worden war, empfing nun eine, die das Goldene Trio in Panik ausbrechen ließ. Sirius befand sich in der Gewalt des Schwarzmagiers, der aus ihm den Fundort eines Artefaktes heraus zu foltern versuchte, das er brauchte, um endlich den Sieg über die Zaubererwelt zu erlangen. Die Drei zögerten nicht lange und als ihnen bewusst wurde, dass sich der einzige Kamin, der noch Zugang zum Flohnetzwerk hatte, in Umbridges Büro befand, trommelten sie umgehend Dumbledores Armee zusammen. Doch auch diesmal kam ihnen die Großinquisitorin zuvor.

Hermine wehrte sich gegen den festen Griff Malfoys, der sie umklammert hielt. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm erneut ins Gesicht geschlagen, doch sie bekam ihre Arme nicht frei. Als sie die Spitze seines Zauberstabs an ihrer Kehle spürte wurde ihr Widerstand schwächer, doch ihr Verstand arbeitete auf Hochtouren, um fieberhaft nach einer Lösung zu suchen sie alle aus den Fängen Umbridges zu befreien. Diese war damit beschäftigt aus Harry Antworten herauszubekommen, doch auch auf eine Ohrfeige ihrerseits hin hatte der Dunkelhaarige noch immer nichts von sich gegeben. Mit einem Blick der Hermine schlucken ließ zückte die Schulleiterin schließlich ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn drohend auf Harry. „Der Cruciatus-Fluch sollte Ihre Zunge lockern", zischte die kleingewachsene Hexe bedrohlich und wollte gerade ansetzen, als Hermine ihr zuvor kam. „Nein!", schrie sie in wütender Angst um ihren besten Freund. „Das ist illegal!" „Was Cornelius nicht weiß braucht ihn nicht zu bekümmern", erwiderte Umbridge süßlich und wendete sich der Dunkelhaarigen zu. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich mit Ihnen beginnen, wenn Sie so eifrig sind. Sie wissen ja wie das vor sich geht, Miss Granger."

Die junge Schülerin versuchte sich innerlich auf den Fluch vorzubereiten, doch als er sie mit voller Wucht traf, blieb nichts in ihrem Inneren übrig als Schmerz. Hermine wusste wie brutal der Unverzeihliche Fluch war, doch nie hatte sie ihn am eigenen Leib gespürt. Nie hätte sie sich je vorstellen können welche Qualen er imstande war zu entfesseln. Ihr Körper schien unter der Last zu bersten, ihr Schreien hallte von den Wänden wider und mischte sich mit den Rufen ihrer Freunde, die versuchten Umbridge zu stoppen. Doch die Schulleiterin war erbarmungslos. Als sie den Fluch kurz darauf abebben ließ, herrschte sie Hermine an ihr zu sagen, was sie vorgehabt hatten. Die Ministeriumsangestellte war davon überzeugt, dass die Schüler sich mit Dumbledore verbünden wollten und würde alles Nötige tun, um seinen Aufenthaltsort aus ihnen herauszubekommen. Hermine keuchte angestrengt und hätte Malfoy sie nicht festgehalten wäre sie vermutlich augenblicklich zu Boden gesunken. Ihr Blick jedoch war hasserfüllt auf Umbridge gerichtet und so wie damals, als sie das erste Mal eine Antwort aus ihr hatte herausfoltern wollen, schwieg die Gryffindor eisern. Der zweite Fluch traf sie noch härter als der erste. Ihre schmerzerfüllten Schreie wurden immer lauter, während ihre Freunde versuchten sich von den Slytherins loszureißen. Der Unverzeihliche Fluch hielt jedes Mal länger an und Umbridge wiederholte die Prozedur stur immer und immer wieder. Sie war sich sicher, dass Hermine irgendwann reden würde. Niemand konnte so viel Schmerz aushalten.

* * *

Die letzten Ereignisse waren an ihm vorbeigerauscht, während Severus Snape sich vollständig auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren und diese nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollte. Mittlerweile war der Sommer angebrochen, das Schuljahr ging langsam dem Ende zu und auf Hogwarts hatte sich so einiges verändert. Einstige Großinquisitorin der Schule war mittlerweile zur Schulleitung geworden, Severus hatte es schon kommen sehen, wie es auch Albus Dumbledore durchaus geahnt hatte. Das Ministerium streckte zunehmend seine Klauen aus, um Einfluss dort zu erlangen, wo es Böses vermutete. Doch der wahre Schrecken war dort draußen… und das Ministerium leugnete es vehement.

Nachdem damals Granger seine Privaträume verlassen hatte, war Ruhe zwischen ihnen eingekehrt. Die Fronten waren geklärt und die junge Schülerin beteiligte sich nun wieder am Schulgeschehen. Ihr Engagement jedoch war der Meinung des Professors nach jedoch ein wenig zu viel des Guten, war er doch der festen Überzeugung, dass sie maßgeblich daran beteiligt war „Dumbledores Armee" einzuführen, die Schülerbewegung, die sich schließlich auch von Umbridge aufgedeckt wurde. Schließlich war es auch ihm nicht entgangen, dass sich einige der Schüler – darunter überwiegend Gryffindors – sich nach dem Unterricht immer mal wieder auf den Weg machten, um dann spurlos zu verschwinden. Severus ahnte bereits, dass sicherlich Hermine dahinter stecken musste. Noch dazu bestärkten diese Annahme die Worte, die sie ihm damals als er schwerstverletzt in seinem Bett gelegen war noch gesagt hatte, ehe sie verschwunden war.

 _„_ _Ich begreife sehr viel mehr als Sie annehmen. Nach ihrer Abreise vor dem zweiten Ordenstreffen wurden Harry, Ron und ich in den Orden des Phönix berufen."_

Als die junge Schülerin schließlich seine Räume verlassen hatte, hatte er augenblicklich nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen um dem Orden eine nicht allzu freundliche Botschaft zu übermitteln. Er hatte seinem Ärger Luft machen müssen, um diesen Idioten von Ordensmitgliedern nicht einfach alles durchgehen zu lassen. Nach dem Motto „Kaum ist die Katz aus dem Haus, tanzen die Mäuse auf dem Tisch" fühlte er sich hintergangen. Das konnte doch wirklich nicht ihr ernst sein! Was hatten sie sich dabei nur gedacht!

Als er schließlich von Arthur Weasley eine Antwort erhalten hatte, hatte sich schließlich herausgestellt, dass das Trio zwar nun anerkannte Mitglieder waren, jedoch noch nicht in Außeneinsätze involviert werden würden. Das beruhigte den griesgrämigen Zaubertränkemeister zwar fürs Erste, doch er würde da noch einmal nachhacken, wann diese Regelung denn aufgehoben werden würde.

Hinsichtlich dieser Kröte Umbridge, die nun tatsächlich die Leitung der Schule übernommen hatten, blieben ihm und seinen Kollegen nichts anderes übrig, als die Stellung zu halten. Durch die Ministeriumsangestellte herrschte plötzlich ein anderer Wind, doch er durfte seine Deckung nicht auffliegen lassen. Gewisse Foltermethoden wurden schließlich als Erziehungsmethode angesehen, nicht selten erschien ein Schüler bei ihm und klagte über seinen schmerzenden Handrücken. Es war eine Zeit angebrochen, in der sich alles auf Hogwarts veränderte – im Grunde natürlich im negativen Sinne. Doch seltsamerweise wuchs das Lehrerkollegium zusammen, insbesondere gegenüber Minerva verfestigte sich diese Zusammenarbeit. Obwohl es sich Severus selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, doch die verbesserte Beziehung zu Minerva McGonnagall tat ihm gut, schließlich war da immer noch diese eine kleine Löwin, die ihn des Nachts in seinen Träumen aufsuchte und ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe schlafen ließ.

Eines Nachmittages, Severus war gerade dabei einen seiner Tränke zu verbessern, klopfte es an der Kerkertür. Vincent Crabbe stand vor seiner Tür und teilte ihm mit, dass Umbridge nach ihm gefragt hatte. Er ließ augenblicklich alles stehen – diese Kröte wollte er nicht noch unnötig reizen – um sich auf den Weg in das Büro der neuen Schulleiterin zu machen. Als deren Tür schließlich aufschwang und er eintrat, zeigte sich ihm ein Bild, dass ihm innerlich das Blut zu Eis erfrieren ließ.

Hermine Granger lag entkräftet auf dem Boden, sie atmete schwer, ihr Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, blickte sie zu ihm auf. Severus jedoch warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie, wollte ihr weiterhin keine Beachtung schenken, um nicht unnötig aufzufallen. Noch dazu war dieser Anblick zu schrecklich, um der jungen Schülerin in diesem Moment in die Augen blicken zu können. Potter, Weasley, dessen Schwester, Longbottom und Luna Lovegood wurden von einigen Slytherins festgehalten, darunter sein Patensohn Draco Malfoy. Severus versuchte zu analysieren was hier wohl vorgefallen war. Er musste nur eins und eins zusammenzählen, um zu erkennen, dass die Freunde wohl irgendetwas ausgeheckt haben mussten, worüber Umbridge erbost war. Warum waren sie alle in ihrem Büro? Und warum schien es so, als würde die junge Schülerin unter enormen Schmerzen leiden?

„Sie haben nach mir gefragt?" Severus Miene war ausdruckslos, fragend zog er wie üblich eine seiner Augenbrauen nach oben, während er die Kröte anblickte.

„Ja, Severus…können sie mir noch etwas von diesem Veritaserum besorgen? Das dumme Mädchen hier…", Umbridge drückte mit ihren rosa Pumps gegen Hermines Körper, als wäre sie bereits eine Leiche, „ist nicht im Stande mir die Wahrheit zu sagen, da muss wohl etwas nachgeholfen werden." Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln von Seiten der neuen Schulleitung, die Severus abgrundtief hasste.

„Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt", erwiderte Snape glatt, „dass ich keine weiteren Vorräte an Veritaserum habe. Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, außer wenn Sie [Granger] vergiften wollen – und ich versichere Ihnen, Sie hätten mein größtes Wohlwollen, wenn Sie es täten. Das Problem ist nur, dass die meisten Gifte zu schnell wirken, um dem Opfer genug Zeit zu geben, die Wahrheit zu erzählen."(Anmerkung: aus HP 5)

Der dunkle Zaubertränkemeister aus den Kerkern quittierte dies nur mit seiner ausdruckslosen Maske. Eiseskälte war aus seinen Worten zu vernehmen. Keine Gefühlsregung war von seinem Gesicht abzulesen, doch in seinem Inneren war er kurz vorm Durchdrehen. Innerlich starb er tausend Tode, könnte er doch unmöglich dieses Schauspiel weiter so aufrecht erhalten. Irgendwann würde er durchdrehen, würde Umbridge einen Avada auf den Hals jagen… noch war er standhaft und warf der jungen Schülerin einen abfälligen Blick zu. Er hoffte inständig darauf, dass sie hinter die Maske blicken würde.

„Schade, nun denn… dann werde ich es weiter auf meine Methode versuchen!" Umbridge richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Hermine, ehe sie erneut einen Crucio-Zauber über sie sprach.

* * *

Irgendwann nach dem sechsten oder siebten Cruciatus-Fluch war ihr Körper so schwach geworden, dass sie sich nicht mehr länger aufrecht halten konnte. Malfoy hatte Hermine schließlich mit einem Stoß zu Boden befördert, wo sie kraftlos liegen blieb und nach Atem rang. Man konnte Umbridge nur zu genau ansehen, wie sehr es sie zur Weißglut trieb, dass die junge Schülerin trotz allem was sie an Kraft aufwendete noch immer nicht redete. Harry und Ron waren außer sich, doch egal was sie versuchten, die großgewachsenen Schläger aus Slytherin waren stärker als sie. Ihre Zauberstäbe waren außerhalb ihrer Reichweite und so konnten sie nichts anderes tun als mitanzusehen, wie ihre beste Freundin zu Tode gefoltert wurde. Besonders für Neville war dieser Anblick kaum zu ertragen, erinnerte ihn dies doch viel zu sehr an das Schicksal, das seine Eltern erlitten hatten.

Die Szene wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Tür sich öffnete. Hermines entkräftetes Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie in Snapes Gesicht blickte. Als er sich an Umbridge wandte und fragte, wie er ihr helfen konnte, verlangte sie augenblicklich nach Veritaserum. Der Zaubertränkemeister, der wie Hermine sofort erkennen konnte alles versuchte, um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, informierte die Schulleiterin jedoch darüber, dass alle seine Vorräte aufgebraucht seien und er ihr nicht helfen könne. Ein schwaches Grinsen überzog für einen kurzen Moment das Gesicht der jungen Schülerin, die noch immer auf dem Boden lag, auf ihre Arme gestützt, und keine Kraft mehr besaß, um sich wieder zu erheben. Sie wusste, dass Snape log. Als sie ihn damals nach dem Todessertreffen in seinen Räumlichkeiten versorgt und in seinem Labor nach der Sordibus-Salbe gesucht hatte, waren ihr die sorgsam aufbewahrten kostbarsten Tränke nicht entgangen. Snape besaß sehr wohl Veritaserum, sogar eine Menge davon. Egal wie sehr er nach außen hin den eiskalten Giftmischer mimte, der sogar davon sprach Hermine mit Freuden vergiften zu wollen, wusste Hermine nur zu genau was wirklich in ihm vorging.

 _"_ _Schade, nun denn... dann werde ich es weiter auf meine Methode versuchen!"_

Noch immer blickte Hermine einzig mit schwachen Augen Snape an, so dass die Worte der Schulleiterin nur von weit entfernt zu ihr durchdrangen. Als das was sie sagte doch in das Bewusstsein der jungen Schülerin sickerte war es bereits zu spät um sich für das zu wappnen, was nun folgte. Noch immer auf dem Boden traf sie der nächste Unverzeihliche Fluch mit noch erbarmungsloserer Härte. Hermines Schrei zerriss die Stille des Raumes, ihre Stimme durch die Folter schon so angegriffen, dass sie glaubte überhaupt nicht mehr schreien zu können. Ihr Körper zerbarst erneut in unvorstellbaren Schmerzen und die Gryffindor flehte in Gedanken ihr Herz würde unter der Wucht des Fluches einfach nachgeben, um sie davon zu befreien. Gefühlt waren es Stunden, die vergingen bis Umbridge den Cruciatus endlich abebben ließ und Hermine noch einmal die Frage stellte. Die junge Schülerin musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, denn sie wusste, dass jeder weitere Fluch zu viel für ihren Körper wäre. Und sie wusste, dass Umbridge nach ihrem Tod einen ihrer Freunde der gleichen Folter unterziehen würde, bis jemand von ihnen endlich redete. Das würde sie nicht zulassen.

„Dumbledore...", brachte Hermine heiser und kraftlos hervor, „...ist im Verbotenen... Wald... ich führe... Sie hin..."

Den entgeisterten Gesichtern ihrer Freunde zum Trotz, die glaubten die Gryffindor wäre unter der Last des Fluches verrückt geworden, blickte sie unverwandt Umbridge an, die triumphierend und zufrieden lächelte. Auf ein Nicken ihrerseits hin packte Malfoy die noch immer zu seinen Füßen liegende Hermine und zog sie grob auf die Beine. Die Slytherins rund um Umbridge zerrten die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee hinter sich her, der Leitung der Großinquisitorin folgend, die sich von Hermine zu Dumbledores vermeintlichem Aufenthaltsort führen ließ. Sie war so verblendet von dem, was sie für die Wahrheit hielt, dass sie nicht eine Sekunde hinterfragte, ob die Informationen der Wahrheit entsprachen. Harry nutzte seine Gelegenheit, als die Schulleiterin abgelenkt war, um Snape im Vorbeigehen mit einer verschlüsselten Mitteilung darüber zu informieren, dass Sirius sich in Voldemorts Gewalt befand. Dieser jedoch blickte ihn nur verächtlich an und informierte stattdessen die Schulleiterin, dass er noch zu arbeiten hatte, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit wehenden Umhängen verschwand.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie den Verbotenen Wald erreicht hatten. Speziell Hermine war kaum dazu in der Lage einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, doch sie kämpfte sich mühsam jedes Mal wieder hoch wenn Malfoy sie lachend zu Boden stieß. Als sie an der Stelle ankamen, die Hermine in den Kopf geschossen war, blieben sie stehen. Die junge Schülerin sank auf die Knie, während Umbridge sie ungeduldig mit Fragen bombardierte, wo denn Dumbledore nun sei. Einmal mehr hüllte Hermine sich in Schweigen, als sie lächelnd beobachtete wie sich in einem Radius von zwanzig Metern immer mehr dunkle Gestalten neben den Bäumen sammelten. Die Zentauren, von denen sie wusste, dass sie hier lebten, hatten die Gruppe entdeckt und stellten sie zur Rede, was sie in ihrem Gebiet zu suchen hatten. Umbridge in ihrem grenzenlosen Größenwahn belegte den Anführer mit einem Fluch und glaubte ihnen so zeigen zu können, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Doch als die Zentauren sich allesamt auf sie stürzten und sie überwältigten, begann sie schließlich um Hilfe zu rufen. Nicht einer von ihnen, nicht einmal die Slytherins, machten Anstalten der Schulleiterin zu helfen. Stattdessen ließen sich auch ihre Handlanger von der Angst vor den Zentauren anstecken und flüchteten, als diese auf Hermine und ihre Freunde zukamen.

Nachdem sie den Zentauren, die sich als sehr enge Freunde von Hagrid herausstellten, für ihre Hilfe gedankt hatten, verschwanden diese wieder in den Tiefen des Waldes. Nun, da sie sich des Problems Umbrige entledigt hatten, mussten sie endlich einen Weg finden, um zu Sirius zu gelangen. Bis auf Hermine, die bei Harry mitfliegen würde, rief sich jeder von ihnen einen Besen herbei, den sie bestiegen und sich so schnell sie konnten auf den Weg ins Ministerium machten, denn niemand wusste, ob Snape dem Hinweis nachgegangen war, den Harry ihm gegeben hatte. Die Angst, sie könnten vielleicht bereits zu spät sein, hielt sie alle fest im Griff.

Es war kein leichtes Unterfangen gewesen die Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums zu betreten. Als sie sich jedoch endlich an dem Ort aus Harrys Vision befanden umfing sie nichts als Dunkelheit. Mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe erhellten sie die Umgebung um sich herum und erkannten, dass sie sich in einem gewaltigen Raum voller Regale befanden. Unzählige perlmuttfarben glänzende Glaskugeln, die alle in verschiedener Art und Weise leuchteten und in allen erdenklichen Größen und Formen zu finden waren, füllten die raumhohen Regale zu ihren Seiten. Unschlüssig, wie sie nun herausfinden konnten, wo Sirius sich befand, ließen sie sich von Harry leiten. Hermine, die sich einigermaßen wieder erholt hatte, bildete den Schluss der Gruppe. Als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um, während die anderen das Objekt ausfindig machen konnten, das sie gesucht hatten. Ihren Zauberstab vor sich haltend, ging Hermine einige Schritte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

* * *

Diese wahnsinnige Kröte! Irgendwann würde er an ihr Rache nehmen, irgendwann würde er all die Wut an ihr auslassen! Dolores Umbridge war mitunter Wenigen die schrecklichste Person, der er jemals begegnet war! Ihre aufgesetzt freundliche Art, die Begründung aller ihrer Handlungen, es im Sinne des Ministeriums zu machen, und zu guter Letzt ihre abstoßende, perverse Art der Brutalität, ließen ihn blanken Hass verspüren. Trotz der Hassgefühle, versuchte er weiterhin rational zu denken. Emotionen hatten noch nie geholfen, wenn es darum ging, sich oder jemanden aus einer Situationen zu befreien. Er hatte Potters Botschaft deutlich entschlüsseln und obwohl er Sirius verabscheute, so musste dennoch der Orden informiert werden. Mit einem Zauberschwenk beschwor er augenblicklich einen mächtigen Patronus herauf, der den weiten Weg zum Grimmaultplatz finden würde. Severus selbst würde derweil hier versteckt im Dunkeln des Ganges warten, um abzuwarten, was Umbridge noch vorhatte. Zu seinem großen Glück hatte sie ihr Büro nicht vor ungewünschten Mithörern abgesichert, so war es ihm mit Leichtigkeit möglich, durch die Wände zu horchen.

Als plötzlich Hermine Grangers Schreie zu vernehmen waren und zur gleichen Zeit sein Unterarm brannte, wusste er nicht, was ihn letztendlich zu Fall gebracht hatte. Er sank auf die Knie, sein Herz verschlossen vor Schmerz, der tief in ihm zu spüren war. Doch auch sein Körper schmerzte, das Pulsieren an seinem Unterarm war fast unerträglich. Das Dunkle Mal glühte und Severus Snape wusste, dass sein Herr ihn rief. Er hatte keine Wahl, er musste dem Ruf des dunklen Lords Folge leisten.

Nachdem dem Zaubertränkemeister die Befehle seines Herrn mitgeteilt wurden, war er augenblicklich in die Mysteriumsabteilung appariert. Er musste nun funktionieren und dürfte sich nicht weiter von irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem ablenken lassen. Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass sich Potter auf den Weg hierher machen würde. Man hatte ihn hinters Licht geführt. Da dieser nichtsnutzige Angeber es nicht einmal auf die Reihe bekommen hatte, Okklumentik zu erlernen und somit seinen Geist vor den Eingriffen des Dunklen Lords zu schützen, war er geradezu auf dem Weg ins Verderben.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy und noch weitere Todesser warteten bereits auf Potter, sie würden sich ihn schnappen. Severus hatte nun die Aufgabe erhalten, das ganze Szenario nur zu überwachen, damit nichts aus dem Ruder lief. Der Professor wusste jedoch, in Wahrheit wollte der dunkle Lord ihn prüfen. Er sollte sich als würdig erweisen und insbesondere dadurch bei seinen Todessern Anerkennung gewinnen. Schließlich war Lord Voldemort durchaus erbost darüber gewesen, dass sich einige seiner Leute auf den Professor gestürzt hatten und dieser sie zwangsweise eliminieren musste.

Als er plötzlich im Dunklen der Mysteriumsabteilung stand, versteckt hinter den riesig langen Regalen der Prophezeiungen, konnte er plötzlich Geräusche ausmachen. Auf Lucius und den Rest der Malfoys war er noch nicht gestoßen… stattdessen konnte er leises Flüstern vernehmen, von einer Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte. Augenblicklich versteifte er sich. Die Todessermaske vor seinem Gesicht würde ihn davor bewahren seine Identität Preis zu geben. Doch sie würde ihn erkennen! Sie würde verstehen, wer er wirklich war… das hoffte er zumindest.

Und als er schließlich hinter dem Regal hervortrat, seine leuchtende Zauberstabspitze nach vorne gerichtet, um durch die Dunkelheit zu dringen, da sprach Severus Snape mit seltsam, verzauberter Stimme. „Oh Potter, du hast ja sogar Freunde mitgebracht!" Er hörte sich an wie Lixus, ein Todesserkollege, den er gerade aus dem Weg geschafft hatte. Der Zauber war so perfekt, dass selbst Lucius ihn nicht erkennen würde… das hoffte er zumindest. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel, um seine Deckung auffliegen zu lassen. Irgendwie musste er die Kinder dazu bewegen, von ihm weg zu laufen…

„Avada…!" Augenblicklich hatte er den Zauberstab auf Potter gerichtet.

* * *

Gefährliche Stille umfing Hermine, als sie nach der Ursache für das Geräusch suchte, das sie zuvor vernommen hatte. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, denn sie konnte deutlich spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig drehte sie sich zur Seite, um sehen zu können, wie eine vermummte Gestalt in schwarzen Roben und mit einer silbernen Maske vor dem Gesicht zwischen den Regalen hervortrat und sich Harry näherte. Die Worte des Todessers nahm sie kaum wahr, doch sie konnte sehen wie ihre Freunde, die gerade noch damit beschäftigt waren sich die leuchtende Kugel in Harrys Hand anzusehen, erschrocken in die Richtung blickten aus der die Stimme kam. Hermine erreichte Harry als Erste, der zu überrascht war um rechtzeitig seinen Zauberstab zu heben. Mit der linken Hand stieß sie ihren besten Freund aus dem Schussfeld des Feindes, nur um mit ihrem Zauberstab in der rechten sofort einen Fluch in Richtung des Todessers abzufeuern.

„Stupor!", donnerte Hermine, achtete jedoch nicht darauf, ob der davonschießende Lichtblitz auch sein Ziel erreichte. Sie fuhr zu ihren Freunden herum. „Lauft!"

In wilder Panik begannen die Schüler zu rennen, um den Fängen des Todessers zu entkommen. Sie kamen nicht weit bevor sie sich erneut einer der vermummten Gestalten gegenüber sahen, der sie jedoch ebenfalls auswichen und in einen anderen Gang flüchteten. Immer mehr Todesser tauchten in ihrem Blickfeld auf und schon bald mussten sie einsehen, dass sie umzingelt waren. Harry, die leuchtende Prophezeiung noch immer in der Hand, stand in ihrer Mitte, seine Freunde in einem Kreis um ihn herum, die Zauberstäbe erhoben vor ihren Körpern. Gehetzt blickte Hermine sich um. Von allen Seiten kamen die schwarzgewandeten Gestalten auf sie zu, es gab kein Entkommen. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie sich aus dieser Situation befreien sollten, während aus dem Kreis der Todesser einer hervortrat und seine Maske abnahm.

„Nun", erhob Lucius Malfoy seine schneidende, arrogante Stimme, „wen haben wir denn hier?"

Aus dem Hintergrund erschallte Bellatrix Lestranges irres Lachen und Hermine musste schlucken. Die Situation erwies sich als immer aussichtloser. Wenn ihnen nicht bald etwas einfiel würde das Ganze böse enden, Voldemort war nicht für seine Art bekannt geworden zimperlich mit seinen Feinden umzugehen. Möglichst unbemerkt versuchte Hermine mit ihren Augen ihre Umgebung genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, um irgendetwas zu finden, was sich für ein Ablenkungsmanöver eignete. Ihr war es nur ganz recht, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser fast ausschließlich auf Harry beschränkte. Als sie so den Blick an den meterhohen Regalen hochwandern ließ kam ihr eine Idee. Sie musste nur noch den richtigen Moment abwarten.

„Gib mir die Prophezeiung, Potter", herrschte Malfoy Harry an, der gar nicht daran dachte Voldemort ein Mittel zum Sieg zu übergeben.

„Vergiss es, Malfoy", konterte Harry, der in dieser Situation alle Höflichkeiten bleiben ließ. „Stupor!"

Ein Lichtblitz schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor, woraufhin die Todesser auseinander stoben – in der gleichen Sekunde hatte Hermine diesen Augenblick als den Richtigen erkannt. Sie fuhr herum und sorgte mit zwei gezielten Zaubersprüchen dafür, dass die Regale links und rechts von ihnen in sich zusammen brachen. Krachend zerbarst das Holz, aus denen sie bestanden, während klirrend die unzähligen Kristallkugeln von ihren Plätzen stürzten. Der Fall der ersten Regale bewirkte eine Kettenreaktion im gesamten Raum und so begrub ein Regal nach dem anderen die Nebenstehenden unter sich. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend. In diesem Chaos rannten die Kinder erneut los, Flüche schossen an ihnen vorbei, doch das splitternde Glas war überall. Malfoys wütender Schrei war das einzige, das den Tumult übertönte.

Nachdem sie etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die Todesser gebracht hatten, die immer noch damit beschäftigt waren nicht unter den Trümmern begraben zu werden, fanden sie den Weg zu einer Tür. Sie rannten hindurch und erkannten den Abgrund erst, als es bereits zu spät war. Einer nach dem anderen stürzte schreiend in die Tiefe, doch bevor sie alle auf dem Boden zerschellen konnten bremste Hermine die Gruppe mit einem Zauber ab. Zwar landeten alle ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden, doch keinem schien etwas Ernsthaftes passiert zu sein. Sie klopften den Staub von ihren Kleidern und fanden sich schließlich in einem gewaltigen Raum wieder, der bis auf ein merkwürdiges Gebilde in der Mitte vollkommen leer war. Harry und Luna fühlten sich magisch davon angezogen und traten näher, den Blick fest auf das Gewirr aus wirbelndem Nebel gerichtet, das das Innere des Tores bildete. Außer ihnen konnte niemand die Stimmen hören, die daraus hervor traten. Doch ihnen blieb keine Zeit zu ergründen, um was es sich bei dem Durchgang handelte und wohin er führte, denn aus den schwarzen Schatten materialisierten sich die Todesser, die ihnen gefolgt waren, in einem Kreis um sie herum.

„Wenn auch nur einer von euch näher kommt", drohte Harry sofort geistesgegenwärtig und hob die Hand, die die Glaskugel fest umschlossen hielt, „werde ich sie zerbrechen!"

Malfoy zögerte, einen grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, doch Bellatrix ließ sich von dem Schüler nicht verunsichern. Bevor Harry dazu kam seiner Drohung Nachdruck zu verleihen hatte sich die Todesserin hinter Ron materialisiert und drückte ihm nun die Zauberstabspitze gegen die Kehle. Ein irres Lachen erhob sich erneut und hallte von den steinernen Wänden wider, während Ron schluckte und es nicht wagte sich zu bewegen. Dem Vorbild der Lestrange folgend packte sich jeder der Todesser einen der Schüler, die schon bald einsehen mussten, dass sie sich aus dieser Situation nicht mehr befreien konnten. Harry war der einzige, der noch unbehelligt auf dem erhöhten Stein stand, auf dem das Tor ruhte. Wütend blitzten seine Augen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er das Leben seiner Freunde gefährdete, würde er unüberlegt handeln. Sie saßen in der Falle.

* * *

Der Professor war nicht sonderlich überrasch darüber, dass Hermine Granger die einzige war, die sich augenblicklich gegen die herannahende Bedrohung zu verteidigen wusste. So war er auch vorbereitet, als ihr Stupor-Zauber durch die Luft flog und somit von seiner geübten Zauberstabbewegung abgefangen wurde. Dann geschah alles viel zu schnell, früher als er vermutet hatte, zeigten sich augenblicklich auch die anderen Todesser und ließen keine Sekunde vergehen, ehe sie sich daran machten die Freunde zu verfolgen. Severus mischte sich unter sie, darauf bedacht seine Art und Weise zu laufen zu verändern, um nicht aufzufallen. Gekonnt mimte er den Todesser nach, in den er sich nun sozusagen „verwandelt" hatte. Noch immer hatte er die Statur Snapes, noch immer roch er nach ihm und noch immer sah er so aus wie der dunkle Zaubertränkemeister aus den Kerkern. Doch die silberne Todessermaske schützte ihn davor, seine wahre Identität Preis zu geben. Seinem Zauber zu verdanken war insbesondere seine Stimme völlig verändert und ließ nicht auf ihn schließen. Er hörte sich eins zu eins wie der Todesserkollege Lixus an, der mit einem Gedächtniszauber nun hinter einem der noch wenigen stehenden Regale lag.

Flüche sausten durch die Luft, doch bisher hatte keiner sein Ziel erreicht. Die Schüler waren geflüchtet, ehe sie von den Todessern im Raum des Todes wieder aufgefunden wurden. Als Severus den dunklen Raum betrat, in dessen Mitte ein Podest mit einem uralten Torbogen stand, zuckte er augenblicklich zusammen. Die Magie, die von dem Torbogen ausging, war nicht zu übersehen beziehungsweise nicht zu überhören. Er konnte Schreie vernehmen, insbesondere der Menschen, die ihm einst etwas bedeutet hatten. Genauer genommen war es nur eine Stimme; die von Lily Potter! Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, versuchte sich nicht von diesen furchteinflößenden Schreien beirren zu lassen. Er musste sich auf die Mission konzentrieren und durfte Granger nicht einer unnötigen Gefahr aussetzen. Trotzdem musste er in Deckung bleiben, konnte nicht riskieren, dass seine Tarnung aufflog. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.

Als die Freunde schließlich von den teilweise maskierten Todessern – Lucius und Bellatrix hatten ihre Masken abgenommen – eingekesselt waren, wuchs die Anspannung in Severus Snape. Er spürte von der verrückten Black Schwester etwas, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Dieser irre Ausdruck, war wieder in ihren Blick getreten, den er mittlerweile schon gut kannte. Als diejenige, die derzeit die Führung über die Gruppe von Todessern übernommen hatte, teilte sie diesen augenblicklich einen Befehl zu, der unmissverständlich erschien. Kaum hatte sie Ron Weasley in ihrer Gewalt, machte sich auch der Rest der Todesser daran, sich einen der Freunde zu schnappen. Severus war konzentriert und konnte im gleichen Augenblick schnellstmöglich Granger erreichen, die er gewaltvoll an seine Brust drückte. Den Zauberstab ebenso wie Bellatrix drohend an ihre Kehle gedrückt umgriff er sie fest, ohne sonst eine Regung von sich zu geben. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, eine gewisse Aufregung lag in der Luft. Er durfte bloß nichts falsch machen. Jede unüberlegte Handlung könnte ihm und Miss Granger das Leben kosten.

Trotz der Drohung schreckte Potter immer noch davor zurück die Prophezeiungskugel dem blonden Todesser Lucius zu übergeben. Bellatrix ließ dem Jungen keine Zeit, wollte ihn nur noch mehr unter Druck setzen, außerdem machte es der Verrückten nur zu viel Spaß, anderen Leid zuzufügen. Als ein Cruciatus augenblicklich den Körper des Weasleys traf und Bellatrix auffordernd Severus anblickte musste er handeln… er durfte nun keine Schwäche zeigen!

„Crucio!" Der Körper seiner kleinen Löwin erzitterte durch die Wucht seines Zaubers, er versuchte ihr Halt zu geben, ehe er leise eine Zauberformel immer wieder murmelte, die es ihm ermöglichte augenblicklich die Schmerzen auf seinen eigenen Körper zu übertragen. Wohl dosiert konnte er ihr nicht den ganzen Fluch abnehmen, schließlich steckte er noch in seiner Rolle, konnte es nicht wagen vor den Todessern Schwäche zu zeigen. Kaum merklich begannen seine Beine zu zittern, sein Blick war verklärt nach vorne gerichtet, die Welt schien plötzlich so dunkel. Warum hatte er ihr das antun müssen? Es schmerzte ihn tief in seinem Herzen, diesen Fluch an ihr anwenden zu müssen.

Das erhoffte Eintreten des Ordens kam viel zu spät und doch zur rechten Zeit. Severus nutzte den Zeitpunkt der Verwirrung, um die junge Schülerin augenblicklich an sich zu drücken und ihr ins Ohr zu hauchen „Kommen Sie… lassen Sie uns von hier verschwinden."

* * *

„ _Crucio!"_

Der Fluch, den die junge Schülerin an diesem Tag schon viel zu oft hatte erleiden müssen, erfüllte erneut ihren gesamten Körper mit einem brutalen Schmerz. Ihre Schreie mischten sich mit denen ihrer Freunde, die ebenfalls von den Todessern mit dem Unverzeihlichen Fluch belegt wurden. Hermines Knie knickten unter der Wucht des Zaubers ein und sie wäre zu Boden gesunken, hätte der Todesser hinter ihr sie nicht so fest an sich gepresst. Etwas war anders an der Intensität der Schmerzen, die Hermine spürte, doch ihr Verstand war so von der Folter benebelt, dass sie sich darauf nicht konzentrieren konnte. Malfoy war inzwischen immer weiter auf Harry zugegangen, der beim Anblick seiner leidenden Freunde keine Möglichkeit mehr sah sich zu entziehen. Widerwillig gab er dem Todesser die Prophezeiung in die Hand. Als Malfoy sich bereits am Ziel wähnte erglühten im gesamten Raum weiße Lichter, die die Ankunft des Orden des Phönix ankündigten. Sirius, der nun bei Malfoy und seinem Patensohn stand, holte aus und schlug dem Todesser mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Dieser ging zu Boden und bevor er es verhindern konnte zerschellte die Prophezeiung mit einem Klirren zu einem Haufen Scherben.

 _„_ _Kommen Sie... lassen Sie uns von hier verschwinden."_

Nachdem der Cruciatus-Fluch abgeebbt war beobachtete Hermine aus erschöpften Augen wie die Mitglieder des Phönixordens eintrafen und in das Geschehen eingriffen. Erleichterung flutete durch ihren Körper, doch sie wusste, dass der Kampf nun erst richtig beginnen würde. Duelle entbrannten in dem gesamten Raum, durch den von allen Seiten Flüche schossen. Hermine jedoch nahm in diesem Moment plötzlich Snapes Geruch wahr, verwirrt hielt sie inne. Eben noch wollte sie einen Versuch unternehmen sich von dem Todesser zu befreien, der sie noch immer fest an sich gedrückt hielt, doch jetzt löste sich jeder Widerstand in ihr auf. Als der Mann hinter ihr plötzlich das Wort an sie richtete, Worte die sich nicht logisch mit der aktuellen Situation in Verbindung bringen ließen, umgriff sie ihren Zauberstab wieder fester. Unfähig sich anders zu befreien stieß sie dem Todesser ihren Ellbogen in die Magengrube und riss sich los, woraufhin sie herumfuhr und ihm einen Fluch entgegen schleuderte. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie sich Snapes Geruch in diesem Moment voller Verzweiflung nur eingebildet hatte. Der Zaubertränkemeister beherrschte schlichtweg ihre Gedanken.

„Ich lasse meine Freunde auf keinen Fall im Stich!", herrschte sie den Todesser wütend an.

Augenblicklich schossen von mehreren Seiten Flüche heran, unter denen Hermine sich hindurch duckte und auch sogleich einen Gegenangriff heraufbeschwor. Die junge Schülerin war sofort mitten im Geschehen und kämpfte ebenso wie ihre Freunde Seite an Seite mit den Ordensmitgliedern gegen die Übermacht der Todesser. Als sie von zwei vermummten Gestalten zurückgedrängt wurde, fiel es ihr zunehmend schwerer die herannahenden Flüche abzuwehren. Hermine war stark geschwächt, die Ereignisse des Tages hatten ihr schwer zugesetzt. Die beiden Angreifer drängten sie immer weiter zurück, doch bevor sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand fiel ihr ein Durchgang ins Auge. Die Gryffindor duckte sich unter dem nächsten Fluch hindurch, sprang zur Seite und rollte sich ab, hob in Sekundenbruchteilen ihren Zauberstab und konnte einen der beiden ausschalten. Bevor der andere reagieren konnte war sie bereits aufgesprungen und rannte auf die Tür zu, durch die sie in den nächsten Raum gelangte. Schwer atmend kam sie dort zum Stehen und blickte sich hektisch um. Ihr musste etwas einfallen, um sich auch des anderen Todessers zu entledigen. Einem Einfall folgend verbarg Hermine sich seitlich neben der Tür an der Wand und wartete, bis ihr Verfolger in die Falle tappen würde.

Wieder erwischte sie sich dabei wie in dieser lebensbedrohlichen Situation ihre Gedanken zu Snape abdrifteten. Wenn sie hier starb würde sie nie herausfinden, ob sie es eines Tages nicht doch geschafft hätte ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie gut für ihn war und nicht er schlecht für sie. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr schmerzgezeichnetes Gesicht, während sie kraftlos an der Wand lehnte und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Wie gern würde sie ihn in diesem Moment bei sich haben, noch einmal in seine Augen blicken, noch einmal seine Stimme hören, noch einmal seine Lippen spüren. Hermine zwang sich zur Konzentration. Die Gedanken an Snape zehrten an ihren Widerstandskräften, viel zu willig gab sie sich ihm hin, und gerade jetzt brauchte sie diese ganz besonders. Die junge Schülerin straffte ihren Körper und fokussierte sich ganz auf den nahenden Todesser, dessen Schritte sie bereits hören konnte. Wenn sie starb würde sie kämpfend sterben. Kämpfend mit dem Zaubertränkemeister in ihrem Herzen.

* * *

Der Schlag in seinen Bauch war kräftig, das Gefühl das darauf folgte einprägsam. In Severus stieg augenblicklich das Gefühl der Übelkeit auf. Die junge Schülerin hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, ihm einen Schlag in die Magengegend zu verpassen. Natürlich agierte der Professor im Verdeckten, doch trotzdem würden sich daraus sicherlich noch Konsequenzen für Hermine Granger ergeben. Der Fluch kam unerwartet und doch konnte ihn Severus noch in letzter Sekunde abwehren. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel Kraft in Grangers Magie innewohnte. Sie strahlte innerlich, so rein und unbefleckte weiße Magie, die er bei noch keinem Menschen bisher wahrnehmen hatte können. Doch es blieb keine weitere Sekunde dafür, sich über dieses Phänomen Gedanken zu machen. Der Orden hatte ins Geschehen eingegriffen und nun entbrannte ein Kampf, den es zu kämpfen galt.

 _„_ _Ich lasse meine Freunde auf keinen Fall im Stich!"_

Grangers Worte hallten selbst noch nach, als Severus sich mitten im Kampf wiederfand. Plötzlich standen ihm seine Kollegen gegenüber; Remus, Tonks, Arthur, Sirius und der Rest des Ordens waren tatkräftig dabei, dem Todessern das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen. Unzählige Flüche prasselten auf den maskierten Snape nieder, der verdeckt unter seiner Todessermaske blieb. Er durfte sich nicht zu erkennen geben, musste sich gegen die Anschläge verteidigen, jedoch insofern, dass seine Gegenangriffe nicht tödlich waren. Trotzdem dürfte er nicht zu zimperlich umgehen, schließlich spielte er die Rolle des Todessers und so dürfte er keine Fehler begehen.

Während Severus damit beschäftigt war sich gegen die Angriffe der Ordensmitglieder zur Wehr zu setzen, verlor er die junge Schülerin augenblicklich aus den Augen. Er war zu sehr darauf fokussiert gewesen, sich keine Fehler erlauben zu dürfen, dass ihm die junge Schülerin völlig abhandengekommen war. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkte er, wie sich zwei Todesser aus dem Geschehen zurückzogen und jemanden umzingelt hatten. Als der Professor schließlich die Person als Hermine Granger identifizieren konnte, ging alles ganz schnell. In Sekundenbruchteilen hatte er den Ordensmitgliedern einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, war leichtfüßig zur Seite gesprungen und hatte sich augenblicklich darangemacht, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Einen der Todesser, fand er vor der Tür eines anschließenden Raumes vor. Bewusstlos lag er dort und regte sich nicht mehr. Doch Severus wusste, dass noch ein zweiter Todesser im Spiel war. So folgte er den beiden in den Raum, der sich als Raum der Hoffnung herausstellte, ein düsterer Raum, in dessen Mitte ein helles Licht erstrahlte.

Geblendet durch das strahlende Licht konnte der ihm unbekannte Todesser nicht erkennen, wo sich Granger aufhielt. Doch kaum war dieser in den Raum getreten, wurde dieser von einem gelben Zauberstrahl getroffen, ehe er nach hinten an die Wand geschleudert wurde. Severus war noch zur rechten Zeit in den Raum getreten, um dies mitzubekommen. Sowohl die Aufmerksamkeit als auch der Zauberstab der jungen Schülerin waren nun auf den am Boden liegenden Todesser gerichtet. Doch dieser dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, sich von einem minderjährigen Schlammblut fertig machen zu lassen, stattdessen erhob er sich und richtete ebenso den Zauberstab auf die junge Schülerin. Ein irres Lachen hallte durch den Raum, woraufhin Severus das Blut in den Adern gefror. „Du stinkendes, kleines, elendiges Schlammblut… nachdem ich dich getötet habe, werde ich mich an deinem nackten Körper ergötzen. Ich werde dir die letzten Lebensgeister aus Körper ficken!"

Einer der Lestranges, ein durch und durch schwarzmagischer Krieger, stand nun seiner kleinen Löwin gegenüber und obwohl er ahnte, dass Grangers weiße Magie, eine der mächtigsten war, die wohl in der Zauberergesellschaft bestand, so wusste er, dass sie gegenüber dem Todesser nicht bestehen konnte. „Avada…!" Die Worte des Todessers waren kaum an Snapes Ohr gedrungen, so sprang er vor, positionierte sich schützend vor Hermine, ehe er ihm ebenso einen Zauber entgegenwarf. „Sectumsempra!"

Der Körper des Todessers fiel erneut zu Boden, aus unzähligen Wunden rann Blut. Er hustete und richtete sich keuchend zu seinem Angreifer auf. Severus war neben ihn getreten, völlig verwirrt über den Angriff eines Todesserkollegen blickte der Lestrange ihn an. Schließlich nahm Severus die silberne Maske ab, warf diese zu Boden. Die schwarzen Haarsträhnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, er hatte einen Ausdruck im Blick, der nur gut bekannt keine Widerworte akzeptierte.

„Du?... ELENDIGER VERRÄTER!" Der wütende Schrei wurde augenblicklich vom Brüllen des Zaubermeisters übertönt.

„AVADA KEDAVRA…!" natürlich hätte es für ihn andere Optionen gegeben, durchaus weisere… doch in diesem Moment war Severus Snape alles andere als fähig rational zu denken. Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, er würde es nicht zulassen, dass jemand seiner kleinen Löwin zu nahe kam! Auch wenn es von ihm verlangte erneut in die dunklen Künste abtauchen zu müssen.

* * *

Schwer atmend stand sie im Raum, den Zauberstab erhoben und auf den auf dem Boden liegenden Todesser gerichtet, den sie soeben mit einem gezielten Fluch niedergestreckt hatte. Jeder Zauber zehrte an Hermines Kräften, raubte ihr mehr Energie und ließ sie schwächer zurück. Aus ihren Augen sprach die Erschöpfung und es kostete sie mehr und mehr Konzentration sich zur Wehr zu setzen, doch sie tat alles, um nach außen hin stark zu wirken. Die Illusion bröckelte und man konnte ihr zunehmend ansehen, dass es ihr schwer fiel den Eindruck der Stärke zu erwecken. Dennoch wäre Schwäche gegenüber einem Todesser tödlich und so bot sie all ihr schauspielerisches Talent auf, um ihn von oben herab kalt anzublicken. Sie wollte ihn nicht töten. Für die junge Schülerin war jedes Leben heilig und wenn es sich umgehen ließ würde sie niemals soweit gehen es zu nehmen. Doch in diesem Moment war sie unschlüssig, was sie mit dem Todesser machen sollte. Sie konnte sein Gedächtnis nicht einfach löschen, immerhin konnte sein Wissen noch von Nutzen sein. Schließlich hatte Hermine sich dafür entschieden ihn einfach mit einem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch zu belegen, doch er kam ihr zuvor.

 _„_ _Du stinkendes, kleines, elendiges Schlammblut… nachdem ich dich getötet habe, werde ich mich an deinem nackten Körper ergötzen. Ich werde dir die letzten Lebensgeister aus dem Körper ficken!"_

Die Worte des Todessers brachten sie für einen Moment gänzlich aus der Fassung, zu jung, zu unschuldig war sie, um ihnen gleichgültig entgegen stehen zu können. Der Mann vor ihr erhob sich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die junge Schülerin, die verunsichert in die Defensive ging. Sie machte sich auf einen Angriff seinerseits gefasst, rechnete gar mit dem Todesfluch, und wusste, dass es keine Chance gab diesen abzublocken. Wenn sie ihm nicht zuvor kam würde er sie töten und anschließend seine Drohung wahr machen. Doch ganz gleich ob tot oder lebendig, der Gedanke daran von einem anderen Mann berührt zu werden als von dem, in den sie sich verliebt hatte, war ihr gänzlich unerträglich. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Hermine, dass die Lippen des Todessers die Worte formten, die für den Todesfluch notwendig waren. Ihr Widerstand bröckelte, ihre Kräfte ebbten ab und ihre Augen weiteten sich in stiller Angst vor dem, was nun kommen würde. _Severus!_ hallte es durch ihre Gedanken.

 _"_ _Sectumsempra!"_

Ihre Pupillen fokussierten sich und erfassten eine schwarzgewandete Gestalt, die in letzter Sekunde zwischen sie und den Todesser getreten war. Hermine war es nicht möglich zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, doch als sie sah wie der Unbekannte sich bewegte, welche Statur er besaß, kam ihr nur eine Person in den Sinn. In stiller Fassungslosigkeit beobachtete sie wie der am Boden liegende Todesser schwer verletzt zu seinem Peiniger aufblickte, der in diesem Moment seine Maske ablegte. Die junge Schülerin konnte schwarze Haarsträhnen erkennen, die dem Fremden ins Gesicht fielen. Sie verengte ihre Augen und versuchte angestrengt ihren Verdacht durch das was sie sehen konnte zu bestätigen, doch noch immer drehte er sich nicht um, sein Blick war starr nach vorn gerichtet. Als sich die Züge des Todessers jedoch in jähem Zorn verzerrten und er den Fremden als Verräter beschimpfte, war für Hermine jeder Zweifel verklungen. Snape hatte ihr das Leben gerettet.

 _"_ _AVADA KEDAVRA...!"_

Eine Stimme, die nicht zu dem Mann gehörte der vor ihr stand, erhob sich herrisch durch den Raum und ein grüner Lichtblitz zuckte vor Hermines Augen in den Körper des Todessers, der davon getroffen zu Boden sank und reglos liegen blieb. Die junge Schülerin hatte längst ihren Zauberstab gesenkt, während ihr Blick auf der Gestalt lag, die noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Einem Impuls folgend, der tief aus ihrem Inneren kam und augenblicklich ihren gesamten Körper erfasste, überbrückte Hermine mit langsamen Schritten den Abstand, der sie noch von Snape trennte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten lehnte sie die Stirn erschöpft gegen seinen Rücken. Im selben Moment umfing sie sein berauschender Geruch und sie schloss ihre müden Augen, um nur kurz einfach seine Nähe zu genießen. Ihr Widerstand war in sich zusammen gefallen wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind, es verlangte sie nur noch nach dem Gefühl, das sie bei ihm empfand. Bei niemandem sonst fühlte Hermine sich so wohl und geborgen wie bei Snape, dem gefürchteten Zaubertränkeprofessor und Todesser.

„Danke...", flüsterte sie zärtlich gegen seinen Rücken.

* * *

Schwer atmend stand er da, den Zauberstab immer noch auf den leblosen Körper vor sich gerichtet. Seine Hand zitterte, der Blick vernebelt, von schwarzen Schatten umfangen. Er spürte sie, tief in seiner Seele konnte er es spüren, wie sie erneut Besitz von ihm ergriff. Es war die Macht, das unbeschreibliche Gefühl von Überlegenheit, das Pochen, tief im Inneren seines Herzens. Die schwarze Magie war listenreich, zu oft hatte sie sich in sein Herz geschlichen. Wie auch heute, war er ihr erlegen. Sein Hass war ins Unermessliche gestiegen. Diese Chance hatte sie genutzt, um in einem Moment der Schwäche die Kontrolle über ihn zu erlangen.

Immer noch den Blick auf den toten Todesser gerichtet, gewann er nur langsam das Bewusstsein über die begangene Tat zurück. Er würde ihrer Versuchung erneut nachgeben, die Macht der schwarzen Magie war zu stark und er, der Todesser aus vergangenen Tagen zu schwach ihr standzuhalten. Der Hass gegenüber der Welt richtete sich augenblicklich auf ihn selbst. Er war ein Versager, der Feind, den er so vehement besiegen wollte. Severus Snape würde niemals im Stande sein, sich gegen sich selbst zur Wehr zu setzen. Die Begierde nach diesem Gefühl, dem Gefühl der Überlegenheit und der Macht… er brauchte dieses Gefühl, wie die Luft zum Atmen.

Als ihn plötzlich eine Berührung traf, die junge Schülerin hatte ihre Stirn an seinen Rücken gelehnt, wurde augenblicklich die Dunkelheit zurückgedrängt. Die dunklen Schatten lösten sich auf und machten einem Licht Platz, dass dem Licht der Hoffnung in diesem Raum zum Verwechseln ähnlich war. Der Selbsthass Snapes wurde zur Seite gedrängt und von einer Traurigkeit abgelöst, die selbst die strahlendste weiße Magie der Welt nicht zu verdrängen vermochte. Immer noch stand Severus da, wagte es nicht sich zu seiner jungen Schülerin umzuwenden. Die Angst um sie hatte ihn gelähmt. Die Angst um sie hatte bewirkt, dass er erneut in die Dunkelheit eingetaucht war. Es war wohl seine Bestimmung, die Dunkelheit ertragen zu müssen.

„ _Danke…"_ Ihr geflüstertes Wort drang an sein Ohr und ließ in ihm für einen Moment Hoffnung sehen. Sie gab ihm Halt, das war nun selbst für den größten Einzelgänger wie Snape einer war nur zu offensichtlich. Sie gab ihm Mut, Mut sich erneut der Dunkelheit stellen zu können, wenn danach ihr Licht sein Herz erwärmte. Sie gab ihm Liebe… irgendwo ein seltsames Gefühl, das er nicht zu beschreiben vermochte. Und letztendlich gab sie ihm nichts anderes als Hoffnung, die Hoffnung es irgendwie überstehen zu können, dass ihm vielleicht doch noch das Schicksal einige Tage der Ruhe und des Friedens gönnte. Vielleicht… vielleicht war Hermine Granger ein Zeichen, dass er bis dato nicht wahrgenommen hatte?

Langsam senkte er den Zauberstab, seine Hand zitterte noch immer, er fühlte sich dabei insgeheim ertappt, Schwäche zu zeigen, was ihm von Kindesbeinen auf aberzogen worden war. Granger stand immer noch hinter ihm, trotz der hoffnungsvollen Gedanken war er immer noch zu feige, sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Er atmete schwer ein und aus, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, kamen schließlich leise Worte über seine Lippen. „Warum sind Sie hier? Haben Sie nicht begriffen, dass Sie sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen sollen? ...ich dachte, ich hätte Ihnen vertrauen können!" Ein Vorwurf lag in der Luft, Müdigkeit hatte sein Herz erfasst. Er war es leid, den Starken zu mimen.

Zögernd drehte sich Severus schließlich doch langsam zu ihr um, den Blick gen Boden gerichtet. Feige wie er war, wagte er es immer noch nicht ihr die Augen zu blicken. Er hatte Angst davor, sich erneut ihrem Bann nicht mehr entziehen zu können. Doch hier auf dem Schlachtfeld durfte er keine Schwäche zeigen, durfte er sich nicht durch sie ablenken lassen. „Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, werde ich veranlassen, Sie wieder aus dem Orden zu nehmen… und wenn es nötig ist, werde ich Sie in meine Vorratskammer sperren, damit Sie nie mehr irgendwo hinlaufen können, wo ich Ihnen nicht folgen kann… Glauben Sie es ist leicht hier auf dieser Seite zu stehen?" Er deutete auf die silberne Maske, die auf dem Boden neben ihm lag. „Nein – ist es nicht! Wir verschwinden von hier… Der Orden hat alles im Griff." Als hätte er hellseherische Kräfte, erschien ein blauschimmernder Patronus, der die Gestalt eines Phönix hatte. Albus Dumbledore zog seine Schachfiguren zurück…

* * *

Das Zittern seiner Hand blieb ihr nicht verborgen, doch sie schwieg. Hermine wollte diesen intimen Moment auf keinen Fall stören, egal ob mit Worten oder mit Taten, und so wartete sie ab, ob Snape sich irgendwann dazu durchringen konnte sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Doch stattdessen richtete er das Wort an sie, fragte sie wieso sie hier war, wieso sie sein Vertrauen missbrauchte indem sie sich in Gefahr brachte. Ein Lächeln das er nicht sehen konnte bildete sich auf ihren Lippen. Seit der Nacht in der sie ihn schwer verletzt auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden hatte konnte sie plötzlich hinter die Fassade blicken, hatte sie die Fähigkeit zu erkennen was er wirklich meinte. So auch jetzt als Snape Hermine in seiner sehr eigenwilligen Art zu verstehen gab, dass er sich um sie gesorgt hatte. So unverblümt wie er sprach musste er vor Angst um sie fast gestorben sein.

 _„_ _Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, werde ich veranlassen, Sie wieder aus dem Orden zu nehmen… und wenn es nötig ist, werde ich Sie in meine Vorratskammer sperren, damit Sie nie mehr irgendwo hinlaufen können, wo ich Ihnen nicht folgen kann… Glauben Sie es ist leicht hier auf dieser Seite zu stehen? Nein – ist es nicht! Wir verschwinden von hier… Der Orden hat alles im Griff."_

Endlich drehte er sich zu ihr um und obgleich er seinen Blick gesenkt hielt wusste sie was in ihm vorging. Severus Snape offenbarte in diesem Moment seine Gefühle, er schüttete ihr praktisch sein Herz aus, und ertrug es nicht ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er zuvor in seinem Leben noch nie offen über seine Emotionen gesprochen hatte, ganz gleich, um welche es sich handelte. Er hatte keine Übung darin. Doch für sie bedeutete dies so unendlich viel, dass bei seinen Worten Tränen in ihren Augen glitzerten. Die Wucht dessen, was er mit dem was er sagte eigentlich ausdrücken wollte schien sie schier zu erdrücken, sie war angefüllt mit unendlichen Gefühlen, dass sie glaubte jeden Moment vor Glück platzen zu müssen. Gleichzeitig sprach Snape so herzzerreißend, dass Hermine nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Noch bevor er seinen letzten Satz beendet hatte verschloss die junge Schülerin die Lippen ihres Lehrers mit einem Kuss.

Ein Feuerwerk explodierte in ihr als sie endlich wieder die sanfte Berührung seines Mundes auf dem ihren spüren konnte, die Nähe zwischen ihnen die so plötzlich aufgeflammt war in ihrem ganzen Körper kribbelte und sie seinen Geruch so allumfassend in sich aufsog. Obgleich der Kuss nur Sekunden dauerte erschien es ihr als wäre in jenem Augenblick die Zeit stehen geblieben. Die Welt verblasste, alles um sie herum wurde unwichtig, was zählte war einzig und allein der Mann vor ihr. Als sie sich unwillig nach einer Weile wieder von ihm löste lag ihr Blick verschlungen in dem seinen, aus dem eine tiefempfundene Entschuldigung sprach. Doch Hermine schwieg und genoss stattdessen noch für eine Weile den Anblick von Snapes wundervoll tiefschwarzen Augen, in denen sie sich so gern verlor, bis sie plötzlich einen Schrei vernahm, der ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Die junge Schülerin drehte sich um und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Sirius Körper von den Nebeln des Torbogens erfasst wurde und darin verschwand. Der Schrei war der ihres besten Freundes, der von Remus umklammert gehalten um seinen Patenonkel trauerte. Heftige Traurigkeit erfasste Hermine, als sie dieses Bild vor Augen zu zittern begann. Doch als sich Harrys Gesicht vor Zorn verzerrte und er sich von Remus losriss, um Bellatrix Lestrange zu verfolgen, wich die tiefe Trauer in Hermine entsetzter Angst.

„HARRY!", schrie sie erfüllt von purer Panik, während sie ohne nachzudenken losrannte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte sie Ron, der ebenfalls seinem besten Freund folgte. Beiden stand die Angst um Harry ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn sie wussten, warum er Bellatrix verfolgte. Wenn er sich jedoch an ihr rächen wollte würde die erfahrene Todesserin auch ihn töten – der Gedanke daran ihn zu verlieren war für Hermine und Ron einfach unerträglich. In ihrer Brust jedoch pochte das Bewusstsein, dass sie soeben wieder dorthin gelaufen war, wohin Snape ihr nicht folgen konnte. Das schlechte Gewissen hätte es fast geschafft sie zur Umkehr zu bewegen, doch im Augenblick musste sie das Leben ihres besten Freundes retten. Als Hermine und Ron das Gewölbe erreichten, in das Bellatrix geflohen war, hatte Harry sie offensichtlich bereits mit einem Fluch niedergestreckt. Sie lag vor ihm auf dem Boden und er hatte den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, doch er zögerte. Die beiden Gryffindors konnten die Stimme nicht hören, die zu ihrem besten Freund sprach, doch in diesem Moment materialisierte sich die angsteinflößende Gestalt Lord Voldemorts direkt hinter Harry und ließ Ron und Hermine einen Schritt zurückweichen.

Der-Junge-der-lebte fuhr herum, doch bevor er auch nur seinen Zauberstab auf Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf richten konnte, hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn bereits entwaffnet. Das Entsetzen in Hermine nahm neue Formen an, denn nun da Voldemort persönlich erschienen war, gab es für sie alle keinen Ausweg mehr. Selbst der gesamte Orden gemeinsam würde es nicht fertig bringen den Schwarzmagier zu besiegen. Doch noch mehr Angst machte ihr der Gedanke, dass sie und Ron zusehen mussten, wie Voldemort Harry töten würde – und sie beide nichts dagegen tun konnten. Gerade als Ron einen Schritt nach vorn machen wollte, um ihm zumindest zur Seite zu stehen, erschien in einem der Kamine an den Seiten Professor Dumbledore aus einer grünen Stichflamme.

„Es war dumm von dir heute Nacht zu kommen, Tom", richtete der Schulleiter von Hogwarts das Wort an Voldemort. „Die Auroren sind auf ihrem Weg hier her."

„Bis dahin werde ich längst fort sein", erwiderte die Stimme des Dunklen Lords. „Und du wirst tot sein."

Augenblicklich entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen den beiden größten Zauberern, die die Welt je gesehen hatte. Dunkle Künste trafen auf weiße Magie, Lichtblitze schlugen aufeinander ein und hinterließen nichts als ein Bild der Verwüstung. Dumbledore hatte Harry zur Seite gestoßen, um ihn außer Reichweite zu wissen. Der dunkelhaarige Junge suchte nun Schutz hinter einer der hervor ragenden Mauern eines Kamins, wo Hermine und Ron schließlich zu ihm stießen. Blitze schossen an ihnen vorüber und ließen den Stein zersplittern, der ihre Zuflucht darstellte. Alle drei wichen so gut es ging den tödlichen Geschossen aus und schützten sich mit ihren Armen gegen umherfliegende Teile. Voldemort ließ eine gewaltige Schlange aus einem Feuerball erwachsen, deren Züge in den Flammen lebendig wurden und die dem Wort ihres Meisters gehorchte. Das unheimliche Lachen des Dunklen Lords füllte das Gewölbe, hallte von den Steinwänden wider und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf Hermines Körper. Die Feuerschlange stellte sich zu ihrer gesamten Größe auf, bevor sie sich herabduckte und sich Dumbledore entgegenwarf, der sie mit seinem Zauberstab abwehrte.

Die Hitze der Flammen war unerträglich und die drei Schüler duckten sich noch tiefer unter der Wucht von Voldemorts Angriff in die Kaminmauer. Aus dem Brunnen hinter ihm formte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts eine gewaltige Wasserkugel, in der er seinen Gegner einschloss. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe den Schwarzmagier darin zu halten, bevor dieser sich befreien konnte und einen Gegenangriff in Form der schwärzesten Magie ausführte, den Hermine je gesehen hatte. Dumbledore hielt mit seiner Magie dagegen, doch Voldemort erzeugte in jenem Moment eine Druckwelle, die alles in ihrer Umgebung niederwarf. Die Fenster der Galerie, die sich unzählige Meter über ihnen in die Höhe zogen, zersplitterten und fielen wie scharfkantiger Regen auf die Schüler und ihren Schulleiter herab. Der Dunkle Lord machte sich die Scherben zu Nutze und schleuderte sie Dumbledore entgegen, der in letzter Sekunde ein Schutzschild errichtete, das die heransausenden Splitter zu Glasstaub zermahlte. Als der Staub sich legte trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Kontrahenten und Voldemort schien zu erkennen, dass er Dumbledore so nicht besiegen konnte. Kurz darauf verschwand der Dunkle Lord in einem Wirbel aus Glasstaub.

Harry, Ron und Hermine erhoben sich langsam und traten unsicher an Dumbledores Seite, nicht wissend, ob Voldemort für den Augenblick besiegt war oder ob er wiederkehren würde. Ein Windhauch fuhr durch den Raum, woraufhin Harry plötzlich keuchte. Vor Schmerz stöhnend ging der junge Schüler zu Boden, von einer unsichtbaren Macht gequält. Als sich Harrys Körper endlich wieder entspannte, erhob er sich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledore. Ein unheilvolles Leuchten hielt seine Augen umfangen, sein Blick voller Hass auf den Schulleiter von Hogwarts gerichtet. Bevor Harry ihn jedoch angreifen konnte stand Hermine plötzlich zwischen den beiden, Ron an ihrer Seite der neben sie getreten war. Als der Rothaarige von einem von Harrys Flüchen von den Füßen gerissen wurde starrte Hermine in stiller Fassungslosigkeit den Dunkelhaarigen an, der sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihr aufrichtete. Ein Cruciatus-Fluch, der Gewaltigste den sie je empfunden hatte, traf ihren Körper mit brutaler Kraft und schleuderte auch sie zu Boden. Die Wucht des Aufpralls presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und noch während sie dort lag schüttelte sie eine Welle des Schmerzes nach der anderen. Es war ihr als würden alle Flüche, die sie an dem heutigen Tag hatte aushalten müssen gemeinsam auf sie einströmen. Ihre Schreie erfüllten den gesamten Raum, hallten von den Wänden wider und strömten bis in die hintersten Winkel der Mysteriumsabteilung, bis der Schmerz plötzlich abebbte und der letzte Atemzug ihre Lippen verließ, bevor die Dunkelheit sie einhüllte.

* * *

Anmerkung: Puh... das war jetzt ein langes Kapitel, oder? :D Wir hoffen, ihr habt durchgehalten ;)


	8. An deiner Seite

**Kapitel 7: An deiner Seite**

* * *

WAS IMMER DU DENKST, WOHIN ICH FÜHLE,

WOHIN ES FÜHRT, VIELLEICHT NUR HINTERS LICHT.

DU BIST EIN GESCHENK, SEIT ICH DICH KENNE,

SEIT ICH DICH KENNE, TRAG' ICH GLÜCK IM BLICK.

( _Herbert Grönemeyer - Glück_ )

„Severus, die Tränke bitte!" Madam Pomfrey stand an einem der Krankenbetten, die Ärmel ihrer Krankenschwesterkleidung nach hinten geschoben, war sie daran, sich um die verletzte Schülerin zu kümmern. Das Licht des großräumigen Krankenflügels war mittlerweile gedämmt, nicht wenige Personen hatten sich um das Krankenbett gesellt. Neben Potter, Weasley und Albus war auch Professor Snape anwesend, schließlich war er der Mann, der für sämtliche Heiltränke zur Seite stand. Die sorgenvollen Blicke lagen auf Hermine Granger, die immer noch nicht erwacht war. Stunden waren mittlerweile vergangen und dennoch hatte sie immer noch nicht das Bewusstsein zurück gewonnen.

„Sie braucht nun Ruhe, ich werde euch rufen, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt." Die fleißige Krankenschwester wandte sich zu den Krankenbesuchern, die sich schließlich dann nach Zögern doch vom Krankenbett losreißen konnten. Als die zwei Freunde und der Schulleiter den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, wandte sich der Zaubertränkemeister an Madam Pomfrey. „Kann ich noch irgendetwas tun, brauchst du noch etwas, Poppy?" Etwas überrascht über die Worte des sonst so kühlen Professors, legte diese nur ungeniert die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Keine Sorge, Miss Granger wird sich bald schon wieder erholt haben und an deinem Unterricht teilnehmen können."

Als hätte sie seine Sorgen gelesen, als hätte sie alles erkannt, was hinter der Fassade des dunklen Professors stand – als wäre sie tatsächlich in der Lage in die Herzen der Menschen zu blicken, lächelte sie ihn nur an. Severus fühlte sich ertappt, würde jetzt jedoch nicht nachdem alles gesagt war zurückrudern. Außerdem lag die Sorge um die junge Schülerin zu schwer auf ihm, als dass er nun zurückschrecken könnte. So ging er stattdessen in die Offensive. „Kann ich hier bleiben?" Erneut dieses seltsam, wissende Lächeln der Krankenschwester, ehe sie antwortete. „Natürlich, Severus… ich werde mich nun ebenso zur Ruhe legen, wenn etwas sein sollte, Du weißt ja wo du mich finden kannst." Nachdem sie die Tür erreicht hatte, wandte sich Madam Pomfrey noch einmal zu Severus um, der nun direkt vor dem Krankenbett stand und die Verletzte anstarrte.

„Du sollst noch wissen, Severus. Ich kann mit Geheimnissen solcher Art gut umgehen. Albus wird davon nichts erfahren… nur Mut!" Ein Zwinkern, so keck und so eindeutig wie es nur sein konnte, ehe die Krankenschwester den Raum verließ und Severus allein mit Miss Granger zurückließ. Was war nur in diese Krankenschwester gefahren? Wie hatte sie das nur erkennen können? Fakt war; er musste ihr vertrauen, egal wie schwer es dem Doppelspion fiel.

Nun war Severus allein mit ihr, mit dem jungen Mädchen, das ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Die Erinnerung an den Kuss, den sie ihm im Ministerium gestohlen hatte, war noch zu präsent, um ihn in die Tiefen seines Hinterkopfes verdrängen zu können. Er war aufgewühlt, wusste nicht so recht wie er mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte. War es so falsch, sich mit seiner Schülerin einzulassen? Der Krankenschwester nach, war das ganze Theater, das er hier veranstaltete, also gar nicht so wild, oder wie? Doch Albus Reaktion könnte er sich nur zu bildhaft vorstellen. Er konnte zwar nicht garantieren, dass ihm die Sache den Job kosten würde – der Schulleiter Hogwarts wäre wohl nicht so dumm, ihn von der Schule fliegen zu lassen – doch Dumbledore würde sicherlich an die Decke gehen, ausrasten, auch wenn man es dem sonst so gutmütigen Schulleiter nicht zutrauen würde. Snape kannte ihn besser!

Sein Blick wanderte von seiner offenen Handfläche zu der verletzten Hermine hinüber. Es war einfach zum Verrücktwerden, er würde darauf keine Antwort finden. Das mit Granger war etwas, wobei er mit bloßem Nachdenken nicht weiterkommen würde. Er hatte es schließlich versucht, war ihr immer wieder aus dem Weg gegangen, doch immer wieder zog sie ihn an, immer wieder träumte er von ihr. Er musste sie schützen, egal was Dumbledore davon hielt. Doch konnte er sie vor sich selbst schützen?

Stunden waren vergangen und der Professor hatte sich neben ihrem Bett auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass niemand anderes als Poppy den Krankenflügel betreten konnte, hatte er schützend seine Hand auf die ihre gelegt. Sie sah so friedlich aus, so sanft und so wunderschön. Doch er würde nicht wagen sie erneut zu küssen. Er kannte das Tier in sich zu gut.

Nach Stunden des vergeblichen Wartens war Severus eingeschlafen, die Nacht war hereingebrochen, der Mond erhellte Hogwarts auf ungewöhnliche Art und Weise.

* * *

Eine Blumenwiese erstreckte sich vor ihren Augen. Sie reichte so weit, dass Hermine ihr Ende nicht erfassen konnte und es schien als bestünde die ganze Welt aus Blumen. Das junge Mädchen war offenbar allein und blickte sich um, sie suchte nach jemandem. Schließlich erblickte sie Harry, ihren besten Freund, und lief lachend auf ihn zu, froh über den Umstand, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Sie genoss die Zeit, die sie mit Harry verbrachte. Mit ihm und ihrem gemeinsamen besten Freund Ron. Als der Rothaarige ihr in den Sinn kam verlangsamten sich plötzlich ihre Schritte, bis sie kurz vor Harry zum Stehen kam. Dieser hatte ihr noch immer den Rücken zugewandt, doch in diesem Moment drehte er sich zu ihr um. Als sie in das schlangenartige Gesicht Lord Voldemorts blickte entfuhr ihr ein entsetzter Schrei, die Blumen auf der Wiese um sie herum verwelkten und zerfielen zu Asche.

Hermines Atem war ebenso beschleunigt wie ihr Herzschlag, als sie aus dem Traum hoch schreckte. Sie blinzelte und nur langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich erst jetzt wieder in der Realität befand. Als sie sich umsah bemerkte sie, dass sie aufrecht in einem der Betten des Krankenflügels in Hogwarts saß. Ihr Herz, das sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte, sprang erneut gegen ihre Brust – ihr Zaubertränkemeister saß neben ihrem Bett in einem Stuhl und schlief. Nachdem sie ihn entdeckt hatte war es ihr unmöglich den Blick wieder von ihm abzuwenden. So friedlich hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt, im Schlaf war sein Gesicht entspannt und seine Brust hob und senkte sich ruhig unter seinem Atem. Einige schwarze Strähnen waren ihm sanft ins Gesicht gefallen. Snapes Anblick fesselte Hermine völlig und hielt sie umfangen, war sie doch nicht mehr fähig sich von ihm zu lösen. Sie hatte sich ganz und gar dem Giftmischer verschrieben, ihr Körper, ihr Herz und ihre Seele gehörten ihm.

Es war als hätte sein Anblick für kurze Zeit eine Art Blockade in ihr errichtet, denn erst jetzt strömten die Schmerzen mit voller Wucht auf sie ein. Hermine keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, ihr geschundener Körper versteifte sich und eine ihrer Hände krallte sich in die Laken. Doch egal wie besorgniserregend ihr Zustand auch war, plötzlich holte sie die Erinnerung ein. Die Bilder des Zusammentreffens mit Voldemort spielten sich erneut vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem Harry sie angegriffen hatte und daraufhin alles schwarz wurde. Hermines Augen weiteten sich in stillem Entsetzen. Was war passiert? Hatte Snape sie gegen ihren Willen hier her gebracht? Wo waren Harry und Ron? Und warum hatte Harry sie angegriffen? Sie kämpfte gegen den Impuls an ihren schlafenden Professor zu wecken, um keinen Preis wollte sie seinen Frieden stören, doch sie musste jemanden finden der ihr ihre Fragen beantwortete. Sie musste wissen was mit ihren Freunden passiert war.

Es kostete sie einiges an Anstrengung sich aus dem Bett zu erheben. Ihre Verletzungen waren ernst und wäre Madam Pomfrey hier gewesen hätte sie die Schülerin wohl schimpfend umgehend ins Bett zurück befördert. Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht aufstehen durfte, doch die Ungewissheit trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Als ihre nackten Füße den Boden berührten fühlte sie umgehend Schwindel in sich aufsteigen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig hatte sie sich abgestützt, bevor ihr Körper auf die Idee kommen konnte erneut in die Bewusstlosigkeit abzudriften. Als sie den Blick hob, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen, fand sie sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit dem Zaubertränkemeister, den sie ganz offensichtlich mit ihren Aufstehversuchen geweckt hatte. Hermine schluckte schwer bei dem Blick, der in seinem Gesicht lag. Darin war ganz und gar nichts Friedliches mehr. Die Zeichen standen auf Sturm.

* * *

Auch Severus war in seinen Träumen gefangen, die sich jedoch allmählich mit der vergangenen Realität vermischten, ehe er erneut von all den Gefühlen und Empfindungen überschwemmt wurde, die ihn im Ministerium eingeholt hatten…

 _Ihre Lippen lagen auf den seinen, in Zehenspitzen stand die junge Schülerin da und berührte ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die sämtliche Grenzen überschritt. Severus stand nur reglos da, ließ es geschehen ohne im Stande zu sein, sich irgendwie dagegen aufzulehnen. Die Mauern waren gestürzt, er hatte jegliche Verteidigungshaltung aufgegeben. Er fühlte sich nackt vor ihr, als hätte er ihr jegliche Stücke seiner Seele offen Preis gegeben. Er wusste nicht wie er sich fühlen sollte, zugleich fühlte er sich voll von Unsicherheiten, doch dann war da dieses leise Gefühl, dass sich tief in seinem Herzen ausgebreitet hatte. So zart, so unscheinbar und doch so mächtig stark._

 _Augenblicklich wurde dieser Moment von einem Schrei durchbrochen, der tief in ihn eindrang. Der Zaubertränkemeister brauchte keine Überlegungszeit um sofort zu erkennen, um welche Stimme es sich hierbei handelte. Es musste sich um Potter handeln! Granger war augenblicklich zur Tür gestürzt, um dann dem Schrei nachzufolgen. Sie wollte selbstverständlich ihrem Freund zur Hilfe gehen, dem Jungen, den er abgrundtief hasste, doch auch den Jungen, der Lilys Augen hatte…_

 _Im ersten Moment wollte er ihr nachlaufen, versuchte jedoch nun einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es wäre mehr als unklug nun Granger hinterherzulaufen, nun, nachdem Voldemort anscheinend tatsächlich in das Geschehen eingegriffen war. Severus musste nur eins und eins zusammenzählen, um dies zu erkennen. Doch neben dem dunklen Lord war auch Dumbledore anwesend, der Patronus war so stark, dass es nur bedeuten konnte, dass sich der Schulleiter in der Nähe befinden musste._

 _Severus hatte mit aller Kraft sich daran gehindert, sie gehen zu lassen… dorthin, wo er ihr nicht folgen konnte!_

Als der dunkle Zaubertränkemeister schließlich die Augen aufschlug, blickte er schließlich in das Gesicht des jungen Mädchens, deren Antlitz ihn selbst in seine Träume verfolgte. Als er registrierte, dass Miss Granger sich nicht wie eigentlich vorgesehen in ihrem Bett befand, verfinsterte sich sein Blick schlagartig. Bedrohlich funkelte er sie an, ehe er sich zu ganzer Größe aufrichtete. Hermine Granger stand nun vor ihm, sich Halt suchend an das Bett geklammert wackelten ihre Beine unsicher. Was war nur mit diesem Mädchen los? Warum konnte sie nicht einmal das tun, was man ihr sagte?

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen den Gewissensbissen, die ihn deswegen plagten, weil er sie ungeschützt dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert hatte und dem Verlangen, ihr die Leviten zu lesen, wusste er im nächsten Moment gar nicht mehr, wie er überhaupt reagieren sollte. Trotz der fehlenden Worte war sein Gesichtsausdruck Zeichen genug um ihr verständlich zu machen, dass ihm ihr derzeitiges Vorhaben so ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Als läge ein unausgesprochener Befehl in der Luft konnte er beobachten, wie die junge Schülerin sich langsam wieder auf das Bett zurücksetzte, den Blick immer noch nicht abgewandt von ihm. Die Sekunden verstrichen und Lehrer und Schülerin blickten sich nur wortlos an.

Die Situation war unerträglich für Severus Snape, wusste er doch gar nicht, was nun zu tun war, wie er sich überhaupt noch gegenüber der jungen Schülerin zu verhalten hatte. Dann sagte er schließlich etwas Absurdes, was der Situation völlig widersprach. Er zog eine Grenze, obwohl sein Blick etwas ganz anderes sagte.

„Bis Montag verfassen Sie mir eine Strafarbeit, einen fünfseitigen Bericht darüber, warum man einem vorgesetzten Lehrer Folge zu leisten hat. Außerdem erwarte ich Sie Montagabend in meinem Büro, zum Nachsitzen!" Sein durchdringlicher Blick lag auf ihr, ließ nicht verbergen, was sein Herz ihr eigentlich sagen wollte.

* * *

Unter seinem strafenden Blick knickten ihre Knie ein und sie ließ sich schuldbewusst auf das Bett zurück sinken. Augenblicklich klang der Schwindel ab und Hermine war schon fast erleichtert, dass Snape sie erwischt hatte und sie sich nicht länger damit quälen musste auf zwei Beinen durch die Gegend zu laufen. Noch immer sagte keiner der beiden etwas, sie sahen sich lediglich schweigend an, und wieder war da das Unausgesprochene, das zwischen ihnen in der Luft hing. In ihrem Inneren waren so viele Worte, so viel was sie ihm sagen wollte, doch sie konnte nicht. Hier in Hogwarts war er wieder nur ihr Lehrer und sie war wieder nur seine Schülerin. Auch wenn die beiden weit mehr verband und sie sich nacheinander sehnten waren sie in dieser offiziellen Umgebung gehemmt, obwohl sich außer ihnen niemand im Krankenflügel befand. Hermine suchte in Snapes Augen nach Antworten, suchte nach dem was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Aus seiner ganzen Körperhaltung sprach der Professor, der Mann war in diesem Moment in den Hintergrund gerückt.

 _„_ _Bis Montag verfassen Sie mir eine Strafarbeit, einen fünfseitigen Bericht darüber, warum man einem vorgesetzten Lehrer Folge zu leisten hat. Außerdem erwarte ich Sie Montagabend in meinem Büro, zum Nachsitzen!"_

Es war so surreal was er zu ihr sagte, so unwirklich, dass sie ein Grinsen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte. Sie wollte ihm entgegnen, dass er sie weder mit einem Aufsatz noch mit Nachsitzen bestrafen konnte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Hermine schrieb gern Aufsätze und noch viel lieber war sie in seiner Nähe. Doch sie verkniff sich jegliche Antwort, da sie wusste, dass sie damit in diesem Moment nur seinen vollständigen Zorn wecken würde und nickte schlicht auf seinen Befehl. Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern und so schwieg sie und versuchte alles, um möglichst schuldbewusst auszusehen. Snapes absurde Worte erinnerten sie daran was er im Raum der Hoffnung alles zu ihr gesagt hatte. Augenblicklich schlug ihr Herz höher wenn sie darüber nachdachte, wie sehr er offenkundig für sie empfand. Doch als sie so über die Ereignisse nachdachte kamen ihr wieder ihre Freunde in den Sinn und voller Panik weiteten sich ihre Augen, während sie sich erneut mit zitternden Knien erhob.

„Bitte, Professor", hob Hermine flehend an und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie schwach sie wirklich war. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein angestrengtes Flüstern. „Was ist passiert? Wo sind Harry, Ron und Professor Dumbledore?"

Sie hatte sich die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien ausgemalt was wohl geschehen sein konnte nachdem sie bewusstlos geworden war. In ihrer Vorstellung hatte Harry erst Ron und dann Professor Dumbledore getötet. Und noch immer hatte Hermine keine Ahnung warum Harry sie überhaupt angegriffen hatte, ihr Verstand war noch immer so benebelt, dass ihr die Möglichkeit gar nicht in den Sinn kam, dass Voldemort den Dunkelhaarigen für seine Zwecke missbraucht hatte. Sie brauchte dringend Antworten, sonst würde sie vor Sorge vollkommen durchdrehen. Wenn ihr Professor ihr keine lieferte musste sie jemanden finden der es tat, egal ob sie sich seinen Zorn zuzog oder nicht.

Erneuter Schwindel kam in ihr auf, die heftige Angst um ihre Freunde tat ihr Übriges und so konnte Hermine sich diesmal nicht abfangen. Ihre Knie knickten ein und die schwache Schülerin fand sich auf dem Boden wieder, wo sie mit dem Rücken an das Bett gelehnt sitzen blieb. Sie musste sich erst fangen, bevor sie einen Versuch unternehmen konnte sich wieder zu erheben. Unwillig musste die junge Schülerin einsehen, dass sie schwerer verletzt war als sie sich eingestehen wollte. In ihr tobte noch immer der Handlungsdrang, der auch in der Mysteriumsabteilung in ihr gewesen war und erst wenn sie wusste, dass es ihren Freunden gut ging würde sie sich beruhigen und entspannen können, um ihre Verletzungen auszukurieren. Gryffindors waren nicht nur mutig. Sie standen füreinander ein, stellten ihre Freunde und andere immer über ihr eigenes Wohl. Und vor allem ihre Sturheit sprach Bände.

* * *

Als die junge Schülerin, die nun vor ihm auf dem Bett saß während er ihr gegenüberstand und mit finsterem Blick auf sie hinabstarrte, das Wort ergriff, schluckte Severus schwer. Sie hörte sich furchtbar an, ihre Stimme war nur noch ein leises, kraftloses Flüstern. Sie wirkte schwach, war gekennzeichnet vom Kampf im Ministerium. Was hatte er sich überhaupt dabei gedacht, sie einfach allein zu lassen? Hatte er tatsächlich gedacht, dass der Umstand, dass Dumbledore im Ministerium war, ihre Sicherheit garantierte? Oder hatte er rational abgewogen wie hoch das Risiko noch bestand, dass Hermine Granger etwas zustoßen würde? Hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, er könnte die Launen des Dunklen Lords einschätzen, dass er sich nicht an ihr vergehen würde, sie einfach so aus dem Weg räumte? Selbstzweifel und Schuldgefühle, die er nicht einfach ignorieren konnte. Severus war verantwortlich dafür, dass es ihn nun so schlecht ging, dass er sie nicht hatte beschützen können.

 _„_ _Was ist passiert? Wo sind Harry, Ron und Professor Dumbledore?"_

Natürlich hatte sie Fragen, doch was hatte Hermine alles mitbekommen? Und seit wann war Granger in seinen Gedanken zu Hermine geworden?

Der Professor wandte augenblicklich den Blick von ihr ab, um ein paar Meter im Krankenflügel auf und ab zu gehen, einen klaren Gedanken wieder fassen zu können. „Ihre Freunde und der Schulleiter sind unversehrt. Man hatte mir mitteilen lassen, dass Sirius Black in der Schlacht gefallen war… der Schrei, den wir vernommen hatten, war demnach seiner gewesen." Severus Stimme wirkte kühl und rational. Sei es da er prinzipiell ein eher vernunftgesteuerter Mensch war, oder aber auch, da er seinen alten Klassenkameraden nun wahrlich nicht wirklich betrauern konnte. Der Hass war über die Jahre hinweg nur gewachsen, demnach würde er auch nicht Hermine irgendwelche Phrasen vorsetzen, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Schließlich kam Severus zum Stehen und blickte der jungen Schülerin wieder direkt in die Augen. „Der Orden konnte soweit die Oberhand über die Todesser gewinnen, ehe jedoch der dunkle Lord erschien und sie sich zurückziehen mussten. Natürlich hatte es der dunkle Lord auf Potter abgesehen. Diesem Nichtsnutz können wir es verdanken, dass es überhaupt zu dieser Situation gekommen war. Potter war sich ja zu schön dafür, seine Zeit mit Okklumentikübungen zu verbringen. Es war ein Hinterhalt der Todesser, von dem ich selbst erst dann erfahren hatte, als es schon zu spät war und Potter noch naiv genug war, auch seine Freunde in die Sache mit hineinzuziehen!" Der Gesichtsausdruck des Professors hatte sich noch verschärft, man konnte nur zu gut spüren welche Wut in ihm aufstieg.

„Durch die bemitleidenswerten Fähigkeiten der Okklumentik Ihres besten Freundes," verächtlich betonte Snape die letzten Worte, „hat der dunkle Lord die Chance genutzt und sich den Geiste Potters zu Eigen gemacht. Die Angriffe Potters geschahen demnach durch den Geist des Dunklen Lords. Potter war nicht fähig sich gegen diese geistigen Angriffe zur Wehr zur setzen."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte weiter auf seine Schülerin herab. „Die meisten Todesser konnten gefasst werden und werden wohl auf direktem Wege nach Askaban gebracht. Schlussfolgernd ist nun anzunehmen, dass selbst das Ministerium nicht mehr leugnen kann, dass der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt ist. Aber nun zu dem, was Sie betrifft, Miss Granger. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich es Ihnen verbiete sich erneut in die Angelegenheiten des Ordens einzumischen, sich unüberlegt irgendwelchen Aktionen Potters anzuschließen…" Severus Stimme veränderte sich zu einem leisen, drohenden Zischen, „…ist es den Umständen entsprechend unabdingbar, dass Sie Okklumentik lernen. Sie wissen zu viel, insbesondere hinsichtlich meiner Person." Trotz seiner vieldeutigen Aussage, wirkte der dunkle Zaubertränkemeister mehr als furchteinflößend. Er hatte sich einschüchternd zur ganzen Größe aufgerichtet und starrte auf Hermine herab, dem strengsten Lehrer Hogwarts entsprechend.

Doch als die junge Schülerin sich plötzlich erneut vom Bett erhob und daraufhin unsanft auf dem Fußboden landete, konnte Snape nicht rechtzeitig reagieren. Trotzdem überwandte er die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit nur wenigen Schritten ehe er sich ohne zu Zögern augenblicklich zu ihr hinunterbeugte. Er umfasste ihren Oberkörper und richtete sich dann mit ihr in den Armen wieder auf. Die plötzliche Nähe zu Hermine Granger nahm ihm den Atem, sein Puls schoss in die Höhe, seine Beine wurden selbst ganz weich. Vorsichtig legte er sie in das Krankenbett zurück, ehe sich selbst auf das Bett neben sie setzte. Eine seiner Hände immer noch auf ihrer Schulter liegend, hinderte er sie unweigerlich daran, sich erneut aufzusetzen. „Liegen bleiben." Knurrte er und ließ damit keine Widerworte zu. In seinem Blick hatte sich jedoch etwas verfangen. Der Ausdruck von Wärme war in seine Augen getreten. Die Berührung tat gut… und doch schien es so, als würde er daran verbrennen.

* * *

Bevor sie wusste wie ihr geschah fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder, die sie fest umschlungen hielten. Snape hob Hermine hoch um ihr ins Bett zu helfen, doch im Grunde war es egal was er tat. Er könnte sie auch aus dem Schloss entführen und an irgendeinen ihr unbekannten Ort verschleppen, es wäre ihr vollkommen gleichgültig. Die plötzliche Nähe zu ihm hatte ihr die ohnehin angeschlagenen Sinne komplett vernebelt, immerhin war er gerade noch dabei gewesen eine Schimpftirade auf sie hernieder prasseln zu lassen. Für einige Sekunden schloss Hermine genießend die Augen während sie wie eine Ertrinkende, die nach Luft gierte, den Körperkontakt zu ihm in sich aufsog. Die Momente in denen sich die beiden so nah waren bildeten im Augenblick noch eine Seltenheit, die die junge Schülerin so gut es ging ausschöpfen musste. Es tat gut sich an ihn zu lehnen, gab er ihr doch den Halt und die Sicherheit, die sie in ihrem Zustand unbedingt brauchte. Als der Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen abriss weil er sie auf dem Bett absetzte, wollte ihr unwilliger Körper die Nähe sofort wieder herstellen, doch der Druck an ihrer Schulter hinderte sie daran. Ein Knurren seinerseits entlockte ihr ein Lächeln, während ihre Hand ganz automatisch ihren Weg zu seiner fand. So begnügte Hermine sich damit ihn einfach nur anzusehen und gedankenverloren mit ihren Fingern über seine Haut zu streichen.

„Ich werde alles lernen was Sie verlangen", erwiderte sie schließlich aufrichtig auf seine Worte von zuvor, den Blick auf seine Hand gerichtet. „Allerdings werde ich weder meine Freunde noch den Orden des Phönix aufgeben."

Auch wenn sie damit jetzt ein Donnerwetter heraufbeschwor, er konnte einfach nicht von ihr verlangen ihre Freunde und ihre Überzeugungen über Bord zu werfen, nur damit ihr nichts passierte. Hatte er es denn immer noch nicht begriffen? Hermine hatte ebenso Angst um Snape wenn er sich zwischen Dunkelheit und Licht bewegte und den Doppelspion spielte, doch niemals würde sie von ihm verlangen damit aufzuhören. Er hatte seine Gründe dafür warum er tat was er tat – ebenso wie sie die ihren hatte. Die Gründe mochten verschieden sein, doch sie waren für keinen von beiden weniger bedeutsam.

Erleichterung durchflutete die Gryffindor jedoch als sie hörte, dass es Harry, Ron und Professor Dumbledore gut ging. Die Vorstellung allerdings, dass es Lord Voldemort gewesen war, der sie aus Harrys Körper heraus angegriffen hatte, erzeugte einen Schauer, der ihr über den Rücken lief. Es war kein Wunder, dass der Cruciatus so schmerzhaft gewesen war, immerhin gab es wohl niemanden außer dem Schwarzmagier der ihn mächtiger einsetzen konnte. Zwar hatte Hermine nie an ihrem besten Freund gezweifelt, doch es tat gut zu hören, dass er sie und Ron nicht willentlich angegriffen hatte.

Schweigend ignorierte Hermine jedoch Snapes abfälligen Kommentar Harry betreffend. Sie würde nicht mit ihm über ihren besten Freund streiten, doch sie konnte nicht widersprechen was Harrys unüberlegtes Handeln betraf. Schon in dem Augenblick als er die Vision von Sirius empfangen hatte, der sich in Voldemorts Gewalt befand, hatte Hermine Zweifel gehegt. Es war zu perfide, um keine Falle zu sein und sie hatte ihrem besten Freund gegenüber auch gesagt, dass sie das Ganze für einen Hinterhalt hielt. Doch der Dunkelhaarige hatte nicht hören wollen und bevor sie ihn wissend was ihn erwartete allein in sein Verderben laufen ließ war sie ihm lieber in sein Verderben gefolgt. Ihr schuldbewusster Blick sprach Bände und man sah ihr an der Nasenspitze an, dass sie mehr wusste als sie sagte, doch sollte sie Severus Snape gegenüber zugeben, dass sie absichtlich in die Falle gegangen war? Sie war doch nicht lebensmüde – da legte sie sich lieber mit Lord Voldemort an.

Auch die Nachricht, dass nun auch das Ministerium es endlich nicht mehr leugnen konnte, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war, beruhigte sie. Harry hatte sehr darunter zu leiden gehabt, als ihn fast die gesamte Schule als Lügner bezichtigt hatte. Und auch die Einmischungen des Zaubereiministers in Form von Dolores Umbridge waren nicht spurlos an ihnen allen vorübergegangen. Ganz besonders an Harry und Hermine nicht, die wohl für immer Narben von den Folterungen durch die Großinquisitorin auf ihrem Körper tragen würden.

Trauer erfasste sie mit einem Mal als ihr Lehrer ihr von Sirius berichtete. Die junge Schülerin hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen wie Harrys Patenonkel von den Nebeln des Schleiers erfasst worden war. Diesen Anblick würde sie nie mehr vergessen können. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, zu schwer lag der Schmerz über den Verlust auf ihr, zu allumfassend war das Mitgefühl für ihren besten Freund, der nun alles was ihm an Familie noch geblieben war verloren hatte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es für Snape wohl nichts Schlimmeres gab als eine weinende Schülerin, konnte Hermine es nicht zurückhalten. Welle über Welle brach über sie herein und bevor sie es verhindern konnte wurde sie von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt, von dem sie sich kaum zu beruhigen vermochte. Schluchzend verbarg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie seine Hand loslassen musste. Hermine zog die Knie an ihren Körper und erschien als nichts mehr als ein Häuflein Elend. Ignorierend was sie für ein Bild für Snape abgab trauerte sie um einen Menschen, den sie in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Ein Mensch, der nie mehr wiederkehren würde.

* * *

 _„_ _Allerdings werde ich weder meine Freunde noch den Orden des Phönix aufgeben."_ Ihre Worte hatten erneut in ihm dieses pochende Gefühl von Verlustängsten heraufbeschwört, das ihn innerlich erfrieren ließ. Er würde alles daran setzen die Ordensmitglieder davon zu überzeugen, dass es nur Ärger brachte, wenn die drei noch minderjährigen Freunde in Dinge verstrickt wurden, deren Erfahrungsbereich ihnen weit überlegen war. Nun, nachdem Sirius aus dem Weg war würde es ihm vielleicht jetzt möglich sein sie zu überzeugen. Die Hand wütend zu einer Faust geballt setzte auf eine Antwort an, doch als Hermine schließlich auf den Boden gefallen war, kam er nicht mehr so weit seine Wut rauszulassen. Stattdessen ebbte diese augenblicklich ab und ließ ihn nur noch reagieren…

Als Severus schließlich an ihrer Seite saß und seine junge Schülerin mit einem durchdringenden Blick ansah, hatte er die Wut über ihren Widerspruch bereits vergessen. Nichts anderes zählte mehr, als die Nähe zu dem jungen Mädchen. Doch als Hermine Granger plötzlich in einem fürchterlichen Weinkrampf ausbrach, schreckte Severus augenblicklich fassungslos zurück. Die Augen panisch weit aufgerissen, starrte er sie für einen Moment nur an. Die Sekunden verstrichen und in Severus machte sich Unsicherheit aus. Er wusste prinzipiell nicht, wie mit solchen Emotionen umzugehen waren. Schließlich hatte er sich mit solchen zwischenmenschlichen Empfindungen seiner Mitmenschen nie auseinandersetzen müssen. Doch als er die junge Schülerin so vor sich betrachtete, wie sie schluchzend in ihre Hände weinte, brach ihm dieser Anblick fast das Herz. Der Professor konnte sich wirklich nicht erklären, was gerade in Hermine gefahren war. Warum weinte sie plötzlich, was hatte er gesagt, dass sie sich nun so völlig vergaß? Hatte er irgendetwas Falsches getan? Nervös durchwanderte Severus seine Gedanken, auf der Suche nach einer Situation, in dem jemand seiner Mitmenschen geweint hatte. Doch Severus fand nichts, war er schließlich solchen Situationen immer entflohen. Doch er konnte sich an etwas erinnern, als er selbst völlig am Boden zerstört war. Albus war damals der Einzige, der sich ihm angenommen hatte. Eine bloße Umarmung…

Severus versuchte näher an die junge Schülerin heranzurücken, es war nur zu ersichtlich wie unsicher der Professor in dieser für ihn völlig fremden Situation war. Wie mechanisch streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus, um ihr diese vorsichtig, versucht tröstend, auf die Schulter zu legen. Die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, erfüllte sein Herz ebenso mit Wärme. Nun nach dieser einfachen Berührung fasste er mehr Mut. Langsam aber sicher nahm er die andere Hand zum Einsatz, vorsichtig versuchte er ihre Hände zu umgreifen, damit sie ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht blicken musste.

„Warum diese Tränen, Miss Granger?"

* * *

 _„_ _Warum diese Tränen, Miss Granger?"_

Aus verweinten Augen blickte die Schülerin ihren Lehrer an, der nach einer Weile ihre Hände ergriffen hatte, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. Noch immer liefen Tränen über Hermines Wangen, doch Snapes Anblick fesselte sie einmal mehr. Staunend bemerkte sie, wie sehr es sie beruhigte ihn einfach anzusehen und dabei das Gefühl seiner Hände auf den ihren zu genießen. Dennoch konnte sie in seinen Zügen Unsicherheit ausmachen, er sah so aus als würde er am liebsten weglaufen weil er schlicht nicht wusste, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Eigentlich wäre sein Anblick zum Lachen gewesen, sie war sich sicher, dass nie jemand Severus Snape wohl mit diesem Ausdruck im Gesicht gesehen hatte. Sie entdeckte so viel an ihm, das wohl nie jemand je erfahren hatte und es machte sie glücklich, dass er sie nun doch an sich heran ließ. Zwar mit dem gebührenden Abstand, aber er ließ sie an sich heran.

„Ich weiß Sie beide haben sich nie gut verstanden", schniefte Hermine nun als Antwort auf Snapes Frage, „aber ich hatte Sirius sehr gern. Noch dazu tut es mir für Harry schrecklich leid... sein Patenonkel war das letzte das ihm an Familie noch geblieben ist."

Erneut füllten ihre Augen sich mit Tränen, die zuvor fast versiegt gewesen waren. Da er jedoch ihre Hände festhielt konnte sie ihr Gesicht nicht in ihnen verbergen, also lehnte sie sich seitlich an den Zaubertränkemeister, was ihr in zweierlei Hinsicht half. Einerseits konnte sie sich vor der Welt verstecken und andererseits waren da sein Geruch, seine Nähe, seine Wärme. Sogar seinen Herzschlag konnte die junge Schülerin in dieser Position hören und während sie auf dieses beruhigende Geräusch horchte schloss sie die Augen. Ihr Schluchzen ebbte ab, ihr Atem ging ruhiger und auch ihre Tränen ließen nach. Die Wirkung, die er auf sie hatte tat so gut, so unendlich gut, dass sie sich binnen weniger Minuten wieder komplett beruhigt hatte. Hermine konnte es jetzt nach all diesen Dingen die zwischen ihnen passiert waren nicht mehr nachvollziehen wie jemand sich vor Severus Snape fürchten konnte.

Nach einer Weile öffnete die junge Schülerin ihre Augen, um ihren Lehrer von unten her anzublicken. In ihrem Blick lag tiefempfundene Dankbarkeit und noch weitaus mehr, doch als sie ihn so ansah bemerkte sie wie unbequem er auf diesem Stuhl saß, nur um ihr nah sein zu können und sie zu trösten. Ohne darauf zu achten wie er wohl reagieren würde machte sie Platz für ihn auf ihrem Bett und zog ihn zu sich, nur um sich seitlich an ihn gekuschelt an seine Brust zu legen. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Erschöpfung durch ihre Verletzungen und den Weinkrampf taten ihr Übriges. Hermine fühlte sich bei Snape so wohl, dass sie kurz darauf fest eingeschlafen war, jedoch nicht ohne ihm noch etwas zuzuflüstern.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Sie an meiner Seite sind..."


	9. Vom Wesen der Liebe - Teil 1

Anmerkung: Dieses Kapital verspricht aufregend zu werden. Da es recht lange ist, werden wir es wohl durch zwei oder drei teilen müssen :-) Vorweg soll nochmal darauf hingewiesen werden dass es sich hierbei um eine FSK18 Geschichte handelt!

...wir wünschen euch ganz viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

Und vielleicht findet ihr ja trotz der wunderschönen, warmen Sommertage auch mal Zeit uns einen kleinen Review da zulassen ;-) Wir würden uns freuen!

* * *

 **Kapitel 8: Vom Wesen der Liebe**

* * *

MY LOVE, LEAVE YOURSELF BEHIND

BEAT INSIDE ME, LEAVE YOU BLIND

MY LOVE, YOU HAVE FOUND PEACE

YOU WERE SEARCHING FOR RELEASE

( _My Love - Sia_ )

Dank der wundervollen Betreuung durch Madam Pomfrey und Professor Snape war Hermine nach einigen Tagen wieder fast vollständig hergestellt. Länger hätte sie es ohnehin nicht ausgehalten, sie hasste nichts mehr als nutzlos herumzuliegen und dabei das Treiben in der Schule zu verpassen. Stundenlang war sie am Wochenende den Professoren McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick und auch Snape auf die Nerven gegangen, um das was sie verpasst hatte aufzuholen. Als es diesen zu bunt geworden war hatten sie der Gryffindor nahegelegt, sich doch lieber auszuruhen, da sie ohnehin die beste Schülerin in ganz Hogwarts war. Also hatte Hermine sich damit begnügt den Aufsatz für ihren Zaubertränkemeister anzufertigen, dem sie zudem noch ein Nachsitzen schuldig war. Die gesamte Zeit, die sie in der Bibliothek über ihren Pergamenten saß und schrieb, trug sie ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Niemand dachte sich etwas dabei, war Hermine doch als Bücherwurm bekannt und da sie nun in ihre Bücher verliebt zu sein schien, empfanden das Außenstehende vielmehr als passend.

Harry hatte sich unnötigerweise bei ihr entschuldigt, als sie noch im Krankenflügel gewesen war, doch Hermine hatte nur abgewunken. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass Voldemort sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Der Schwarzmagier war zu stark, gegen diese gewaltige Macht hätte sich wohl niemand wehren können. Das einzige, das Hermine beschäftigte, war das seltsame Verhalten das Ron seit den Vorfällen an den Tag legte. Ständig warf er ihr Blicke zu, lächelte auf eine unheimliche Weise und wollte immer ihre Hand halten, wenn er und Harry sie besuchten. Die junge Schülerin konnte sich nicht erklären was in den Rothaarigen gefahren war, das einzige das ihr plausibel erschien war, dass Ron in Kontakt mit einem sehr starken Liebestrank gekommen war. Vielleicht hatten sich seine Brüder einmal mehr einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt. Sie konnte es nur hoffen.

Die letzte Woche ihres Schuljahres brach an und die Aufregung in Hermine erreichte ihren Höhepunkt bei dem Gedanken, dass der heutige Montag ein Nachsitzen bei ihrem Zaubertränkemeister beinhaltete. Gleichzeitig jedoch wurde die Gryffindor melancholisch. Ihr fünftes Jahr neigte sich dem Ende zu und es blieben nur noch zwei Jahre, die sie mit ihren Freunden auf Hogwarts verbringen durfte. Das Schloss war über die Jahre zu ihrem Zuhause geworden, nirgends fühlte sie sich so wohl wie hier, ganz besonders jetzt, da sie diese ganz besondere Verbindung zu dem Kerkerbewohner entdeckt hatte und nicht mehr gewillt war darauf zu verzichten. Doch auch abgesehen von Snape wollte Hermine nach ihrem Abschluss studieren, um später einmal selbst auf Hogwarts unterrichten zu können. Lehrerin zu werden und die künftige Generation der Hexen und Zauberer zu lehren, war seit sie ihren Brief erhalten hatte ihr größter Wunsch. Dagegen wusste sie noch nicht genau welches Fach sie am meisten interessierte. Verwandlung war schon immer etwas gewesen in dem sie brillieren konnte, doch ebenso hatte Zaubertränke es ihr angetan. Was ihr Lehrer wohl von der Idee hielt, dass seine Schülerin ihm eines Tages Konkurrenz machen wollte?

Das Mittagessen in der Großen Halle unterbrach sie in ihrer Arbeit. Zwar hatte Hermine den Aufsatz für Snape längst fertig gestellt, doch auch die anderen Fächer verlangten nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Wann immer sie Zeit fand hatte sie in der Bibliothek über ihren Büchern gebrütet, bis Harry und Ron sie schließlich holen kamen. Ihren Widerspruch ignorierend schleppten sie die Freundin in die Große Halle, immerhin waren sie der Ansicht, dass niemand sich erholen konnte, wenn er statt zu essen und zu schlafen ständig nur lernte. In den Augen ihrer besten Freunde machte das eher krank als gesund. Hermine hatte es lächelnd über sich ergehen lassen und war nun so in ein Gespräch mit Ginny versunken, dass sie gar nicht merkte wie Ron sich vor seinen Freunden aufspielte. Erst als er sie mit diesem anzüglichen Grinsen im Gesicht ansah bemerkte Hermine seine Absichten. Sie hob in bester Snape-Manier eine Augenbraue und wartete ab, was da kommen mochte. Die junge Schülerin hatte gehofft sich ein solches Drama ersparen zu können, doch der Rothaarige ließ ihr keine Wahl. Unverschämt und ungebeten legte er ihr die Hand auf den Oberschenkel und berührte sie in einer Weise, die sie keine Sekunde ertrug. Hermine sprang auf und in der Großen Halle verstummten sämtliche Gespräche, als die Gryffindor ausholte und ihrem Hausgenossen eine saftige Ohrfeige gab.

„Wag es nie wieder, Ronald!", schrie sie ungehalten und achtete nicht darauf, was das für ein Bild für sie beide abgab. Ohne sich um die neugierigen Blicke der Haustische und des Lehrertisches zu kümmern stürmte Hermine aus der Großen Halle, durch die erst als sie verschwunden war ein Raunen ging.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Hermine in der Bibliothek. Sie konnte darauf verzichten im Unterricht oder auf den Gängen zufällig Ron in die Arme zu laufen oder aber sich das Geflüster hinter vorgehaltener Hand der anderen Schüler anzuhören. Was war nur in Ron gefahren? Er war zusammen mit Harry ihr bester Freund, nie hatte sie einem der beiden gegenüber Andeutungen gemacht, die sie dazu hätten verleiten können anzunehmen, dass sie mehr wollte. Bei dem Gedanken daran was Snape denken musste, als er die Szene verfolgt hatte, vergrub sie das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Wie konnte Ron es nur wagen sie in eine so peinliche Situation zu bringen? Er hatte sie zum Gespött der ganzen Schule gemacht! Seufzend erhob sie sich wieder und starrte an die Bücherwand. Sobald sie Zeit fand würde sie mit Ron darüber reden müssen, dass er sich keinen falschen Hoffnungen hingeben sollte. Hermine wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundschaft daran zerbrach, dass er sich einbildete zwischen den beiden konnte mehr entstehen. Für Hermine gab es nur einen, sie hatte ihr Herz längst verschenkt.

Ihre Gedanken drifteten fast augenblicklich zu ihrem Zaubertränkemeister ab und noch während sie verträumt lächelnd vor sich hinstarrte fiel ihr ein, dass sie noch eine Nachhilfestunde abzuleisten hatte. Die junge Schülerin fuhr hoch. Durch das ganze Chaos mit Ron hatte sie die Zeit völlig vergessen! Panisch stopfte sie alle ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche, nur um dann loszurennen und hastig die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Sie rannte die Gänge entlang, nicht darauf achtend wer ihr begegnete. Snape hasste nichts mehr als Unpüntklichkeit und Hermine wollte nicht riskieren, dass er wieder wütend auf sie wurde. Jede Unachtsamkeit ihrerseits konnte das empfindliche Gleichgewicht, das die beiden nun mühevoll gefunden hatten, stören. Sie konnte ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren, das würde sie nicht überleben. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, dass Ron sich ihr plötzlich in den Weg stellte und sie mit ernster Miene ansah. Stirnrunzelnd kam sie vor ihm zum Stehen und wollte ihm gerade erklären, dass es schrecklich eilig hatte, als er ihr zuvor kam.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid wie ich mich vorhin verhalten habe", erklärte er kleinlaut und musterte sie unsicher. „Du weißt ja wie das unter Jungs ist." Natürlich wusste sie das – Jungs in diesem Alter waren machohafte Idioten, die sich voreinander aufspielen mussten um cool zu wirken. Hermine verdrehte in Gedanken die Augen. „Ist schon gut, Ron", erwiderte sie daher und lächelte schlicht, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nahm. Immerhin waren sie Freunde und die konnten einander verzeihen. Ron, der das Lächeln jedoch scheinbar vollkommen falsch interpretierte, kam Hermine plötzlich immer näher. Diese runzelte die Stirn ob des erneuten seltsamen Verhaltens, doch noch bevor sie reagieren konnte hatte Ron sie an sich gezogen und ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss versiegelt.

* * *

Nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium und der damit verbundenen Inhaftierung einiger Todesser, war der Dunkle Lord natürlich außer sich vor Wut gewesen. Der Zaubertränkeprofessor hatte es kommen sehen und doch hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass selbst ihm, der durchaus ein erfahrener Todesser war und den dunklen Lord aus früheren Zeiten kannte, noch einmal von dessen Zerstörungswut und Aggressionen überrascht werden konnte.

Er kniete zu Voldemorts Füßen, neben ihm in ebenso unterwürfiger Haltung der Rest der Todesser, der den Fängen des Ministeriums entkommen hatte können. Schreie durchhallten den dunklen Raum, nach und nach brach der Körper eines weiteren Todessers in sich zusammen.

Severus hatte den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, versuchte die Fassung zu wahren, dem dunklen Lord nicht die Genugtuung geben, Schwäche zu zeigen. Sein Oberkörper war nackt, allein rote Striemen zierten seinen Körper, doch das würde nur der Anfang sein. Hinsichtlich Erziehungsmethoden hatte der dunkle Lord nur eine Konsequenz, die der Bestrafung. Entweder man erledigte seine Aufgabe gewissenhaft und zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit oder man wurde eben bestraft. Seien es denn psychische oder körperliche Strafen.

Als erneut ein Cruciatus auf ihn niederprallte und er die Zähne schmerzvoll zusammenpresste, hielt er sich an einem fernen Gedanken fest. Vor wenigen Tagen war er am Krankenbett seiner kleinen Löwin gesessen, ihre Worte hallten in seinem Inneren wieder und gaben ihm Halt die Qual durchzustehen.

 _„_ _Ich bin so froh, dass Sie an meiner Seite sind…"_

 _Ungeniert hatte Miss Granger es einfach gewagt, ihn zu sich auf das Bett zu ziehen und ihn somit in einem Moment der Schwäche erwischt. Er hatte sie nicht erneut von sich stoßen können, nicht jetzt, wo sie völlig schwach und schwerverletzt im Krankenflügel lag, in Tränen aufgelöst wegen des Todes von Harrys Patenonkel. Irgendetwas hatte an seinem Herzen gezerrt, es war ihm nahe gegangen, dass sich die junge Schülerin so aufopfernd und empathisch dem Leid anderer hingab. Er selbst war nicht fähig dazu… obwohl er es in diesem Moment, als Hermine so fürchterlich geweint hatte, spüren konnte. Tief in seinem Herzen war etwas, was er bisher noch nie wahrgenommen hatte. Ein dumpfes Gefühl von Traurigkeit. Severus Snape empfand tatsächlich Mitgefühl gegenüber seinem Gryffindor-Mädchen. Irgendwann war sie dann vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, er war noch lange bei ihr gelegen, hatte es nicht gewagt irgendeine Regung von sich zu geben. Schließlich jedoch war der Tag angebrochen und der Professor hatte sich in der Pflicht gesehen, nun auch wieder seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Er war in seinem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer gestanden, hatte einer Gruppe von Zweitklässlern einige Tränke näher gebracht, als er plötzlich den Ruf erhalten hatte. Er musste frühzeitig den Unterricht beenden, sein Unterarm glühte und die Schlange des Dunklen Mals war erwacht. Ehe er dem Ruf seines Lords umgehend nachgegangen war…_

Wie ein Mantra versuchte er immer wieder Hermines Worte im Geiste zu wiederholen, vorsichtig darauf bedacht seinen Geist völlig vor den Eingriffen des Dunklen Lords zu verschließen. Severus wusste, dass er nun nicht einknicken durfte. Er musste es dem dunklen Lord beweisen, dass er der Beste, der Stärkste und der Vertrauenswürdigste unter den Todessern war. Sein Blut tropfte schließlich auf den Fußboden, Angstschweiß auf der Stirn ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Doch die Erinnerung gab ihm Halt, ließ in standhaft bleiben...

Der Professor konnte von Glück reden, dass seine Talente im Zaubertränkebrauen lagen und er sich insbesondere auch mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen auskannte. So waren es seinen Fähigkeiten und seinem Wissen zu verdanken, dass er sich bald schon wieder von den schweren Erniedrigungen des Dunklen Lords erholt hatte. Zu der jungen Gryffindor-Schülerin unterhielt er seit dem Vorfall im Krankenflügel ein zwar distanziertes Verhältnis, stieß sie jedoch nicht weiterhin mit seiner Kälte von sich. Der Unterricht verlief problemlos, Miss Granger zeigte sich wie eh und je aufgeschlossen und wissbegierig. Eifrig ging sie seinen Aufgabenstellungen nach, ohne sonst weiter vom Thema ablenken zu wollen. Der Professor war ihr insgeheim sehr dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn nicht weiter mit irgendwelchen Vorfällen konfrontierte. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er sich mit diesen aufkommenden Gefühlen der jungen Schülerin gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Es waren mittlerweile einige Tage vergangen und der Tag brach an, an dem abends Hermine Granger das Nachsitzen bei ihm erwarten würde. Severus würde sich wohl nie eingestehen, dass er sich insgeheim über ihre Anwesenheit freute. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, sie wieder zu sehen wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz. Erst neulich bei der letzten Todesservesammlung hatte er schließlich unweigerlich erkennen müssen, dass sie ihm Halt gab. Allein der Gedanke, sie bald wieder sehen zu können, hatte ihn standhaft der Folter des Dunklen Lords gegenüberstehen lassen.

Die Mittagszeit war angebrochen und Severus hatte auf dem Podium am Tisch des Lehrerkollegiums Platz genommen. Wie immer saß er am Rande, konnte jedoch aus seiner Position das gesamte Geschehen in der Großen Halle verfolgen. So entging ihm auch nicht, wie dieser Weasley seiner Löwin viel zu nahe kam und diese erbost und mit wütenden Worten die Halle verließ.

 _„_ _Wag es nie wieder, Ronald!"_ Der aufgebrachte Schrei Miss Grangers, der unüberhörbar durch die ganze Große Halle zu vernehmen war, ließ veranlasste Severus augenblicklich dazu, sich vom Leherrtisch zu erheben. Sein starrer, furchteinflößend durchdringender Blick war auf den Gryffindortisch gerichtet. Seine Hand zu einer Faust geballt war er schlagartig mit weiten Schritten vom Podium gestiegen und marschierte nun schnurstracks den Mittelgang entlang auf den Weg zu Ronald Weasley. Hermine Granger bekam von dieser Reaktion nichts mit, sie hatte mittlerweile die Große Halle verlassen.

„20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, wegen unschicklichen Verhaltens einer Mitschülerin gegenüber. Mitkommen!" Die furchteinflößende Gestalt der fiesen Fledermaus aus den Kerkern hatte sich vor Ronald Weasley aufgerichtet. Der Blick Snapes lag nun direkt auf ihm und hätte jeden in die Knie zwingen können, wäre er vor ihm gestanden. Weasley saß jedoch immer noch auf der Bank, hatte nun seinen Blick zu ihm nach oben gerichtet. „Was? Professor… ich... ich wollte nicht. Es war…"

„Mittlerweile müssten sie mich kennen, Mr. Weasley. Ihre Beweggründe interessieren mich einen feuchten Dreck. UND JETZT MITKOMMEN!"

Den rothaarigen Gryffindor im Schlepptau verließ der Professor augenblicklich die Große Halle. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte er hiermit erreicht. Obwohl man solche Reaktionen von Snape durchaus kannte, überraschte es doch den einen oder anderen – insbesondere Minerva McGonnagal, die irritiert die Stirn gerunzelt hatte – welche Laus dem Professor nun schon wieder über den Weg gelaufen war.

„Sie werden Miss Granger nicht noch einmal auf diese Art und Weise näher kommen… haben wir uns verstanden?" Der dunkle Zauertränkeprofessor hatte sich in einem Seitengang der Eingangshalle vor Weasley in ganzer Größer aufgerichtet. „Und Sie werden sich bei Miss Granger entschuldigen. Noch dazu werden Sie morgen Abend bei Filch zum Nachsitzen antreten… haben wir uns VERSTANDEN, Mr. Weasley?"

„Ja, ja… Sir!" Die kleinlaute Antwort des Schülers war nur ein leises, eingeschüchtertes Flüstern. Ein Nicken folgte, ehe sich Severus augenblicklich umwandte und in die Kerker verschwand.

Die Nacht war mittlerweile hereingebrochen und die meisten Schüler Hogwarts hatten sich zurück in ihre Schlafsäle verzogen. Es war ein lauer Sommerabend, Hogwarts lag ruhig, der Mond hing in einer kleinen Sichel hoch über dem Schloss. Ein leerer Flur lag vor ihm, aus weiter Ferne konnte er Stimmen vernehmen.

Severus war den ganzen Nachmittag schon unruhig gewesen. Natürlich hatte es die Gryffindor-Löwenmutter sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihm eine Standpauke zu halten, doch er hatte Minerva irgendwann besänftigen können. Natürlich hatte sie sich über sein Verhalten aufgeregt, warum er sich ausgerechnet in IHR Aufgabengebiet einzumischen glaubte. Dass Weasley und Granger Gryffindors waren und SIE als die Hauslehrerin sich um IHRE Schüler kümmerte, er sollte doch ein Auge auf SEINE Schüler haben. Irgendwann hatte selbst McGonnagall einsehen müssen, dass Snape immun gegen solche Schimpftiraden war und hatte sich sein Verhalten mit der vergangenen Todesserversammlung entschuldigen lassen. Dieser raffinierte Schachzug hatte die Löwenmutter schließlich abziehen lassen und sie hatte ihn in Ruhe gelassen. Der Vorfall zwischen Weasley und seinem Gryffindor-Mädchen war ihm aber nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. So hatte er beschlossen Weasley im Auge zu behalten.

Nun stand er hier, im Schatten der hohen Statue, die am Ende des Flurs errichtet war. Aus diesem Standpunkt heraus, hatte er ein gutes Blickfeld auf das Geschehen, was danach folgte…

Als Weasley schließlich seine dreckigen, schmutzigen Lippen auf ihre drückte, sah Severus nur noch rot. Blut rauschte durch seinen Kopf, das Pochen in seinem Herzen und die Wut in seinem ganzen Körper überdeckte sämtliche Sinne. Wie elektrisiert sprang er augenblicklich aus seinem Versteck und jagte dem Schüler einen Fluch auf den Hals, der ihn einige Meter von Granger wegwarf. Unsanft landete der Rotschopf auf dem harten Marmorboden, ehe er etwas benommen aufblickte, auf der Suche nach dem Angreifer.

„Snape?" Kaum hatte Ron Weasley begriffen, dass ein Lehrer ihn angegriffen hatte, war der Professor schon über ihm und richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „Obliviate…!" Lediglich ein leises Flüstern, dass seine Wirkung jedoch nicht verfehlte. Augenblicklich wurde der Schüler in einen schweren Schlaf versetzt, ehe er die Erinnerung an die letzten wenigen Sekunden verlor…

„Und SIE…," als Severus sich augenblicklich zu der völlig verdutzten Schülerin umwandte, kochte er innerlich vor Wut.

„…Sie kommen mit mir! Auf der Stelle, ohne Widerworte… JETZT!" Grob ergriff er sie an ihrer Schuluniform und zwang Hermine ihn in Richtung Kerker zu begleiten.

* * *

Ein Lichtblitz zuckte durch den Gang. Noch bevor Hermine auf den Kuss reagieren und Ron von sich stoßen konnte wurde er von einem Fluch erfasst und von ihr geschleudert. Erschrocken fuhr die junge Schülerin herum und zog in der Bewegung ihren Zauberstab, um sich nach dem Angreifer umzusehen. Im ersten Moment hatte sie entweder Malfoy in Verdacht oder aber es waren Todesser, die in die Schule eingedrungen waren. Doch als Snape mit erhobenem Zauberstab und fliegenden Roben auf sie zukam starrte sie ihren Lehrer wie vom Donner gerührt an. Fassungslos, dass er es war der Ron angegriffen hatte, sah sie unfähig sich zu bewegen nur zu, wie er sich über den am Boden Liegenden beugte, um sein Gedächtnis mit einem Zauber zu verändern. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie bereits wieder sinken lassen, doch noch immer war sie nicht dazu fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihr Lehrer hatte gerade vor ihren Augen einen Schüler mit einem Fluch niedergestreckt, weil der es gewagt hatte ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Einerseits fühlte sie Wärme über den Gedanken in sich aufsteigen, dass er so besitzergreifend und eifersüchtig war, andererseits packte sie eiskalte Angst als er sich ihr zuwendete.

 _„_ _Und SIE... Sie kommen mit mir! Auf der Stelle, ohne Widerworte... JETZT!"_

Sein Griff war grob und zerrte sie mit sich, egal ob sie wollte oder nicht. Eigentlich spürte Hermine in sich den Impuls sich von ihm loszureißen und an Ort und Stelle eine Diskussion anzufangen, doch sie wusste, dass der Gang viel zu öffentlich war und den Streit wohl jeder mitbekommen würde. Hinzu kam, dass sie zwar wusste, dass Ron sich an nichts erinnern würde, doch sie machte sich Sorgen um ihren Freund. Natürlich hätte sie ihm selbst auf die Nase gehauen, wäre Snape ihr nicht zuvor gekommen, doch niemals hätte sie ihn mit einem Fluch angegriffen. In dem Moment dämmerte es Hermine, dass ihr Zaubertränkemeister wohl noch viel mehr für sie empfand, als ihr klar gewesen war. Natürlich war ihm vermutlich selbst nicht einmal klar gewesen, dass er überhaupt etwas empfand so abweisend wie er diesen Dingen entgegen stand, doch sie hatte sich ebenso vollkommen verschätzt. Das Feuer, das in Severus Snape brannte, loderte sehr viel heißer als es den Anschein gehabt hatte.

Hermine war so froh gewesen, dass er ihr gegenüber überhaupt Reaktionen zeigte, die auf Sympathie schließen ließen, dass ihr das Ausmaß des Ganzen verborgen geblieben war. Plötzlich sah sie ihn mit offenen Augen, den eiskalten Zyniker aus den Kerkern. Alles was er mühevoll vor der Welt verbarg, alles was er sich selbst jahrelang versagt hatte, kam nun ans Tageslicht. Sie brachte so viel von ihm an die Oberfläche, dass er selbst nicht mehr wusste was er tat. Einen Schüler anzugreifen war das oberste Verbot, das es in ganz Hogwarts gab. Natürlich wussten sie alle nur zu genau, dass Snape sich jeden Tag wünschte, es wäre anders und er dürfte ihnen zur Strafe Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, doch sie alle wussten auch, dass er sich nie darüber hinwegsetzen würde. Hermine hatte jetzt das Gegenteil erfahren und sie war zutiefst schockiert. Das tat er nur ihretwegen und die Gryffindor wusste nicht, wie sie mit diesem Wissen umgehen sollte. Der Slytherin war unberechenbar.

Den ganzen Weg über hatte er sie nicht losgelassen, noch immer hielt er sie gepackt und jetzt als sie endlich sein Büro erreicht hatten, trat er ungehalten gegen die Tür, sodass diese aufsprang. Als der Weg frei war stieß ihr Lehrer die junge Schülerin hinein und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Hermine verlor das Gleichgewicht und ging zu Boden, woraufhin sie sich umdrehte und auf ihre Arme gestützt zu ihm hochsah. Aus ihrem Blick sprach die pure Angst über sein Verhalten. Snapes Eifersucht in allen Ehren, doch sie hatte weder vorgehabt den Kuss zu erwidern, noch hatte sie Ron gegenüber je Andeutungen gemacht, die sein Verhalten rechtfertigen würden. Warum er jetzt ihr gegenüber so reagierte war ihr vollkommen unbegreiflich. Die Angst in Hermine wuchs ins Unermessliche, hatte sie doch keine Ahnung was er nun mit ihr tun würde. Wenn er schon so weit ging einen Schüler mit einem Fluch zu belegen – was hatte er dann mit ihr vor?

Unfähig auch nur ein Wort über ihre Lippen zu bringen blickte sie lediglich den Mann an, der sich bedrohlich vor ihr aufgerichtet hatte. Snapes Gesicht war vor Zorn verzerrt, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Aus seiner gesamten Körperhaltung sprachen lodernde Wut und gefährliche Unberechenbarkeit und Hermine wäre vor ihm zurückgewichen, würde sie nicht noch immer auf dem Boden kauern. Sie hatte es nicht gewagt sich zu erheben. Die junge Schülerin wollte zu ihrem Lehrer gehen, wollte ihn beruhigen und ihm versichern, dass niemand außer ihm sie interessierte, doch sie war wie gelähmt vor Angst. Natürlich hatte sie schon früher erlebt, dass er ungehalten sein konnte, doch nie in diesem Ausmaß. Hermines Verstand war wie leergefegt, sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen, während in ihrem Inneren die Liebe zu ihm mit der Angst vor ihm kämpfte. Die Liebe wusste, dass Hermine sich niemals gegen Snape zur Wehr setzen würde, wenn er sie angriff. Die Angst jedoch wusste, dass Hermine in der Falle saß.

* * *

Eine rasende Wut hatte ihn erfasst. Wie ein vom Teufel Besessener starrte er sie mit verklärtem Blick an. Seine inneren Dämonen hatten Besitz von ihm ergriffen, sein Verstand völlig vernebelt von dieser unsagbaren Eifersucht, die seinen ganzen Körper beeinflusste. Severus war nicht mehr in der Lage ihren angstvollen Blick zu deuten, irgendetwas aus ihrer zurückgewichenen Körperhaltung abzuleiten. Stattdessen starrte er die am Boden kauende Schülerin mit wehendem Umhang an. Diese Gier nach Macht hatte ihn erneut ergriffen. Er musste sie in den Griff bekommen, doch wie – wenn sie ihn vollständig umwickelt hatte.

„WAS FÄLLT IHNEN ÜBERHAUPT EIN!" Das laute Knurren Professor Snapes würde jeden einschüchtern, selbst wenn die Person die ihm gegenüberstand nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzen würde. Dieser Mann war keiner für irgendwelche Spiele. Er war gefährlich und war sich dieser Tatsache nur zu bewusst. Die Aggressionen, die in ihm aufstiegen, ließen ihn am ganzen Körper erzittern. Das gedämmte Licht der Kerzen im Raum flackerten merklich, ehe sie erloschen. Im Halbdunkeln stand er nur da und eine dunkle Aura machte sich breit, die die Welt zum Stehen brachte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden des Schweigens kam Bewegung in den dunklen Zaubertränkemeister. Er ging einige Schritte auf und ab, um wieder einigermaßen die Kontrolle über seine schwarzmagischen Ausfälle zu bekommen. Es war unverantwortlich mit seiner Magie so umzugehen.

„Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt, immer wieder habe ich es Ihnen gesagt. Ich habe Ihnen gedroht, Ihnen befohlen sich von mir fern zu halten. Ich habe alles daran gesetzt, dass Sie mich hassen. Und nebenbei war ich Ihnen stets mit Kälte begegnet… mit einer undurchdringbaren Maske, die kein Mensch dieser Welt jemals zu durchdringen vermochte." Der Professor redete sich in Rage, sich nicht bewusst, was er hierbei alles über sich Preis gab. „Potter hasst mich, Weasley hasst mich… die gesamte Schülerschaft hasst mich. Es täte Ihnen gut daran mich zu hassen, Granger!" Immer wieder ging er im Raum auf und ab, versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen, versuchte sich selbst mit seinen Worten abzulenken. Ob er nun Selbstgespräche führte, die nur ihm galten oder sie tatsächlich an die junge Schülerin richtete, das wusste er in diesem Moment nicht. In diesem Moment hatte er jegliche Fähigkeiten des rationalen Denkens über Bord geworfen.

„Ich habe darum gekämpft, dass Sie sich aus den Angelegenheiten des Ordens raushalten. Ich habe mich bemüht, Ihnen ernsthaft aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und was machen Sie?" Augenblicklich hielt Severus in seinem Schritt inne, um sie mit einem strengen Blick zu strafen. „Sie tun genau das, was ich nicht will! Ständig mischen Sie sich ein, ständig reißen Sie mir wahrhaftig den Boden unter den Füßen weg." Der Puls des Professors stieg an, sein Atem ging schwer, ehe er sich wieder langsam in Bewegung setzte. „Sie sind ein kleines – noch dazu minderjähriges – naives Kind, verdammt noch mal! Ein Kind, ja… ich ein schwanzgesteuertes, perverses Arschloch, unfähig sich diesem schwarzmagischen Zauber zu entziehen." Erneut blieb er abrupt stehen, um sich zu ihr zu wenden. Den Blick nun starr in ihre Augen gerichtet, in ihre so dunklen, braunen, tiefgründigen zwei Augen.

„Wir haben nur jetzt ein kleines Problem, Miss Granger… es ist nicht so, als hätte ich Sie nicht vor mir gewarnt. Das habe ich, das habe ich nur zu oft. Sie wollten nicht hören… Sie wollten mir einfach nicht glauben, wissen Sie? Sie glaubten tatsächlich klüger zu sein, dass Sie aus Ihren Büchern vielleicht irgendetwas über die alte, verbissene Fledermaus zu wissen vermögen? Doch Sie kennen mich nicht… und so können Sie nicht wissen, dass ich nicht nur einfach ein schwieriger Mann bin. Das können Sie nicht."

Sein Gesicht hatte sich augenblicklich um einige Nuancen verfinstert, Severus Blick war nicht mehr von Eiseskälte gefüllt. Er loderte, er loderte wie dämonische Flammen es taten. Und mit einem Mal brachen alle Gefühle in Severus zusammen, die er seit Jahren verdrängt hatte. Sie brachen über ihn herein und ließen nichts als absolute Leidenschaft und diese fürchterlich gefährliche Gier zurück. Die Gier nach Macht, nach diesem Gefühl der Überlegenheit. Das Tier in ihm war erwacht.

Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die Distanz zwischen sich und der jungen Schülerin überwunden, ehe er sie augenblicklich in die Höhe zerrte und sie brutal an die Wand zwängte. Sein Atem ging stoßweise während er mit seiner linken Hand ihre Arme nach oben und diese dort fest gegen die Wand drückte. Er war ihr nun viel zu nahe, so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. „Du gehörst nun mir, nur mir…!" Ein leises Hauchen, das Gefahr versprühte. „Ich sagte: leg dich nicht mit dem bösen Wolf an… er ist dir nicht gewachsen." Mit seiner rechten Hand strich er ihr sanft über die Wange, ehe er ihr weiter ins Ohr flüsterte. „Du wolltest es offensichtlich nicht anders… und jetzt wirst du mir gehören, mit allen Konsequenzen. Ich werde dich nicht mehr gehen lassen können!" Augenblicklich hatte er seine Lippen auf die ihren gedrückt. Mit aller Macht drückte er seinen Körper gegen ihren Körper. Das Tier in ihm hatte gesiegt!

* * *

 _"WAS FÄLLT IHNEN ÜBERHAUPT EIN!"_

Seine Stimme, die sonst so eine betörende Wirkung auf sie hatte, fuhr auf sie hernieder wie ein Peitschenschlag. Hermines Augen weiteten sich als sie beobachtete, wie er ihr vor ihr wütete. Seine Körperhaltung war so ganz anders als sie ihn kennengelernt hatte, da war nichts mehr übrig von dem Beschützerinstinkt, der ihm sonst inne wohnte, wenn es um sie ging. Wenn sie davon ausging, dass er sonst zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit wandelte und immer darum bemüht war auf der Seite des Lichts zu bleiben, so hatte jetzt die Dunkelheit die Oberhand. Wie auf ein Stichwort ihrer Gedanken hin erloschen in diesem Moment alle Kerzen und ließen das Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters im Halbdunkel versinken. Hermine jedoch wurde bei seinen Worten augenblicklich von einer alles verzehrenden Wut gepackt. Er machte ihr einen Vorwurf? Natürlich, es war ja auch ihre Schuld, dass Ron sie geküsst hatte! Die Angst, die sie umfangen hielt und die auch jetzt nicht abflaute, trat in den Hintergrund und machte Platz für den Zorn einer Frau, die sich ungerecht behandelt fühlte. Wo sie zuvor noch gelähmt vor Angst auf dem Boden gelegen hatte war sie jetzt aufgesprungen und stand seiner wütenden Körperhaltung in nichts nach.

"Nein, was fällt _Ihnen_ überhaupt ein?!", schrie sie mit einer Unerschrockenheit, bei der sie wohl beide nicht gewusst hatten, dass Hermine sie überhaupt besaß. „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich den Kuss nicht provoziert habe! Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich nicht um den Kuss gebeten habe! Und sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich von keinem anderen als Ihnen geküsst werden will!"

Als ihre eigenen Worte langsam in ihr Bewusstsein sickerten, als ihr klar wurde wie sie gerade mit einem ihrer Professoren gesprochen hatte, ebbte die alles verzehrende Wut in ihr wieder ab und überließ der Angst erneut die Oberhand. Hermine schluckte als Snape auf sie zu kam, doch der redete sich stattdessen auf die gleiche Weise in Rage wie sie zuvor. Seine Worte jedoch, ganz gleich wie er sie vortrug, berührten sie in ihrem tiefsten Inneren. Er stand praktisch nackt vor ihr, so tiefgehend war das, was er ihr über sich in diesem Moment Preis gab. Doch am meisten trafen sie seine Worte bezüglich seines Versuches sie dazu zu bringen ihn zu hassen. Die Erkenntnis war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Nach dem Kuss in der Küche hatte er sich ihr gegenüber so unendlich kalt und abwehrend verhalten, was der Auslöser für viele Woche der Qual in Hermines Leben gewesen war. Nun gab er praktisch zu, dass das alles Absicht gewesen war, der Versuch sie von sich zu stoßen und sie dazu zu bringen ihn zu hassen. Ihre Welt wankte und fast wäre die junge Schülerin unter der Last dieses Wissens zusammen gebrochen, doch sie weigerte sich jetzt Schwäche zu zeigen. Das einzige das die Trauer in ihr in diesem Moment noch überbot war die erneut aufwallende Wut in ihr, die nun noch weitaus heißer brannte als je zuvor.

Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, aus denen der Zorn sprach. Eigentlich hatte sich Hermine im Bezug auf diese Art von Gefühlen immer unter Kontrolle gehabt, immerhin war sie von Natur aus ein ausgeglichener und gelassener Mensch, doch jetzt suchte sich die Wut einen Ausgang und es war ihr nicht mehr möglich sie zurückzuhalten. Das einzige das sie in diesem Augenblick stoppte war Snape selbst, der plötzlich auf sie zukam und sie mit einer nie gekannten Brutalität an die Wand presste. Er fesselte ihre Handgelenke mit seiner eigenen Hand über ihr an die Mauer, während sein Körper den ihren durch Druck fixierte. Hermine war kaum mehr dazu in der Lage sich zu bewegen und obwohl seine Worte und seine Berührungen in ihr noch ein weiteres Tier weckten als den Zorn, hatte dieser noch immer die Oberhand über sie. Es war gleichgültig geworden, wie intim er mit ihr sprach, es war gleichgültig, dass er sie küsste, in ihrem Körper war nur noch Platz für die flammende Wut, die einem Feuersturm gleichkam. Er war es, der in Hermine nun ungeahnte Kräfte freisetzte. Er war es, der ihr Bewusstsein ausgelöscht hatte. Alles was sie ausmachte war bedeutungslos geworden und so lehnte sich die Schülerin mit aller Kraft gegen ihren Lehrer auf, riss sich los und stieß ihn von sich.

„Du hast doch nie begriffen, dass ich dir von Anfang an gehören wollte!", schrie sie ungehalten und alles in ihrer Körperhaltung bedeutete Angriff. „Und da wagst du es mir wegen Ron einen Vorwurf zu machen?! Ausgerechnet du, der du mich unbedingt dazu bringen willst dich zu hassen?! Ich sag dir was, ich hasse dich nicht! Egal, ob du dich auf den Kopf stellst, ich werde dich niemals hassen! Severus Snape, du sturster aller Slytherins, ich will niemanden außer dich!"

* * *

Anstatt seinem Zorn nachzugeben und anstatt einfach alles über sich ergehen zu lassen, tat die junge Schülerin plötzlich das, womit er am Wenigsten gerechnet hatte. Natürlich war Severus Snape nicht im Entferntesten in der Lage sich über solche Tatsachen Gedanken zu machen. Doch der Professor konnte nicht ignorieren, dass Granger alles andere als ein verschrecktes, kleines Reh reagierte. Sie zeigte Gegenwehr. Mit ihren funkelnden Blicken, mit ihrer Körperhaltung, dem Trotz darin. Sie erwiderte nicht seinen Kuss, wie sie es in der Küche getan hatte. Stattdessen begegnete sie ihm ebenso mit außerordentlicher Wut, dem puren Zorn im Ausdruck.

Ihren Protest hinsichtlich dem Kuss mit Ron, den er ihr sicherlich nicht vorwerfen konnte, nahm er kaum war. Stattdessen brachten ihre nächsten Worte ihn völlig aus der Fassung.

 _„_ _Du hast doch nie begriffen, dass ich dir von Anfang an gehören wollte!"_ Für einen kurzen Moment aus seiner Aggression gerissen, starrte er sie nur fassungslos an. War das wahr, was sie da behauptete? Konnte es stimmen, dass jemand so unbefleckt und rein wie die junge Gryffindor ausgerechnet ihm gehören wollte? Allein der Gedanke daran, ließ ihn für einen Moment Luft schnappen. Der Gedanke daran, sie besitzen zu können, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Doch als die kalten, grausamen Tatsachen wieder heraufkamen, kehrte auch die unbeschreibliche Wut zurück, das Pochen in seinem Körper, das Rauschen seines Blutes. Glaubte er tatsächlich, ausgerechnet Granger würde sich von ihm unterwerfen lassen? Sie trotzte regelrecht vor Selbstbewusstsein, sie verkörperte all das, was er an einer Frau begehren konnte. Sie war Unschuld pur, erstrahlte durch eine weiße Magie, so rein wie keine andere. Sie war stark, mutig, tapfer und ehrlich… er würde ihr das nicht entreißen können, er durfte nicht!

 _„_ _Ich sag dir was, ich hasse dich nicht! Egal, ob du dich auf den Kopf stellst, ich werde dich niemals hassen!"_ Oh doch, sie würde ihn hassen. Keine vernünftige Frau dieser Welt würde sich ihm ausliefern und wenn er es verlangte, würde sie ihn hassen… Die Gier nach diesem Gefühl, die Gier war zu groß. Severus Snapes Gesichtsausdruck versteifte sich, erneut kehrte diese undurchdringbare Eiseskälte zurück, die seinen Zügen die gewisse Strenge verlieh. Er hasste sich schon jetzt dafür, doch es gab kein Zurück mehr…

 _„_ _Severus Snape, du sturster aller Slytherins, ich will niemanden außer dich!"_

Ihre letzten Worte besiegelten es. Er war zu schwach noch dagegen anzukämpfen. Sie würde laufen… sie würde um ihr Leben laufen, aus Angst sich völlig zu verlieren. Er würde es ihr nicht verdenken können, schließlich gingen nur wenige bis an die Klippe. Und noch viele weniger sprangen…

Augenblicklich war er von ihr zurückgetreten und hatte mit einem einfachen Zauberstabschwenk die Kerzen wieder zum Erleuchten gebracht, ehe er sich wieder mit strengem Blick seiner Schülerin zuwandte.

„…Sir! Ich wüsste nicht dir erlaubt zu haben, mich zu duzen. Für dich bin ich immer noch Professor Snape." Seine Worte waren kalt, hart und zeugten von seiner Unberechenbarkeit. „Du glaubst also tatsächlich, mich haben zu wollen? Mich niemals zu hassen? Und mir wahrlich gehören zu wollen?" Er zog skeptisch ganz nach Snape-Manier eine Augenbraue nach oben. Die Wut war verraucht und hatte kaltem Kalkül Platz gemacht.

„Ich gebe dir nun die Wahl, die Entscheidung liegt bei dir."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, um ihren Blick mit seinen durchdringenden Augen einzufangen.

„Entweder du verschwindest augenblicklich aus meinem Büro, wir vergessen die Sache, reden nie wieder ein Wort darüber… meiner Meinung nach wäre das die bessere Wahl." Sein fester Blick lag immer noch auf dem ihren, ehe er nun wesentlicher leiser, zischender und gefährlicher fortfuhr.

„Oder aber… Sie folgen mir in meine Privaträume, ziehen sich nackt vor mir aus und gehen auf die Knie, das Haupt gen Boden gerichtet, bereit und willig, sich mir hinzugeben."

Augenblicklich wandte er sich ab, zog ein Buch aus dem großen, meterhohen Bücherregal und offenbarte somit den geheimen Zugang zu seinen Privaträumen. Eins der Bücherregale wurde wie von Zauberhand zur Seite geschoben und gewährte den Blick in das anschließende Wohnzimmer Professor Snapes. „Sie haben 5 Minuten…!" Ehe er durch den Durchgang trat und auf dem gemütlichen, grünen Sofa vorm Kamin Platz nahm.

* * *

 _„…_ _Sir! Ich wüsste nicht dir erlaubt zu haben, mich zu duzen. Für dich bin ich immer noch Professor Snape."_

Es waren Worte, die ihren Zorn nur noch weiter schürten. Was bildete sich dieser Giftmischer eigentlich ein?! Er war es doch gewesen, der damit begonnen hatte. Glaubte er tatsächlich, dass er sich etwas erlauben konnte, was er ihr dann verbieten würde?! Am liebsten hätte sie ihn geschlagen, so überschäumend war die Wut in ihr, so allumfassend, dass sie sie kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte. Zufrieden erkannte sie wie er schließlich von ihr Abstand nahm. Etwas veränderte sich in seinen Zügen, Hitze wurde zu Kälte und wieder stand er vor ihr – Severus war zu Professor Snape geworden. Hermine jedoch wich nicht zurück, egal welcher Eissturm ihr entgegen schlug, denn in ihr tobte noch immer der Feuersturm, der alles in seinem Umfeld in Rauch aufgehen ließ. Sie hatte eine Grenze überschritten und um nichts auf der Welt würde die Gryffindor jetzt noch einen Rückzieher machen. Es war ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass es schwer werden würde. Sie würde bis zum bitteren Ende gehen, egal was es kostete – sie würde ihn dazu bringen zu verstehen.

„Solange du mich duzt werde ich das gleiche tun", zischte sie, ihre Augen noch immer wutverzerrt auf ihn gerichtet.

Sie würde nicht klein beigeben, er würde sie nicht dazu bringen sich weiterhin wie die kleine Schülerin zu verhalten, die ihren Lehrer anhimmelte. So würde es nicht laufen, Hermine war zwar in ihren Gefühlen für Severus hoffnungslos verloren, doch sie war zu klug und zu selbstbewusst, als sich so klein zu machen. Wenn er jemanden haben wollte, der ihm immer nur Recht gab und keinen eigenen Willen besaß, dann musste er sich jemand anderen suchen. Doch so wie die Dinge standen war dies so ganz und gar nicht das was er wollte, das konnte sie in seinen Augen sehen. Sie hatte genau beobachten können, wie sehr es ihn faszinierte, dass sie sich gegen ihn auflehnte. Das Dunkle zog ihn magisch an, also würde sie es ihm geben. Wo Licht war waren auch Schatten.

 _„_ _Du glaubst also tatsächlich, mich haben zu wollen? Mich niemals zu hassen? Und mir wahrlich gehören zu wollen? Ich gebe dir nun die Wahl, die Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Entweder du verschwindest augenblicklich aus meinem Büro, wir vergessen die Sache, reden nie wieder ein Wort darüber… meiner Meinung nach wäre das die bessere Wahl. Oder aber… Sie folgen mir in meine Privaträume, ziehen sich nackt vor mir aus und gehen auf die Knie, das Haupt gen Boden gerichtet, bereit und willig, sich mir hinzugeben."_

Trotz ihres starken Willens erschütterten seine Worte die junge Schülerin zutiefst. Hermine geriet ins Wanken, hätte sie doch niemals geahnt, was für ein wildes Tier in ihrem Zaubertränkemeister schlummerte. Dass Severus dem Dunklen zugetan war, dass er ein gefährlicher Mann war, war nur allzu offensichtlich, doch die Dimensionen seiner Verdorbenheit gingen weit tiefer als sie es jemals gedacht hätte. Hermine dagegen war erst sechzehn Jahre alt und hatte keine Ahnung von Sex, geschweige denn von dem was er vorschlug. Sie zweifelte daran, dass sie ihm in dieser Hinsicht genügen konnte, doch war sie nicht die beste Schülerin der ganzen Schule? War sie nicht jemand, der wenn er etwas nicht konnte sich so lange damit beschäftigte, bis er der Beste darin war? Ihr Blick, aus dem zuvor Unsicherheit gesprochen hatte, nahm nun etwas Entschlossenes an. Hermine war sich darüber im Klaren, dass es für sie kein Zurück mehr gab, wenn sie tat was er verlangte. Doch sie wusste auch, dass es für sie nichts Anderes mehr gab als Severus. Wenn sie ihn nur so haben konnte dann würde sie tun was auch immer er verlangte. Egal was es kostete.

Schweigend beobachtete die junge Schülerin wie ihr Lehrer den verborgenen Durchgang in seine Privatgemächer öffnete, die sie schon einmal betreten hatte. Nur am Rande nahm sie seine Zeitangabe wahr, in der sie sich entscheiden musste. Was er jedoch nicht wusste war die Tatsache, dass sie sich längst entschieden hatte. Seitdem ihr klar geworden war, was sie für Severus empfand, hatte es für Hermine kein Zurück mehr gegeben und schon immer war ihr klar gewesen, dass sie tun würde was immer es kostete, um diesem Mann zu gehören. Sie hatte ihre Seele längst an den Teufel verkauft. Die Gryffindor straffte ihre Schultern und ohne weiter zu zögern schritt sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch den geheimen Zugang, woraufhin sie sich in seinen Privatgemächern wiederfand. Alle Unschuld war ihrem Ausdruck gewichen, während sie sich direkt vor ihm postierte und langsam begann ihre Kleider abzulegen.

Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen zu behaupten, dass sie sich nicht unsicher fühlte in dem was sie tat. Hermine wusste nicht, ob Severus mit dem zufrieden sein würde was er sah, immerhin empfand sie sich selbst nur als durchschnittlich. Nie hatte sie sich vor jemandem nackt gezeigt, also hatte sie auch keine Vergleichswerte, konnte nicht wirklich beurteilen ob sie einen schönen Körper hatte. Sie war zwar schlank und ihre Brüste verhältnismäßig groß, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie für einen Mann ansprechend war. Gespannt ob seiner Reaktion ließ sie schließlich ihren Rock zu Boden gleiten und stand nun lediglich in Unterwäsche vor ihm. Einem Impuls folgend ging sie näher auf ihn zu, bewegte sich dabei langsam und verführerisch wie eine Raubkatze und genoss seine Blicke auf ihrer Haut. Obwohl sie keine Übung in dem hatte was sie tat reichte seine Anwesenheit aus, um sich begehrenswert und schön zu fühlen, denn sie wusste, dass seine Augen jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgten. Sie wusste, dass es ihn nach ihr verlangte.

„Ich bin dir gefolgt...", raunte sie plötzlich, während ihre Finger damit beschäftigt waren den Verschluss ihres BHs zu öffnen und sie weiter auf ihn zuging. „Ich ziehe mich nackt vor dir aus...", hauchte sie als das schwarze Stück Stoff zu Boden fiel, „...ich bin willig mich dir hinzugeben...", ihre Finger fanden den Weg zu ihrem Slip und streiften ihn über ihre Hüfte hinab zu ihren Beinen, „...aber ich werde nicht vor dir auf die Knie gehen...!" und ließen ihn ebenfalls zu Boden gleiten.

Mit diesen Worten stand Hermine Granger, die klügste Schülerin in ganz Hogwarts, vollständig unbekleidet vor ihrem Lehrer, zwischen ihnen kaum mehr Abstand als eine Handbreite. Ihr herausfordernder Blick lag auf dem seinen, während sie abwartete, was er weiter von ihr verlangte. Egal was es war, sie würde sich nicht von ihm abschrecken lassen. Es war offiziell – sie gehörte ihm.


	10. Vom Wesen der Liebe - Teil 2

Das warme Kaminfeuer knisterte vor sich hin und ließ den Raum sich wohlig erwärmen. Severus saß auf dem grünen Sofa, den Blick in die Flammen gerichtet, ehe er sich mit einem kleinen Zaubstabschwenk eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey herbei schweben ließ. Er fühlte sich leer, die Annahme, er würde niemals wieder die Nähe der Schülerin spüren können, da sie aus seinem Büro, vor ihm, weglaufen würde, ließ sein Herz erfrieren. Auch für solche Fälle musste er vorbereitet sein und bisher hatte ihm der Feuerwhiskey durchaus seinen Dienst erfüllt. Langsam füllte er die goldene Flüssigkeit in das kleine Schnapsglas, das vor ihm auf dem Tischchen stand. Ein dumpfes Gefühl von Trauer und großem Bedauern machte sich in seinem Herzen breit. Er war definitiv zu weit gegangen...

Es war kaum eine Minute vergangen, da konnte er Schritte vernehmen. Jetzt würde sie zu seiner Bürotür gehen, hinaus in den Kerkergang treten und ihn nie wieder aufsuchen. Severus schluckte schwer. Was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Er war nichts für dieses Mädchen, er war der dunklen Seite zu sehr verschrieben, als dass er sich ihr annähern könnte. Wieder Schritte. Der Professor hob das Schnapsglas an, hielt jedoch plötzlich inne, als er einen Schatten ausmachte von einer Person, die hinter ihm stand.

Ihm stockte der Atem, als seine junge Schülerin schließlich tatsächlich wortlos an ihm vorbei schritt und sich vor ihm zwischen dem Kamin und dem Sofa positionierte. Völlig abwesend der Tatsache gegenüber, dass er gerade noch das Schnapsglas in der Hand gehalten und zum Trinken angesetzt hatte, ließ er dieses augenblicklich fallen. Mit einem lauten Klirren fiel es zu Boden, die goldene Flüssigkeit breitete sich unter dem Tischchen auf dem Fußboden aus. Dem Professor blieb der Mund offen, als Hermine tatsächlich langsam begann sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen.

Zuerst die dunkle Gryffindorkrawatte, dann die Bluse und zuletzt ihr Rock. Severus wusste nicht wo er zuerst hinblicken sollte. Unentwegt starrte er auf ihren Körper, der sich ihm nun in voller Schönheit in Unterwäsche präsentierte. Er schluckte schwer, ehe ihm in diesem Augenblick der Gedanke kam, ob er IHR überhaupt gewachsen war und nicht umgekehrt.

 _„_ _Ich bin dir gefolgt...!"_ Die Tatsache, dass sie sich tatsächlich von ihm selbst mit dieser brutalsten Forderung nicht abschrecken ließ, drang erst jetzt allmählich in sein Bewusstsein vor, ehe diese Erkenntnis wie ein Sturm über ihn hereinbrach und ihn über die ganze Situation erschrocken die Augen aufreißen ließ. Das Gefühl war nicht zu beschreiben, war es schließlich das, was er sich niemals erträumen gewagt hatte. Natürlich war Severus seinen Träumen nachgegangen, hatte durchaus von der jungen Gryffindor geträumt, sich insgeheim gewünscht, sie würde ihn vielleicht besser verstehen, als es andere taten. Er hatte inständig gehofft, sie würde irgendwann erkennen, was dort in seiner Seele auch noch war. Dass es neben der verbitterten, alten Fledermaus einen Mann gab, der sein Leben für sie geben würde. Doch darüber was ihm nun bevorstehen würde, damit hatte er ganz sicherlich nicht einmal einen Gedanken verschwenden. Es war zu surreal, zu unwirklich, als dass es überhaupt geschehen konnte. Doch als Hermine plötzlich langsam auf ihn zu kam und den Verschluss ihres BHs öffnete, war es um ihn geschehen.

 _„_ _Ich ziehe mich nackt vor dir aus... ich bin willig mich dir hinzugeben..."_ Die Hände des Professors krallten sich unweigerlich an der Rückenlehne des Sofas fest. Wie gebannt starrte er auf ihren Körper, ehe er ihren Blick aufgriff. Trotz ihrer wahnsinnig verführerischen Bewegungen, die seinen Verstand abermals vernebeln ließen, konnte er dort in ihrem Blick einen Ausdruck von Unsicherheit erkennen. Hin- und Hergerissen zwischen dem Gefühl, sofort impulsiv über sie herzufallen und dem Wunsch danach, ihr die nötige Zeit und das nötige Einfühlungsvermögen zu schenken, das für ihr erstes Mal so wichtig war, versuchte er die Kontrolle über sein eigenes Verlangen zu gewinnen. So konzentrierte er sich darauf, seinen stoßweisen Atem wieder zu verlangsamen, den hohen Puls niederzuschrauben… sich irgendwie auf etwas zu konzentrieren, was noch mehr zwischen ihnen stand, mehr als dieses wahnsinnige Gefühl des Verlangens.

 _„_ _...aber ich werde nicht vor dir auf die Knie gehen!"_ Ihre letzten Worte dämmten nicht wie vermutet seine Lust ein, stattdessen zauberten sie ihm ein fast schon sanftes Lächeln zwischen die strengen Züge. DAS war seine kleine Löwin! Sie war wie sie war und so war es gut... und vielleicht musste er ihr nur die nötige Zeit einräumen, bis sie bereit dafür war, diesen einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Es würde Geduld von ihm fordern, die er bisher in seinem Leben nur schwer aufbringen konnte. Doch seine kleine Löwin hatte sich gerade ihm vollständig ausgeliefert, so viel Mut sprach für sich. Er war es ihr schuldig, ihr diese Zeit zu geben.

Als registrierte, dass sie nun vollständig nackt vor ihm stand, richtete er seinen Blick augenblicklich auf ihren wunderschönen Körper. Ihre weiblichen Rundungen, ihre Brüste noch so unfassbar unschuldig und ihre zarte Mitte... die Männerträume wahr werden ließ. Und dieser Traum erfüllte sich in diesem Moment für den dunklen, verbitterten Zaubertränkemeister aus den Kerkern.

„Komm zu mir...!" Snapes Stimme war sanft, ungewohnt sanft und dennoch stand ein Befehl dahinter. Er würde von gewissen Disziplinarmaßnahmen absehen hinsichtlich der falschen Anrede, schließlich konnte er sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass es seiner noch unerfahrenen Schülerin so womöglich leichter fiel, Vertrauen zu fassen, Intimität aufzubauen.

„...auf meinen Schoß, meine kleine Löwin!"

* * *

Weder das Klirren des Glases, das zu Boden fiel, noch sein offen stehender Mund entgingen der jungen Schülerin, als sie sich auszog. Es spornte sie an wie er sie so anstarrte, gab ihr den notwendigen Halt und befeuerte ihr Selbstbewusstsein. Das Verlangen in ihr loderte heißer denn je und tat sein Übriges, Wellen der Erregung schlugen über ihr zusammen und ließen ihren Herzschlag und ihre Atmung sich beschleunigen. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich gerade vor ihrem Lehrer vollkommen entkleidete, dass sie etwas so unverhohlen Verbotenes tat, war der Gipfel ihrer Lust. Hermine war wie Severus verlangt hatte bereit und willig, sich ihm vollkommen hinzugeben. Nichts wollte sie in diesem Augenblick mehr als dass er sie nahm, dass er sich tatsächlich mit ihr vereinte und sie ihm so nahe sein konnte wie es nur möglich war. Sie wollte ihn in ihrem tiefsten Inneren spüren auf eine Art und Weise, die sie für alle Zeit verbinden würde.

 _„_ _Komm zu mir...! ...auf meinen Schoß, meine kleine Löwin!"_

Sein Befehl, so zärtlich er ihn auch aussprechen mochte, schickte eine Gänsehaut über ihren gesamten Körper. Die Vorstellung sich so nackt wie sie war auf seinem Schoß nieder zu lassen, ließ die junge Schülerin sanft erröten. Überhaupt war die Vorstellung sich ihm auf diese Weise zu nähern unbeschreiblich erregend, selbst wenn sie angezogen gewesen wäre würde sie damit eine Nähe zu ihm aufbauen, die zwischen ihnen kaum denkbar war. Egal was sie beide schon miteinander erlebt hatten, die körperliche Verbundenheit war dabei immer sehr beschränkt gewesen. Um jedes bisschen Nähe hatte Hermine betteln oder sie sich selbst nehmen müssen, ignorierend wie Severus darauf reagierte. Jetzt jedoch bat er sich ihr an, lud sie sogar ein und entfesselte damit ein Feuer der Lust in ihr, das ihr Innerstes entzündete.

Folgsam kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach und überbrückte den Rest der Entfernung zwischen ihnen, die Augen dabei keine Sekunde von seinen abwendend. Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, nur um sich dann verführerisch und quälend langsam über ihm zu positionieren. Jedoch nicht wie er es erwartete, nicht mit geschlossenen Beinen auf seinem Schoß, sondern über ihm kniend, ihre Körpermitte über der seinen. Hermines lodernder Blick lag fest verschlungen in seinem, ihre Brüste an seine Brust gepresst, als sie sich Millimeter für Millimeter herabbeugte und seine Lippen mit ihren versiegelte, nur um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln. Die plötzliche Nähe explodierte in ihrem Inneren, ihr Verlangen kochte über und erneut erwachte das Raubtier in ihr, das er schon einmal in ihr geweckt hatte. Ihr Verstand überließ ihrem Körper die Führung, sie ließ sich von ihren Instinkten leiten und ließ ihr Verlangen reagieren.

Ihre Zunge bahnte sich fordernd ihren Weg in seinen Mund, teilte verlangend seine Lippen und fand seine Zunge, die sie spielend lockte und zu einem Tanz herausforderte. Mit geschlossenen Augen gab Hermine sich Severus ganz hin, die Erregung in sich annehmend, sie umarmend. Ihre Hände wanderten von seinen Schultern über seinen Nacken in seine Haare, in die sie sich vergruben. Unerwarteter Weise waren sie weich, schmiegten sich zart an ihre Finger und fühlten sich so unendlich gut an. Sein Geruch schlug ihr entgegen, trug sie davon auf einer weiteren Welle der Erregung, was sie dazu brachte Severus noch näher an sich zu ziehen, um ihrer beider Körper keinen Raum zu lassen. Jeden Millimeter von ihm wollte sie spüren, jede Faser seines Körpers. Das Verlangen nach ihm war kaum noch auszuhalten. Ihre flammenden Augen fanden die seinen als sie sich von seinen Lippen löste, nur um sich vorzubeugen und sein Ohr mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Hermine konnte nun nichts mehr aufhalten. Ihre Zunge fand ihren Weg an seine Seite, reizte seine Haut, leckte über sein Ohrläppchen. Forschend wanderte sie hinab, entdeckte jeden Millimeter für sich, bis sie schließlich aufmüpfig an seinem Hals knabberte. Sie konnte es nicht unterdrücken, konnte kaum an sich halten und stöhnte, während sie sich an ihm festkrallte. Einer ihrer Hände löste sich aus seinen Haaren und ihr Daumen fuhr neckend über seine Lippe, während ihr Mund wieder weiter nach oben wanderte, bis sie zurück zu seinem Ohr gelangte. Ihr Atem ging schwer als sie mit der Zungenspitze seine Ohrmuschel nachzeichnete und sie die Augen öffnete.

„Schlaf mit mir...", flüsterte sie ihm bebend vor Erregung ins Ohr, während ihre Finger an die vielen Knöpfe seiner Robe wanderten, um endlich auch seine nackte Haut spüren zu können.

* * *

Sichtlich überrascht über ihre Art, sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen, zog er ganz nach Snape-Manier fragend die Augenbraue nach oben. Was sich diese Kleine doch alles erlauben konnte. Obwohl Severus zuerst völlig überrumpelt wurde und im ersten Moment nicht wusste wie er reagieren konnte, gefiel ihm wie die junge Schülerin selbst die Initiative ergriff. Mutig saß sie nun mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinem Schoß, willig und bereit für ihn. Im ersten Affekt wollte er sie augenblicklich übers Knie legen, sich ungefragt einfach an ihn zu drücken und ihn wortlos werden zu lassen gehörte definitiv nicht zu einer willigen Sexsklavin, die er sich da heranerziehen wollte. Doch Hermine konnte alles, durfte alles... Er war viel zu weich geworden.

Was jedoch alles andere als weich war, war seine Erregung die sich unter ihr bemerkbar machte. Severus konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass die junge Schülerin dies nur zu offensichtlich fühlen musste, doch er war ihr in diesem Moment völlig hilflos ausgeliefert. Als sie sich augenblicklich an ihn drückte, ihre Mitte an ungeniert an seine Brust rieb und ihn daraufhin einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss stahl, war es nun letztendlich vollkommen um ihn geschehen.

Wie ein Besessener drückte er sie an sich, ihr Gesicht zwischen den Händen dirigierte er sie und verhinderte somit, dass sie ihm irgendwie ausweichen konnte. Sie würde ihm jetzt nicht mehr entkommen, zu stark waren die Gefühle, zu stark das Verlangen sie nun endlich richtig nehmen zu können. Sämtliche Anspannungen waren von ihm abgefallen, nichts anderes zählte mehr, als endlich Erfüllung in den Tiefen ihres Körpers zu finden. Gierig erwiderte er den Tanz mit der Zunge, drückte seinen noch von der Hose verdeckte Erregung an sie. Ließ sie spüren, wie sehr es ihn nach ihr verlangte. Als die kleine Löwin schließlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit seinem Hals schenkte und ihn dort mit unzähligen sanften Berührungen verwöhnte, schloss er für einen kurzen Moment genießerisch die Augen. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein... Er musste träumen! Dieses Mädchen war wohl alles andere als unschuldig. Die erste Lektion wäre wohl ihr erst einmal Manieren beizubringen... Doch das musste er wohl aufs nächste Mal verschieben – natürlich würde es ein nächstes Mal geben! Auch wenn sein Verstand sich wieder bemerkbar machte, das konnte er sich einfach nicht entgehen lassen!

Ihr Flüstern war wie ein offenes Buch für ihn, sie wollte mehr und er war nur zu bereit ihr das zu geben. Als sie sich jedoch langsam daran machte die Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen, hielt er augenblicklich inne. Sanft legte er ihr den Zeigefinger auf den Mund, um sie daran zu hindern, ihm zu widersprechen. „Schsch… Meine ungestüme Löwin. Die Robe bleibt an, ohne Diskussion!" Da er es ihr verwehrte ihn völlig nackt zu sehen, musste er irgendwie etwas dagegensetzen. Der Professor wusste, dass es ihr schwerfallen würde, dies zu akzeptieren, doch er würde nicht diskutieren. Zu sehr war er gefangen von seinem Versteckspiel, zu schwierig wäre es ihm, ihr auf diese Art und Weise Nähe zu schenken. Sex war eine Sache, sein nackter Körper auf dem ihren eine andere. Er hatte seltsame Verhaltensweisen hinsichtlich seiner Kleiderordnung, doch Professor Snape bevorzugte zugeschnürte weite Roben, die alles verborgen hielten, was ihm wichtig erschien. Es war absurd, doch tatsächlich dachte Severus Snape, dass wenn er nun nackt vor sie treten würde, er niemals mehr zurück in die Rolle des Lehrers finden würde. Es war wie ein Schutzschild, dass er selbst vor seiner kleinen Löwin immer noch aufrecht erhielt.

Ohne weiter zu zögern und um zu verhindern, dass sie voreilig protestierte, erhob er sich augenblicklich mit ihr in seinen Armen und trug sie hinüber zum Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig legte er die nackte Schülerin auf das große, dunkle Doppelbett, ehe er dann langsam begann seine Hose auszuziehen. Die weite Robe verdeckte fast vollständig seinen Körper, doch er würde alles daran setzen, seiner jungen Löwin es so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Welche Komplexe er auch hatte.

„Hinlegen und still...!" Ein Knurren das jedoch die Ernsthaftigkeit verloren hatte. Ein vorfreudiges, bubenhaftes Lächeln, das so ganz und gar nicht zu dem sonst so mürrischen Tränkemeister passen wollte. Und plötzlich lag er über ihr, die schwarze Robe lag wie eine Decke über Hermines Körper, ehe er sich ungestüm einen Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel suchte. Versucht langsam und zärtlich versuchte er nun ihren Körper mit unzähligen Küssen zu bedecken. Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg von ihren Lippen zu ihren Brüsten. Zuerst küsste er lediglich ihre Knospen, ließ seine Hände dort über ihre zarte Haut wandern, ehe er den Weg fortfuhr hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Die Zunge kreisend bis hin über ihren Venushügel, zwischen ihre Schenkel. Ehe er einen weiteren Schritt ging, wollte er sich das „Okay" von ihr holen. Langsam hob er seinen fragenden Blick, um auf ihren zu treffen. Er hatte eine gewisse Verantwortung und diese wollte er zumindest an diesem Abend zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllen.

* * *

 _„_ _Schsch... Meine ungestüme Löwin. Die Robe bleibt an, ohne Diskussion!"_

Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, als er seinen Finger an sie legte. In Hermines Augen brannte ein loderndes Feuer der Erregung, das auch Severus' Worte nicht zu löschen vermochten. Obwohl er ihr versagte ihn vollkommen nackt sehen zu dürfen, hatte dies nicht die Wirkung auf sie, die er vermutete. Sie war zwar der Typ für Diskussionen, zeigte sich oftmals unverständlich wenn man ihr Wissen verwehrte, doch in dieser Situation war es bedeutungslos. Sie hatte sich ihm so unverhüllt geschenkt, hatte so viel von sich Preis gegeben, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr für sie gab. In der hintersten Ecke ihres Verstandes, der nur noch vollkommen vernebelt funktionierte, verstand sie seine Beweggründe sogar. Ein so strenger Mann wie Severus es war hatte über die Jahre viel Aufwand betrieben, um sich völlig vor der Welt zu verbergen. Diesen Schutz jetzt so plötzlich aufzugeben machte ihm Angst und Hermine konnte es verstehen. Daher schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln voller Zärtlichkeit, voller Verständnis. Sie konnte warten.

Erneut schlug ihre Erregung über ihr zusammen, als er sie auf seinen Armen zu seinem Bett trug und sie behutsam darauf ablegte. Die junge Schülerin konnte ein Erröten nicht verhindern als ihr Lehrer seine Hose ablegte und sie dennoch einen Blick auf seine pulsierende Männlichkeit erhaschen konnte, die sich deutlich von seinem Körper abhob. Nie hatte sie einen Mann zuvor nackt gesehen und hatte daher keine Vergleichswerte, doch die Größe seines Glieds machte ihr im ersten Moment offenkundig Angst. Natürlich lauerte in ihrem Inneren auch die Befürchtung, dass es weh tun würde, wenn er mit ihr schlief. Hermine war sich zwar bewusst, dass Severus ihr niemals auf diese Weise Schmerzen bereiten würde, doch manche Dinge konnte man nicht verhindern, egal wie vorsichtig man zu Werke ging. Außerdem war ein Verlangen in ihr, das noch stärker war als die Angst und das sich wünschte er würde sie auf der Stelle nehmen, ganz gleich ob es weh tat.

 _„_ _Hinlegen und still...!"_

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung als sie das spitzbübische Lächeln in seinem Gesicht aufflammen sah. Hermine hatte Severus noch nie auf diese Weise lächeln sehen und es erwärmte ihr Herz, dass sie scheinbar diese Reaktion in ihm heraufbeschwor. Die Gefühle für ihren Zaubertränkemeister waren so stark, so übersprudelnd, dass sie ihn nur noch liebevoll anblicken konnte. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg an seine Oberarme, als er plötzlich über ihr war und ihre Schenkel auseinander trieb, um seinen Platz dazwischen einzunehmen. Als er sich herabbeugte, um ihren Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken, konnte sie ein Stöhnen nicht mehr verhindern. Sie vergrub ihre Hände erneut in seinen Haaren, während er immer weiter nach unten wanderte, und schloss genießend die Augen. Hermines Brustwarzen stellten sich neugierig auf, als Severus darüber leckte und sie gleichzeitig mit seinen Händen berührte, und sie bäumte sich unter ihm auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, nur um ihm ihren Oberkörper noch leichter zugänglich zu machen.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren gesamten Körper als er in immer tiefere Regionen vorstieß. Die Nähe zu ihm und die Gefühle für ihn waren so allumfassend, dass die junge Schülerin alles um sich herum vergaß. Es war als ob ihrer beider Körper nur füreinander geschaffen worden waren, so tief ging das Beben, das er in ihr auslöste. Die Liebe die Hermine für Severus empfand war so übermächtig, dass sie es beinahe laut herausgeschrien hätte. Doch sie hielt sich zurück, gab ihm die Sicherheit die er brauchte, um ihn nicht vollkommen zu verschrecken. Severus' Zunge jedoch löste erneut ein Stöhnen aus Hermine, als er ihren Venushügel erreichte. Es war wie das Grollen einer Löwin, das in ihrem Innersten von der unbeherrschbaren Lust zeugte, die er in ihr auslöste. Als er jedoch inne hielt, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch weiter gehen durfte, fand ihr flammender Blick den seinen und für einen kurzen Moment wurde die Gryffindor ernst.

„Tu mit mir was immer du willst", erhob sich ihre zitternde Stimme, in der auch ein Zeichen mitschwang, dass es ihr unendlich wichtig war, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte. „Doch tu es nur, wenn du mich danach nicht wieder alleine lässt. Ich habe mich entschieden – jetzt musst du dich entscheiden."

Hermine war sich sicher, dass Severus verstand worauf sie hinauswollte. Damals, als die beiden sich das allererste Mal geküsst hatten, hatte er sie danach so weit von sich gestoßen, dass sie in ein unendlich tiefes Loch gefallen war. Er hatte sie beinahe zerstört, nur weil er Angst vor sich selbst gehabt hatte, Angst davor sich auf jemanden wirklich einzulassen. Diesmal jedoch hatte sie sich ihm ganz und gar geöffnet. Bei seinem Befehl von zuvor, dass sie sich entscheiden musste hatte sie sich ihm vollkommen verschrieben, mit Leib und Seele. Hermine war sich sicher, dass Severus genau wusste, was er da von ihr verlangt hatte. Daher hoffte sie, dass er nun bereit war den gleichen Schritt zu gehen wie sie und ihr Herz nicht erneut zerschmetterte, denn davon würde sie sich nie wieder erholen. Wenn sie beide miteinander schliefen gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie standen an der Klippe und Hermine war ohne zu Zögern bereit zu springen. Es war nur die Frage, ob er ihre nach ihm ausgestreckte Hand ergriff.

* * *

Sie war so wunderschön, so blutjung, so zart, das Antlitz einer Göttin. Severus verzehrte sich nach ihr, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er wollte sie spüren, ihre weiche Haut, ihren unbeschreiblichen Duft tief in sich aufnehmen, ihre Stimme hören, ihren tiefgründigen Blick auf sich spüren. Und alles erfüllte sich in diesem Augenblick, als wäre er in einem Traum, der einfach zu schön war, um real zu sein.

„Du bist so schön, so wunderschön...!"

Ehrfurcht lag in der Stimme des Professors, während er weiter sanft über ihren Oberschenkel strich. In diesem Moment wollte er nichts mehr, als ihr das schenken, was sie so bereitwillig war, ihm zu geben: Liebe.

Severus wusste nicht wie diese Liebe funktionierte, er hatte darin keine Erfahrung. Obwohl er durchaus in sexueller Hinsicht kein unerfahrener Mann war, so war er doch niemals ein Liebhaber gewesen. Hart, brutal, in ganzer Härte hatte er sich das genommen, was er begehrte. Severus konnte nicht gerade mit Stolz davon behaupten, er wäre ein besonders guter Aufreißer. Er hatte sich meist mit Münzen die Frauen und ihre sogenannten Dienste erwerben müssen. Er war nicht der Typ von einem Mann, den man begehrte. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt gewesen sein Leben selbst auf die Reihe zu bekommen, hatte nicht einmal im Entferntesten daran gedacht, dass ihn die Liebe noch einmal umhüllen würde. Der Gedanke und die Schuldgefühle an Lily hatten ihn zu einem verbitterten, alten Mann werden lassen, der keine Liebe kannte. Und mit einem Mal stand sein Leben Kopf, auf einmal erwartete man von ihm, dass er all die bisherigen Verhaltensweisen über Bord warf und den Liebhaber mimte.

 _„_ _Tu mit mir was immer du willst... Doch tu es nur, wenn du mich danach nicht wieder alleine lässt. Ich habe mich entschieden – jetzt musst du dich entscheiden."_

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, sprach sie im Grunde genau das aus, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. War er dazu überhaupt im Stande? War Severus Snape dazu fähig an ihrer Seite zu sein? Er wusste es nicht – woher auch, wenn doch niemals erfahren hatte, wie sich so etwas anfühlte. Im ersten Moment breitete sich Panik in ihm aus, sein Blick starr, die Reaktion, die so typisch für den dunklen Zaubertränkemeister war. Doch als er ihren Körper spürte, wie sich dieser zitternd an seinem Körper klammerte, das Stöhnen, das auf seine Berührungen folgen... War es als hätte es diese auskommende Panik nie gegeben. Es fühlte sich gut an, so wie es war und er würde es nicht missen wollen. Doch die Zweifel blieben zurück, die Angst, dass er sie enttäuschte, die Angst sie enttäuschen zu MÜSSEN. War er überhaupt beziehungsfähig? Oder was verstand er von einer Beziehung? Was für Vorstellungen hatte Hermine davon? Und konnte er sich soweit verbiegen, diese zu erfüllen?

Augenblicklich hielt er in seinem Tun inne. Die Fragen in seinem Kopf wühlten ihn auf und ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe. Langsam und doch weiterhin so zärtlich wie zuvor wanderte er seinen Weg wieder ihren Körper hinauf, ehe er mit einem sanften Kuss ihre Lippen versiegelte. „Ich kann dir nur geben was ich bin, Hermine!" Zum ersten Mal hatte er ihren Vornamen ausgesprochen. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an ihn auszusprechen. Ebenso wie ihre Worte zuvor war er nun ernst, durchdringend blickte er in ihre braunen Augen.

„Ich bin kein junger Mann mehr, der mit dir händchenhaltend über die Ländereien spaziert... Ich... Ich weiß nicht was Liebe ist."

Ungern gestand sich der Professor aus den Kerkern Schwäche ein und wie so oft blieb daraufhin ein dumpfes, ungutes Gefühl in ihm zurück. Er war derjenige, der die Kontrolle über die Situation haben musste, er war der, der Macht ausübte, der anderen ihre Fehler entgegen hielt. Er war derjenige, der alles begriff und so viel verstand... Doch vom Wesen der Liebe wusste er nichts.

* * *

 _„_ _Du bist so schön, so wunderschön...!"_

Sprachlos blickte die junge Schülerin ihren Lehrer mit großen Augen an. Er fand sie schön? Nein, nicht nur schön, sondern wunderschön! Hermine errötete, während sich ein Kribbeln von ihrem Bauch über ihren ganzen Körper hin ausbreitete. Von Severus diese Worte zu hören bedeutete ihr unglaublich viel, vermutlich konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen wie viel. Die ganze Zeit hatte die Gryffindor zwar bemerkt, dass sie ihn nicht kalt ließ, doch so offen hatte er es ihr gegenüber nie eingestanden. So war sie immer in einem Stadium der Verwirrung gewesen, so unberechenbar wie seine Stimmungsschwankungen waren. Nie wusste sie genau, ob er sie auch wirklich so anziehend fand oder ob er nur das Spiel genoss, die Verlockung des Verbotenen. Jetzt jedoch hatte sie den Beweis, er selbst hatte es frei bekannt, was sie nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Früher hatte Hermine selbst um Anerkennung ihrer schulischen Leistungen betteln müssen und immer wieder hatte er sie ihr verwehrt, sie damit gequält, dass sie egal was sie tat niemals seinen Anforderungen genügen würde. Doch jetzt hatte er ihr zum ersten Mal in ihrer gesamten Schulzeit ein Kompliment gemacht, zugegeben, dass er sie schön fand. War es dann so abwegig anzunehmen, dass er sie auch für klug hielt?

Ihre Worte jedoch standen noch immer zwischen ihnen im Raum. Hermine konnte Severus ansehen, dass er angestrengt über etwas nachdachte, als er sich seinen Weg zurück über ihren Körper nach oben hin bahnte und sie voller Zärtlichkeit küsste. Verlangend, verzehrend wie eine Flamme, erwiderte die junge Schülerin den Kuss ihres Lehrers, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Sanft streichelte sie seinen Rücken, seinen Nacken, seine Arme, verlor sich völlig in den Tiefen ihrer Zuneigung zu ihm, die sie mit allem was sie hatte in diesen Kuss legte. Trotz des verlangenden Ziehens in ihrem Unterleib genoss sie mit jeder Faser ihres Seins das leidenschaftliche Zungenspiel, in das er sie verwickelt hatte. Ihre Erregung trat in den Hintergrund, im Augenblick zählten nur die übersprudelnden Gefühle für diesen Mann, den sie in ihren Armen hielt. Der Mann, dem ihr Herz gehörte.

 _„_ _Ich kann dir nur geben was ich bin, Hermine! Ich bin kein junger Mann mehr, der mit dir händchenhaltend über die Ländereien spaziert..."_

Als er ihren Namen aussprach blieb ihr Herz für einen Moment stehen. Severus Stimme zu vernehmen, wie er sie beim Vornamen nannte, war das Berauschendste, das Hermine je gehört hatte. Immer war sie nur Miss Granger oder Granger für ihn gewesen, entweder in einem eiskalten, genervten oder einem wütenden Tonfall. Doch jetzt sprach er ihren Vornamen mit einer Zärtlichkeit aus, die ihr den Atem nahm. Für eine ganze Weile konnte sie ihn nur mit großen Augen ansehen, um den Klang seiner Worte in ihr Innerstes aufzunehmen. Als er jedoch weiter sprach wurden ihre Züge weich, sprachen eine deutliche Sprache und verhüllten nichts von dem, was sie empfand. Nie hatte Hermine zu träumen gewagt, dass Severus je von selbst darauf kommen würde, dass es Liebe war, die sie für ihn empfand. So wie er sich gab und so wie sie ihn auch verstehen konnte, waren Gefühle seit vielen vielen Jahren in seinen Überlegungen nie wieder vorgekommen. Wenn man sich so lange Emotionen verwehrte war es nur natürlich, dass man verlernte mit ihnen umzugehen.

„Ich will nichts anderes als dich, Severus", antwortete sie daher zärtlich und mit einem Lächeln voller Verständnis auf den Lippen. „Diese Dinge sind bedeutungslos, wenn ich nur mit dir zusammen sein kann. Alles worum ich dich bitte ist, dass du mich nie wieder so von dir stößt."

Es entsprach der puren Wahrheit. Hermine hatte nie erwartet, dass Severus der Typ Mann war, der mit ihr Händchen hielt und Sonnenuntergänge beobachtete. Sie sah ihn wie er war und sie wollte ihn auch gar nicht anders haben. Sie hatte ihn gewählt, weil er eben nicht so war, weil er so ganz anders war als das, was sie bisher bei dem männlichen Geschlecht gesehen hatte. Als sie seinen Namen aussprach, fühlte es sich ersten Augenblick vollkommen falsch an. Nicht, weil sie es nicht genoss ihn so anzusprechen, sondern weil sie noch immer Unsicherheit bezüglich seiner Unberechenbarkeit verspürte. Bevor Severus also ansetzen konnte, um ihr Hauspunkte abzuziehen verschloss Hermine seine Lippen mit einem Kuss, ihre Hände an seinem Hinterkopf. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich an den seinen, nicht gewillt zu viel Distanz zwischen ihnen aufkommen zu lassen. Sie wollte ihn vollständig in sich aufnehmen, wollte mit ihm verschmelzen und für immer so verharren. Nie zuvor hatte die junge Schülerin etwas Vergleichbares in sich gespürt als die Gefühle für ihren Lehrer, der bereits weit mehr war als das. Beschützer, Liebhaber, Freund, Gefährte – all das und noch viel mehr.

 _„_ _Ich... Ich weiß nicht was Liebe ist."_

Bei diesen Worten hielt sie inne, löste ihre Lippen von ihm und sah ihm forschend ins Gesicht. Hatte sie sich das eben nur eingebildet oder hatte der furchterregende Zaubertränkeprofessor tatsächlich gerade eine Schwäche vor ihr eingestanden? Niemals hätte Hermine es für möglich gehalten, dass Severus sich ihr so öffnen würde. Offenbar hatte er sehr wohl eingesehen, was er mit der Entscheidung sich ihm vollkommen hinzugeben von ihr verlangt hatte. Hatte er etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen? Die Gryffindor konnte es nicht fassen, war der Slytherin ihr gegenüber doch so ehrlich wie vermutlich nie zuvor in seinem Leben. So viel Empathie wie sie besaß wusste sie genau, was das für einen Schritt für ihn bedeutete. Dass er ihr so viel Vertrauen schenkte bedeutete ihr so viel, wie sie ihm vielleicht nie begreiflich machen konnte. Also würde sie sich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten, er sollte endlich erfahren was er ihr bedeutete. Was in ihr seit dem Verbotenen Wald ausgelöst worden war. Er war alles für sie und dieses Gefühl wollte sie nun endlich mit ihm teilen.

„Das macht nichts", erwiderte sie sanft und streichelte dabei liebevoll mit ihren Fingern über seine Wange und seine Lippen. „Sieh mich an, dann weißt du was Liebe ist."

* * *

Augenblicklich wurde Severus bewusst, was er denn da gerade gesagt hatte. Langsam sickerte es in ihm durch und zugleich bereute er seine Worte. Er wollte mit ihr nicht über Gefühle sprechen, er wollte mit niemanden darüber sprechen! Der Professor war nicht gut darin, das war nur zu offensichtlich. Er fühlte sich augenblicklich in etwas hineingedrängt, was er nicht wollte. Severus wollte sie… Das stand fest. Aber romantische Liebesgeständnisse, übersensible Gefühlsduseleien wobei er immer darauf Acht geben musste, was er sagte, damit er ihre Gefühle nicht verletzte... Darauf konnte er verzichten. Das Leben war zu hart, zu dunkel und trist, als dass er sich diesem Glück hingeben könnte. Es war blanke Illusion... So etwas wie Liebe gab es in seinem Leben nicht und würde es nicht geben!

 _„_ _Ich will nichts anderes als dich, Severus."_ Sie wusste gar nichts über ihn, rein gar nichts wusste sie! Er war ein Monster, ein gefährliches Monster, das nur nach ihrem Körper gierte. Er war nicht fähig, irgendwelche tiefgehenden Gefühle zu entwickeln. Er begehrte sie, das stand außer Frage... Doch was sie in ihm sah, das war nicht Wirklichkeit, ein verzerrtes Bild von ihm, das sie gerne in ihm sehen wollte.

Hin- und Hergerissen zwischen dem was er wirklich empfand und dem, was er sich versuchte einzureden, blickte er sie nur wortlos an, ohne darauf schließen zu lassen, welchen Kampf er in seinem Geiste austrug. Sanft strich er über ihren Kopf, versuchte durch ihre Augen tief in ihre Seele zu blicken. Sie war die klügste Hexe Hogwarts... Doch sie konnte ihn nicht kennen.

Ihre nächsten sanft gehauchten Worte brachten ihn dann restlich aus dem Konzept.

 _„_ _Sieh mich an, dann weißt du was Liebe ist."_

Es war schon zu spät, er konnte sie nicht erneut verletzten, ihr die Illusion nehmen von einem Snape, den es nicht gab. Der Professor wollte sie schützen, vor allen Gefahren dieser Welt. Doch in diesem Moment wollte er sie vor sich selbst schützen. Er verschloss seinen Geist, der Okklumentikmeister wusste, wie er unerwünschte Gedanken und Fragen aussperrte, damit sie seinen Geist nicht weiter beeinflussen konnten. Er wollte, dass es nur noch seine kleine Löwin und ihn für ihn gab… Zumindest für diesen einen Moment.

Ohne irgendetwas zu erwidern, drückte er augenblicklich seine Lippen auf die ihren, um daraufhin leidenschaftlich mit seiner Zunge Einlass zu fordern. Gierig drückte er seinen Körper noch an sich, versuchte sich ganz von diesem Gefühl des Verlangens einnehmen zu lassen. Nach und nach stieg in ihm wieder blanke Erregung auf und ließ Zweifel zurück.

Quälend langsam suchte sich seine rechte Hand einen Weg nach unten zu ihrem feuchten Spalt, während die andere fest ihren Kopf umgriff, sie zwang, sich ihm völlig hinzugeben. Suchend bahnte er sich erneut einen Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel, streifte versehentlich seine Erregung, die pulsierend nach mehr verlangte. Schließlich fand er ihre äußeren Schamlippen, sanft ließ er seine Finger darüber streichen. Sie war bereit für ihn.

Mit einem festen Stoß, sie fest an sich gedrückt umklammernd, stieß er augenblicklich in sie, ohne ihr die Zeit zu geben Angst vor dem Bevorstehenden aufzubauen.


	11. Vom Wesen der Liebe - Teil 3

Aufrichtigkeit sprach aus ihren Augen. Seine dunklen Iriden waren mit ihrem Blick fest verschlungen, während er zärtlich über ihren Kopf streichelte. Hermine ahnte nichts von dem Kampf, der in Severus' Inneren tobte, ahnte nichts davon, dass er sogar seinen Geist vor ihr verschloss. Alles was zählte war der Kuss, den er ihr in diesem Augenblick gab, seine Zunge, die sich ihren Weg zu ihrer suchte und sich leidenschaftlich mit ihr verschlang. Die junge Schülerin schloss die Augen, genoss nur noch was ihr Lehrer ihr gab. Für sie zählte nur er, er war überall, auf ihrem Körper, in ihrer Seele, verschlungen mit ihr. Er presste sich an sie und sie ihn an sich, keinen Raum mehr zwischen ihnen lassend. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hand zwischen ihren Beinen und stöhnte überrascht und lustvoll in seine Lippen, nichts mehr von ihrer Erregung zurückhaltend. Severus hielt ihren Kopf fest, ließ ihr keine Möglichkeit ihm auszuweichen. Nichts anderes zählte als sie beide, die Zeit schien stillzustehen, die Umgebung wurde bedeutungslos.

Urplötzlich stieß er in sie, ließ ihr keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, und drang in ihr Innerstes vor. Alles in Hermine schrie, ihr Körper bäumte sich unter Severus auf, ihre Brust an der seinen, ihr Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Ihre zitternden Hände fanden seinen Körper, krallten sich regelrecht an ihm fest und hinterließen Kratzspuren auf seinem Rücken, seinen Armen, seinen Schultern. Das Stöhnen, das in ihr aufwallte, sprach von der unendlichen Lust, die sie empfand, als sie ihn endlich in sich spürte. Kein Schmerz, keine Angst, nur Erregung. Hermine hatte die Augen geschlossen gehalten, doch als die erste Welle der Überraschung verebbt war, hob sie den Blick und sah Severus an, flammend vor Verlangen nach ihm. Sie hatte es nicht bemerkt, doch seit er in sie eingedrungen war zitterte ihr Körper, wurde von regelrechten Beben erschüttert. Ihre Gefühle für ihn waren über ihr zusammen geschlagen, trugen sie hinweg auf einer Welle der Liebe, die noch so viel intensiver war als zuvor. Ihm so nahe zu sein brachte sie fast um den Verstand.

Einem Impuls ihrer Instinkte folgend schlang sie ihre Beine plötzlich um ihn, was dazu führte, dass er noch tiefer in sie dringen konnte. Ein heiserer Lustschrei löste sich in ihr als sie ihn so tief spüren konnte, nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, dass sich ihre Erregung noch weiter steigern würde. Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu bersten. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg in seine Haare, zogen ihn an sich und sie stahl ihm einen Kuss so voller Leidenschaft, dass es ihr die Sinne vernebelte. Als er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen war es um sie geschehen, ihr Stöhnen an seinen Lippen füllte den Raum, ihr Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und ihr Herz drohte aus ihrer Brust zu springen. Hermine war sich in diesem Moment sicher, dass Severus sie umbringen würde. Sie würde sterben, niemand konnte so viel Erregung aushalten, so viel Lust verkraften. Doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Es wäre ein schöner Tod.

Hermine hielt es kaum aus und so löste sie sich wieder von Severus Lippen, löste ihre Hände von ihm und ließ sich auf das Bett zurücksinken. Ihre Finger krallten sich in die Laken, ihre Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst und sie warf überwältigt den Kopf in den Nacken. Mit ihren Beinen, die ihn immer noch umschlungen hielten, presste sie ihn immer fester an sich, wollte ihn immer tiefer spüren. Alles in ihrem Inneren verlangte nach ihm, er füllte sie nicht nur mit seinem Körper aus, sein ganzes Sein war in ihr. Sie war angefüllt mit allem was er war, mit allem was er für sie bedeutete und mit allem, was er selbst nicht erkennen konnte. Schon zuvor hatte Hermine erkannt, dass Severus nicht der war, der er zu sein vorgab und der er zu sein glaubte. Doch jetzt, wo sie so miteinander verbunden waren, spürte sie noch viel mehr das Licht in ihm, das winzige Licht, das an die Oberfläche drängte. Ihr strahlend helles Licht zog das seine an, ließ es erstrahlen in einer Umgebung so voller alles umfassender Dunkelheit. Es war noch sehr klein, unscheinbar inmitten der Dunkelheit, doch es würde wachsen. Sie glaubte fest daran.

* * *

Es lag eine seltsame Spannung in der Luft, als würde sie knistern und augenblicklich schien es so, als würden zwei so unterschiedliche Seelen aufeinander stoßen und einen Weg finden sich zu umschließen. Strahlendes Licht prallte auf die Dunkelheit und durchflutete es. Die Welt schien für einen Moment still zu stehen.

Sie war so wunderschön eng, feucht, wie für ihn geschaffen. Ihren zierlichen Körper an sich gedrückt, stieß er sich kontinuierlich in ihre Enge. Immer und immer wieder bis er einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus fand. Das Kratzen ihrer Fingernägel auf seiner Haut empfand er nicht als schmerzvoll, stattdessen flammte in ihm eine noch nie dagewesene Lust auf. Ihr junger Körper zitterte unter ihm, bäumte sich ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegen, um seine pralle Erregung noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen. Severus keuchte, dieser Moment war so atemberaubend, dass er ihn wohl niemals vergessen könnte.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen konnte man darin das Feuer lodernd sehen, die Leidenschaft die ihnen inne wohnte. Severus konnte keinen Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen, stattdessen war da dieser Ausdruck, der ihn fast um den Verstand brachte. Er schnappte nach Luft, ehe er ihren leidenschaftlichen Kuss erwiderte. In ihm stieg die Gier, die Gier nach mehr. Die Erregung die ihn umfing war kaum noch auszuhalten.

Plötzlich löste sich seine Schülerin von ihm und im ersten Moment fühlte Severus den Schmerz des Verlustes. Als er jedoch daraufhin bemerkte, dass sie sich ungehalten und völlig auf ihn fixiert in die Laken krallte, kurz davor den Höhepunkt ihrer Lust zu erreichen, verschwand dieser Schmerz. Er richtete augenblicklich seinen Oberkörper aus, um Halt am Bettgestell zu finden. Seine Hände umgriffen das dunkle Holz um Halt daran zu finden. Nun begann er wesentlich kräftiger, härter in sie zu stoßen, um in ihnen beiden noch höher, weiter die Lust voranzutreiben. Sein Verstand völlig vernebelt, gab er sich nur noch diesen Gefühlen hin. Es war so mächtig, so stark, dass er nicht mehr anders konnte als ihren Namen zu stöhnen. „Hermine…"

Er zog ihren Oberschenkel hoch, drückte sich tiefer in sie, ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit sich zu beruhigen. Ihr Körper bebte, der seine tat es ihrem gleich. Sein Kopf fiel ihm in den Nacken, ließ ihn tausend Sterne sehen. „Oh Merlin…!" Es war zu schön, zu wahnsinnig um wahr zu sein. Es musste ein Traum sein.

* * *

 _„_ _Hermine..."_

Allein ihren Namen in einem Stöhnen von seinen Lippen zu vernehmen, hätte es fertig gebracht sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Sie wäre in einem Höhepunkt explodiert ihren Lehrer nur in Extase ihren Namen aussprechen zu hören, doch die junge Schülerin war noch dazu vollkommen von ihm ausgefüllt. Seine fordernden Stöße entfesselten etwas in ihrem tiefsten Inneren, etwas das sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Hermine war nicht wie andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter, ihre Sexualität zu entdecken war nie so wichtig gewesen wie Wissen in sich aufzunehmen und so hatte sie sich auch noch nie selbst berührt. Sie wusste nicht, wie sich ein Orgasmus anfühlte. Doch als es sich in ihrer Körpermitte ausbreitete und sie wie ein heiß glühendes Feuer zu verzehren begann, hatte sie Blut geleckt. Nie wieder wollte Hermine etwas anderes spüren als das, was Severus in ihr auszulösen vermochte.

Der Slytherin bäumte sich auf, stützte sich an dem Bettgestell vor sich ab, um noch heftiger in die Gryffindor dringen zu können. Seine Stöße wurden härter, fast brutal, doch noch immer war es ihr nicht genug, sie verlangte mehr und immer mehr. Ihr Stöhnen nahm einen Rhythmus an, verband sich mit seinen Bewegungen, ihr Atem ging immer schneller, bis sie glaubte zu verbrennen. Ihr Unterleib verkrampfte sich mit einem Mal um seine pulsierende Männlichkeit. Das Gefühl trug sie auf Wellen der Lust hinfort, bis sie sich vollkommen verloren hatte. Zitternd schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper, suchte an ihm Halt und hielt kaum aus, was in ihr vorging. Stöhnend erreichte sie den Gipfel ihrer Lust, die Lippen an seinem Hals und schrie seinen Namen fast heraus.

„Severus!"

Sie hatte es nicht verhindern können, er war einfach überall. Es war Hermine unmöglich geworden ihrer Erregung anders Ausdruck zu verleihen. Severus hatte eine solche Macht über sie, dass sie nichts anderes mehr fühlen konnte. Schwer atmend verharrte sie in der Position, blieb an ihm geklammert, bis die Erschöpfung des abklingenden Höhepunktes sie ergriff. Hermine sank in die Laken zurück, schwindlig von der vollkommenen Erfüllung. Eine Weile sah sie nur müde lächelnd und schwer atmend zu ihm auf, genoss noch immer das Gefühl ihn in sich zu spüren, die Wärme, die sich von ihm ausgehend in ihr ausgebreitet hatte. Dann jedoch überkam sie das Bedürfnis nach Zärtlichkeit und so zog sie ihn an sich, drehte sich mit ihm und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper, nicht ohne ihm jedoch noch einen letzten, liebevollen Kuss zu schenken. Ihre Wange an seine Brust gebettet dauerte es nicht lange, bis die junge Schülerin auf den Wellen des Glücks in einen tiefen Schlaf sank.

* * *

Ihr andauerndes Stöhnen, bis hin zu dem, dass sich ihre Muskeln augenblicklich zusammenzogen, brachte auch ihn an den Rand der Klippe. Seine Bewegungen wurden im stärker, seine Stöße immer härter, ehe er sprang und sich augenblicklich in ihrem Körper entlud.

 _„_ _Severus!"_

Sein Name der über ihre Lippen kam, drang nur am Rande an ihn heran. Severus war vernebelt von der Ekstase die ihn augenblicklich umfing. Für einen Moment schien es so als würde er auf Wolken schweben. Nichts mehr hatte Bestand. Zweifel, Vorwürfe und Schuldgefühle waren nicht mehr existent. Er war durch und durch berauscht von diesem Gefühl, dass ihn vollständig ausfüllte. Nach und nach kehrte er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, spürte wie der Körper seines Mädchens in die Laken fiel und sie ihn erschöpft anlächelte. Severus Snapes Körper tat es ihrem gleich, ohne sie jedoch unnötig zu beschweren fiel er ebenso. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich allmählich und eine Müdigkeit machte sich breit, was ihn bald schon tief in den Schlaf riss. Den Körper Hermine Grangers fest umklammert schlief er schließlich ein und gab sich seinen Träumen hin…

Ein Kerker hatte den Vorteil, dass er keine Fenster besaß, durch die unwillkommenes Sonnenlicht hereinfallen konnte und man so, wenn man es sich erlauben konnte, durchaus auch mal länger schlafen konnte. Der Nachteil daran war, dass einen das Sonnenlicht am Morgen nicht automatisch weckte und das Problem an der ganzen Sache war, dass sich Severus auch keinen Zauber gestellt hatte, der ihn des Morgens aufwachen ließ. Trotz allem hatte sich sein Körper auf eine gewisse Zeit eingestellt und dennoch musste er als er plötzlich die Augen aufschlug erkennen, dass er verschlafen hatte. In weniger als fünf Minuten würde der Unterricht beginnen, Zaubertränkebrauen mit den Fünftklässlern stand an!

Augenblicklich fuhr der Zaubertränkemeister hoch, versuchte sich orientierungslos im Raum umzublicken. Was war letzte Nacht geschehen? Nach und nach kamen die einschneidenden Erinnerungen zurück. Wie er Weasley dabei erwischt hatte, seiner kleinen Löwin viel zu nahe zu kommen, wie dieser es gewagt hatte ihr einen Kuss zu rauben. Als er schließlich ungestüm den Jungen niedergestreckt und Granger mit in sein Büro gezerrt hatte…

Ihm stockte der Atem, als ihm augenblicklich bewusst wurde, dass er die letzte Nacht mit seiner Schülerin verbracht hatte. Er würde es nicht vergessen können, der Moment mit ihr war zu unvergesslich gewesen. Langsam wanderte sein Blick auf die andere Bettseite und er erstarrte.

Die junge Schülerin lag seelenruhig da, immer noch in ihren Träumen gefangen. Die Sekunden verstrichen während der Zaubertränkemeister ihr nur wortlos dabei zusah, wie sie schlief. Sie war wunderschön, doch… Die Zeit! Der Unterricht! Drei Minuten!

Augenblicklich sprang er aus dem Bett, zog der jungen Schülerin unsanft die Decke weg. „AUFSTEHEN! RAUS HIER! UNTERRICHT… DREI MINUTEN!" Ein Appell erfolgte, ehe Snape nach seiner Nachttischschublade griff und eine Phiole daraus zog. „Hier… Schlucken Sie das!" Es handelte sich um einen Verhütungstrank , der eine Schwangerschaft zu hundert Prozent ausschließen würde. In Windeseile war Severus auf den Füßen und kramte gehetzt in einem der Schränke nach ein paar Unterrichtsmaterialien. „ANZIEHEN, RAUS HIER! In drei Minuten in meinem Klassenzimmer. Schnell!"

* * *

Ihre Träume waren angefüllt von ihrem Zaubertränkemeister. Sie zeugten davon, was er in ihr ausgelöst hatte, was über sie hereingebrochen war. Severus Stimme, sein Geruch, sein Anblick, er war überall. Wellen des Glücks malten die buntesten Farben in den Himmel unter dem sie dahinschwebte und sich vollkommen darin verlor. Nie hatte Hermine so gut geschlafen wie in dieser Nacht, nie hatte sie sich so völlig fallen gelassen. Severus Körper, der sie so fest umschlungen hielt während sie beide schliefen, war wie eine beruhigende Decke, die sich über ihr ausgebreitet hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich so beschützt gefühlt. Ihr Verstand floss dahin und verlor seine Form, wusste nicht mehr wie ihm geschah und wo er war. Zeit und Raum waren unerheblich geworden.

Die Sonne, die sonst in der Früh ihre Nase kitzelte, wenn es an der Zeit war aufzustehen, blieb an diesem Morgen aus. Hermine wog sich in der Sicherheit, dass dies daran lag, dass die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war und sie daher noch Stunden hatte bis sie ihr Bett verlassen musste. Sie hatte ihre Orientierung vollkommen verloren, der Meinung verfallen, sie befände sich im Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen während sie schlief, doch als plötzlich ihre Decke verschwand verwandelte es sich in einen Schmollmund. Sie umarmte ihr Kissen auf der Suche nach Wärme als eine Männerstimme dumpf an ihr Ohr drang. Hermine konnte kaum verstehen, was sie sagte, doch sie kam ihr so bekannt vor.

„Professor Snape...?", murmelte sie verschlafen, „...in meinem Schlafzimmer...?"

Die junge Schülerin sprach nicht mit ihm, vielmehr war ihr schlaftrunkener Verstand der Auffassung, dass ihr Lehrer sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen in den Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors verirrt hatte. Von der Realität noch weit entfernt hatte Hermine keine Ahnung, dass Snape bereits hektisch um sie herum wirbelte. Der Gedanke, dass in Kürze der Unterricht beginnen würde kam ihr nicht, immerhin war noch immer die Sonne nicht aufgegangen. Auch die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends kamen ihr noch nicht in den Sinn, viel zu unwirklich war die ganze Situation gewesen. Noch immer kam es ihr vor wie ein wunderschöner Traum. Erst als Snape begann einen Befehl zu bellen, schlug sie verschlafen die Augen auf, um sich nach der Quelle des Lärms umzusehen. Sie wollte gerade etwas danach werfen, da sie der Annahme erlag Ginny würde sie ärgern, als sie direkt in das von Zeitdruck geplagte Gesicht ihres Lehrers blickte.

„Professor Snape! Was machen Sie hier?!", rief Hermine zu Tode erschrocken aus, sprang auf und wich sofort vor ihm zurück, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie aus ihr rätselhaften Gründen vollkommen nackt war.

Augenblicklich kam die Erinnerung zurück. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Nachsitzen bei ihm gewesen, als Ron sie geküsst hatte. Snape hatte ihn mit einem Fluch niedergestreckt und sie dann in sein Büro gezerrt, wo sie einen üblen Streit gehabt hatten. Er hatte von ihr eine Entscheidung verlangt, entweder sie verschwand oder sie schlief mit ihm. Und sie hatte sich entschieden. Bei jedem Schritt, den ihr Verstand auf seiner Entdeckungsreise des vergangenen Abends machte, wurden ihre Augen weiter, ihre Wangen röter. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte die junge Schülerin ihren Lehrer an, bis ihr klar wurde, dass nicht er in ihrem Schlafzimmer war, sondern sie in seinem.

 _„_ _ANZIEHEN, RAUS HIER! In drei Minuten in meinem Klassenzimmer. Schnell!"_

Der Befehl ihres Verstandes an ihren Körper, dass dieser in Bewegung kommen musste, verebbte. Sie war wie festgefroren, der Schock stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nicht auch das noch! Nicht nur, dass Hermine mit Snape geschlafen hatte, sie kam jetzt auch noch zu _seinem_ Unterricht zu spät! Die Gryffindor fühlte ein kleines gläsernes Etwas in ihrer Hand, das er ihr gereicht hatte. Erst jetzt fand Hermine ihre Fähigkeit sich zu bewegen wieder und richtete ihren irritierten Blick darauf. Zwar war sie unerfahren, jedoch keineswegs dumm und so wusste sie genau was das für ein Trank war. Sie zog den Korken aus der Phiole und schluckte das Gebräu, denn sie fühlte sich noch lange nicht dazu bereit Mutter zu werden. Schon gar nicht in dieser verfahrenen Situation.

Leben kam in die Dunkelhaarige, als sie durch den Raum hetzte, um ihre Kleider einzusammeln und sie so schnell es ihr möglich war anzulegen. Was ihr sonst mühelos gelang war in jenem Augenblick eine fast unlösbare Aufgabe geworden. Wütend kämpfte sie mit ihrer widerspenstigen Krawatte, packte sich dann ihren Zauberstab und brachte ihre zerzausten Haare in Ordnung. Zwar hatte sie gestern ihr erstes Mal gehabt, doch es war unnötig, dass ihr das jeder sofort ansehen würde. Bei dem aufkommenden Gedanken hielt sie auf einmal inne und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie hatte ihr erstes Mal gehabt und es war unbeschreiblich gewesen, die pure Erfüllung. Ihr Blick fand ihren noch immer hektisch umherschwirrenden Professor und ihre Züge nahmen etwas Diabolisches an.

Hermine wusste genau, dass sie Snape jetzt in einem Zustand der vollkommenen Abgelenktheit erwischen würde, also passte sie ihn ab, als er sich aufrichtete und sich zu einem anderen Regal wendete. Lebensmüde wie sie war stahl sie ihm in diesem Augenblick einen Kuss und als sie sich wieder von ihm löste lag ihr kecker Blick auf dem seinen. Bevor er jedoch die Fassung verlieren würde war sie bereits losgerannt, hatte sich ihre Tasche geschnappt und hetzte durch den noch offenstehenden Durchgang in sein Büro, wo sie ganz behutsam die Tür in den Gang öffnete, sicher ging, dass die Luft rein war und nach draußen verschwand.

* * *

Das Gesicht das ihm aus dem Spiegel ansah, war an diesem heutigen Morgen besonders niedergeschlagen. Es war sicherlich nicht so, dass er heute schlecht geschlafen hatte – nein – vielmehr hatte er einen ganz besonders guten Schlaf genossen. Doch irgendwie wirkte er etwas mitgenommen. Seine Haare, die sonst eher fettend nach unten hingen, schienen heute wirr in alle Richtungen zu stehen. Die Augenringe unter seinen Augen betonten heute besonders sein sonst schon fahles, bleiches Gesicht. Nur seine Augen zeugten alles andere als von Müdigkeit. Sie strahlten an diesem Morgen seltsam fremd, so als hätte irgendetwas oder irgendjemand sein Leben aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Trotz der Hektik versuchte er sorgfältig seine Manschettenknöpfe zu schließen, den Kragen aufzustellen und die weite Robe, die durchaus einige Falten aufzuweisen hatte, wieder ordentlich hinzubekommen. Mit einigen Zauberstabschwenks war dies dann doch erledigt, die müden Falten in seinem Gesicht konnte er jedoch nicht so leicht weghexen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er wahrnehmen, wie schließlich die junge Schülerin erwachte und sich ebenso vom Bett erhob. Kaum hatte sein Blick ihren nackten Körper gestreift, stockte ihm augenblicklich der Atem, schockiert riss er die Augen auf.

Ruhig, Severus. Du gehst in den Unterricht, es ist alles wie gehabt. Nichts hat sich geändert. Eine Schülerin nackt in deinem Bett mit der du noch dazu zufällig geschlafen hast, macht überhaupt keinen Unterschied zu deinem normalen Alltag.

Er beobachtete sie weiter, wie sie nach und nach ihre Kleidung vom Boden aufsammelte und sich dann in Windeseile anzog. Dann jedoch verlor er sie kurz aus dem Blick, als er gerade daran war noch ein Lehrbuch aus einem der Regale zu nehmen. Kaum hatte er kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes gelenkt, war sie plötzlich bei ihm, drückte sich ungeniert an ihn und zwang ihm einen Kuss auf. Völlig fassungslos starrte er sie mit panischen Augen an, im ersten Moment nicht fähig irgendetwas von sich zu geben. Als er schließlich zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen wollte, war sie jedoch schon wieder verschwunden. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss und Hermine Granger war aus seinen Privaträumen verschwunden…

Die schwere Kerkertür des Klassenzimmers fiel auf und mit weiten, eiligen Schritten kam Professor Snape den Gang entlang bis nach vorne zu seinem Pult. Er war ganze zwei Minuten zu spät! Das war eine weitere Premiere in seiner Karriere als Lehrbeauftragter. Griesgrämig wie eh und je blickte er in die Klasse, versuchte die Schüler nur mit einem einzigen Blick einzuschüchtern. Niemand würde es wagen ihm irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen hinsichtlich seines Zuspätkommens. „Buch Seite 365… Zutaten für Tränke jeglicher Art, die sich mit der Beseitigung von schwarzmagischen Verletzungen befassen!" Seine Stimme kalt und unnahbar. Severus Snape war wieder in die Rolle des dunklen Zaubertränkeprofessors geschlüpft. Unberechenbar, streng und alles andere als gut gelaunt.

Als er plötzlich erneut sein Haupt hob und in die Schülerschaft blickte, musste er schwer schlucken. Dort saß sie… So als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen.

* * *

Ihr Äußeres zeugte nicht davon, was in ihrem Inneren vorging. Gedankenverloren saß Hermine im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke als die anderen langsam eintrudelten. Sie hatte bereits ihr Buch und einige Rollen Pergament vor sich liegen und war ganz darin vertieft, während ihre Gedanken jedoch immer noch Achterbahn fuhren. Immer wieder spielten sich die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab und ließen Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch entstehen. Bevor ihr verräterischer Körper etwas davon nach außen tragen konnte rief sie sich zur Konzentration. Es durfte ihr niemand ansehen, was sie beschäftigte, am Wenigsten Snape selbst. Wenn er den Eindruck bekam, dass das was zwischen ihnen war ihre schulischen Leistungen störte würde er bestimmt wieder auf die unsägliche Idee kommen, dass er nicht gut für sie war. Innerlich verdrehte Hermine genervt die Augen. Wenn er doch nur damit aufhören würde.

„Mine!", riss plötzlich Harrys Stimme die junge Schülerin aus ihren Gedanken und sie schreckte auf. „Wo bei Merlins Unterhose warst du?"

Sie hatte das Frühstück verpasst. Panik wallte in ihr auf, Panik davor, dass ihr jemand auf die Schliche kommen könnte. Natürlich hatten ihre Freunde bemerkt, dass sie gefehlt hatte. Hilflos auf der Suche nach einer plausiblen Erklärung beobachtete sie stumm, wie Harry und Ron neben ihr Platz nahmen und ein anderer Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Snape hatte Rons Gedächtnis manipuliert, nachdem er ihm einem Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte. Doch wie viel wusste er noch? Vermutlich hatte der Professor dafür gesorgt, dass Ron das gesamte Gespräch zwischen ihnen vergaß, was bedeutete, dass er sich noch immer bei ihr entschuldigen wollte. Als Hermine ihn so ansah konnte sie das schlechte Gewissen aus seinen Zügen sprechen sehen und als er sich gerade zu ihr beugen wollte, kam sie ihm zuvor, um Harry eine Antwort zu geben, die sie ihm noch schuldig war.

„Ich war noch kurz in der Bibliothek", erwiderte sie wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen und lächelte entschuldigend. „Dabei habe ich das Frühstück ganz vergessen."

Noch immer machte Ron Anstalten sie in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu wollen, doch das Knallen der Türe, das Snapes Ankunft ankündigte, hinderte ihn daran. Innerlich seufzte Hermine erleichtert auf, dass sie sich zumindest nicht jetzt und hier vor der Nase ihres Zaubertränkemeisters mit Ron herumschlagen musste, doch sie befürchtete, dass sie irgendwann nicht mehr darum herum kam. Die junge Schülerin richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf ihren Lehrer, der ebenso unausstehlich war wie eh und je. Sie jedoch musste ebenso eine Maske aufsetzen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass jemand auf dumme Ideen kam. Also schlug sie seelenruhig ihr Buch auf und folgte dem Unterricht so gut es ihr möglich war.

Gedankenverloren lauschte die Gryffindor der Stimme des Slytherins und ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie ihre Gedanken von seinem Anblick abgelenkt wurden. Sie war seinen Händen mit ihrem Blick gefolgt, als er ihnen einige Zutaten präsentierte, und hatte dabei darüber nachgedacht, was seine Hände sonst noch so alles konnten. Erschrocken über diese Ablenkung wurde Hermine augenblicklich rot und senkte den Blick, alles versuchend, um von sich abzulenken. Diesmal kam Ron ihr unfreiwillig zu Hilfe, der sich im gleichen Moment zu ihr rüber lehnte und ihr einen Zettel zusteckte. Das Rot ihrer Wangen verschwand fast augenblicklich und sie warf dem Rothaarigen einen strafenden Blick zu, rührte den Zettel jedoch nicht an.

Die meiste Zeit gelang es ihr Rons Versuche abzuwehren und sich stattdessen dem Unterricht zu widmen, doch gegen Ende der Stunde wurde er so nervtötend, dass sie seinen Zettel zerknüllte und ihn ihm an den Kopf warf. Schmollend wandte er sich von ihr ab, nicht ohne ihr jedoch immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen, wie bereits den gesamten Vormittag über.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war und sie ihre Sachen zusammen packte, versuchte Ron es erneut, doch sie ging einfach an ihm vorbei als sei er gar nicht da. Hermine verstaute alle Zutaten, die sie gebraucht hatte, wieder feinsäuberlich in Snapes Vorratskammer, um dann ihre Tasche zu nehmen und das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Sie hatte nicht mehr auf Ron geachtet, hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich auf die Lauer gelegt hatte, und lief ihm daher direkt in die Arme. Ungeduldig zog er sie in einen Seitengang und blickte sie unzufrieden an.

„Hermine, was soll das? Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit dir etwas zu sagen!"

„Ron, ehrlich, ich will mich im Gegensatz zu dir auf den Unterricht konzentrieren!"

„Aber es ist wichtig!"

„Schön, dann spucks schon aus!"

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus, immerhin hatte sie sich schon einmal in dieser verzwickten Situation befunden. Hermine hatte panische Angst, dass Snape jeden Moment um die Ecke kam, um Ron erneut mit einem Fluch zu belegen. Darauf konnte sie wirklich verzichten, denn das würde nur wieder Ärger für sie bedeuten. Oder aber erneute Befriedigung? Bei dem Gedanken kribbelte es erneut in ihrem Bauch und sie musste sich dazu zwingen an etwas anderes zu denken, bevor Ron bemerkte, dass sie rot anlief.

„Das gestern tut mir wirklich leid, ich...", begann er unsicher, kam jedoch nicht weit.

„Schon okay, Schwamm drüber!", rief Hermine plötzlich einige Tonlagen höher und noch während sie sprach hatte sie bereits die Beine in die Hand genommen und war losgelaufen, um vor Ron zu flüchten bevor er noch einmal auf die Idee kommen konnte sie zu küssen.

* * *

Snapes Augen waren überall. Wie auch heute behielt der Professor seine Schüler ganz genau im Auge, doch der strebsamen Gryffindor schenkte er besonders seine Aufmerksamkeit. Während er einen Vortrag über die verschiedenen Zutaten hielt, ließ er immer wieder seinen Blick über die Schülerschaft wandern. So entging ihm auch nicht, dass Weasley erneut Anstalten machten der jungen Schülerin auf die Nerven zu gehen. Der Professor konnte zwar nicht den Zettel sehen, den der Rothaarige Hermine zugeschoben hatte, jedoch konnte er nur zu deutlich ihre Reaktion darauf wahrnehmen. Ein schadenfrohes Grinsen huschte für einen kurzen Moment über Snapes Gesicht, ehe er sich wieder seinem Vortrag widmete.

Obwohl er sich nun wieder seinen Tränkezutaten zuwandte, konnte er es nicht verhindert, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder abdrifteten. Für Severus war es nicht möglich, dass er Hermine Granger völlig ignorierte, schließlich saß sie dort im Unterricht und folgte seinen Worten aufmerksam. Ihr Blick ruhte unentwegt auf seinem, Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht stiegen hoch. Ihr warmer, zierlicher Körper unter seinem, ihre verführerischen Küsse, die leidenschaftlichen Blicke. Ihr Stöhnen, wie sie seinen Namen geflüstert hatte. Abrupt wandte er sich ab, ließ mit seinem Zauberstab etwas auf der Tafel erscheinen. In großen Lettern waren die verschiedenen Zutaten aufgelistet, die nun die Fünftklässler abschreiben mussten. Es war gut, dass er einen kurzen Moment ihren Blicken entfliehen konnte, es ließ ihn wieder rational denken und ihn professionell die Unterrichtsstunde überstehen.

„In den Sommerferien werden Sie Ihre Prüfungsergebnisse der ZAGs brieflich erhalten. Wenn Sie unter den wenigen sind, die ein Ohnegleichen in meinem Fach erhalten, darf ich Sie nächstes Jahr wieder im Oberstufenkurs willkommen heißen. Diese Schüler werden mir bis nach den Sommerferien eine Hausarbeit verfassen, die sich mit einem selbst ausgewählten Thema der Zaubertränkekunst befasst. Etwa 30 Seiten sind dafür angemessen." Mit diesen Worten beendete er den Unterricht, ehe er mit wehendem Umhang augenblicklich das Klassenzimmer verließ.

Als er schließlich in einem der Gänge stand, den Blick auf ein großes Portrait gerichtet, mit dem er sich kurz über alte Traditionen der Zaubereigeschichte unterhielt, kam ihm plötzlich jemand entgegengelaufen, den er so schnell nicht wieder erwartet hatte. Hermine Granger lief hastend den langen Flur entlang, als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihr. „Miss Granger?" Augenblicklich war er einen Schritt in den Flur getreten und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte er sie fragend an, ohne sie jedoch direkt nach dem Grund zu fragen. „Sie schulden mir noch Ihre Ausarbeitung, das haben Sie doch nicht vergessen, oder?" Strenge lag in seinem Blick, doch seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache. Er musste sich insgeheim tatsächlich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Hermines Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen, sie hatte einen hochroten Kopf auf und ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Fast so, als läge sie immer noch in seinem Bett unter seinem Körper begraben.

* * *

 _„_ _Miss Granger?"_

So hektisch wie sie vor Ron geflohen war hatte sie auf nichts anderes um sich herum mehr geachtet, war nur noch gerannt, um seinen Avancen zu entkommen. Zudem hatte sie schlicht nicht damit gerechnet ihrem Zaubertränkemeister so schnell wieder buchstäblich in die Arme zu laufen. Fast hätte Hermine Snape übersehen und wäre in ihn hinein gelaufen, doch gerade noch rechtzeitig bremste sie kurz vor ihm ab. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihm für Außenstehende viel zu nahe gekommen war, brachte sie schnell eine angemessene Distanz zwischen sie beide. Dennoch konnte sie seinen Geruch wahrnehmen, sein Blick war mit dem ihren verschlungen und sofort war es wieder um sie geschehen. Die Wirkung, die ihr Lehrer auf sie hatte war kaum auszuhalten und sofort fand sich die Schülerin in einem erneuten Zustand der Erregung wieder. Ihre Wangen wurden rot und sie räusperte sich vernehmlich, ganz darauf bedacht so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken.

 _„_ _Sie schulden mir noch Ihre Ausarbeitung, das haben Sie doch nicht vergessen, oder?"_

Es entging ihr nicht, dass er versuchte den Strengen zu mimen, seine Augen jedoch etwas vollkommen anderes sagten. Wie gern wäre Hermine jetzt und hier über Snape hergefallen, hätte alle Prinzipien über Board geworfen und ihn in einen Kuss verwickelt, doch sie blieb standhaft. Stattdessen versuchte sie sich ein keckes Verhalten anzugewöhnen, um ihn ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken. Schließlich hatte sie mittlerweile Gefallen daran gefunden, wenn er lächelte oder sogar grinste, er tat das viel zu selten und sie wollte versuchen ihm mehr Gründe dafür zu verschaffen.

„Sie werden feststellen, dass sich mein Aufsatz bereits in Ihrem Besitz befindet, Professor", erwiderte sie betont distanziert und bedachte ihn mit einem verspielt verführerischen Blick. „Es kann durchaus sein, dass Ihnen das nicht aufgefallen ist, wo Sie es heute Morgen so schrecklich eilig hatten..."

Tatsächlich entsprach dies der Wahrheit, hatte Hermine doch trotz der Hektik daran gedacht die Pergamente auf seiner Couch zurückzulassen. Seiner grünen Couch, die vor dem knisternden Kamin stand und die sich hervorragend dafür eignete, dass er Schülerinnen dabei beobachten konnte wie sie sich für ihn auszogen. Merlin, sie errötete erneut, diesmal konnte sie es jedoch nicht verhindern. Ihr Atem ging augenblicklich schneller und das Verlangen nach ihm ergriff einmal mehr von ihr Besitz. Snapes strenges Verhalten im Unterricht hatte noch dazu beigetragen und Hermine ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich wünschte er würde sie in seinem Klassenzimmer nehmen. Damit war es um ihre Selbstbeherrschung geschehen, ihre Knie wurden weich und ihr Blick immer verlangender. Betont lässig lehnte sie sich gegen die Mauer, um ihre Reaktion zu überspielen.

„Ich hoffe Sie werden ihn ansprechend finden", fuhr ihre verräterische Stimme etwas heiser fort und sie schalt sich in Gedanken selbst.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Unterricht den sie gerade bei ihm gehabt hatte ihr letzter für dieses Schuljahr gewesen war, wurde sie wieder ernster. Bisher hatte Hermine noch gar nicht daran gedacht, dass sie Snape eine ziemlich lange Zeit nicht sehen würde. Jetzt jedoch schlug eine Welle der Trauer über ihr zusammen, sie konnte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr vorstellen ihn nicht jeden Tag zu sehen. Überhaupt wusste sie eigentlich gar nichts, sie wusste nicht wie die Ferien ablaufen würden, würde er ihr schreiben? Würde sie ihm schreiben? Konnte sie das überhaupt wagen? Ihr Kopf war ein einziges Chaos aus Fragen aus denen sie nicht schlau wurde, doch im Augenblick stand er noch vor ihr. Noch hatte sie die Gelegenheit sich zumindest ordentlich von ihm zu verabschieden und diese würde sie nutzen. Verstohlen blickte die junge Schülerin sich um, ging sicher, dass wirklich niemand, egal ob Porträt oder Mensch, sie beide beobachtete und hauchte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen schöne Ferien, Professor", sagte sie lächelnd während sie sich noch einmal erlaubte sich in seinen dunklen Augen zu verlieren, bevor sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in Richtung Gryffindorturm machte.

* * *

Da stand sie also, die kleine Nervensäge aus Gryffindor und blickte ihn an. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass sich das Bild, das er von Hermine Granger hatte, so schlagartig ändern konnte? Der Weihnachtsball vor eineinhalb Jahren war es gewesen, der sie in einem anderen Licht erschienen hatte lassen. Und Schlag auf Schlag war es um den Zaubertränkemeister geschehen. Früher hatte er sie tatsächlich als nervige Streberin gesehen, die immer alles besser wusste, als ihre Schulkameraden. Tatsächlich hatte er ihr Verhalten im Unterricht abgrundtief gehasst, doch auf einmal war alles anders gewesen. Auf einmal hatte er sich selbst in ihr gesehen, wie er als Jugendlicher selbst lieber seine zu lang geratene Nase in die Bücher gesteckt hatte. Sie waren sich vielleicht ähnlicher, als er zu Anfang gedacht hatte.

 _„_ _Sie werden feststellen, dass sich mein Aufsatz bereits in Ihrem Besitz befindet, Professor…Es kann durchaus sein, dass Ihnen das nicht aufgefallen ist, wo Sie es heute Morgen so schrecklich eilig hatten…"_

Die Worte waren wohl bedacht, die die junge Schülerin an ihn richtete. Auf den ersten Blick förmlich, höflich, einer Vorzeigeschülerin entsprechend. Doch auf den zweiten Blick, wenn man zwischen die Zeilen las, da konnte nichts als ein Schalk dazwischen stehen. Severus Mine war unverändert, immer noch blickte er sie streng von oben herab an. Doch in seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, woran man erkennen konnte, dass er durchaus begriffen hatte. Sie sprach den „Vorfall" an, der sich letzte Nacht in seinen Privaträumen abgespielt hatte.

Ihre nächsten Worte ließen jedoch den Witz verfliegen und beschworen ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm herauf.

 _„_ _Ich hoffe Sie werden ihn ansprechend finden."_

Ihre Art und Weise wie sie die Worte aussprach, ließen keinen Zweifel übrig. Es war offensichtlich auf was sie anspielte. Ansprechend? In Severus Hals bildete sich ein Kloß, durch den es ihm schwer fiel zu sprechen. Er räusperte sich, ehe er ihr eine Antwort entgegenbrachte.

„Gewiss…!" Seine Stimme seidig und zugleich rau, sein Blick durchdringend auf die junge Schülerin gerichtet. „Daran besteht kein Zweifel." Tatsächlich stahl sich erneut dieses seltene, spitzbübische Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, dass augenblicklich jedoch verschwand und einem völlig verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck Platz machte.

Hermine hatte urplötzlich die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gehaucht. Unfähig irgendetwas zu erwidern, beobachtete er, wie sie von dannen ging. Als sie schon aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war murmelte er leise für sich die Worte „Dir auch meine kleine Löwin…"

* * *

Anmerkung: Sodala... Das war doch mal ein heißes Kapitel, oder was meint ihr? ;-)


	12. Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 9: Erinnerungen**

* * *

WIE KNÜPFT MAN AN AN EIN FRÜHERES LEBEN?

WIE MACHT MAN WEITER, WENN MAN TIEF IM HERZEN ZU VERSTEHEN BEGINNT, DASS MAN NICHT MEHR ZURÜCK KANN?

MANCHE DINGE KANN AUCH DIE ZEIT NICHT HEILEN, MANCHEN SCHMERZ, DER ZU TIEF SITZT UND EINEN FEST UMKLAMMERT.

( _Der Herr der Ringe_ )

Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag, die Sonne stand hoch am wolkenlosen Himmel. Die schwüle Luft ließ darauf schließen, dass es sich um einen warmen Sommertag handelte. Und tatsächlich war es August, Mitte August und die Luft stand. Draußen in den Gärten der Vorstadthäuser tobten einige Kinder, man konnte sie lachen hören. Ansonsten war alles recht ruhig, die Erwachsenen hatten sich wahrscheinlich in die kühlen Wohnhäuser zurückgezogen.

Auf der leeren Straße des Viertels erschien plötzlich ein Mann. Niemand schien ihn dort bemerkt zu haben. Er war hochgewachsen, trug seine etwa schulterlangen pechschwarzen Haare offen. Elegant, vollständig in Schwarz gekleidet, trug er einen schicken Designeranzug, passgenau auf seine Statur angepasst. Sein dunkles Hemd war bis zum letzten Knopf zugeknöpft, er wirkte streng, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise so, als würde er in diese Welt nicht passen.

Kaum war er in das Vorstädtchen Londons appariert blickte sich Severus Snape augenblicklich um. Zum Glück hatte ihn niemand der Muggel dort bemerkt. Er hatte einen schwarzen Aktenkoffer bei sich, in dem er einige Bücher aufbewahrte. An diesem heutigen Nachmittag wollte er um keinen Preis besonders auffallen. Er war gekleidet wie ein Muggel, er hatte sich informiert, was die nichtmagische Bevölkerung zu tragen pflegte. Selbst eine Armbanduhr zierte nun sein Handgelenk. Doch irgendwie hatte er immer noch das Gefühl, dass es nicht so ganz passen wollte.

Obwohl er selbst in einer Muggelkleinstadt aufgewachsen war, so hatte er es irgendwie verlernt wie sich Muggel verhielten. Sein Vater war selbst einer von ihnen gewesen, als Halbblut hatte Severus durchaus beide Seiten kennen gelernt. Doch als er zum ersten Mal Hogwarts betreten hatte, hatte er erkennen müssen, dass dort sein Zuhause lag. Er hatte sich immer fremd zu Hause bei seinen Eltern gefühlt, er war niemals willkommen gewesen, besonders seine Mutter hatte ihm immer vorgeworfen da zu sein. Die Weihnachtsferien über war er auch im Schloss geblieben, dort hatte er sich wohl gefühlt, zwischen den hohen Regalen der Bibliothek, in den dunklen Kerkern des Slytheringemeinschaftsraums. Nun war er ein waschechter Zauberer, er leugnete seine Herkunft, kaum jemand wusste überhaupt, dass er ein Halbblut war.

Langsam setzte sich der Professor in Bewegung, darauf bedacht weniger schleifend voranzuschreiten, sondern sich mehr den Bewegungen der Muggel anzupassen, und steuerte eins der Einfamilienhäuser an. Schließlich trat er an die Haustür, im ersten Moment wollte er seinen Zauberstab, der in der Brusttasche seiner Weste steckte, zücken, verkniff sich jedoch mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen dieses Vorhaben. Suchend fand er schließlich ein kleines Schildchen mit der Aufschrift „Familie Granger", ehe er auf die Klingel darunter drückte. Dann wartete er ab…

Eine Frau, die geschätzt nur wenige Jahre älter war als er selbst, öffnete schließlich die Tür. Ein höfliches Lächeln strahlte ihm sofort entgegen, was ihn sofort an seine junge Schülerin erinnerte. „Hallo, kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen? Kennen wir uns?" Fragend blickte sie ihn an, zeigte jedoch keine Scheu vor ihm. Sie wirkte gleich sympathisch, wenn man das als dunkler, missmutiger Zauberer überhaupt beurteilen konnte.

„Ja, Mrs. Granger, das können Sie." Ebenso ein Lächeln von Seiten des Professors, das jedoch seine Augen nicht erreichte. Augenblicklich reichte er ihr die Hand. „Mein Name ist Professor Snape, ich unterrichte Ihre Tochter."

„Ah, verstehe… ich habe schon mal von Ihnen gehört, Professor Snape. Kommen Sie doch rein!"

Severus zog ganz nach Snape-Manier die Augenbraue nach oben. Was hatte Hermine ihrer Mutter denn so alles von ihm erzählt? Ohne weiter zu zögern folgte er der freundlichen Frau in das Innere des Hauses, ehe sie sich wieder zu ihm umwandte. „Setzten Sie sich doch," sie zeigte auf die gemütliche Couch im Wohnzimmer. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendetwas anbieten? Tee, Kaffee?"

„Nein vielen Dank, Mrs. Granger. Ich wollte eigentlich nur mit Ihrer Tochter kurz sprechen", gab sich Severus ebenso bemüht höflich, nahm jedoch anstandshalber Platz auf der Couch.

„In Ordnung, dann eben nichts. Was wollen Sie denn von ihr? So viel ich weiß ist es normalerweise nicht üblich, dass die Lehrer aus Hogwarts ihre Schüler zu Hause aufsuchen?"

„Nein, da sind Sie richtig informiert. Ich wollte Ihrer Tochter die Chance geben, weiter an ihren Fähigkeiten zu arbeiten. Sie ist sehr talentiert und so sehe ich es von großer Bedeutung an, dass sie dran bleibt. Sie wollen doch sicher, dass einmal aus Ihrer Tochter eine erfolgreiche junge Frau wird, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich, natürlich. Ich habe mich nur gewundert. Aber ich hol sie mal eben, einen Moment bitte." Schließlich verließ Mrs. Granger das Wohnzimmer und stieg die Holztreppe zu Hermines Treppe hinauf.

„Darling? Ist etwa der Klempner genommen? Ich hatte doch gesagt du sollst mich rufen, wenn der kommt." Augenblicklich konnte Severus eine Männerstimme vernehmen. Mr. Granger war anscheinend auch im Haus.

„Nein, Richard, das ist er nicht. Das ist Hermines Lehrer."

„Ihr Lehrer? Was macht der hier?"

„Sei nicht so und setz dich mal zu ihm. Wir kommen gleich."

Als ein braunhaariger Mann schließlich in das Wohnzimmer trat und den Mann in Schwarz entdeckte, erhob sich Severus augenblicklich und wandte sich Hermines Vater zu.

„Wenn ich richtig annehme, dann sind Sie Hermines Vater?" Auch ihm reichte der Professor die Hand. „Mein Name ist Severus Snape, ich bin Professor auf Hogwarts, der Schule, die Ihre Tochter besucht."

„Ja, das hat mir gerade schon meine Frau gesagt. Wie kommt es, dass sie in Ihrer freien Zeit Schülerinnen aufsuchen?"

„Nun ja, Miss Granger besitzt ein außerordentliches Potential. Insbesondere in meiner Fachrichtung brilliert sie mit Bestnoten. Ich wollte ihr die Ergebnisse der ZAGs persönlich überbringen und ihr ein weiteres Angebot meiner Lehrtätigkeit anbieten. Sagen wir es so, es wäre eine besondere Förderung ihrer Fähigkeiten."

„Ich verstehe." Auf dem Gesicht Richard Grangers zeichnete sich deutlich Skepsis ab. Irgendwie hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass Hermines Vaters ihm nicht ganz über den Weg traute. Während Mrs. Granger ihn gleich freundlich ins Haus gebeten hatte, war Mr. Grangers Gesichtsausdruck von Misstrauen geprägt.

* * *

 _Es ist zu heiß, um nach draußen zu gehen._ Immer und immer wieder sagte Hermine sich diese Worte, um sich vor den Stimmen in ihrem Hinterkopf zu rechtfertigen. Die beiden trugen die Namen Harry und Ron und hielten einfach nicht den Mund, ganz so wie ihre realen Namensgeber. Lautstark beschwerten sie sich darüber, dass es doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein konnte in den Sommerferien zu lernen. Bei diesem Wetter! _Es ist zu heiß, um nach draußen zu gehen._ Hermine brütete gerade über einem Aufsatz für – wie konnte es anders sein – Zaubertränke. Ein selbst gewähltes Zaubertränkethema in einem Umfang von dreißig Seiten. Es war nicht so, dass die junge Gryffindor so arrogant wäre schlichtweg anzunehmen, dass sie das von Snape geforderte Ohnegleichen in den ZAGs erreicht hatte, doch selbst wenn nicht wäre der Aufsatz eine gute Übung. Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Zaubertränkemeister hielt sie plötzlich inne und hob den Blick, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Ein verträumtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, während sie sich seine Erscheinung in Erinnerung rief. Sie hatte ihn immer bei sich, er begleitete sie den ganzen Tag und oftmals blickte er sie streng an, schimpfte mit ihr oder küsste sie. Snape war wie Hermines persönlicher Tagesratgeber, egal was für ein Problem sie beschäftigte oder worüber sie nachdachte, sie fragte sich immer was er wohl tun würde und entschied dementsprechend. Er tat ihr gut.

Der jungen Schülerin kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, dass sie sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Die Ferien waren in ihren Augen noch nie so langsam vergangen wie jetzt, da sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Natürlich war Hermine generell eher der Typ, dem die Ferien nicht schnell genug vorüber gehen konnten, doch durch den Umstand, dass sie sich in einen ihrer Lehrer verliebt hatte, verstärkte sich das Ganze dramatisch. Was er wohl gerade machte? Was machte er überhaupt in den Ferien? Vielleicht tanzte er durch das Schloss, weil er endlich die verhassten Schüler los war und tun und lassen konnte was er wollte. Grinsend malte sie sich in den schillerndsten Farben aus, wie Snape in Unterwäsche durch ganz Hogwarts lief und dabei sang, als ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Vor Schreck wäre sie fast vom Stuhl gefallen, doch sie konnte sich rechtzeitig abfangen, nur um sich nach dem Geräusch umzudrehen. Da hatte ihre Mutter bereits den Kopf zur Tür hereingestreckt

„Schatz, da ist jemand, der dich sehen will."

„Wer denn?" _Doch nicht etwa Ron?! Oh Merlin, bitte nicht..._

„Einer deiner Lehrer. Er kommt mir ein bisschen blass vor, ist das normal?"

Besorgnis lag auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter, doch Hermine hatte bereits abgeschaltet und war aufgesprungen. Das konnte doch nicht...?! Die junge Schülerin hetzte zur Tür, als sie aber den irritierten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter auffing mäßigte sie sich. Ihre Eltern wussten zwar, dass sie sich stark für alles interessierte, was nur im Entferntesten mit Schule und Lernen zu tun hatte, doch es wäre sicherlich alles andere als vorteilhaft, wenn sie den Eindruck gewannen, dass das gleiche auch für ihre Lehrer galt. Oder zumindest für einen von ihnen. Betont gelassen ging Hermine mit ihrer Mutter nach unten, während ihr Herz ihr aus der Brust zu springen drohte. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen stockte ihr der Atem. Es war tatsächlich Snape, der sich gerade seelenruhig mit ihrem Vater unterhielt. Als ihr Blick über seine Erscheinung wanderte biss sie sich auf die Lippe, um nicht augenblicklich laut los zu lachen. Ihr Lehrer trug einen Anzug, wie ihn ganz normale Muggel-Männer trugen, zudem hatte er auch noch einen Aktenkoffer bei sich. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht ausgezeichnet gestanden hätte, in ihren Augen hätte ohnehin nichts die Macht dazu ihn schlecht aussehen zu lassen, doch ihn so zu sehen war so über die Maßen ungewohnt, dass sie nicht anders konnte als amüsiert zu sein. Professor Snape in der realen Welt, in der Welt der Muggel zu sehen war so surreal, so unwirklich. Nie hatte sie ihn je anders gesehen als in seinen Roben. Hermine selbst trug ein kurzes Sommerkleid, mit weißen und gelben Blumen darauf, das leicht um ihre Beine schwang als sie sich bewegte.

„Professor Snape", begrüßte Hermine ihn höflich, distanziert und unüberhörbar überrascht. „Was für eine Überraschung! Schön Sie zu sehen."

Sie fühlte sich befangen. Sie konnte fast die Gedanken ihrer Eltern hören, die sich sicher wunderten, warum ihr Professor sich extra wegen ihr hier her bemüht hatte. Hermine hatte zwar keine Ahnung warum er hier war, doch sie hoffte, dass er ihretwegen gekommen war. Vielleicht hatte er sie sogar vermisst? Oder aber etwas war vorgefallen, was er ihr persönlich sagen wollte, etwas, was sie nicht per Eule erfahren sollte. Die Ungeduld brachte sie fast um den Verstand, zudem wollte sie Abstand zu ihren Eltern gewinnen, deren Blicke von der übersprudelnden Neugier zeugten, die den beiden innewohnte. Innerlich verdrehte Hermine genervt die Augen und beschloss ihn möglichst schnell mit in ihr Zimmer zu nehmen, um ungestört mit ihm reden zu können. Bei dem Gedanken daran mit ihm allein zu sein, weit ab von Hogwarts und von neugierigen Blicken, wurde ihr auf einmal schrecklich heiß. Viel heißer, als es ihr ohnehin war. Hinzu kam sein Geruch, der ihr bereits entgegen schlug, obwohl noch so furchtbar viel Abstand zwischen ihnen war. Merlin, ihre Knie wurden weich. Es passierte schon wieder, die Wirkung die er auf sie hatte war auch in der Zeit nicht abgeebbt, in der sie sich nicht gesehen hatten. Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Wirkung nie wieder abebben würde. Sie gehörte ihm, für immer.

„Wollen wir... ich meine... wollen Sie mit nach oben kommen?"

* * *

Als plötzlich Hermine im Türrahmen stand, blieb ihm für einen Moment die Luft weg. Beinahe wären ihm die Gesichtszüge entglitten, doch er musste sich wirklich beherrschen, denn immer noch stand Mr. Granger ihm gegenüber, der ihn misstrauisch beobachtete. Dem würde nichts so schnell entgehen.

 _„_ _Professor Snape... Was für eine Überraschung! Schön Sie zu sehen."_

Augenblicklich war Hermines Vaters einen Schritt zur Seite gegangen, um seiner Tochter einen freien Blick auf ihren Lehrer zu gewähren. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Ihr kurzes Sommerkleid ließ sie jugendlich wirken und doch umschmeichelte es ihre schon recht weibliche Rundungen.

„Ich bin ebenso erfreut, Miss Granger." Ein kurzes, distanziertes Nicken als Antwort. Nur mit großer Mühe konnte er sich ihrem Anblick entziehen, so dass er sich nun wieder Mr. Granger zuwandte. „Ich bin sehr erfreut Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben, Mr. Granger... und natürlich auch Ihre, Mrs. Granger", warf er auch Hermines Mutter ein höfliches Lächeln zu. „Ich schätze sehr Ihre Gastfreundschaft. Es ist auch sicherlich nicht in Ihrer Kultur üblich, dass man wildfremde Leuten einfach hereinbittet und sogar Tee anbietet." Severus wirkte steif, etwas unsicher in seinem Auftreten. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, den charmanten und höflichen Gentleman zu geben. Er hasste demnach Elterngespräche und war froh darüber, dass sich kaum jemand von den Eltern in seine Kerker wagte. Sein Ruf eilte ihm dem Anschein nach voraus, doch bis zu den Muggeln war dieser wohl noch nicht durchgedrungen. Zum Glück.

Als sich der Professor wieder Hermine zuwandte, war er erneut völlig verzaubert von ihr. Sie wirkte so jung, so bildhübsch und frei... wie ein Vogel, der seine Kreise zog. Er wollte sie vor all der Dunkelheit bewahren, er dürfte sie nie in etwas hineinziehen, was nicht ihr Kampf war. Severus Snape hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und er würde sie beenden. Doch Hermine würde davon nichts mitbekommen dürfen, das war oberste Priorität.

 _„_ _Wollen wir... ich meine... wollen Sie mit nach oben kommen?"_

Ihre Worte wirkten unsicher, obwohl sie vor ihren Eltern natürlich wirken wollte, wusste er es besser. Sie wirkte nicht wie die Hermine Granger, die er kannte. Sie verstellte sich, hatte Angst das man hinter ihr Schauspiel blicken konnte. Und jetzt erst kam ihm der Gedanke was wäre, wenn ihre Eltern dahinterkämen... allein die Vorstellung daran, ließ auch ihn ganz nervös werden. Natürlich würde er von Hogwarts fliegen, selbst Dumbledore – wenn ihm überhaupt noch die Zeit blieb – könnte dagegen nichts mehr tun. Severus schluckte, ehe er die Schultern anspannte und weiterhin äußerlich kühl und distanziert Hermine gegenübertrat.

Mit „Natürlich... vielen Dank Mr. und Mrs. Granger" bedankte er sich noch höflich bei ihren Eltern, ehe er ihr die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer folgte.

„Schön haben Sie´s hier…!" Ein seltsamer Smalltalk, der so ganz und gar nicht zu dem Professor aus den Kerkern passen wollte. Severus war nervös, sichtlich nervös. Seine Hände waren ganz schwitzig. Unsicher, dass er nun in ihrem Raum stand und im ersten Moment nicht wusste, wie er das ansprechen sollte, was er ihr unbedingt mitteilten musste, legte er erstmal seine Aktentasche auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Dann versicherte er sich mit einigen unauffälligen Zaubersprüchen, dass der Raum vor unerwünschten Lauschern geschützt war.

„Nun... natürlich habe ich auch Ihre ZAGs dabei, aber warum ich eigentlich gekommen bin..." Der Satz endete in der Luft, ehe er mit wenigen Schritten die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen überwandte und sie in seine Arme zwang. Sein darauffolgender Kuss war so zärtlich, so sanft und doch so voller Leidenschaft. Ohne Worte, die er doch nicht passend zu formulieren vermochte, wollte er ihr damit mitteilen, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihm erneut den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Er war allein gewesen, allein in Spinners End. Mit dem Gedanken, dass er früher oder später Albus Dumbledore den größten und mächtigsten Weißmagier aller Zeiten und Schulleiter Hogwarts töten musste.

* * *

Erleichterung durchflutete Hermine, als Snape ihr ohne viel Aufhebens zustimmte und ihr in ihr Zimmer folgte. Nichts wäre schlimmer als wenn ihre Eltern herausfänden, dass sie eine Affäre mit ihrem Lehrer hatte. Panik wallte bei dem Gedanken in ihr auf, denn um zu verhindern, dass ihr Zaubertränkemeister seine Arbeit verlor gäbe es keine andere Möglichkeit als das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern zu verändern. Niemals würde sie zulassen, dass ihm wegen ihr Schaden zugefügt wurde, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie sich gegen ihre eigenen Eltern stellen musste. Für Snape würde Hermine ohne zu zögern alles tun, egal was es war.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen führte sie ihn herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mit der Hand noch an der Türklinke spürte sie die unbändige Anziehungskraft, die er auf sie ausübte, ganz so als hätte er sie mit einem Zauber belegt. Hermine wendete sich Snape zu und bemerkte auf den ersten Blick, dass er nervös war. Sie entdeckte an diesem Tag so viel Neues an ihm, so viel Unerwartetes, dass sie fast glaubte, er wäre ein anderer Mensch. Bei seinen Worten jedoch, die seiner Nervosität so unglaublich passend Ausdruck verliehen, musste sich die Dunkelhaarige erneut auf die Lippe beißen. Es kostete sie einiges an Willenskraft, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen, denn unter keinen Umständen wollte sie riskieren, dass er glaubte sie wolle ihn auslachen. Severus Snape, furchterregendster Giftmischer und Schrecken der Schüler in ganz Hogwarts, betrieb Smalltalk, was so über die Maßen unwirklich erschien, dass Hermine sich ihren Kommentar im Gegensatz zu einem Lachanfall nicht verkneifen konnte.

„'Schön haben Sie's hier'? Professor, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Sie neckte ihn und genoss es sichtlich, denn immerhin war sonst er derjenige, der andere in Frage stellte. Zudem war es ihrem Tonfall anzumerken, dass sie es nicht böse meinte oder sie gar respektlos sein wollte, wieder war es eher der Wunsch ihn lächeln zu sehen, der sie antrieb. Hermine beobachtete wie Snape zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging und seine Aktentasche darauf ablegte. Sein Anblick in ihrem Zimmer zauberte ihr erneut ein Grinsen auf die Lippen, denn da stand er nun, der dunkle Zaubertränkeprofessor, der so viel besser in sein Labor passte als in ein Mädchenschlafzimmer. Wobei Hermines Zimmer eher weniger als mädchenhaft durchgehen würde, immerhin stapelten sich hier nicht Poster und CDs von irgendwelchen angesagten Bands, sondern Bücher. Die junge Schülerin besaß auffallend viele Regale und alle waren bis zum Bersten angefüllt mit den verschiedensten Büchern, teilweise stapelten sie sich sogar auf dem Boden und unter ihrem Bett. Eine ihrer Wände war über und über mit Gryffindor-Fanartikeln übersät, eine weitere nur mit Bildern ihrer Freunde, die sich überraschenderweise nicht bewegten. Hermine wollte ihre Eltern und etwaige Besucher nicht unnötig irritieren.

 _„_ _Nun…natürlich habe ich auch Ihre ZAGs dabei, aber warum ich eigentlich gekommen bin…"_

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, denn natürlich starb sie bereits vor Neugier. Doch entgegen Snapes normalem Verhalten ließ er den Satz unbeendet und so blickte Hermine fragend auf, nur um ihn kurz darauf die wenigen Schritte auf sie zugehen zu sehen, bevor sie sich plötzlich in seinen Armen wieder fand. Augenblicklich waren seine Lippen auf den ihren und verwickelten sie in einen Kuss so voller Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft, dass es ihr den Atem nahm. Sein berauschender Geruch tat sein Übriges und wieder war sie gefangen, gefangen in ihm und allem was er war, ganz so als sei er ihre ganz persönliche Droge. Mit allem was Hermine hatte erwiderte sie den Kuss, ebenso liebevoll und doch fordernd wie Snape, denn sie konnte spüren was er ihr sagen wollte. Was er mit Worten nicht imstande war auszudrücken, das sprach sein Körper umso deutlicher aus.

„Ich habe Sie auch vermisst..."

Ihre Stimme nur ein Flüstern, verharrte sie in der Position in die er sie gezogen hatte und lehnte sich mit ihrer Stirn an seine Wange. Erneut lag ein neckischer Unterton in ihren Worten und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, während sie ihn ebenso mit ihren Armen umschlungen hielt wie er es bei ihr tat. Trotz allem war sie noch immer nicht von der Höflichkeitsanrede abgewichen, immerhin war er es damals gewesen, der damit angefangen hatte. Zwar würde sie es ihm gleichtun und sich nicht für etwas schelten lassen, das er begann, doch sie besaß zu viel Respekt vor der Position des Professors, als dass sie ihn von sich aus duzte. Unsicherheit spielte dabei auch eine Rolle, denn Hermine wusste nicht genau wo sie und Snape standen. Er war so überraschend hier aufgetaucht, dass sie sich bisher noch nicht hatte beruhigen können. Doch schlicht in seinen Armen zu liegen bedeutete für sie bereits die Erfüllung und so verlor alles andere an Bedeutung. Irgendwie würde sich sicher alles fügen.

* * *

Die ganze Last der vergangenen Wochen schien von seinen Schultern zu fallen. Es war nur dieser eine Moment der Schwäche, als er seine junge Schülerin fest an sich drückte, wie ein Ertrinkender an ihr Halt suchte. Die Erinnerungen an die unzähligen Schrecken, die ihm die letzten Tage begegnet waren, waren für diesen einen Moment verschwunden, sie existierten nicht mehr. Das einzige was zählte, waren er und sie, zusammen. Severus Snape brauchte sie, ohne sie könnte er dem ganzen Irrsinn nicht mehr standhalten. Er konnte nicht mehr ohne sie, auch wenn er wusste, dass es immer noch besser wäre, ihr fern zu bleiben.

 _„_ _Ich habe Sie auch vermisst..."_

Ihre Worte nur ein Flüstern und wenn er sich das nicht einbildete, dann konnte man durch aus einen neckischen Unterton daraus ziehen. Doch er schwieg, hielt sich mit irgendwelchen nichtigen Zurechtweisungen zurück. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt von dem was hinter ihm lag. Und allein der Gedanke daran was ihm noch bevorstand brachte Übelkeit in ihm hervor.

Als Severus schließlich in den Sommerferien in sein Haus in Spinners End zurück gekehrt war, hatte schon jemand dort vor der Haustür auf ihn gewartet. Es war Wurschmwanz gewesen, der auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords zu ihm geschickt worden war. Offiziell stand der Grund dahinter, dass Wurmschwanz ihm zur Hand gehen sollte, ihn eifrig bei seiner Mission unterstützten sollte. Der wahre Grund war aber – darüber war sich Severus ziemlich sicher – er sollte ihn überwachen, kontrollieren und jegliches Fehlverhalten dem dunklen Lord melden. Der dunkle Zaubertränkemeister jedoch hasste nichts mehr als von irgendjemanden überwacht zu werden, vor allem wenn dieser jemand eine kleine Ratte war, die er nicht ausstehen konnte. Selbst in seinen eigenen vier Wänden musste eine Rolle spielen, musste ein Versteckspiel durchziehen, sonst würde es ihn sein Leben kosten.

Ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore folgte, er hatte ihn nach Hogwarts beordert, um eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu klären. Immer noch war die Hand des Schulleiters schwarz, durchdrungen von dem schwarzmagischen Zauber der von dem Horkrux stammte, den Albus zerstört hatte. Noch immer hatte Severus keinen anderen Ausweg gefunden, noch immer scheiterte er an den Versuchen, ein Gegengift dagegen herzustellen. Doch es war vergebens und irgendwann musste sich das auch Severus Snape eingestehen. Und dann folgte das, was das Schlimmste an allem war. Die Forderung, die sein langjähriger Mentor ihm stellte, war das Wahnsinnigste, was er je zu hören bekommen hatte. Er, der zwischen den Seiten wandelte und als Doppelspion agierte, sollte nun letztendlich auf die Seite der Todesser wechseln, als Bekräftigung dafür sollte er Albus töten. Natürlich hatte sich Severus geweigert, doch Dumbledore hatte ihm alles abverlangt. Er hatte ihm immer noch die Schuld vorgehalten, die er einbüßen musste. Er war es Lily Potter schuldig...

Irgendwann war plötzlich Narzissa mit ihrer Schwester vor seinem Haus gestanden. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen, hatte er es doch kommen sehen, dass die besorgte Mutter für ihren Sohn Schutz und Hilfe suchte. Ausgerechnet er sollte für Draco nun verantwortlich sein... ausgerechnet er musste dem Jungen womöglich das abnehmen, was er nicht zu Ende bringen konnte. Er sollte Albus Dumbledore in den Tod schicken und niemand anderes. Wenn er sich verweigerte, müsste er selbst mit dem Leben bezahlten. Der ausgesprochene unbrechbare Schwur würde dafür sorgen.

Immer noch hielt Severus das junge Mädchen in seinen Armen, seine Hände umschlossen ihren Oberkörper, sein Kopf ruhte auf ihrem Rücken. Er konnte ihren leisen Herzschlag hören, ihr Atem strich über seinen Hals. In diesem Moment wollte er nichts anderes als einfach hier stehen bleiben, bei ihr und dabei zusehen, wie die Welt zerbrach. Er war es so leid diese Spielchen spielen zu müssen, er war es leid in einen Krieg gezogen zu werden, in dem er der Mittelpunkt zwischen den Fronten war. Er war es so leid, doch die Schuld blieb.

Verdrängung und Verleugnung würden nicht weiterhelfen, er war es Dumbledore schuldig, er war es IHR schuldig. Er sprach nicht von Lily, diese Schuld blieb... doch er war es auch Hermine Granger schuldig. Sie dürfte nicht in einer Welt leben, die von tiefen Schatten bedeckt war. In einer Welt in der Muggelgeborene versklavt wurden, missbraucht, vergewaltigt von irgendwelchen treuen Gefolgsleuten des dunklen Lords. Es durfte nicht so weit kommen und nur er würde dagegen etwas tun können.

Langsam gab er sie aus seiner Umarmung frei, ehe er einige Schritte zurücktrat. Eine seltsame Situation, so surreal. Er musste einen Ausgang daraus finden. Seine Stimme war leise, kühl und unpassend distanziert.

„Wir sind gezwungen professionelle Distanz aufrecht zu erhalten, es ist wichtig. Ich bin in der Verpflichtung Ihnen Okklumentik beizubringen. Am besten sofort, wir dürfen keine weitere Sekunde mehr verstreichen lassen... der Dunkle Lord wartet nicht darauf, bis Sie es beherrschen."

Sein Blick lag fest auf ihr. „Ich denke Potter hat Ihnen sicherlich schon einiges davon erzählt, oder? Ich werde Sie sofort ins kalte Wasser stoßen…" Kurz darauf zog Severus Snape seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die junge Schülerin. Nachdem er im Geiste die Zauberformel gesprochen hatte, umfing ihn Nebel, ehe er in den Geist der Gryffindor eintauchte.

* * *

Tief in ihn versunken beachtete sie nichts mehr um sich herum. Alles andere war unwichtig geworden, Hermine sah nur noch Snape und auch ihre Gefühle drehten sich wie in einem Karussell nur noch um ihn. Sie konnte spüren, dass ihn irgendetwas beschäftigte und er sie fast schon haltsuchend an sich drückte, doch niemals würde sie ihn in einer solchen Situation damit konfrontieren. Die junge Schülerin wusste, dass die ‚Beziehung' zu ihrem Lehrer so zerbrechlich war wie eine Blütenknospe und jede falsche Bewegung konnte das empfindliche Gleichgewicht unwiderruflich zerstören. Hermine hatte mittlerweile einen guten Eindruck gewonnen, wie Snapes Reaktionen ausfielen und so würde er es als einen Eingriff in seine Privatsphäre verstehen, würde sie sich ihm aufdrängen. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als geduldig abzuwarten, ob er sich ihr anvertraute oder nicht. Doch als er sich von ihr löste war da wieder ein Wandel in ihm vorgegangen, ein Wandel der Kälte in ihr heraufbeschwor. Severus wurde wieder zu Professor Snape und Eis schlug ihr entgegen als er sprach.

 _„_ _Wir sind gezwungen professionelle Distanz aufrecht zu erhalten, es ist wichtig. Ich bin in der Verpflichtung Ihnen Okklumentik beizubringen. Am besten sofort, wir dürfen keine weitere Sekunde mehr verstreichen lassen... der Dunkle Lord wartet nicht darauf, bis Sie es beherrschen. Ich denke Potter hat Ihnen sicherlich schon einiges davon erzählt, oder? Ich werde Sie sofort ins kalte Wasser stoßen…"_

Es kam viel zu plötzlich, als dass sie sich irgendwie hätte verteidigen können. Sie hatte nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab zur Hand, als er gewaltsam in ihren Verstand eindrang. Ihr Schrei drang von weit her an sie heran, ganz so als sei er nicht ihr eigener und unwillkürlich hatte sie das Bedürfnis der jungen Frau zu helfen, die scheinbar Schmerzen litt. Es war viel schlimmer als Harry es jemals mit Worten hätte beschreiben können. Hermine fühlte sich als würde Snape sie vergewaltigen, doch statt ihres Körpers bemächtigte er sich ihres Geistes, drängte sich ihr auf und zwang sie dazu, ihre innersten Geheimnisse preis zu geben. Die Bilder, die vor ihrem inneren Auge abliefen zeigten all das, was sie in ihrem Leben beschäftigte. Hauptsächlich kam ihr Zaubertränkemeister in ihnen vor. Sie sah erneut wie er sie immer wieder zu Strafarbeiten verdonnerte, dann ihre Rettung durch ihn im Verbotenen Wald und schließlich die Vorgänge in der Küche des Grimauldplatzes. Doch es waren nicht nur Bilder, auch ihre eigenen Gefühle, alles was sie in diesen Situationen empfunden hatte, offenbarte sich.

In der Trance in der Hermine sich befand bemerkte sie nicht, dass ihr Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie durchlebte erneut, was er ihr angetan hatte, erlebte erneut wie die darauffolgenden Wochen für sie gewesen waren. Ihr eigener Schmerz brach ein zweites Mal so heftig über sie herein, dass sie kurz darauf von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt zu Boden sank. Doch noch immer hatte Snape nicht genug, er wühlte weiter in ihrem Verstand, nur um zu beobachten wie sie ihn des Nachts hoch oben auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden hatte. Auch in dieser Erinnerung explodierten ihre Gefühle in ihrem Inneren, die panische Angst, die sie um das Leben des Mannes gehabt hatte, den sie liebte. Anschließend erreichte er die Bilder ihrer Folter durch Dolores Umbridge, Bilder, die er von dieser Seite aus noch nicht gesehen hatte. Die Forderung der Großinquisitorin sie solle ihr alles sagen, was sie wusste, Hermines darauffolgende Weigerung und die anschließenden Unverzeihlichen Flüche, die sie hatte aushalten müssen. Auch diesmal strömten die Gefühle auf die junge Schülerin ein und wäre sie nicht bereits auf ihren Knien wäre sie spätestens jetzt unter der Last der erneuten Schmerzen zusammen gebrochen. Hermine schrie, die Wucht der Flüche war überall, es zehrte sie von innen heraus auf und nahm ihr die Möglichkeit sich je von Snapes Eindringen in ihren Verstand zu befreien. Sie war unfähig überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, so allumfassend war der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren.

Die Erinnerungen an die Mysteriumsabteilung überdeckten Umbridges Büro, ließen Gefühle unendlicher Trauer in ihr aufwallen, als sie sich selbst dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich an Snape lehnte und kurz darauf Harrys Schrei an ihr Ohr drang. Wieder musste sie erleben wie Voldemort erschien und sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit Albus Dumbledore lieferte, nur um sich dann Harrys Körper zu bemächtigen. Hermine beobachtete sich selbst wie sie sich ihrem besten Freund in den Weg stellte, um das Leben ihres Schulleiters zu schützen. Die Wucht von Voldemorts Cruciatus jedoch war zu viel. Der Zauberspruch des Zaubertränkeprofessors zerbrach, als Hermines Verstand unter den schlimmsten vorstellbaren Qualen nachgab und in die Wirklichkeit zurückfand. Schwer atmend lag die junge Schülerin auf dem Rücken, die Arme erschöpft zur Seite ausgebreitet, und blickte aus verweinten Augen leer an die Zimmerdecke. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Hermine den Weg in die Realität zurückfand und sich mühsam aufsetzte. Auf ihren Knien verharrte sie, nur um ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch sie war noch immer viel zu schwach um aufzustehen. Mit beiden Armen stützte sie sich daher auf dem Boden ab, um zu Snape aufzusehen. Etwas schwer zu deutendes lag in ihrem Blick, doch die entschlossene Wut war unverkennbar.

„Nochmal..."

* * *

Die Erinnerungen strömten ungehalten auf ihn ein, ein Sog der plötzlich nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Ihr Schrei ging ihm wahrhaftig durch Mark und Bein, hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran weiter vorzudringen. Tiefer und tiefer drang er in ihr Gedächtnis ein, wühlte und wandte sich durch die Tiefen ihres Bewusstseins. Ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, wie es ihr erging. Emotionen waren hier an der falschen Stelle, der Dunkle Lord würde ebenso nicht Halt vor ihren tiefsten Geheimnissen machen.

Verbissen richtete Severus weiter den Zauberstab auf sie, sein eigener Geist durchströmte nun sämtliche Erinnerungen, die die junge Gryffindor die letzte Zeit erlebt hatte und ihr von großer Bedeutung waren. Da war er selbst, der dunkle Zaubertränkeprofessor aus den Kerkern, der sie immer wieder ungerechterweise zum Nachsitzen verdonnerte. Dann der Vorfall im Verbotenen Wald, ihre langsam aufkeimenden Gefühle ihm gegenüber, ihr Blick der auf ihm ruhte, als er am Feuer stand und in Gedanken versunken in die Flammen blickte, als er sie plötzlich in seine Arme hob und zurück ins Schloss brachte.

Dann sein Übergriff auf die junge Schülerin in der Küche des Ordenshauses, beängstigend und zugleich verführerisch hatte er auf sie gewirkt. Er hatte etwas in ihr entflammt, was seitdem nicht mehr zu stillen war. Dann Tage von Trauer geprägt, Hermine die zurückgezogen in der Bibliothek saß, seine Anwesenheit mied, ihm aus den Weg ging. Verletzung, Enttäuschung und Kränkung. Gefühle strömten augenblicklich auf ihn ein, die kaum zu verkraften waren.

Doch immer noch hielt Severus stand, weiter und weiter, tiefer und tiefer drang er unerbittlich in ihren Geist ein. Plötzlich die Szene in Umbridges Büro, erneut durchlebte er die Folter, ihr zitternder am Boden kauernder Körper. Ihre Schreie, ihre Verbissenheit ihre Geheimnisse nicht Preis zu geben. Ihre Standhaftigkeit, niemanden irgendetwas zu erzählen. Doch Severus begriff in diesem Moment nicht, dass er ihr ebenso eine Folter auferlegte. Er durchbrach Grenzen, erschütterte das ohnehin schon unsichere Band zwischen ihnen.

Von einer Erinnerung in die andere rauschte er weiter, bis ihm schließlich der Atem stockte, die Angst ihm durch den Körper jagte. Hermine stand zwischen Potter und Dumbledore, hatte sich schützend vor dem Schulleiter gestellt und sich gegen ihren besten Freund gewandt. In ihrem Blick Entschlossenheit und die Überzeugung für das Gute einzustehen. Bald schon müsste sie sich gegen ihn stellen, bald war die Zeit für sie angebrochen, dass sie ihn hasste... vielleicht kam diese Zeit schneller als er tatsächlich dachte...

Als der Professor schließlich aus dem starken Sog der Erinnerungen zurückkehrte, der Nebel fiel und ihn in die Realität zurückbrachte, fand er sich schwer atmend an die Wand gepresst wieder. Seine Arme hingen schlaff hinunter, sein verklärter Blick auf die junge Schülerin gerichtet. Schmerz durchströmte seinen Geist, obwohl er sich ihrem Geist entzogen hatte. Es war sein eigener Schmerz. Hermine lag am Boden, von einem inneren Kampf erschöpft. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, Tränen der Angst, der Erschöpfung und Tränen der Wut. Und sein Herz wollte vor Schmerz und Trauer zerbersten.

Ihr Blick traf den seinen, als sie sich plötzlich hochstemmte und ihm entgegen sah. Zorn traf auf seinen völlig verstörten Blick. Die Erkenntnis war zum Greifen nah, dass er nun erkennen musste, dass sie lernen musste, ihn langsam zu hassen.

„Ja noch einmal, Miss Granger, bis Sie lernen Ihren verdammten Geist zu verschließen." Kalte Worte schlugen ihr entgegen, eine ausdruckslose Fratze, die kein Erbarmen kannte. „Legilimens!" Sein erbarmungsloser Schrei, die Worte des Zaubers, brachten erneut den Körper Hermine Grangers zu Fall, als ihm wiederrum Nebel umfing…

* * *

 _„_ _Ja noch einmal, Miss Granger, bis Sie lernen Ihren verdammten Geist zu verschließen. Legilimens!"_

Unerheblich war der Eissturm, der ihr entgegenwütete, denn er hatte erneut in ihr einen Feuersturm entfacht. Snape konnte nicht ahnen, was in Hermine schlummerte, welche Kräfte dort darauf warteten geweckt zu werden. Die Kälte, die er ihr entgegen brachte, ließ ihren Kampfinstinkt aufflammen, eine Kraft, die heißer brannte. So schwach ihr Körper auch war so stark war ihr Verstand. Ihr Schrei hallte von den Wänden wider als er erneut gewaltsam in sie eindrang und erneut ihr Innerstes durchstöberte. Hermine konnte es im ersten Augenblick nicht verhindern und musste wieder dabei zu sehen, wie er ihre Erinnerungen Stück für Stück zum Vorschein brachte. Sie lag schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts, als sie schließlich erwachte und ihn an seiner Seite sah. Die Liebe zu ihm flammte in diesem Augenblick in ihr auf, ließ sie eines von vielen Hochgefühlen durchleben in der kurzen Zeit, seit das mit ihnen begonnen hatte. Hermine beobachtete, wie sie an Snape geschmiegt einschlief, nur um dann den Schauplatz wieder zu wechseln. Sie sah sich in der Großen Halle, wie sie aufsprang und Ron eine Ohrfeige gab, nachdem er sie berührt hatte. Sie sah sich in der Bibliothek, wie sie das Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub bei dem Gedanken, was Snape bei diesem Anblick gedacht haben musste und sie sah sich auf dem Weg zum Nachsitzen, als Ron so plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht war, um sich zu entschuldigen.

Erneut erschrak Hermine zu Tode, als Snape Ron mit einem Fluch niederstreckte und sie dann brutal mit sich zerrte. Die Emotionen kochten über, als er sie in sein Büro stieß und sie haltlos anschrie, jede Zurückhaltung vergessend. Eiskalte Angst beherrschte sie, als sie noch einmal mit ansah, wie er sich drohend vor ihr aufbaute und sich dann ihres Körpers bemächtigte. Er drängte sie gegen die Wand, fixierte ihre Handgelenke und presste seinen Körper gefährlich an den ihren. Heiß durchflutete sie die Erregung, die sie damals verspürt hatte, gemischt mit der unbändigen Angst vor seiner Unberechenbarkeit. Doch plötzlich war da etwas anderes, was in ihr aufwallte und sich seinen Weg nach außen suchte: unbeherrschbare Wut. Hermine sah sich, wie sie sich von Snape losriss und ihn von sich stieß, nur um ihn dann ihrerseits anzuschreien. Ihre gesamte Haltung bedeutete Angriff, sie spürte wie haltlos der Zorn über sie herein brach und sie ihn am liebsten geschlagen hätte. Seine Reaktion jedoch ließ die Wut in Sekundenbruchteilen verrauchen. Er befahl ihr sich zu entscheiden, befahl ihr die Wahl zu treffen und entweder zu verschwinden oder sich ihm nackt hinzugeben. Erschütterung schrie in ihrem Inneren, Unverständnis über die Tatsache, dass er so ganz anders war als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Doch ihr eigener Wille war so stark, so vollkommen von ihm überzeugt, dass sie nicht zögerte.

Hitze hüllte ihren Körper ein, die Erregung stieg als sie noch einmal Zeuge davon wurde, wie sie selbst in seine Privaträume trat, sich vor ihm postierte und begann ihre Schuluniform abzulegen. Hermine wurde unerträglich heiß, die Erregung war unaufhaltsam als sie der Erinnerung weiter folgte und nun erneut miterlebte, wie sie mit ihrem Lehrer schlief. Ihr realer Zorn ebbte ab und zurück blieb nur noch was sie für ihn fühlte, die Emotionen, die sie ihm zwar versucht hatte mitzuteilen, die er jedoch nicht verstanden hatte. Die Liebe, die Hermine Granger für Severus Snape empfand schrie in ihrem Innersten, suchte sich ihren Zugang in sein eigenes Inneres und wurde nun endlich offenbart. In diesem Augenblick drehte Hermine den Spieß um, sie konnte förmlich spüren wie Snape unter der Last ihrer Gefühle die Kontrolle über den Zauber verlor und so drängte sie ihn zurück, bemächtigte sich seines Verstandes und überschüttete ihn mit den Gefühlen, die sie für ihn empfand. Sie wusste, dass er nicht lange mit einer solchen Intensität zurecht kommen würde, doch sie hörte nicht auf. Immer mehr brachte sie ihm von ihren Emotionen entgegen, wie ein brechender Damm, der ihn mit tosenden Wassermassen übergoss. Die Liebe für ihn war nicht aufzuhalten.

Stück für Stück verschloss sich ihr Geist vor ihm, drängte ihn mit der Macht ihrer Liebe zurück, bis sie gänzlich vor ihm verborgen war. Hermine verstärkte dieses Gefühl, errichtete Mauern die unaufhaltsam in den Himmel wuchsen und verbarrikadierte sich derartig vor ihm, dass selbst er als Meister der Okklumentik keine Chance mehr hatte. Immer fester wurden die Mauern, immer undurchdringlicher ihr Verstand, bis sie schließlich von selbst in die Realität zurückfand und feststellte, dass sie aufrecht vor ihm stand. Hermine blinzelte irritiert, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wusste was geschehen war. Ihr Blick fand den seinen, doch es sprach keine Wut mehr aus ihr. Die junge Schülerin hatte sich zur Wehr gesetzt, sie hatte es geschafft und so war sie von einer inneren Ruhe erfüllt, die sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte. Doch in den Augen ihres Lehrers konnte sie etwas ganz anderes sehen. Er stellte sie auf die Probe, verbissen wollte er noch weiter gehen, sicherstellen, dass sie erneut standhalten konnte. Als sein ganzer Körper noch einmal die Angriffshaltung einnahm und er seinen Zauber ein weiteres Mal sprach, war sie bereit sich zu verteidigen.

 _„_ _Legilimens!"_

„Protego!"

* * *

Die Nebel gaben schließlich eine Erinnerung frei, die nur wenige Monate zurücklag und doch schien es dem Professor als läge sie in weiter Ferne.

Der Krankenflügel lag im gedämmten Licht vor ihm, die junge Schülerin lag in einem der Betten. Er hielt ihre Hand bis sie schließlich einschlief. Plötzlich hatten ihn damals die Gefühle zu Miss Granger überrannt, damals hatte es für ihn kaum noch ein Zurück mehr gegeben. Dann plötzlich würde die Situation abgelöst. In Sekundenbruchteilen schwirrten sie dahin, Erinnerungen wie Hermine dem Weasley eine Ohrfeige verpasste, sie Trübsal blasend in der Bibliothek saß. Entsetzen hatte sich in ihrem Geist breit gemacht, als er schließlich Weasley niederstreckte, sie in sein Büro zerrte und sie letztendlich vor die Wahl stellte. Die aufkommende Wut der jungen Schülerin machte sich schließlich zarten Gefühlen breit, die ins Unermessliche stiegen. Die leidenschaftlichen Gefühle waren spürbar, die Luft war wie aufgeladen und als er sich schließlich in sie versenkte, konnte er spüren, wie sehr sie seine Berührungen genoss. Sie lechzte regelrecht nach seiner Person, sie wollte ihn... für Hermine Granger gab es in diesem Moment nichts Schöneres als ihn.

Severus stockte der Atem, jegliche Farbe war aus seinem auch sonst so blassen Gesicht gewichen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wurde er zurück in die Realität katapultiert. Sein Zauber zerbrach in tausend Stücke. Die Gefühle der jungen Gryffindor hatten ihm dem Zauberstab entrissen. Fassungslos was gerade eben passiert war, blickte er sie nur stumm an. Sein Herz raste. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Ihre Liebe so unerschütterlich, dass es ihm beinahe das Herz zerbrach?

Und dann war da diese Frage, die ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. Konnten tatsächlich solche Gefühle ihn so aus der Fassung bringen? Sobald er die Frage gedanklich ausgesprochen hatte, beantwortete er sie auch zugleich. Das gerade Geschehene war Beweis genug für den dunklen Zauberprofessor. Doch was bedeutete es für ihn, für die Erfüllung der Aufgabe? Und insbesondere für das Überleben Hermine Grangers? Er war geübt in Okklumentik, tatsächlich war er ein Meister darin seinen Verstand zu verschließen. Er musste sie und sich selbst davor schützen, Gefühle durften eine solche Macht niemals besitzen...

Ohne weiter zu zögern ließ er augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Hand schweben, ehe er ihn erneut auf die Schülerin richtete. „Legilimens!"

Doch ihr Gegenangriff ließ ihn erschüttern.

 _„_ _Protego!"_ Kaum hatte er registriert, dass sie seinem mächtigen Zauber standhalten konnte, wurde er augenblicklich von den Beinen gerissen und zurück gegen die Wand geworfen. Und plötzlich wurde er von Schatten umhüllt, im Geiste noch weiter gegen die Wand gedrückt, die Kehle zugeschnürt bis ihm die Macht der Okklumentik selbst zum Verhängnis wurde.

Anders wie bei seiner jungen Schülerin, waren es bei dem Professor nicht die prägenden Erinnerungen, die er zuletzt erlebt hatte. Nein – seine Erinnerungen zogen sich fast durch sein gesamtes Leben.

Ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge, der auf dem benachbarten Spielplatz mit seiner rothaarigen Freundin toben wollte. Ein quirliges Kind, das dem jetzt so strengen Lehrer völlig fremd erschien.

„Weißt du Lily, du bist etwas ganz Besonderes, WIR beide sind etwas ganz Besonderes. Wir sind Zauberer und deine Schwester ist nur neidisch darauf. Sie weiß nämlich, dass wir viel tollere Sachen machen können als sie..." Ein Lächeln umspielte das sorgenlose Lächeln des kleinen Severus, als dieser jedoch plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter wahrnahm, versteinerte es sich.

Seine Mutter stand vor ihm, die kleine Wohnstube in Spinners End war sicherlich kein geeigneter Raum für einen kleinen Jungen. Überall nur Bücher und schwarzmagische Artefakte. Seine Mutter war schön und doch kam ihm nur Kälte entgegen. Erneut flog ein Fluch auf ihn zu, erneut riss dieser ihn von den Füßen und hinterließ unzählige Wunden auf seinem zierlichen Körper. „Noch einmal, du kleiner Bastard, noch einmal. Wenn du sonst schon für nichts zu gebrauchen bist, dann zumindest zum Zaubern."

Eine andere Erinnerung, die sich gewaltsam seines Geistes bediente.

„Schniefelus, Schniefelus... was bist du nur für ein Versager, Schniefelus. Hattest du tatsächlich gedacht Lily interessiert sich für dich? Einen Dreck interessiert sie sich für dich... sie gehört nun zu mir, weißt du... verpiss dich also!" Die überhebliche Stimme James Potters prallte ihm regelrecht entgegen. Dessen Freund Sirius lachte nur gehässig, ehe Severus sich schließlich zu verteidigen wusste. James wurde augenblicklich einige Meter nach hinten gestoßen. Durch den mächtigen schwarzmagischen Fluch Severus' war James wie gelähmt, ehe er sich von den beiden Gryffindors abwandte. Hass durchflutete ihn augenblicklich. Undurchdringbarer Hass.

„Schlammblut..." Die Worte waren über seine Lippen gekommen, ehe er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, was er da sagte. Seit einigen Wochen hatte er Kontakt zu dem so stolzen Lucius Malfoy, der sich zu den sogenannten Todessern zählte. Doch Lily Evans starrte ihn nur voller Entsetzen an, ehe sie sich von ihm abwandte. Für immer...

Stolz in der Brust des jungen Mannes, Stolz zu etwas Höherem, Mächtigeren berufen zu sein. „Ich werde euch dienen, mein Lord. Ich werde das Ziel verfolgen, sie alle auszurotten, so wie ihr mir befiehlt. Ich werde sie vernichten, diese Schlammblüter und Muggelliebhaber. Sie haben es verdient uns zu dienen. Sie sollten Sklaven sein, am Boden uns zu Füßen sollte ihr Platz sein." Der dunkle Zauberstab Severus Snapes war auf eine Muggelfrau gerichtet. Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, Panik davor, was ihr bevorstand. Ein grüner Lichtblitz, dann brach ihr Körper in sich zusammen. Der junge Snape hatte zum ersten Mal getötet.

Und dann plötzlich drang gewaltsam eine Erinnerung in sein Bewusstssein, die eigentlich keine war. Es handelte sich vielmehr um einen Traum, den er vor wenigen Monaten geträumt hatte.

Hermine Granger, die mutige Schülerin aus Gryffindor, saß gefesselt am Boden seines Schlafzimmers und blickte ihn unterwürfig an. „Bitte, bitte..." Ein Flehen durchhallte den Raum. „Ich will dir gehören, dir allein... ich werde alles tun was du sagst, ich will deine Sklavin sein..."

„Ich werde dich strafen müssen..."

Abrupt riss Severus sich aus den Erinnerungen, plötzlich hatte er sich zurück in die Realität gebracht, eine dicke Mauer zwischen ihm und der jungen Schülerin errichtet. Haltsuchend stützte er sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. In ihm drehte sich alles. Nur langsam sackte zu ihm hindurch, was gerade eben vorgefallen war.

„Wie können Sie es wagen…" Blanke Wut traf Hermine, der Zorn war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Atem ging immer noch stoßweise, sein Gesicht nun verzerrt, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, starrte er sie an wie ein geschlagenes Tier. Er fühlte sich verletzt, so als hätte jemand ihm einen Teil seiner Seele entrissen. Kaum jemand kannte seine dunkle Vergangenheit und niemand, aber wirklich niemand, seine geheimen, perversen Träume. Er fühlte sich nackt, schutzlos diesem Mädchen vor ihm ausgeliefert. Er umgriff augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab, um ihn erneut auf Hermine zu richten. Seine Hand zitterte, in seinem Kopf bildeten sich bereits die Worte Obliviate... doch er konnte nicht.

Langsam senkte Severus den Zauberstab wieder, den Blick immer noch völlig verstört auf die junge Schülerin gerichtet. Die Sekunden verstrichen, eine aufgeladene Spannung lag in der Luft. Er musste hier raus, er wollte weg von hier, er wollte weg von IHR!

* * *

Augenblicklich wurde sie von einem Sog erfasst, der so mächtig war, dass sie sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte. Plötzlich war Hermine auf der anderen Seite, auf der Snape zuvor gewesen war, und fand sich nun als Zuschauer in seinen intimsten Erinnerungen wieder. Sie erblickte zwei Kinder, einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen und ein rothaariges Mädchen, von denen sie noch im selben Moment wusste, wer sie waren. Hermine beobachtete Severus Snape und Lily Potter im Kindesalter, wie sie sich miteinander anfreundeten, gemeinsam Zeit verbrachten und wie er ihr erklärte, warum sie etwas Besonderes war. Die Nebelschwaden veränderten die Szene und Hermine erblickte den kleinen Severus und eine Frau, die augenscheinlich seine Mutter war. Eiskalter Schmerz zerriss ihr das Herz bei dem Anblick des kleinen Jungen, dem von seiner eigenen Mutter ein Fluch nach dem anderen auf den Hals gehetzt wurde. Noch bevor Hermine irgendetwas tun konnte, so sinnlos es auch war, wandelte sich das Bild erneut. Fassungslos sah sie mit an, wie James Potter und Sirius Black den jungen Severus beleidigten und sich der Slytherin schließlich mit einem Fluch verteidigte. Es war nicht irgendein Fluch, sogar in seiner Erinnerung konnte Hermine spüren, dass es sich um dunkelste Magie handelte. Doch es blieb ihr keine Zeit, wieder formte der Nebel die Szenerie um und das Wort, das ihr entgegenschlug, brachte ihr Innerstes zum Wanken, obwohl es ihr nicht gegolten hatte.

 _„_ _Schlammblut..."_

Ihr eigenes Entsetzen spiegelte sich in Lilys Augen wider, bevor sie sich von dem heranwachsenden Severus abwandte. Die Rothaarige verschwand in wabernden Schleiern und machte Lord Voldemort und seinen Anhängern Platz, vor denen der Slytherin kniete. Seine Worte erschütterten Hermine im Tiefsten ihres Herzens und zerbrachen etwas, ließen sie fassungslos über den Menschen, den sie liebte zurück. Er gelobte dem Dunklen Lord Treue und die Ausrottung aller Muggelgeborenen, während er sich einer jungen Frau zuwandte, die zu seinen Füßen kauerte. Die Panik, die Hermine in ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte, berührte sie dermaßen, dass sie ihr trotz des Bewusstseins, dass sie sich in einer Erinnerung befand, helfen wollte. Sie stürzte auf Severus zu, wollte ihn davon abhalten ihr etwas anzutun, wollte sich zwischen sie stellen und sie beschützen, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Dunkelheit von einem grünen Lichtblitz zerrissen. Hermines Schrei verhallte ungehört, als die Nebelschwaden ein letztes Mal ihre Form veränderten.

Erschüttert musste sie feststellen, dass die Erinnerung sie selbst zeigte, doch es schien sich nicht um eine tatsächliche Erinnerung zu handeln, da sie wusste, dass dies so nie passiert war. Hermine nahm an, dass dies einer von Snapes Träumen sein musste, denn sie erblickte sich selbst, gefesselt an seinem Bett. Ihre Stimme troff vor Unterwürfigkeit, sie bettelte ihn praktisch an seine Sklavin werden zu dürfen. Es war zu viel, es war schlicht zu überwältigend für die junge Schülerin, zu schockierend waren die Bilder, die sie gesehen und zu entsetzlich die Gefühle, die er dabei gehabt hatte. Hermine selbst wäre in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr dazu fähig gewesen den Weg aus seinem Verstand zu finden, doch im gleichen Moment löste Snape die Verbindung. Als ob sie zuvor aneinander gebunden gewesen waren, fiel Hermine haltlos ohne ihn durch die Wucht zu Boden. Es fiel ihr schwer den Weg in die Realität zurück zu finden, doch als sie sich endlich gewahr wurde, wo sie sich befand, fand ihr verstörter Blick den seinen. Seine Wut verrauchte, war bedeutungslos im Angesicht dessen, was sie verspürte. Seine Worte verhallten ungehört, alles was Hermine noch wahrnehmen konnte waren die Dinge, die sie soeben gesehen hatte. Überall in ihrem Inneren schrie das was er gesagt und getan hatte, die Stimmen wurden so laut, dass die junge Schülerin glaubte ihr Verstand würde bersten.

 _Schlammblut... Ich werde euch dienen, mein Lord... Ich werde sie vernichten, diese Schlammblüter... Sie sollen Sklaven sein, am Boden uns zu Füßen... ...ich will deine Sklavin sein... Ich werde dich strafen müssen..._

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen den Gefühlen für ihn und dem Entsetzen unterdrückte sie das Bedürfnis sich seiner anzunehmen und sich um ihn zu kümmern. Sie wusste zwar, was es für ihn bedeutete, dass sie dies alles gesehen hatte, doch sie wusste auch, dass er dies alles einmal gewesen war – und es vielleicht sogar noch immer war. Immer hatte Hermine geglaubt, er wäre lediglich eine unverstandene und gequälte Seele, der man in ihrem gesamten Leben Unrecht getan hatte. Doch jetzt, nachdem sie all das gesehen hatte, was ihn wirklich ausmachte, war ihr Glauben an ihn erschüttert. Seine Rolle als Doppelspion geriet ins Wanken, wusste sie doch nicht mehr, ob er nicht doch Dumbledore hinters Licht führte und in Wahrheit noch immer loyal auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Wenn dann wäre es seinen eigenen Worten nach seine Pflicht und sein Wunsch alle Muggelgeborenen auszurotten oder sie zu Sklaven zu machen. Speziell sie wollte er als Sklavin besitzen, wollte sie vollends einnehmen und sie sich zu Willen machen. Übelkeit wallte in ihr auf und schließlich siegte der Fluchtinstinkt. Als Hermine sah, wie sich auf Snapes Lippen das Wort _Obliviate_ bildete, sprang sie auf und rannte ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten zur Tür.

Gleichgültig, dass ihre Eltern ihr verständnislose Worte hinterher riefen, gleichgültig, dass sie gerade aus ihrem eigenen Haus davonlief und gleichgültig, dass sie vor dem Mann flüchtete, den sie so unbändig liebte, dass die Macht ihrer Liebe sogar die mächtigsten Zauber besiegen konnte – Hermine rannte ohne Rücksicht weiter. So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen rannte sie die Straße hinunter, achtete nicht auf den Verkehr, kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass sie fast überfahren worden wäre, alles was zählte war so weit wie möglich zu laufen. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise, ihr Blut rauschte durch ihren Körper und noch immer hallten seine Worte in ihrem Inneren. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen während sie lief und sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob sie von ihren Gefühlen oder dem Wind herrührten, der ihr entgegen schlug. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Hermines Körper sie im Stich ließ, ihre Ausdauer war bei Weitem nicht die Beste und ihre Beine schrien empört bei dieser plötzlichen Anstrengung, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Es war gleichgültig geworden. Alles was zählte war nur noch eines: sie musste so weit wie möglich weg von ihm.

* * *

Anmerkung: Es tut mir irre leid, dass ihr so lang nichts mehr von uns gehört habt! Es war einfach in letzter Zeit viel zu viel los, doch mit dem neuen Jahr kommt auch direkt ein Update von uns. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hattet einen schönen Jahreswechsel :) Alles Gute für euch in 2017!


	13. Brennende Seelen - Teil 1

**Kapitel 10: Brennende Seelen**

* * *

I LET IT FALL, MY HEART,

AND AS IT FELL YOU ROSE TO CLAIM IT

IT WAS DARK AND I WAS OVER

UNTIL YOU KISSED MY LIPS AND YOU SAVED ME

MY HANDS, THEY'RE STRONG

BUT MY KNEES WERE FAR TOO WEAK

TO STAND IN YOUR ARMS

WITHOUT FALLING TO YOUR FEET

( _Adele – Set Fire To The Rain_ )

Er hatte gewütet. Wie ein Sturm hatte Severus augenblicklich das Zimmer seiner Schülerin verlassen und war nach unten in das Wohnzimmer der Grangers gerauscht. Mit wenigen Zauberstabbewegungen hatte er die Gedanken von Mr. und Mrs. Granger verändert, um zu verhindern, dass sie Fragen stellten. Dann war er nach draußen gehuscht und war augenblicklich appariert.

Als er schließlich in seinem Elternhaus in Spinners End angekommen war, hatte er sich augenblicklich in sein kleines Büro eingeschlossen. Die fragenden Blicke von Wurmschwanz ignorierend war es ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal, was die kleine Ratte zu melden hatte. Er sprach einen Zauber über das kleine Büro aus, um es vor unwillkommenen Lauschern zu schützen und brach dann vollständig in sich zusammen. Er schrie... er schrie sich die Wut hinaus, ließ den Raum erzittern. Der Sturm brach aus und seine Seele brannte vor Schmerz und vor Zorn. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so bloßgestellt gefühlt.

Die weiteren Tage der Sommerferien hatte er sehr zurückgezogen verbracht. Nur wenn Treffen mit Albus oder Todesserversammlungen anstanden, war er aus seinen vier Wänden gekrochen. Wurmschwanz hatte er dabei immer wieder seinen Zorn spüren lassen, hatte die Ratte herumkommandiert und ihm aufgezwungen, sich wie ein Diener ihm gegenüber zu verhalten. Doch der Gedanke an den Vorfall in ihrem Zimmer und das brennende Gefühl in seiner Seele blieb. Hermine Granger hatte sich regelrecht in sein Herz eingebrannt.

Als schließlich das Wochenende kam an dem sich der Orden im Fuchsbau, dem Wohnhaus der Weasleys, treffen sollte, musste er schließlich wieder hinaus. Er ahnte nicht, dass Hermine dort sein würde, schließlich hatte er ihr befohlen, sich aus den Angelegenheiten des Ordens herauszuhalten. Sich vor der Begegnung mit der jungen Schülerin in Sicherheit wähnend, apparierte er schließlich ahnungslos zum Haus der Weasleys.

Molly Weasley begrüßte ihn wie eh und je mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Obwohl im Grunde so gut wie alle Ordensmitglieder ihm misstrauten und seit dem Tod Sirius Blacks sich ein gewisser Schatten über sie gelegt hatte, war Molly Weasley immer noch aufgeschlossen ihm gegenüber. Er erwiderte jedoch nichts, mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck trat er in den Flur des Hauses. Überall konnte er Gespräche vernehmen, das Haus sprudelte fast über vor Leben. Doch in Severus Innerem war nur Leere zu finden, als hätte man ihm das Wichtigste in seinem Leben entrissen.

Doch als er plötzlich in die Küche des Hauses trat, dort wo sich bereits die meisten Ordensmitglieder eingefunden hatten, stockte ihm augenblicklich der Atem. Da saß sie also, zwischen dem dreckigen Wiesel und Potter, so als wäre nie irgendetwas vorgefallen. Es kostete ihn enorme Kraft die Fassung zu wahren und nicht die Kontrolle über seine Gesichtszüge, die ihm beinahe entgleisen wollten, zu verlieren. Mit starrem Blick nahm er auf einem der Stühle Platz und wandte sich augenblicklich dem Herrn des Hauses zu. „Arthur, wo ist Albus? Und verflucht noch mal, was haben die Kinder hier zu suchen? Ist nicht schon genug vorgefallen, dass selbst ihr endlich begreifen müsst, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutet, wenn sich Potter und seine Freunde in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischen? Hat das der Vorfall im Ministerium nicht deutlich gezeigt, dass wir Kinder hier nicht gebrauchen können?"

Das dunkle Grollen des Zaubertränkemeisters verhieß nichts Gutes, ahnten alle Anwesenden, dass Snape wohl nicht bester Laune war.

* * *

Vor der Welt verborgen und unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn darüber zu reden, hatte Hermine sich für den Rest der Sommerferien bei den Weasleys einquartiert. Sie hätte nirgendwo sonst hingehen können, da auch Harry mittlerweile hier eingetroffen war und so nahm sie es gern auf sich Ron zu ertragen, wenn sie sich damit vor Snape verstecken konnte. Ihre beiden besten Freunde jedoch hatten gleich nach ihrer Ankunft bemerkt, dass etwas absolut nicht mit ihr stimmte, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung ließen sie sie in Ruhe. Selbst Molly, die ein sehr feines Gespür für die Bedürfnisse anderer hatte und sonst darauf bestand, dass man sich ihr öffnete, ließ Hermine ihren Freiraum, kümmerte sich jedoch besonders rührend um sie. Die meiste Zeit hatte die junge Schülerin sich in ihrem Zimmer verkrochen und lernte, nachdem Arthur so lieb gewesen war ihre Schulsachen in den Fuchsbau zu zaubern. Nach einem Telefonat mit ihren Eltern hatte Hermine feststellen müssen, dass Snape ganz offenbar einen Zauber angewandt hatte, denn die beiden erinnerten sich nicht an ihre Flucht. Es war ihr nur ganz recht, doch der aufkommende Gedanke an ihn stürzte sie erneut in einen Zustand der Verstörung und so vergrub sie sich wieder in ihren Pergamenten und Büchern, um ihren Verstand von ihm zu befreien.

Wenn Hermine nicht lernte saß sie an einem der Fenster und blickte gedankenverloren hinaus, doch unweigerlich führten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Snape und seinen Erinnerungen. Sie ertrug es nicht, konnte nicht damit umgehen und so kehrte sie an ihren Schreibtisch zurück, wo sich die Unterlagen bereits stapelten. Sie schrieb einen Aufsatz nach dem anderen, sodass ihr nach einer Weile sogar die Themen ausgingen. Doch es war gleichgültig, denn die junge Schülerin fand immer irgendetwas in den Tiefen des Schulstoffes, womit sie sich befassen konnte. Doch als das Ordenstreffen, das für das Wochenende angesetzt war, immer näher rückte, half auch das Lernen nicht mehr. Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape erscheinen würde, immerhin war er vermutlich der Ansicht, dass sie seinen Befehl sich nicht weiter einzumischen befolgen würde. Doch selbst wenn sie gehorsam gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich gegen die anderen Mitglieder nicht durchsetzen können, die durchaus dafür waren, dass die drei sich weiter beteiligten. Ganz abgesehen von Harry und Ron, die ihr die Hölle heiß gemacht hätten.

Der Rothaarige besaß ganz offenbar mehr Einfühlungsvermögen als Hermine geglaubt hatte, denn seit sie im Fuchsbau angekommen war hatte er keine Anstalten mehr gemacht, sich ihr unangebracht zu nähern. Er war sogar sehr sensibel und kümmerte sich um sie, war einfach da und drängte sie nicht dazu mit ihm zu reden, und so konnte sie sich bei ihm und Harry endlich wieder unbefangen fallen lassen. Ihre beiden Freunde waren die einzigen, abgesehen vom Lernen, die es schafften Hermine für eine kurze Zeit davon abzulenken nachzudenken. Doch auch die beiden konnten ihr die verstörenden Gefühle nicht abnehmen, die sie im Bezug auf das Ordenstreffen empfand. Sie konnten nicht verhindern, dass der Tag immer näher rückte und sie schließlich mit brutaler Wucht erreichte, doch Hermine hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Snape war immer derjenige gewesen, der seine kalte Emotionslosigkeit als Schutz verwendet hatte, also würde sie diesmal den Spieß umdrehen. Nicht nur er konnte angreifen.

Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, ihre Augen eiskalt, als sie in der Küche saß und mit Harry und Ron darauf wartete, dass der Rest des Ordens eintraf. Molly bereitete Kaffee für alle zu und Arthur unterhielt sich angeregt mit Remus, als sich die Tür öffnete und der dunkle Zaubertränkeprofessor in die Küche trat. Hermine war seelenruhig in ein Gespräch mit ihren besten Freunden verstrickt, als Molly Snape einen Kaffee anbot und er sich schließlich auf einem der Stühle niederließ. Sein Anblick verursachte mit einem Mal Übelkeit in ihr, als seine Erinnerungen so plötzlich wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge auftauchten. Doch die junge Schülerin weigerte sich sich etwas anmerken zu lassen, ihre Maske aus eisiger Kälte blieb bestehen. Erst als Snape die Stimme erhob, zerbrach das Schutzschild und ihre innere Kälte schlug in lodernde Wut um. Mit jedem Wort, das über seine Lippen kam, heizte er die Flammen in ihr weiter an, trieb sie bis an den Punkt an dem sie sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Seine Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf lieferten sich einen Wettstreit mit dem, was er in der Realität von sich gab und plötzlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Hermine hatte sich erhoben, ihre wütenden Augen auf ihn gerichtet, aus denen neben dem Zorn noch etwas anderes sprach: Verachtung.

„Hat es sich nicht auch gezeigt, dass wir Verräter hier nicht gebrauchen können?", herrschte sie ihn unerschrocken an und bei ihren Worten stockte jedem Anwesenden im Raum der Atem. Hermine jedoch war es gleichgültig, sie sah gerade nicht die Respektsperson, ihren Professor, vor sich, sondern nur den Menschen, den sie in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Ihre gesamte Körperhaltung bedeutete Angriff, während sie ihm alles entgegenschlug was in ihr tobte. „Immerhin sind ein Schlammblut und Muggelliebhaber anwesend."

Die Worte waren mit Absicht gewählt, denn nie würde sie vergessen, wie er sich in seiner Erinnerung ausgedrückt hatte. Der Schmerz, den sie empfunden hatte, ließ die Bilder sich noch tiefer in ihr Inneres einprägen. Hermine bebte vor Wut und so wie es auf die anderen wirken musste, war sie kurz davor Snape zu schlagen, denn Ron erhob sich plötzlich ganz vorsichtig hinter ihr und legte ihr zaghaft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Doch er hielt sie nicht davon ab, so deutlich wie ihre Worte waren kam ihm der Gedanke, dass vielleicht Snape der Grund dafür war, dass sie in letzter Zeit so gelitten hatte. Ron wusste, dass Hermine das Wort Schlammblut niemals ohne Grund in den Mund nehmen würde und so bildete sich in seinem Kopf das Szenario aus, dass Snape sie beleidigt haben musste und sie ihre Wut darüber nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Auch in Harry schien sich ein ähnlicher Gedanke herauszubilden, denn auch er erhob sich hinter ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, den Blick fest auf Snape gerichtet. Die junge Schülerin war froh, dass sie solche Freunde hatte, die ihr ohne zu fragen in jeder Lage zur Seite standen. Selbst gegen denjenigen, den sie liebte.

* * *

Nichts als Verachtung schlug ihm entgegen, als die junge Schülerin sich schließlich von ihrem Platz erhob und ihn zornentbrannt anfunkelte. Ihre augenblickliche Wut konnte man wahrlich spüren, gab sie schließlich ihre Gefühle so offen Preis.

 _„_ _Hat es sich nicht auch gezeigt, dass wir Verräter hier nicht gebrauchen können? Immerhin sind ein Schlammblut und Muggelliebhaber anwesend."_

Es wäre eine blanke Lüge, wenn Severus behaupten würde, ihre Worte würden ihn nicht verletzten. Tief in seinem Inneren trafen sie ihn, wie kleine Messerspitzen bohrten sich ihre Worte tief in sein Herz und ließen ihn blutend zurück. Doch nach außen hin gab er sich keinen blassen Schimmer verletzt, würde der Professor es doch niemals zulassen, dass man hinter seine kalte Fassade aus Überheblichkeit und Kälte blicken konnte. Doch wie auch bei Hermine wich diese Kälte augenblicklich aus seinem Gesicht und machte dieser brennenden Wut Platz.

Im Grunde hatte sie doch tatsächlich Recht mit ihrer Behauptung. Er war ein Todesser, hatte Muggel getötet, Schlammblüter verspottet und in den Dreck gezogen. Er hatte gemordet und gefoltert und das Dunkle Mal an seinem Unterarm war Beweis genug dafür. Was überraschte sie nur, was hatte sie so sehr zerrüttet? Hatte sie tatsächlich geglaubt, er wäre einer dieser Traumprinzen, die einem im Märchen begegneten? Nein – er hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht. Er hatte sie vor ihm gewarnt, hatte ihr gesagt, dass er nicht nur ein schwieriger Mann war, sondern er tatsächlich gefährlich war. Doch sie hatte es nicht sehen wollen, sie hatte davon nichts hören wollen.

Severus versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, er durfte sich nicht von diesem Mädchen kontrollieren lassen. Sie wollte nichts anderes, als ihn an die Decke gehen zu sehen. Seine Hand zur Faust geballt, blieb er selbst jedoch augenscheinlich ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Doch sein Blick sprühte regelrecht vor Funken.

„Ersparen Sie mir dieses ewige Geleier, Miss Granger. Mich des Verrates zu bezichtigen bringt uns hier auch nicht weiter. Anstatt sich über irgendwelche belanglosen Dinge aufzuregen, sollten Sie einen Beitrag zum Thema leisten... oder vielleicht noch besser; einfach mal Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk halten!"

Am liebsten hätte er ihr hunderte von Hauspunkten abgezogen, am liebsten hätte er ihr lebenslänglich Nachsitzen aufgebrummt... oder noch besser; am aller liebsten hätte er sie mit seiner bloßen Hand gezüchtigt, mit voller Wucht auf ihren nackten Hintern geschlagen. Niemand, aber wirklich NIEMAND, sprach so mit einem Severus Snape!

Ohne Hermine aus den Augen zu verlieren, konnte er dennoch die Reaktion von Potter und dem Weasley erkennen. Schützend hatten sie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt, um ihr auch in diesem Kampf zur Seite zu stehen. Noch mehr undurchdringbare Verachtung und Hass stießen ihm entgegen. Aus den Blicken der beiden Freunde war nichts anderes abzulesen. Severus war es gewohnt, dass man ihm feindselig und misstrauisch gegenüber trat. Sein Begleiter war jahrelang die Verachtung gewesen und so war er mittlerweile an sie gewohnt. Doch der Blick Hermine Grangers schmerzte zunehmend, ihrer Verachtung konnte er nicht einfach so abschütteln.

Seinen darauffolgenden Worten fehlte jedoch dieser Schmerz. Kälte traf auf die brennende Wut Hermine Grangers.

„Und was das hier anwesende Schlammblut und die Muggelliebhaber angeht, seien Sie sich gewiss, darüber bin ich selbstverständlich informiert." Sie wollte ihn doch so sehen und hören, wie es in ihr engstirniges Bild von ihm passte. Er der wahnsinnige Todesser, der keinen Hehl daraus machte, sämtliches „unreines" Blut auszulöschen. Und so gab er ihr nur das, was sie sich auch von ihm zu hören erhoffte.

Er konnte die restlichen anwesenden Ordensmitglieder die Luft anhalten spüren, eine geladene Spannung lag in der Luft, die kaum zu ignorieren war. Etwas Unausgesprochenes stand im Raum. Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand hatte sich bisher mit Snape so offensichtlich angelegt und sein Misstrauen so direkt in Worte gefasst, wie die mutige Löwin aus Gryffindor.

* * *

Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm blieb die erwartete Reaktion des dunklen Zaubertränkeprofessors aus. Hermine sah Snape an, dass er um Fassung rang, er wollte nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit mit ihr streiten. Viel zu viel könnte an die Oberfläche kommen, er wusste ganz genau, dass sie ihn mit dem was bisher zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war vernichten konnte. Wenn herauskam, dass ein Lehrer etwas mit einer Schülerin angefangen hatte, würde er nicht nur seine Arbeit verlieren, er hätte noch dazu ein Disziplinarverfahren am Hals und würde vermutlich nie wieder als Lehrer irgendwo arbeiten können. Sie dagegen würde aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach schlicht von der Schule fliegen und auch wenn das die schlimmste Strafe für Hermine Granger bedeutete, so war dies im Augenblick bedeutungslos. Alles was noch zählte war diese unbändige Wut, die in ihrem Inneren tobte, der Eissturm Snapes hatte es einmal mehr geschafft den Feuersturm in Hermine zu entfachen und diesmal würde ihn so schnell nichts mehr aufhalten können.

 _„_ _Ersparen Sie mir diese ewige Geleier, Miss Granger. Mich des Verrates zu bezichtigen bringt uns hier auch nicht weiter. Anstatt sich über irgendwelche belanglosen Dinge aufzuregen, sollten Sie einen Beitrag zum Thema leisten... oder vielleicht noch besser; einfach mal Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk halten!"_

Trotz des ungezügelten Zorns, der in ihr wütete, verfiel sie nicht in Hysterie, trotz ihrer scharfen Worte, die ihm entgegenschlugen, erhob sie nicht ihre Stimme. Hermine war die Ruhe selbst, so als würde sie nun endlich die ganze Wahrheit erfassen und ihn klar sehen können. Es war nicht so, als wären ihre Gefühle für ihn plötzlich verraucht, auch war sie nicht einfach überrascht davon wer er wirklich war, doch ihr Unverständnis und ihre Wut über seine Unehrlichkeit ihr gegenüber schlugen Wellen, suchten sich einen Ausgang und fanden ihn in der Entladung ihrer angestauten Wut. Er war ein Heuchler, der vorgab sie schützen zu wollen, wo er doch ‚ihresgleichen' lieber tot sehen wollte. Er war ein Lügner, der ihr immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass er ein Monster war und sie sich von ihm fernhalten sollte, ihr jedoch nie gesagt hatte warum. All diese Dinge wollte Hermine Snape an den Kopf werfen, doch sie wusste, dass sie das hier nicht konnte. Egal was vorgefallen war, sie würde ihn nicht ans Messer liefern. Doch sie würde ihm jetzt und hier klarmachen, dass sie sich nicht von ihm mundtot machen ließ. Sie hatte eine Stimme, sie hatte etwas zu sagen und er musste endlich zuhören.

„Sie wollen also ernsthaft behaupten, dass Ihr Verrat belanglos sei?", erwiderte sie gefährlich ruhig. „Mag sein, dass mich das in Ihren Augen vorlaut erscheinen lässt, doch ich denke es wurde lang genug geschwiegen. Es wird Zeit, dass _Sie_ Ihren Mund halten und endlich einmal zuhören!"

Wäre Molly nicht eine so starke Persönlichkeit hätte Hermine schwören können, dass sie bei ihren Worten ansonsten augenblicklich in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Die Mutter der Weasleys schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, Arthur sah aus als würde er jeden Moment weglaufen wollen und Remus hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der dem ähnlich war den er besaß, wenn er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Doch noch immer sagte keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort, gemeinsam verfolgten sie den Schlagabtausch zwischen Snape und seiner Schülerin. Sie alle wussten, dass Hermine kein Typ für hitzige Diskussionen war, wenn es dafür nicht einen sehr guten Grund gab und bisher sahen sie noch keine Veranlassung sich irgendwie in den Streit einzumischen. Harry und Ron warteten nur darauf, dass Snape jeden Augenblick seinen Zauberstab zog und Hermine einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzte. Unbemerkt versicherten sich die beiden, dass ihre Zauberstäbe griffbereit waren, je eine Hand noch immer auf den Schultern ihrer besten Freundin ruhend.

 _„_ _Und was das hier anwesende Schlammblut und die Muggelliebhaber angeht, seien Sie sich gewiss, darüber bin ich selbstverständlich informiert."_

Seine weiteren kühl gewählten Worte weckten einen Instinkt in Hermine, dem sie ohne zu Zögern nachgab. Mit ruhigen Schritten ging sie auf den noch immer sitzenden Zaubertränkeprofessor zu, Harry und Ron hinter sich zurücklassend und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Die Verachtung in ihren Augen erreichte ihren Höhepunkt, als sie sich zu ihm herunter beugte und ihre Hände auf den Armlehnen des Stuhles abstützte. Ihr Gesicht war nun gefährlich nahe an dem seinen, sein Geruch schlug ihr entgegen und verrauchte im Angesicht ihres Zorns. Er hatte seine betörende Wirkung auf sie verloren, die Macht, die sein Körper über sie gehabt hatte war gebrochen. Hermine blickte direkt in seine dunklen Iriden und sah dort, was sie zuvor schon gesehen hatte. Ihre Worte quälten ihn und es kostete ihn einiges an Anstrengung, nichts von seinen Gefühlen nach außen dringen zu lassen. Doch sie hielt nicht inne, sie hörte nicht auf, es war an der Zeit, dass er endlich einmal ehrlich war.

„Nun, dann denke ich wird es Zeit, dass Sie mir meinen Platz zeigen", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „"Vernichten" Sie das Schlammblut. Machen Sie mich zu Ihrer Sklavin."

* * *

 _„_ _Sie wollen also ernsthaft behaupten, dass Ihr Verrat belanglos sei. Mag sein, dass mich das in Ihren Augen vorlaut erscheinen lässt, doch ich denke es wurde lang genug geschwiegen Es wird Zeit, dass Sie ihren Mund halten und endlich einmal zuhören!"_

Es war einer dieser seltenen Momente, in denen Severus Snape nur noch sprachlos zurückblieb. Wie auch die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder stand ihm augenblicklich der Mund offen, seine Augen weit aufgerissen, ließ er sie erkennen, wie schockiert er von ihrem Verhalten war. Doch noch wusste er nicht, dass sich die Dreistigkeit Hermine Grangers noch steigern konnte, ins Unermessliche.

Ihn so offen als Verräter zu degradieren war nicht nur töricht, nein es war tatsächlich gefährlich und würde den ganzen Plan ins Wanken bringen. Albus hatte das letzte Jahr insbesondere darauf hingearbeitet, dass Severus nun einen Platz im Orden gefunden hatte. Man misstraute ihm zwar immer noch, doch man akzeptierte es. Das ganze Vorhaben des Schulleiters war darauf ausgerichtet, dass Severus bis zu dem einen bestimmten Tag, an dem er Albus töten musste, vom Orden als vollwertiges Mitglied anerkannt war. Die junge Gryffindor tanzte gerade auf Messers Schneide. Ihr konnte gar nicht bewusst sein, um was es hier eigentlich ging. Wie viel Bedeutung es hatte, was sie gerade unüberlegt und töricht wie sie war von sich gab.

Erneut wallte Wut in ihm auf und drängte die noch zarten, bestehenden Gefühle dem Mädchen gegenüber zurück. Hass loderte augenblicklich in seinen Augen, der von der Panik herrührte, die in ihm aufstieg. Was wäre, wenn die Ordensmitglieder nachzogen? Was wäre, wenn der Plan des Schulleiters schon jetzt daran scheiterte? Er musste dieses Spiel weiterspielen, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Immer noch musste er sicherstellen, dass sie ihn akzeptierten und nicht so wahnsinnig wie Granger es tat, ihn des Verrates zu bezichtigen.

Als sein düsterer Blick über die anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer wanderte, konnte er zwar feststellen, dass Remus zwar alles andere angetan war von dieser Situation. Anspannung lag im Ausdruck des Werwolfes und doch warf er Severus einen warnenden Blick zu, der ihm doch offensichtlich zeigte, dass er ihn als ebenbürtiges Mitglied schätzte. Der Professor hatte Remus nie leiden können, schließlich war er ein Freund seines Erzfeindes James Potter gewesen. Doch der Werwolf war einer der wenigen gewesen, die ihn nicht offensiv attackierten. Diese eine Eigenschaft zumindest schätzte er an Remus Lupin.

Schließlich richtete er seinen durchdringenden Blick wieder auf die junge Gryffindor und versuchte sich wieder auf die Situation zu konzentrieren. Er durfte nichts Unüberlegtes sagen, es durfte nicht so weit kommen, dass irgendjemanden ein Licht aufging und man Eins und Eins zusammenzählte. Niemand durfte von der Verbindung zwischen ihm und Hermine Granger etwas erfahren – selbst, wenn dies offensichtlich in der Vergangenheit lag. Sein Herz blutete, doch seine Wut übertrumpfte alles und ließ das leise Gefühl von Verletzlichkeit zurück.

Plötzlich tat die junge Schülerin wieder etwas, mit dem der Professor wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie war noch dazu so töricht sich auf ihn zuzubewegen, ihm viel zu nahe zu kommen. Wusste sie denn nicht, was es ihn kosten würde? Oder war es nicht sogar so, dass sie sich genau dieses Wissens bemächtigte, ihm zu erpressen? Wollte sie tatsächlich Macht auf ihn ausüben? Seine Augen verformten sich erneut zu schmalen Schlitzen, als ihm diese Erkenntnis in den Sinn kam. Sie beugte sich zu ihm vor, stützte sich unbeirrt auf seinem Stuhl ab und begegnete ihm mit ausnahmsloser Verachtung. Hass schlug ihm entgegen, der kaum auszuhalten war.

 _„_ _Nun, dann denke ich wird es Zeit, dass Sie mir meinen Platz zeigen. „Vernichten" Sie das Schlammblut. Machen Sie mich zu Ihrer Sklavin."_

Wo war die Liebe hin, die einst sein Herz erfüllt hatte? Wo war dieses Gefühl, dass ihm Sicherheit und Halt gab? Nichts bleib zurück, ihre Blicke schienen ihn erdolchen zu wollen.

„Haben Sie nun vollständig den Verstand verloren, Miss Granger?"

Seine Liebe zu ihr würde ihn noch in den Tod reißen, die Gefühle in ihm stiegen hoch und ein Sturm brach herein, der augenblicklich alles erschüttern ließ. Es war tatsächlich so, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Die große Küchenuhr war stehen geblieben, die Personen im Raum schienen wie eingefroren. Allein die Brust der jungen Schülerin hob und senkte sich noch. Allein Hermine und er selbst schienen den Zauber nicht zu spüren. Die Welt stand still, nur zwischen ihnen war ein Feuer entfacht, das wohl nie mehr erlöschen würde.

Sein Blick vernichtend, herablassend, verachtend. „Dann wissen Sie ja wo ihr Platz ist... zu meinen Füßen, Schlammblut!" Seine Worte nur noch ein bedrohliches Zischen. Bedrohlich, gefährlich, die eines Befehles, der keine Widerworte dulden würde. „Worauf wartest du noch?"

* * *

Die Welt stand still. Erst war es nur ein Gefühl, ein Scherz, den sich ihr Verstand mit ihr erlaubte und die zum Zerreißen gespannte Situation zu verantworten hatte. Doch plötzlich bemerkte Hermine, dass die Zeit tatsächlich still stand. Snape schien irgendeine Art von wortloser Magie gewirkt zu haben, die alles und jeden hatte erstarren lassen. Alle außer ihnen waren bewegungslos, doch das Feuer das in Hermine loderte, loderte noch immer und hatte offenbar auf Snape übergegriffen. Sie konnte all das in ihm sehen, das zuvor in ihr gewütet hatte. Dennoch hatte er sich noch nicht erhoben, er hatte sie nicht wie sie es erwartet hatte von sich gestoßen und sie geschlagen. Als ob der Entzug ihrer Liebe ihm die Kraft entzogen hatte sich zu bewegen, ihr gegenüber körperlich zu werden. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch erkannt, dass es die Situation nur verschlimmert hätte. Hermine wusste es nicht und es war ihr in diesem Moment auch egal, denn ihr Verstand musste klar bleiben. Sie durfte ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren, nur weil ihre Gefühle für ihn sie daran hinderten. Ihr Wille war unerschütterlich und musste es bleiben.

 _„_ _Dann wissen Sie ja wo Ihr Platz ist... zu meinen Füßen, Schlammblut! Worauf wartest du noch?"_

Es zerriss ihr das Herz, dieses Wort aus seinem Mund zu hören und zu wissen, dass es diesmal ihr galt. Doch sie hatte ihn endlich so weit, er hatte es ausgesprochen. Wie eine Wiederholung seiner Gedanken mit Lily hatte es sich vor seinen Augen ausgebreitet, seinen Lauf genommen und war nun an seinem Höhepunkt. Die Wut in Hermine ebbte augenblicklich ab und machte einer inneren Leere Platz, mit der sie gerechnet hatte und die sie nicht unvorbereitet traf. Der Befehl in seinen Worten, der ausnahmslos jeden in die Knie gezwungen hätte, verrauchte und traf auf die junge Schülerin, die dennoch nicht widersprach. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, lösten sich ihre Hände von den Armlehnen und Hermine ging vor Snape auf die Knie, nahm ihren Platz zu seinen Füßen ein. Ihr Blick war unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet, die Verachtung war daraus gewichen und hatte einem Ausdruck Platz gemacht, der pure Aufrichtigkeit offenbarte.

Schweigend wartete die junge Schülerin ab, erwiderte nichts auf seine Worte, denn nichts sprach eine deutlichere Sprache als ihre Handlung. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es irgendwann so weit kommen würde. Seine Erinnerungen hatten etwas in ihr ausgelöst, das sie seitdem nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Genau das sah er in ihr und es war nicht so, dass er es nur in seinen Erinnerungen oder seinen Träumen so sah, er wollte sie genau so. Seine Sklavin, zu seinen Füßen. Nur, war es das, was _sie_ wollte? Konnte sie mit einem solchen Mann zusammen sein, ihm geben, wonach er offensichtlich verlangte? Sie wusste, dass er kein typischer Mann war, mit dem man Händchen hielt und Sonnenuntergänge betrachtete, doch sie hatte nie vermutet, dass seine Abgründe derart tief waren. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie damit umgehen konnte.

* * *

Einst hatte er sich geschworen, es niemals mehr über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen. Er hatte diesem Wort so vehement abgeschworen, da er es für alles verantwortlich machte, was bisher in seinem Leben schiefgelaufen war. Hätte er dieses eine Wort nicht damals zu Lily gesagt, dann wäre sie sicherlich an seiner Seite geblieben. Bestimmt hätte sie sich gegen James Potter entschieden und hätte sich in ihren Freund Severus verliebt. Ganz gewiss wäre er dann niemals der Versuchung der dunklen Künste erlegen und hätte sich niemals den Todessern angeschlossen, ganz gewiss...

Doch es war eine Lüge, es war nichts als eine blanke Lüge. Severus Snape hatte sich stets eingeredet, dass dieser eine Fehler, dieses eine Wort, damals sein Schicksal besiegelt hatte. Er wollte die Tatsachen nicht erkennen, die ihn damals schon auf den dunklen Weg geführt hatten. Der Drang nach Anerkennung, die ihm seit Kindesbeinen auf verwehrt worden war. Das Streben nach Wissen, nach Macht und einem höheren Ziel. Sein selbstgesteuerter Antrieb dieses Ziel zu verfolgen machte ihn selbst verantwortlich für seine begangenen Taten. Die Schuld auf ein bloßes Wort zu schieben machte jedoch die ganze Sache so viel einfacher. Es war leichter zu ertragen, die Schuld nicht bei sich selbst zu suchen.

Wie auch damals hatten Worte eine unfassbare Macht. Sie konnten tatsächlich bewirken, dass das Herz blutete, die Kämpfenden mit unbeschreiblich schmerzenden Wunden aus dem Kampf gingen. Und, dass tatsächlich jemand wie die mutigste Löwin Gryffindors zu Boden sank.

Immer noch saß Severus auf seinem Stuhl, nun den Blick nach unten zu seinen Füßen gerichtet. Dort kniete sie vor ihm, jeglicher Unterwerfung ergeben und der Professor wusste in diesem Moment gar nicht, wo er mit seinen Gefühlen stand.

Ihr Blick sagte so viel, so viel Unausgesprochenes, dass doch so bedeutend und deutlich war. Der Hass und die Verachtung ihm gegenüber war aus ihren Augen gewichen, nichts als Aufrichtigkeit blieb zurück. Und obwohl Severus kein emphatischer Mensch war, so war es nur zu deutlich, um diese Erkenntnis nicht zur Seite schieben zu können. Er wusste augenblicklich, was sie ihm damit mitteilen wollte. Ein erneuter Schlag des Messers in seine Brust, waren da doch noch andere Gefühle, die er zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Gier, dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl nach dieser Überlegenheit, dieser Begierde nach Macht, sich ihren Körper zu Nutze zu machen, umschloss augenblicklich seinen Verstand. Er wollte sie, genau dort wo sie nun war und dennoch wollte er sie vor all den dunklen Schatten der Welt schützen. Konnte er Lieben und gleichzeitig das Bedürfnis haben, jemanden zu unterwerfen, zu unterdrücken? Ein Widerspruch an sich oder gab es tatsächlich Liebe, die so etwas zuließ?

Er war nun mal wie er war und sicherlich war er nicht mehr der kleine, unschuldige Junge, der doch gar nichts dafür konnte. Severus Snape war irgendwann erwachsen geworden und als Erwachsener musste man für seine Taten Verantwortung übernehmen. Die Schuld lag bei ihm, vielleicht hatten ihn gewisse Umstände in die falsche Richtung gelenkt, doch dieses Verlangen in ihm hatte ihn schon sein Leben lang begleitet. Severus war gut darin sich selbst zu belügen, doch, dass er sich selbst immer schon als etwas Besonderes gesehen hatte, jemand der auserwählt war zu lenken, zu kontrollieren und zu beherrschen, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Was sah dieses Mädchen nur in ihm? Wie brachte sie nur diese Hoffnung auf? Konnte sie denn nicht sehen, welches Monster in ihm schlummerte – das gerade am Erwachen war?

Ihrem Blick nicht ausweichend, starrte er sie immer noch von oben herab an. Und er hätte sich schuldig fühlen sollen, er hätte sich schlecht und verdorben fühlen sollen. Denn das einzige was er in diesem Moment empfand war wahnsinnige Erregung und ein gewisser Stolz, dass ihm dieses sonst so sanftmütige Mädchen tatsächlich Paroli geboten hatte... und er es nun geschafft hatte, sie zu seinen Füßen zu sehen.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich aufgeregt, das Gefühl von Halt und Sicherheit, das die junge Schülerin in ihm heraufbeschwor, kehrte wieder zurück. Es war Liebe... und doch war da diese Gier, sie zu unterwerfen.

„Egal was du geglaubt hast in mir zu sehen... es ist nicht da." Er krallte seine Hände in die Armlehnen seines Stuhles, ehe er weiter seinen durchdringenden Blick auf sie richtete. „Es erregt mich zutiefst dich dort zu sehen... und es widert mich nicht einmal mehr an, diese Erregung zu spüren." Seine Stimme brach, kaum ein leises Hauchen kam über seine Lippen.

„Du sagtest du würdest mich nehmen, wie ich bin und ich sage dir, du zerbrichst daran. Denn genau SO WILL ICH DICH!" Er wollte sie, als er ihr am Weihnachtsball vollständig verfallen war. Er wollte sie, wie sie war... doch er wollte sie so, dass sie ihm vollständig vertraute und dieses Vertrauen so weit reichte, sich ihm vollständig auszuliefern. Vielleicht war diese Art die einzige, Severus Snape zu lieben.


	14. Brennende Seelen - Teil 2

Da war es. Pure Erregung loderte in seinen Augen, gemischt mit einer für sie undefinierbaren Gier. Es war, wie sie es bereits vermutet hatte. Und seine Worte bestätigten es.

 _„_ _Egal was du glaubtest in mir zu sehen... es ist nicht da. Es erregt mich zutiefst dich dort zu sehen... und es widert mich nicht einmal mehr an, diese Erregung zu spüren."_

Es schmerzte Hermine, es so deutlich von ihm zu hören, auch wenn sie es hatte kommen sehen. Denn damit stand sie vor einer Wahl, einem Scheideweg, an dem sie sich für eine Richtung entscheiden musste. Nahm sie Snape, so wie er war, mit allem was dazu gehörte oder beendete sie, was zwischen ihnen war? Beide Möglichkeiten würden zu Schmerz für die junge Schülerin führen, denn sie wusste nicht, was von beidem ihr schwerer fallen würde: Unterwerfung vor einem Mann, der sie zu seiner Sklavin machen wollte oder der Verlust einer Liebe, ohne die sie glaubte nicht mehr leben zu können. Doch war es nicht oft so, dass ein Opfer es Wert war, ganz gleich wie groß der damit einhergehende Schmerz auch sein mochte?

 _„_ _Du sagtest du würdest mich nehmen wie ich bin und ich sage dir, du zerbrichst daran. Denn genau SO WILL ICH DICH!"_

Hatte er am Ende doch Recht damit, dass sie an ihm zerbrechen würde? Schon jetzt fühlte sie sich zerrissen, unfähig dazu sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Doch nur weil die Gefühle zu ihm so groß waren, dass sie nicht bereit war, sie aufzugeben, ganz gleich welche Abgründe sie an ihm entdeckt hatte. Es fiel ihr schwer, weil er ihr zu wichtig geworden war.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es tatsächlich über sich bringen konnte das für ihn zu sein, was er von ihr begehrte, doch war es nicht viel schlimmer die Liebe zu ihm zu zerbrechen, ohne es versucht zu haben? Konnte sie den Versuch wagen und sich darauf einlassen? Hermine fand keine Antwort darauf und sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie nicht im Moment der Wahrheit Reißaus vor ihm nehmen würde, doch die Gefühle zu ihm waren ihr zu wichtig geworden, um alles hier und jetzt zu beenden und damit zu leben, dass sie diese Möglichkeit verpasst hatte. Nichts war wichtiger als die Liebe und sie wollte sich im Nachhinein keine Vorwürfe machen müssen. Also fasste sie einen Entschluss.

„Ich werde alles sein, was du von mir willst", erwiderte Hermine daher leise auf Snapes Worte und sah ihn von unten her an. Ihr Wille war so stark wie er immer war und sie würde ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Seele soeben an den Teufel verkauft hatte.

* * *

Seine eigentlichen Wünsche an sie waren tatsächlich anders, als die junge Schülerin seine Worte interpretierte. Er wollte sich gefesselt, wollte sie züchtigen und wollte Macht ausüben, doch er wollte sie genauso mutig, selbstbewusst und stark, wie sie nun eben war. Was wäre er für ein Mann, wenn er ein introvertiertes, kleines Mäuschen wollte, das sich nicht traute, den Mund aufzumachen. Der Professor brauchte jemanden an seiner Seite, der ihm tatsächlich ebenbürtig war und das hatte nichts mit dem Alter der jungen Schülerin zu tun. Sie war stark, sie kämpfte für das was ihr von Bedeutung war und nichts würde sie daran hindern können. Er wollte sie nicht brechen, sie verbiegen, um ihm zu gefallen. Er wollte, dass sie selbst nach diesem Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins verlangte. Sie sollte es lieben, das Bewusstsein darüber ihm zu gehören, in seinem Besitz zu sein.

 _„_ _Ich werde alles sein, was du von mir willst."_

Allein an diesen Worten konnte Severus herauslesen, dass sie es nicht begriffen hatte. Was glaubte sie von ihm, dass er ihr so etwas antun würde? Natürlich gierte er regelrecht danach sie zu unterdrücken, doch sie verstand rein gar nichts von dem, was er ihr so umständlich vermitteln wollte. Doch der Professor begriff selbst nicht, dass es sich bei Hermine Granger um eine sechzehnjährige Schülerin handelte, die – mal abgesehen von der mit ihm verbrachten Nacht – keine Erfahrungen in sexueller Hinsicht hatte. Wie konnte sie auch das verstehen, was er so begehrte.

Im ersten Moment wollte er ihr erklären, was er damit meinte. Sie darüber aufklären, dass sie alles missverstand. Doch _wie_ sollte er es ihr erklären? Sie würde nicht verstehen, da sie es selbst noch nie erlebt hatte. Er musste es ihr zeigen, sie langsam heranführen und nichts überstürzen. Der Professor verstand, dass es nichts brachte, sie so einfach vor den Kopf zu stoßen und sie zu irgendetwas zu zwingen, das ihr nicht gefiel. Er wollte sie freiwillig, wie sie sich ihm völlig hingab. Er wollte Vertrauen, das er von kaum jemanden auf dieser verdammten Welt geschenkt bekam.

Immer noch blickte sie zu ihm auf und er saß immer noch wie ein König in seinem Stuhl, die Hände fest um die Armlehnen gekrallt. Es kostete ihn eine enorme Überwindung sie in diesem Moment nicht gleich an sich zu ziehen und sie an Ort und Stelle zu nehmen. Doch er war sich der Umstände bewusst. Schließlich befanden sie sich in der Küche der Weasleys, umringt von sämtlichen Ordensmitgliedern.

Es war viel zu gefährlich, ihr in dieser Umgebung näher zu kommen, so entschied sich Severus für die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihn aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien konnte. Er ging auf sie ein, ignorierte, dass sie ihm völlig missverstand. „Steh vom Boden auf und geh in dein Zimmer!" befahl er ihr so mit kalter, unnahbarer Stimme und blickte sie nur fordernd an. Als sie sich schließlich vom Boden erhob und nun wieder direkt vor seinem Stuhl stand, hob er augenblicklich den Zauber über der Küche auf. Die anwesenden Hexen und Zauberer erwachten aus ihrer Starre und so als wäre nichts geschehen, funkelte Severus Hermine Granger nun gefährlich an.

„Ich verbiete Ihnen sich mir gegenüber so zu verhalten, Miss Granger. Wahrlich haben Sie wohl völlig den Verstand verloren. Aber das scheint mir nicht überraschend, offensichtlich müssen die Anforderungen, die der Orden an Sie stellt, Sie überfordern." Ein gespielt siegessicheres Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als Hermine schließlich seinem Befehl nachkam und die Küche verließ.

Nach einigen Stunden hitziger Diskussion war die Versammlung schließlich fürs Erste beendet. Man beschloss, sich am nächsten Morgen erneut zusammen zu setzten, um die Ergebnisse auszuarbeiten. Während sich alle anwesenden Ordensmitglieder in sämtliche Richtungen verstreuten, nutzte Severus die Gelegenheit ein paar Worte mit Kingsley zu wechseln. Der Professor wollte sichergehen, dass er über die Umstände im Ministerium bestens informiert war. Und schließlich brach der Abend herein, als plötzlich ein Schrei die anwesenden Ordensmitglieder und Familienangehörigen aus dem Haus trieb...

* * *

 _„_ _Steh vom Boden auf und geh in dein Zimmer!"_

Augenblicklich löste sich die Starre auf, die die Welt umfangen gehalten hatte, und die Körper der anderen erhielten ihre Bewegungsfreiheit zurück. Es war als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen und Hermine würde nichts erwidern, würde nicht widersprechen, würde sich nicht aufregen. Doch seine weiteren Worte, die er vermutlich nur sagte, um den Schein vor den anderen zu wahren, entflammten erneut diesen unbändigen Zorn in ihr, den er zuvor schon in ihr geweckt hatte. In ihren Gedanken bedachte sie ihn mit den schlimmsten vorstellbaren Schimpfwörtern, jagte ihm Fluch um Fluch auf den Hals, doch äußerlich blieb sie unnahbar. Wortlos verließ sie die Küche, ließ alles hinter sich und kümmerte sich auch nicht um Harry und Ron, die wie vom Donner gerührt zurückblieben. Hermine würde sich für die beiden irgendeine Ausrede einfallen lassen müssen, denn sie wusste, dass ihre besten Freunde sich im Moment am liebsten auf Snape gestürzt hätten.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen machte sie sich wieder daran ihren Lehrstoff zu wiederholen, um sich abzulenken. Sofort leerte sich ihr Verstand, ließ all die Gedanken, die um ihren Lehrer kreisten verschwinden und machte Platz für Zauberkunst, Verwandlungen und natürlich Zaubertränke. Stundenlang bemerkte sie nichts mehr um sich herum, ihre Umgebung war bedeutungslos geworden und sie war so vollkommen vertieft, dass sie auch nicht bemerkte, dass die Dunkelheit über den Fuchsbau hereingebrochen war. Nach der Ordensversammlung hatten sie sich alle verstreut, unterhielten sich im Wohnzimmer oder diskutierten in der Küche. Die Dämmerung breitete sich über ihnen aus und schlug kurz darauf in dunkle Nacht um, als Harry mit Ginny an einem der Fenster stand und draußen einen Schatten erkennen konnte. Die Schwärze nahm Gestalt an und Bellatrix Lestrange, die Frau, die Sirius auf dem Gewissen hatte, erschien vor dem Fuchsbau. Harry war nicht mehr aufzuhalten, mit schnellen Schritten war er an der Eingangstür und hetzte hinaus, nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmend als das Lachen der irren Todesserin. Diese erzeugte einen Flammenring um den gesamten Fuchsbau, der lediglich einen Durchgang bot, durch den sie im Dickicht verschwand. Erst nachdem Harry ihr hindurch gefolgt war, schloss sich der Ring und ließ nichts zurück als lodernde Flammen, die in den Himmel leckten.

Remus und Tonks, die das Geschehen aus dem Inneren des Hauses beobachtet hatten, wollten den Dunkelhaarigen noch aufhalten, doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit aller Kraft versuchten sie die Flammenhölle zu ersticken, um Harry folgen zu können, doch das Feuer war zu mächtig. Es bildete nur einen winzigen Spalt und noch bevor jemand reagieren konnte, war Ginny hindurch gehetzt, um ihrem Freund beizustehen. Immer mehr Mitglieder des Ordens erkannten den Ernst der Situation und stürzten aus dem Haus, während Harry Bellatrix verfolgte. Ihre Rufe hallten durch die Nacht und ehe er sie erreichen konnte, hatte Ginny zu ihm aufgeschlossen. Stimmen wisperten um sie herum und kurz darauf standen beide Rücken an Rücken, die Zauberstäbe erhoben, um sich jederzeit zu verteidigen, sollte es notwendig sein. Die ersten Flüche schlugen auf sie hernieder und sie wehrten sie so gut es ging ab, woraufhin ein zorniger Kampf entbrannte. Die Übermacht der Todesser wuchs und immer mehr schlugen auf die beiden jungen Schüler ein, bis der restliche Orden endlich bei ihnen eintraf.

Hermine bekam von alledem nichts mit. Viel zu vertieft war sie in ihren Schulstoff, viel zu sehr musste sie ihre Gedanken von allem befreien, was sich nicht mit Bezoaren und Flubberwürmen beschäftigte. Die junge Schülerin war allein im Haus, nachdem alle Ordensmitglieder in Kämpfe mit den Todessern verwickelt waren, und bemerkte erst, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als es längst zu spät war. Eine Explosion ließ die Wände erzittern und warf Hermine zu Boden, die sich vollkommen verstört nach der Ursache umsah. Rauch drängte in den Raum, die angrenzenden Zimmer waren bereits zerstört und durch die Tür konnte sie erkennen, dass nebenan ein riesiges Loch in der Hauswand prangte. Sie streckte sich, um ihren Zauberstab zu erreichen, der auf ihrem Schreibtisch ruhte, doch eine weitere Explosion ließ den Raum in dem sie sich befand in Flammen aufgehen. Immer wieder erschütterten die Todesser das Haus, das kurz darauf einem einzigen flammenden Inferno glich und augenblicklich war Hermine in der Feuerhölle gefangen.

Ein Schlag auf den Kopf ließ sie für einen Moment benommen werden und als sie wieder klar sehen konnte, spürte sie, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Der Schrank hatte Feuer gefangen, war unter der Last der Explosionen zusammengebrochen und hatte sie unter sich begraben. Hermine hustete und musste zu ihrem Entsetzen feststellen, dass ihr Zauberstab sich außerhalb ihrer Reichweite befand. Der Qualm brannte in ihren Lungen, das Feuer leckte an ihrer Haut und Panik stieg in ihr auf, während sie unter Schmerzen schrie. Was war bloß passiert? Wie hatten die Todesser den Orden hier aufspüren können? Ausweglos versuchte sie immer wieder sich zu befreien, doch die Last, die auf ihr ruhte, war einfach zu schwer für die zierliche Schülerin. Sie hatte keine Chance. Im Angesicht ihres nahenden Todes drifteten Hermines Gedanken einmal mehr zu ihrem Zaubertränkemeister ab. Sie klammerte sich an die Liebe zu ihm, ließ sich vollständig von ihr ausfüllen und vertrieb damit die Angst. Er war ihr Licht in der Dunkelheit des Todes.

* * *

In Severus drehte sich alles, während sich hinter ihm ein Inferno ausbreitete, dass sich nicht mehr bezwingen ließ. Er hatte von der Attacke Bellatrix nichts gewusst und so überschlugen sich seine Gedanken regelrecht darüber, WARUM er nichts gewusst hatte. Misstrauten die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord ihm immer noch? Was musste er noch tun, um ihr vollkommenes Vertrauen zu erlangen? Doch ehe er die Frage in seinem Kopf formuliert hatte, wusste er zugleich die Antwort darauf. Er musste Dumbledore töten und diese Tat würde nichts mehr anzweifeln.

Das irre Lachen Bellatrix Lestrange drang an sein Ohr und nachdem er wieder einigermaßen rational denken konnte, bildete sich eine Vermutung in seinem Kopf. Bella hatte sicherlich aus eigenen Beweggründen angegriffen... oder war es doch ein geplanter Überfall auf den Fuchsbau?

Diese Frage schienen sich auch Remus und Kingsley zu stellen, die an seiner Seite standen und die Zauberstäbe zückten. Man konnte nur völlig schockiert dabei zusehen, wie ein Todesser nach dem anderen vom Himmel stieß und die beiden Kinder, Potter und das Weasley-Mädchen, umzingelten. Remus fragender Blick richtete sich immer wieder zu ihm, ohne jedoch das Geschehen aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Hast du davon gewusst, Severus?"

Doch der Angesprochene antwortete nicht.

„Severus, hast du DAVON GEWUSST?"

„Nein, hab' ich nicht." Die dunkle Stimme des Zaubertränkemeisters fuhr den Werwolf augenblicklich an, blanke Wut war aus seinen Augen zu lesen. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Misstrauen und Vorwürfe ihm gegenüber wuchsen.

„Wir müssen irgendetwas gegen die Feuer tun, wir müssen eingreifen, Harry und Ginny helfen." Kingsley hatte gesprochen und sich zwischen dem wütenden Werwolf und Snape positioniert.

Doch plötzlich stieg Panik in Severus auf. Wo verdammt nochmal war Hermine? Völlig aufgescheucht von diesem Gedanken, blickte er sich um. Sämtliche Ordensmitglieder standen nun vor dem Haus, den Blick in die Felder gerichtet, dort wo Bellatrix und die restlichen Todesser ihr Unwesen trieben. Er konnte Tonks erkennen, wild entschlossen begann sie gegen den Feuerring anzukämpfen, dann war da Molly Weasley, die sich schützend vor ihren restlichen Kindern positionierte, um sie davon abzuhalten unüberlegt einzuschreiten, dann dort Arthur, Ron und der Rest der Weasley-Bande. Doch weit und breit war nirgends die junge Gryffindor zu sehen. Wo steckte nur seine kleine Löwin?

Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen blickte Severus augenblicklich zurück zum Fuchsbau. Ein lauter Knall, brechende Bretter, eine Explosion, die das ganze Haus vollständig in Flammen einhüllte. Sie war dort drin... sie _musste_ dort drin sein! Er hatte sie in ihr Zimmer geschickt!

„Ich muss weg..." Die Worte drangen noch rechtzeitig an Kingsley und Remus, die augenblicklich ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn richteten. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Snape! Du hast davon gewusst, natürlich hast du davon gewusst!"

„Erspart mir eure Phrasen und erledigt eure Arbeit." Schnarrte Severus die beiden nur an, ehe er zurück zum Haus lief. Für jeden Außenstehenden schien es so, als würde Severus, der Verräter, davonlaufen, sich aus der Affäre ziehen. Doch in Wahrheit stürzte er sich augenblicklich in das brennende Haus, um sich mit den Flammen zu duellieren. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, waren die schwarzmagischen Dämonsfeuer doch kaum zu bezwingen. Der Rauch stieg ihm in die Atemwege und die Augen, ließ ihm kaum noch Luft zu atmen und vernebelte seine Sicht. Immer weiter drang er vor, versuchte die noch übriggebliebenen Wände des Fuchsbaus zu besteigen, schließlich war die große Holztreppe des Hauses von den Flammen zerfressen. Er krallte sich an die Balken, die noch hingen, versuchte mit viel Geschick und Ausdauer irgendwie in das Obergeschoss zu dringen. Mit Seilen, die er augenblicklich heraufbeschwor, konnte er schließlich so viel Halt finden, um zu springen. Einige Meter fiel er hinunter, durch Schutt und Asche auf den hölzernen Boden. Sein Körper fiel zusammen, als eins seiner Beine nachgab. Humpelnd bewegte er sich weiter, eine lange, blutrote Wunde zierte nun sein Bein, die schwarze Hose aufgeschlitzt von einem der massiven Balken. Dichter Rauch überall im Obergeschoss... und dann hörte er sie.

Ganz in der Nähe musste sie sein, gefangen von den mächtigen, dämonischen Feuern. Severus stützte sich an dem noch bestehenden Geländer ab, während er weiter mit dem Zauberstab die Flammen bekämpfte. Irgendwann riss er dann eine Zimmertür auf und dort lag sie, begraben unter Schutt und Asche.

„HERMINE!" Sein Brüllen ließ selbst die Flammen erzittern, als er zu ihr vordrang und mit einem wuchtigen Zauberspruch den Schutt von ihrem Körper riss. „RAUS HIER!" Augenblicklich beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie mit seinen starken Armen zu umgreifen, ehe er ihren zierlichen Körper hochhob.

* * *

Ihre Sinne ließen die junge Schülerin einer nach dem anderen im Stich, der Qualm erstickte sie zusehends und die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich. Hermines Schreie hallten durch das zerstörte Haus, das von den Flammen verzehrt wurde, und gingen unter in dem tosenden Lärm. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, wenn sie sich nicht befreien konnte. Irgendwie musste sie an ihren Zauberstab gelangen, doch die Last, die auf ihr lag, räumte ihr keinen Millimeter Bewegungsfreiheit ein. Verzweifelt kämpfte sie gegen die nahende Bewusstlosigkeit an, versuchte immer wieder sich zu befreien, doch es war sinnlos. Hermines Augen wurden schwer, ihr Körper versagte zusehends und ihr Verstand begann ihr Streiche zu spielen. Sie konnte seine Stimme hören.

 _„_ _HERMINE!"_

 _Severus?_ , hallte es in ihrem Inneren wider, immer und immer wieder rief sie in Gedanken seinen Namen. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Unterbewusstsein Severus Stimme hatte entstehen lassen, um ihr den Übergang vom Leben in den Tod zu erleichtern. Kurz darauf konnte sie ihn sogar sehen, verschleiert von den Rauchschwaden und ihren Augen, die langsam nachließen. Sein Gesicht war vor Angst verzerrt und sie wollte ihn anlächeln, wollte ihm die Angst nehmen, die er um sie hatte. Der Überlebensinstinkt in Hermine war zusammengebrochen, sie war so schwach, dass sie sich schon in den Fängen des Todes wähnte. Alles was zählte, war, dass er bei ihr war. Das Delirium streckte seine Finger nach ihr aus, ergriff sie und zerrte an ihr. Die junge Schülerin ließ es geschehen, wehrte sich nicht und gab sich ganz ihrem Zaubertränkemeister hin.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck jedoch holte sie zurück in die Realität. Die Last, die sie zuvor bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatte, war auf einmal verschwunden und der Schmerz, der nun noch heftiger auf sie eindrang, ließ sie aufschreien. Ihr Verstand war wieder klar und Hermine erkannte, dass Severus sie gefunden hatte. Er war gekommen, um sie aus der Flammenhölle zu retten. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte er den brennenden Schrank von ihr genommen und sie war frei sich zu bewegen, doch ihr Körper war so in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, dass sie es nicht schaffte sich aufzurichten. Ihr Gesicht schmerzverzerrt stemmte sie sich mühsam auf ihre Arme, doch als Snape sah, dass sie es allein nicht bewerkstelligen konnte, war sie bereits in seiner Umarmung gefangen.

„Severus!"

Zitternd vor Angst und Schmerzen klammerte sie sich hilfesuchend an ihn. Hermine war so unendlich froh, dass er sie gefunden hatte, dass sie alle Höflichkeiten über Board warf. Doch noch immer waren sie in dem flammenden Inferno gefangen, das einmal der Fuchsbau gewesen war. Noch bevor sie wusste was sie tat hörte sie es über ihnen gefährlich knacksen. In letzter Sekunde fanden ihre Beine auf dem Boden Halt, um den Mann den sie liebte mit aller Kraft, die ihr noch blieb, von sich zu stoßen, als der tragende Balken über ihr herunter stürzte. Hermine verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden, konnte jedoch endlich ihren Zauberstab auf dem Schreibtisch erreichen. Sie umgriff ihn mit fester Hand und robbte dann auf allen Vieren voran, um wieder zu Severus zu gelangen.

Feuer regnete auf sie herab, als sie versuchte vorwärts zu kommen. Als sie ihn endlich erblickt hatte gab der Boden unter ihr nach, den der Balken schwer beschädigt hatte, und zersplitterte. Hermine konnte sich nicht halten und stürzte durch das Loch nach unten, doch in letzter Sekunde fand ihre Hand Halt an dem zerstörten Holzboden. Scharf schnitt ihr die Kante in die Handfläche, doch mit allem was sie hatte klammerte sie sich daran fest, versuchte sich verzweifelt nach oben zu ziehen. Blut tropfte von ihrer Haut und Hermine hielt es kaum noch aus, konnte kaum noch Kraft aufbringen, um nicht in die Flammen unter sich zu stürzen. Mit einem gezielten Fluch unter sich ließ sie das Feuer erstarren, gerade noch rechtzeitig, als sie die Kräfte verließen und sie nach unten fiel. Der Aufprall presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und bevor sie wieder klar denken konnte, erlosch die Wirkung ihres Fluches und die Flammen loderten noch zorniger als zuvor um sie her.

Es waren schwarzmagische Flammen, was Hermine sich eigentlich hätte denken können, doch im Moment gingen ihr die Optionen aus. Fluch um Fluch nutzte sie was ihr gerade in den Sinn kam und versuchte das Feuer einzudämmen, doch nichts zeigte Wirkung. Nach ihrem Sturz hatte sie Severus aus den Augen verloren und die Panik, dass ihm etwas passiert sein könnte, schrie in ihrem Inneren. Sie würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er bei dem Versuch sie zu retten selbst verletzt wurde. Doch egal was sie tat, die Flammen kamen immer näher und gierten nach ihrem Körper. Ihre Schreie mischten sich mit dem Lärm, der um sie herum tobte, doch sie hatte nur einen Gedanken im Kopf, der alles übertönte – sie musste Severus finden.

* * *

Ihr zitternder Körper drückte sich an ihn, während er seine Arme schützend um sie schlang. Er konnte regelrecht ihre Angst spüren und die Schwäche, die ihr Körper erfasst hatte. Schlaff hing ihr Körper an ihm, während er tröstend über ihren Kopf strich. Doch der Moment, in dem sich die beiden Liebenden in den Armen lagen, war zu kurz. Kaum hatten sie sich gefunden, wurden sie gleich darauf schon wieder voneinander getrennt.

Mit den letzten Kraftreserven, die die junge Schülerin aufbringen konnte, hatte sie ihn augenblicklich von ihm weggestoßen, als sich einer der Balken löste und herunterkrachte. Plötzlich hatte Severus sie aus den Augen verloren, panisch blickte er sich um, während er keine Sekunde verstreichen ließ, um gegen die Flammen anzukämpfen. Mehr und Mehr, höher und höher türmten sie sich zwischen ihnen auf, versperrten die Sicht auf seine kleine Löwin.

Als Severus das Feuer schließlich wieder einigermaßen unter seiner Kontrolle hatte, erstarrte er für einen Moment, als die Sicht, wo eigentlich Hermine sein sollte, frei war. Ein riesiges Loch hatte sich im Boden aufgetan und das einzige was von der jungen Schülerin zu sehen war, war die kleine zierliche Hand, die sich mit großer Anstrengung an dem Holz festgeklammert hatte.

Severus sprang auf sie zu, sein Körper schlitterte über den Boden, als er seine Hand nach ihrer Hand ausstreckte. Doch es war zu spät, mit einem Mal konnte sich Hermine nicht mehr halten und fiel dem Abgrund entgegen.

„NEIN!" Snape schrie, voll von Panik und Entsetzten starrte er durch das Loch hinab. Angst ließ ihn für einen Moment lähmen, Angst um das Leben seiner Schülerin. Plötzlich stoben erneut Flammen durch das Loch im Holzboden und Severus musste davor zurückschrecken. Als er auf allen Vieren im Obergeschoss des zerstörten Fuchsbaus kniete, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, in welcher Gefahr sich Hermine befand. Der Rauch im unteren Wohnraum des Hauses musste unerträglich sein, noch schlimmer als es bei ihm schon der Fall war. Es zählte jede Sekunde!

Völlig gefesselt und gelähmt von dieser so furchtbaren Situation in der er sich befand, fiel es ihm schwer, sich auf eine glückliche Erinnerung zu konzentrieren. Da war Lily, irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf war diese eine Erinnerung gespeichert, die er auch sonst anwendete, doch sie wollte nicht stark genug sein. Doch dann kam ihm die junge Gryffindor in den Sinn, wie sie lachend und vergnügt auf dem Weihnachtsball tanzte, ihre ansteckende Art Glück zu empfinden.

„Expecto Patronum!" Augenblicklich stob die silberne Hirschkuh aus seiner Zauberstabspitze und suchte sich einen Weg durch die Flammen. Der Zauber würde Hermine finden, ganz gewiss. Ohne zu Zögern stemmte sich der Professor augenblicklich vom Boden ab, um sich weiter durch die Flammen zu kämpfen. Er musste seinem Patronus folgen, um den Weg zu seiner Löwin zu finden.

* * *

Einem plötzlichen Einfall folgend hatte Hermine ohne es zu wissen die gleiche Idee wie Severus. Wenn sie es nicht schaffte ihn zu finden, würde es ihr Patronus schaffen und so sprach sie die Worte, um ihren silbernen Otter heraufzubeschwören. Ein Licht bildete sich an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und offenbarte den Zauber, der ihr den Weg weisen würde. Dennoch war sie noch immer inmitten der Flammen gefangen, ohne eine Möglichkeit in das obere Stockwerk zurück zu finden. So gut sie konnte bahnte sie sich einen Pfad durch das Feuer, das immer wieder nach ihr griff und ihren Körper verbrannte. Schritt für Schritt ging sie voran, achtete genau darauf wohin sie ihren Fuß setzte und folgte dem Otter, der ihr voraus durch die Flammen schwamm. Hermine hielt ihren Zauberstab schützend vor sich, um das Inferno einigermaßen von sich fernzuhalten, mit dem anderen Arm schirmte sie sich so gut es ging vor dem Feuer ab. Ihre Kräfte ließen sie zusehends im Stich und so wurden ihre Schritte unsicherer, ließen sie stolpernd durch das Haus irren, das jeden Moment drohte in sich zusammen zu stürzen.

„Severus..."

Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, griff mit aller Macht nach ihm und ließ sich von ihrer Liebe zu ihm leiten, ein Schutzschild, das sie vor allem Übel bewahrte. Der silberne Otter hielt inne, als sich der weitere Weg als versperrt erwies und Hermine zögerte nicht. Mit einem gezielten Fluch ließ sie die Wand zerbersten, die sich in zusammengestürzt war und ihr ein Weitergehen verweigerte. Als Rauch und Flammen den Durchgang freigaben sah sich die junge Schülerin plötzlich einer silbernen Hirschkuh gegenüber, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie fühlte sich an Harry erinnert, doch als sie Severus erblickte wusste sie, dass es sich um seinen Patronus handeln musste. Hermines Züge wurden weich, die Erleichterung ihn weitgehend unversehrt zu sehen trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten stürzte sie in seine Arme, woraufhin sich ihr Otter in Luft auflöste. Sie erlaubte es sich nur kurz die süße Erlösung zu genießen, die der Körperkontakt mit ihm in ihr auslöste, bevor sie mit ihm zusammen den Weg fortsetzte und seinem Patronus folgte.

Durch herabstürzende Trümmer und lodernde Flammen kämpften sie sich Stück für Stück durch den Fuchsbau, von dem sie wussten, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde halten können. Als Severus Patronus durch eine Wand hindurch schwebte, wusste Hermine, dass auf der anderen Seite die rettende Freiheit lag. Doch bevor sie sich den Weg freihexen konnten bebte das Haus unter dem nahenden Kollaps. Alles, was das ausgebrannte Gebäude noch aufrecht hielt, brach in sich zusammen. Der dröhnende Lärm war unerträglich, die Hitze schlug ihnen mit aller Wucht entgegen und die Druckwelle hätte sie beinahe zu Boden geschleudert, doch Severus hielt Hermine so fest umschlungen, dass nichts sie erschüttern konnte. Während er sie gegen die herannahende Explosion abschirmte und sie stützte, hob sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Wand bersten, die ihnen den rettenden Ausweg versperrte. Ein Zauberspruch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung schleuderte die beiden Liebenden eng umschlungen mit aller Kraft aus dem Gebäude, das nur Sekunden danach in sich zusammen brach.

Nachdem Asche und Feuer sich gelegt hatten und Hermine wieder Luft bekam fand sie sich in Severus gefangen auf dem Boden liegend wieder. Sie spürte Grashalme unter ihrem Körper und konnte die kalte Abendluft auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, die sie erschöpft in sich aufsog. Ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gebettet weigerte sie sich ihn loszulassen, sich von ihm zu lösen, um ihre Angst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Heftig zitternd suchte sie an ihm Halt, ihre Finger mit seiner Robe verwoben. Ihre Augen fanden die seinen und die ganze übersprudelnde Liebe zu ihm sprach aus ihnen, vereint mit der Dankbarkeit, dass er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Egal was in seiner Vergangenheit geschehen war, egal was sie in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr der Mensch war, den es einst gegeben hatte. Und egal was er behauptete, sie wusste, dass er sie liebte. Ganz gleich welche Dunkelheit in ihm war, sie war das Licht und sie würde ihn niemals alleine lassen.

* * *

Ihr Körper lag auf seinem, als sie schließlich aus dem Haus katapultiert worden waren. Die letzten Überreste des Fuchsbaus lagen im Hintergrund, das Feuer loderte immer noch unerbittlich, doch das war ihm nun egal. SIE war in Sicherheit und nichts anderes zählte mehr.

In weiter Ferne konnte er immer noch Schreie hören, doch durch den Lärm hindurch konnte er auch Arthurs Stimme vernehmen, der die Ordensmitglieder wieder zurückrief. Sie hatten es überstanden, hatten die Übermacht an Todesser tatsächlich zurückgedrängt.

Severus Atem ging unruhig, er konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Den jungen Körper unter sich immer noch fest umklammert, schien es fast so, als würde er immer noch um ihre Sicherheit bangen. Die Angst um seine Schülerin ebbte nur langsam ab und die Panik in Snapes Gesicht verschwand nur allmählich. Sein lautstarkes Husten holte ihn zurück in die Realität, seine Atemwege hatten sehr unter dem Qualm zu leiden gehabt. Er versuchte sich langsam aufzurichten, dabei traf ein stechender Schmerz sein rechtes Bein. Er zuckte augenblicklich zusammen und biss die Zähne zusammen, ehe er dem Mädchen über sich in die wunderschönen, braunen Augen blickte. Er empfand es als solch ein unbeschreibliches Glück, sie zu sehen. Allein die Vorstellung, dass er tatsächlich zu spät gekommen wäre, um sie zu retten, hatte ihn beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Seine Liebe zu ihr und seine Sorge um sie würden ihn wohl letztendlich noch umbringen.

„Ich muss gehen... sag' den anderen nichts von mir, es ist gut so wie es ist. Sag' ihnen, dass du nicht gesehen hast, wie ich geflohen bin. Sag ihnen das." Seine dunkle Stimme wirkte zerbrechlich, langsam strich er eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Arthur ist auf dem Weg hier her, ich konnte hören, wie er seine Leute zurückrief... sie werden dich gleich finden." Erklärte er dann nun wesentlich sachlicher, ehe er seine Hand auf ihre Stirn legte und einen Heilzauber über sie sprach.

„Wir werden uns bald wiedersehen, das Schuljahr bricht bald an..." Ehe er noch weiter irgendetwas sagen konnte, legte er sachte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Es war ein zärtlicher Kuss, dem jegliche Brutalität fehlte. Mit diesem einen Kuss drückte er all das Unausgesprochene zwischen ihnen aus. Seinen Ärger darüber, dass sie so brutal in seinen Geist eingedrungen war, die Verletzlichkeit darüber, wie bloßgestellt er sich dadurch fühlte und die Wut darüber, wie sie in Anwesenheit Dritter mit ihm umgesprungen war... all das war verflogen. Nichts blieb übrig, der Fuchsbau lag in Schutt und Asche... nur die Liebe zwischen der jungen Schülerin und dem dunklen Professor aus den Kerkern blühte auf.


	15. Erkenntnisse in der Dunkelheit - Teil 1

Anmerkung: Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ihr so lange nichts von mir gehört habt. Es gab allerdings einiges in meinem Privatleben, was mich sehr beschäftigt hat und daher habe ich es ganz vergessen hier weiter Kapitel hochzuladen. Jetzt jedoch geht es weiter, damit ihr auch erfahrt, wie sich die Geschichte weiter entwickelt. Leider ist mir jedoch meine Partnerin abhanden gekommen, da sie Snape nicht weiter spielen wollte. Aus diesem Grund suche ich jemanden, der Lust dazu hätte mit mir im Stil unserer Geschichten zu schreiben. Wer von euch sich also die Rolle des Severus Snape zutraut darf sich gern in den Reviews melden, ich schicke euch dann eine private Nachricht mit meinen Kontaktinformationen zu. Ich würde mich freuen!

Im aktuellen Kapitel geht es heiß her, also seid gewarnt. Es wird spannend ;-) Viel Spaß!

* * *

 **Kapitel 11: Erkenntnisse in der Dunkelheit**

* * *

OH, I NEED

THE DARKNESS

THE SWEETNESS

THE SADNESS

THE WEAKNESS

I NEED THIS

(My Skin - Natalie Merchant)

So als sei nichts geschehen, als wäre alles noch wie immer, hatte das neue Schuljahr begonnen. Doch es war nicht alles wie immer. Nachdem Snape Hermine mit tausend Fragen zurück gelassen hatte war ihr das ganze Ausmaß der Tragödie bewusst geworden, die sich hier abgespielt hatte. Das Zuhause der Weasleys war unersetzbar vernichtet worden und die Familie war am Boden zerstört. So gut sie konnte hatte sie ihnen beigestanden, doch auch sie konnte nicht über den Verlust hinweghelfen. Molly war zwar einfach nur froh, dass niemandem bei dem Einsturz etwas passiert war, ganz besonders ihr, denn sie alle hatten nicht gemerkt welchen Kampf um ihr Leben Hermine hatte austragen müssen. Von Snape erwähnte sie kein Wort, doch es schmerzte sie, dass sie ihn als Verräter bezichtigten und die wüstesten Dinge über ihn von sich gaben, doch sie musste sich zurückhalten. Dennoch weigerte sie sich den anderen Recht zu geben. Es war eine Sache, dass sie den Schein wahren musste, doch es war eine andere ihn selbst zu beschimpfen. Auch wenn es noch nicht lange her war, dass sie ihn selbst einen Verräter genannt hatte.

Der Kuss, den er ihr zum Abschied gegeben hatte, sprach Bände und sie konnte spüren, was er ihr mitteilen wollte. Hermine war zutiefst dankbar für den Heilzauber, den Snape über ihr ausgesprochen hatte, begannen ihre Schmerzen doch immer schlimmer zu werden. Die Flucht aus der Flammenhölle hatte ihr schwer zugesetzt und sie wollte nicht erneut auf einer Krankenstation liegen müssen. Die Weasleys waren für den Rest der Ferien in Bills Haus untergekommen, doch da es viel zu klein für sie alle war hatte Hermine Harry kurzerhand mit zu ihren Eltern genommen. Es war zugegeben ein gewagtes Unterfangen, doch die wenigen Tage bis zum Schulanfang konnten sie gut mit einigen Besuchen seitens des Ordens überstehen. Ebenso wie ihr bester Freund war die junge Schülerin außer sich vor Freude, als sie sich endlich auf den Weg nach Kings Cross machten, um den Hogwartsexpress zu besteigen.

In der Schule angekommen verfolgten sie gespannt die Auswahlzeremonie des Sprechenden Hutes, der die neuen Erstklässler in ihre Häuser einteilte. Hermine erlaubte es sich für einen Moment melancholisch zu werden und erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Tag in Hogwarts, bevor Dumbledores Ansprache sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Eine feierliche Ernennung folgte, zu der Hermine überraschend nach vorne gerufen wurde. Natürlich wusste sie, dass dieses Jahr Vertrauensschüler aus ihrem Jahrgang ernannt wurden, doch sie hatte sich keine großen Gedanken darum gemacht, dass es sie treffen könnte. Sie lächelte verlegen als sie Dumbledores Hand schüttelte und mit einem Jungen aus ihrem Haus wartete, bis der Beifall der Haustische abgeebbt war. Zu gern hätte sie einen Blick Richtung Lehrertisch riskiert, doch sie wagte es nicht. Es waren zu viele Augen auf sie gerichtet.

Am meisten jedoch hatte sie an diesem Abend die Ankündigung des Schulleiters erstaunt, dass sie einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts begrüßten. Horace Slughorn übernahm Snapes Posten, der sich in diesem Jahr dem Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste annahm. Ihr Zaubertränkemeister hatte nie etwas dergleichen erwähnt und sie fragte sich woran das wohl lag, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und schloss sich dem Applaus der anderen an. Die erste Schulwoche verging relativ ereignislos, mit dem Unterschied, dass es von ihr als Vertrauensschülerin nun erwartet wurde sich der Erstklässler anzunehmen und nachts auf den Gängen Patroullien zu übernehmen. Es war ein vollkommen neues Gefühl für Hermine endlich einmal unbehelligt durch das nächtliche Hogwarts streifen zu können, ohne, dass sie fürchten musste, dass man ihr Hauspunkte abzog. Im Gegenteil, denn jetzt hatte sie selbst die Befugnis auf diese Weise Schülern Strafen aufzuerlegen.

Da sie jedoch als Teil des Goldenen Trios selbst eine der größte Regelbrecher darstellte, versuchte sie es möglichst zu vermeiden den Schülern der verschiedenen Häuser Punkte abzuziehen. Eine gewisse Genugtuung jedoch war es gegenüber den Slytherins, die sie meist mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen bestrafte. Doch nur so viel, dass ein gewisser Hauslehrer nicht auf sie aufmerksam wurde. In dieser Nacht war Hermine wie so oft in letzter Zeit des Nachts auf den Korridoren unterwegs, um unerwünschte Schlafwandler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzubegleiten, als sie Cormac McLaggen begegnete. Seit das neue Schuljahr angebrochen war hatte er ebenso wie Ron Anstalten gemacht ihr unangebracht nahe zu kommen und ging ihr mit seiner arroganten und schleimigen Art gehörig auf die Nerven. Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Züge, das dem ihres Zaubertränkemeisters gar nicht so unähnlich war.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für das unerlaubte Aufhalten auf den Gängen bei Nacht", hallte ihre Stimme plötzlich scharf durch den Korridor und ließ den Jungen vor ihr erschrocken zusammenzucken. Als er sich umdrehte und Hermine erkannte, lächelte er sie ebenso ekelerregend wie sonst an.

„Aber, aber", säuselte er und kam auf sie zu. „Wer wird denn gleich so widerspenstig sein?"

„Lass das Cormac, geh einfach in deinen Schlafsaal", erwiderte Hermine entnervt. „Oder muss ich unserem Haus noch mehr Punkte abziehen?"

„Du kannst mir abziehen was immer du willst, Süße", hauchte Cormac ihr entgegen und kam noch näher. „Solange es meine Klamotten sind..."

* * *

Alltag kehrte wieder in sein Leben zurück und tatsächlich hatte sich Severus danach gesehnt, dass der normale Schulbetrieb wieder in Gang gesetzt wurde. Die Sommerferien über hatte er sich viel zu sehr darauf konzentrieren müssen, die Sache als Doppelspion gewissenhaft zu erledigen. Das Versteckspiel auf beiden Seiten war nicht leicht, kostete es ihn nahezu sämtliche Energie die er aufbringen konnte. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt von all den Schrecken und all den Tatsachen, denen er gegenüberstehen musste. Die Gedanken daran, was ihm noch alles bevorstand quälten seine Seele, wie auch die Tatsache, dass er letztendlich der Mörder Albus Dumbledores sein musste.  
So stützte er sich nahezu euphorisch in das Schulgeschehen und wahrscheinlich weil er wusste, dass es womöglich sein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts bedeutete, genoss er nahezu die Zeremonie in der Großen Halle. Die kleinen Erstklässler gingen dem Professor zwar jetzt schon gewaltig auf die Nerven, doch er musste eingestehen, dass es ihm tatsächlich mit Wärme erfüllte, den Nachwuchs ganz frisch in Hogwarts einmarschieren zu sehen. Er wusste noch zu gut, wie er sich selbst damals gefühlt hatte. Die Große Halle war durchaus etwas ganz imposantes und atemberaubend schönes, die Magie die in der Luft hatte er damals schon regelrecht spüren können. Eine seltsame Nostalgie breitete sich in ihm aus, glaubte er doch, dass es sein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts sein musste.  
Als Hermine Granger schließlich als neue Vertrauensschülerin Gryffindors vorgestellt wurde, war der Professor nicht sonderlich überrascht. Sie war klug, wissbegierig, talentiert und obwohl sie oft zu sehr ihre Nase in ihre Bücher steckte, trat sie für die Bedürfnisse ihrer Mitschüler unerschrocken ein. Seine kleine Löwin würde sicherlich eine fabelhafte Vertrauensschülerin abgeben, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Er musste sich ein sanftes Lächeln verkneifen, als sie schließlich vortrat und dem Schulleiter stolz die Hand reichte. Sie war einfach etwas ganz Besonderes und das sah nicht nur er so.

Schließlich ließ der Schulleiter verkünden, dass es eine Umstrukturierung des Personals gab. Slughorn, der neue Lehrer an Hogwarts würde sein Fach übernehmen und er würde nun endlich, nach jahrelangem Bitten, das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten. Obwohl er ein sehr begeisterter Zaubertränkemeister war und es sich sicherlich nicht nehmen ließ die Räume im Kerker und dem anliegenden Privatlabor zu beziehen, hatte er den Schulleiter immer dazu hingedrängt, ihm das Fach gegen die dunklen Künste anzubieten. Er wusste nicht warum ihm hinsichtlich dessen immer abgelehnt wurde, schließlich war er der festen Meinung, dass ebenso wie er auch Dumbledore von diesem angeblichen Fluch der über dem Fach lag, nichts hielt. Ein bloßer Aberglaube, den die Schüler sich ausgedacht hatten, mehr konnte nicht dahinterstecken. Doch nun, an seinem womöglich letzten Schuljahr in seinem Leben, gewährte ihm Dumbledore tatsächlich seinen Wunsch, neben dem hatte wohl kein anderer sich für das Fach ereifert. Nach Albus Aussage war es schon schwer genug gewesen, den alten Slughorn für Zaubertränke zu gewinnen. Eigentlich war es ja nahezu ironisch, dass ausgerechnet Snape nun die Schüler lehren sollte, sich gegen die dunklen Künste zur Wehr zu setzen. Ausgerechnet er… der bald schon Dumbledore in den Tod schicken müsste, vehement versuchte er diesen schrecklichen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Der jungen Miss Granger war es bisher nur in seinem Unterricht begegnet. Das Schuljahr war mittlerweile angebrochen und obwohl es in ihrer Anwesenheit scheinbar schien, als läge irgendetwas Magisches in der Luft, hielt er sich immer noch zurück. Immer noch wusste er nicht als Lehrer der Schülerin, als Vorgesetzter und Schutzbefohlener, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Es war nicht rechtens und so hatte ihn sein enormes Pflichtbewusstsein immer daran gehindert, der Schülerin zu nahe zu kommen.

Doch eines Nachts stand er plötzlich neben ihr. Aus dem Nichts war er erschienen, schließlich verstand es der Professor ausgesprochen gut sich anzuschleichen und unerwartet in ein Geschehen einzugreifen. Während sich seine Kollegen darum stritten, wer nachts durch die Gänge Hogwarts patrouillierte, riss er sich geradezu um diese Aufgabe. Er liebte die Nacht und er liebte das Schloss, das seit seiner Kindheit sein wahres Zuhause war. Im nächtlichen Mondlicht schien es besonders magisch zu sein, wenn alles ganz still war und ihm die Nacht ganz alleine gehörte.  
Er hatte sie eine ganze Weile beobachtet, war ihr auf Schritt und Tritt durch die Gänge gefolgt, nur um sie zu sehen. Gewissenhaft hatte sie sämtliche Klassenzimmer nach Schülern durchsucht, bis sie schließlich auf diesen schleimigen McLaggen traf. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Severus prinzipiell kaum einen Schüler leiden konnte… Fakt war: er konnte den Kerl einfach nicht ausstehen!

 _„Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für das unerlaubte Aufhalten auf den Gängen bei Nacht."_

Ihre Stimme und ihre Wortwahl streng, hatte sie selbstbewusst ihre Schultern gestrafft. Sie war wahrlich eine geborene Vertrauensschülerin. Ein süffisantes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sie dabei beobachtete. Es gefiel ihm ganz besonders, dass sie sogar nicht davor zurückschreckte ihrem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen. Obwohl er in die junge Gryffindor mehr als vernarrt war, konnte er nicht leugnen, das Haus der Löwen immer noch zu hassen. Womöglich lag es an James, an Sirius, Remus und dieser verfluchten Ratte Wurmschwanz. Er hatte die mutigen Helden, die sich immer nur als etwas Besseres sahen, noch nie leiden können. Minerva würde sich freuen, er hatte jetzt schon seinen Spaß daran, bei dem Gedanken sie darüber aufzuziehen, wie schlecht der Punktestand ihres Hauses stand. Severus rieb sich genüsslich die Hände. Das lief also alles nach Plan! Wie schön es doch einmal war, sich über Belanglosigkeiten Gedanken zu machen.  
Nun stand er also dicht neben ihr, mit selben süffisanten Grinsen, das er noch vor wenigen Sekunden auf dem Gesicht getragen hatte.

„Und noch weitere 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, wegen sexueller Belästigung einer Mitschülerin." Augenblicklich fiel das Grinsen von ihm und machte einer strengen, kalten Fratze Platz. Severus hatte die Distanz zwischen dem Schüler und sich verringert, in dem er einige weite Schritte auf ihn zutrat. Nun stand er dicht vor ihm und starrte ihn unentwegt an. „Niemand, McLaggen, will Sie nackt durch Hogwarts laufen sehen. Ersparen Sie uns also lieber diesen Anblick und verschwinden!"

‚… und wenn, dann bin _ich_ derjenige, der Miss Granger ihrer Kleider entledigt', fügte er noch still gedanklich hinzu.

* * *

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte Hermine Snape an, der soeben wie aus dem Nichts neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Hatte er jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Das machte er doch mit Absicht! Auch wenn Cormacs entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck sie mehr als nur dafür entschädigte, konnte die junge Schülerin sich kaum beruhigen, dass ihr Lehrer ihr Haus so leiden ließ. Snapes hinzugefügter Kommentar, dass niemand den Gryffindor nackt sehen wollte, entlockte ihr ein Prusten, das sie jedoch nach Möglichkeit im Keim erstickte und sofort wieder eine ernste Miene aufsetzte. Cormac, der nun sichtlich verlegen war, tat wie ihm geheißen wurde und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Hermine hingegen blieb wo sie war und wartete, bis ihr Zaubertränkemeister wieder zu ihr trat. Im Eifer des Gefechtes vergaß sie glatt ihr Vorhaben, ihm die unterwürfige Schülerin vorzuspielen, doch das Gemurmel, das sie von den Lippen ihres Lehrers aufschnappen konnte, ließ sie vollkommen entgeistert zurück. War er übergeschnappt? Vielleicht hatte er bei der Rettungsaktion im Fuchsbau einen Balken gegen den Kopf bekommen. Hermine zog die Stirn kraus und musterte Snape, indem sie sich zu ihm vorbeugte und ihn genauestens inspizierte.

„Wirklich, Professor Snape, _Sie_ sind derjenige, der mich meiner Kleider entledigt? Darauf freue ich mich schon. Auch wenn es mir neu ist."

Ihr Tonfall war lüstern gewählt, doch es schwang auch eine gehörige Portion Sarkasmus darin mit, ob der amüsanten Aussage ihres Zaubertränkemeisters, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte. Hatte seine Fassade aus Griesgrämigkeit etwa Löcher bekommen? Hermine wackelte vielsagend mit ihren Augenbrauen, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. Dann jedoch fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein, dass sie eigentlich böse auf ihn war. Snape hatte es gewagt sich in ihre Bestrafungsmethoden einzumischen und das hatte ihr Haus fünfzig Punkte gekostet. Das würde er noch bereuen, denn sie konnte zwar ihm keine Hauspunkte abziehen, seinen Slytherins jedoch sehr wohl. Professor McGonagall wäre bestimmt nicht abgeneigt von Hermines Plan, denn die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war schon seit langem der Meinung, dass Snape ihre Löwenbabies ungerecht behandelte und sie übertrieben hart bestrafte.

„Übrigens, wieso mischen Sie sich in meine Bestrafung ein?", ereiferte sie sich daher und musterte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Das machen Sie doch mit Absicht, weil Sie glauben so den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Ich wäre schon allein mit diesem Schleimbolzen fertig geworden. Auch wenn ich Ihre Eifersucht durchaus süß finde."

Hermine war natürlich bewusst, dass sie sich weit aus dem Fenster lehnte, doch entgegen ihrer Art in der Küche des Fuchsbaus fehlte ihrem Ton jedweder Ernst. Bei diesem Gedanken fiel der jungen Schülerin jedoch siedend heiß ein, dass sie ihm eigentlich die Unterwürfige vorspielen wollte und ihr Blick nahm etwas Erschrockenes an. Doch jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr zurückrudern, enthielt sich aber weiter jeden Kommentars. Sie wendete sich von ihm ab und trat an eines der großen Fenster, aus dem sie einen wundervollen Ausblick über die Ländereien im Mondschein hatte. Hermine hatte schon immer gewusst, wie wunderschön es hier in Hogwarts war, doch einmal mehr fühlte sie sich zu Hause. Zudem half ihr die Aussicht dabei an ihrem Plan festzuhalten und sie überlegte Snape einfach ab sofort zu ignorieren, um darüber hinweg zu täuschen, dass sie so unähnlich einer Sklavin mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einer Möglichkeit den Fehler zu korrigieren, doch ihr wollte keine einfallen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihren Weg einfach fortsetzen und von ihm weggehen, doch welche Sklavin durfte sich ohne Erlaubnis ihres Meisters einfach von ihm entfernen?

* * *

 _„Wirklich, Professor Snape, Sie sind derjenige, der mich meiner Kleider entledigt? Darauf freue ich mich schon. Auch wenn es mir neu ist."_

Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte er sie augenblicklich entsetzt an. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stand Unglauben in seinem Blick. Konnte sie plötzlich Gedanken lesen? Die Tatsache, dass er tatsächlich so dumm gewesen war, die Worte nicht nur gedanklich auszusprechen, sondern tatsächlich über seine Lippen zu bringen, brach plötzlich über ihm herein. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Seit wann war er so leicht zu durchschauen, hatte er nun vollständig seine Disziplin und Selbstsicherheit über Bord geworfen?  
Ihr amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck, die seltsam hochgezogene Augenbraue, die seiner Mimik anscheinend nacheifern wollte, schafften es dann tatsächlich. Dieser eine Augenblick, in dem Severus Snape tatsächlich ein amüsiertes Grinsen zustande brachte. Er war nun sowieso nicht mehr in der Lage irgendetwas zu erwidern. Was hätte er ihr auch entgegenbringen sollen? Die gesagten Worte leugnen? Nein – Severus hielt an seinem Wort fest, was einmal gesagt war konnte nicht mehr zurückgenommen werden.

 _"Übrigens, wieso mischen Sie sich in meine Bestrafung ein? Das machen Sie doch mit Absicht, weil Sie glauben so den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Ich wäre schon allein mit diesem Schleimbolzen fertig geworden. Auch wenn ich Ihre Eifersucht durchaus süß finde."_

Er und süß? Was erdreistete sich dieses Mädchen überhaupt. Sie konnte ihn ruhig darauf ansprechen, dass er sie auf der Stelle gleich flachlegen sollte. Er ließ sie sogar gewähren ihn des unlauteren Wettbewerbs zu bezichtigen. Selbst ihm sowas wie Eifersucht vorzuwerfen, kam ihm noch gerade so in den Kram... doch der gefürchtete Severus Snape so etwas wie süß? Wenn sie jetzt mächtig, dunkel, herrisch oder selbst verführerisch gesagt hätte... aber _süß_? Das konnte wirklich nicht ihr Ernst sein!

Neben dieser Absonderlichkeit fiel dem Professor auf, wie ungeniert sie mit ihm sprach. Frech, direkt ohne Umschweife, selbstbewusst und stark. Wo war dieses Mädchen hin, die sich doch so vorgenommen hatte ihm das Unschuldslamm vorzuspielen? Doch es gefiel ihm was er da sah. Was wäre eine Sklavin, wenn sie nicht ab und an aufmüpfig wäre. Erneut stahl sich ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, als er sie vor sich so betrachtete.  
Als hätte sie seine Gedanken über ihre plötzliche Frechheit ihm gegenüber tatsächlich gehört, zeigte sich plötzlich blankes Entsetzten in Hermines Gesicht, ehe sie sich augenblicklich von ihm abwandte.  
Erneut stand er plötzlich wieder neben ihr, ganz nah. Er hatte seine Arme auf dem Fenstersims abgelegt, während er ihr es gleichtat und seinen Blick über die nächtlichen Ländereien wandern ließ. Die Sekunden verstrichen, doch er schwieg und ließ den Moment einfach so auf sich wirken. Was sie wohl gerade dachte?  
Schließlich jedoch ergriff er doch das Wort, ohne den Blick von den Ländereien abzuwenden.

„Sie fragen sich also, warum ich mich in Ihre Bestrafungen einmische? Nun... ganz einfach, weil ich derjenige bin, der sich mit Bestrafungen BESSER auskennt und mehr Erfahrungen nachzuweisen hat."  
Er hatte seine Worte klug gewählt und war sich durchaus der Doppeldeutigkeit bewusst. Wenn sie ihn schon unentwegt auf seine Gelüste ansprach, dann konnte er es ihr gleichtun.

„Was das Kleider entledigen betrifft... so würde ich zwecks der Umstände vorschlagen, dass wir diese Angelegenheit in meinen Räumen erledigen sollten. Ich denke, es macht sich nicht recht gut dieses Unterfangen im Mädchenschlafsaal zwischen den schlafenden Gryffindors zu vollziehen."  
Er sprach sachlich und kühl, so als würde er einen langweiligen Vortrag in Zaubertränke vortragen. Nichts sprach daraufhin, dass gerade unschickliche Beweggründe aus ihm sprachen. Allein seine Worte.

„Dann bringen Sie noch den Hauspokal ins Spiel... und ich frage Sie; wie um Merlins Willen kommen Sie da nur drauf? Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht..." Blanke Ironie schlug ihr entgegen, ehe sich auf Snapes Gesicht ein Grinsen ausbreitete.  
„Ja und dieser Schleimbolzen von einem Mann... naja, er ließ mir keine andere Wahl. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht ausstehen, wissen Sie? Da sind mir leider die Hände gebunden. Aber was Ihre letzten Worte anbelangt... nun ja, ich brauche mir eigentlich keine Sorgen um Eifersucht machen. Natürlich kann ich nur beobachten, dass Ihnen dem Anschein nach vom andere Geschlecht sämtliche Avancen gemacht werden. Aber mal im Ernst, sie glauben doch nicht in ernsthaft, dass diese Milchbuben gegen mich bestehen können?"  
Severus zog gespielt arrogant eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte sie nun direkt an. Mit großer Mühe versuchte er ernst dreinzuschauen, der Schalk in seiner Stimme jedoch war nur zu erkennbar.

„Nun Miss Granger, erneut stelle ich Sie vor die Wahl..."  
Der Gedanke daran, als sie damals in seinem Büro gestanden hatte und sich schließlich in seinem Wohnzimmer vor ihm ausgezogen hatte, brachte sofort die Erregung zurück, die er auch damals empfunden hatte.  
„Entweder der Mädchenschlafsaal zwischen ihren Mitschülerinnen... oder aber doch meine Räume?"

* * *

Seine Gewänder raschelten, als er neben sie trat. Sofort war das Gefühl wieder da, das er immer in ihr ausgelöst hatte, ganz so als sei er ihre persönliche Droge schlug ihr sein berauschender Geruch entgegen und es war um sie geschehen. Hermine spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden und so tat sie es Snape gleich und stützte sich mit ihren Händen am Fenstersims ab. Eine Weile standen sie so da, einträchtig nebeneinander, und schwiegen. Die junge Schülerin wagte es nicht zur Seite zu sehen, um ihn anzublicken, doch es reichte ihr schon nur in seiner Nähe zu sein. Ihre Patrouille war längst in Vergessenheit geraten, einzig und allein er zählte noch und hatte ihren Verstand vollkommen eingenommen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass es in Hogwarts jetzt einige Schüler gab, die über diese Verschnaufpause äußerst dankbar waren, solange die Fledermaus beschäftigt war.

 _„Sie fragen sich also, warum ich mich in Ihre Bestrafungen einmische? Nun... ganz einfach, weil ich derjenige bin, der sich mit Bestrafungen BESSER auskennt und mehr Erfahrungen nachzuweisen hat."_

Ihre Knie gaben augenblicklich nach, der Klang seiner Stimme und die Doppeldeutigkeit in seinen Worten brachte sie um den Verstand, woraufhin ihre Gedanken unbeabsichtigt abdrifteten, um sich vorzustellen wie er ihr Nachhilfe in Sachen Bestrafungen gab. Hätte sie sich nicht mit ihren Händen abgestützt hätte sie bereits den Weg zu Boden gefunden. Hitze stieg in Hermine auf, die kurz darauf in pure Erregung umschlug und ihr Geist lief Amok, während er bereits auf Erkundungstour durch Snapes Privaträume ging. Er bestrafte sie auf seiner Couch, auf seinem Schreibtisch und auf seinem Bett und sie genoss es zutiefst, doch sie selbst wunderte sich im ersten Moment nicht über ihren inneren Wandel. Viel zu betörend war die Versuchung, viel zu süß die Bilder, die ihr vernebelter Verstand zustande brachte.

Jetzt wo er es ansprach wurde ihr erst bewusst, dass er Recht hatte. Es war auffallend, dass sich plötzlich gleich zwei Männer so um sie ‚bemühten'. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass dem anderen Geschlecht die Veränderung in ihr aufgefallen war? Immerhin war sie erst kürzlich entjungfert worden. Dass Snape Cormac offenbar genauso wenig ausstehen konnte wie Hermine selbst entlockte ihr dann doch ein Grinsen, denn war es nicht so, dass ihr Zaubertränkemeister die Schüler, die er ausstehen konnte, an einer Hand abzählen konnte? Als sie ihm jedoch bei seinen Worten über seine Unwiderstehlichkeit einen Blick zuwarf und das arrogante Heben seiner Augenbraue bemerkte, war es um sie geschehen. Sie konnte nicht länger an sich halten und das unterwürfige Mädchen spielen, das entsprach ihr einfach nicht und es lag ihr auch nicht etwas zu sein was sie nicht war. Hermine begann zu kichern und verfiel augenblicklich in ein aufrichtiges Lachen. Der griesgrämige Kerkermeister hatte sie zum Lachen gebracht. Eigentlich hätte jemand diesen Tag mit einer dicken roten Feder im Kalender anstreichen müssen, denn so etwas war in Hogwarts sicher in Snapes gesamter Lehrzeit noch nie vorgekommen.

„Sie haben Recht", erwiderte sie dann amüsiert und grinste breit. „Es hat sich gezeigt, dass niemand gegen Sie bestehen kann."

Trotz ihres belustigten Tonfalls meinte sie todernst, was sie sagte. Niemand konnte gegen Snape bestehen, alles an ihm war einzigartig und zog Hermine magisch an, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Die Wirkung, die er auf sie ausübte, war von einer solchen Intensität, dass sie sich augenscheinlich beide nicht mehr dagegen wehren konnte. Wie sonst sollte man die Wandlung erklären, die sich in Snape vollzogen hatte? Das Gespräch mit ihm war so unbefangen, so weit ab von allen Zwängen und Moralvorstellungen der Schule und das obwohl sie sich mitten in Hogwarts befanden. Hermine genoss es über die Maßen so unbeschwert mit ihm herumalbern zu können, dass ihr Honigkuchen-Grinsen gar nicht mehr verschwinden wollte. Ein Hochgefühl hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, das erst bei seinen weiteren Worten erneut in die Erregung umschlug, die sie schon zuvor gespürt hatte. Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht ihre Standfestigkeit einbüßte, denn mittlerweile stand sie ihm zugewandt und konnte sich nicht mehr irgendwo festhalten, es sei denn, sie würde sich an ihm abstützen.

 _„Nun Miss Granger, erneut stelle ich Sie vor die Wahl… Entweder der Mädchenschlafsaal zwischen Ihren Mitschülerinnen… oder aber doch meine Räume?"_

Bei seinen Worten fabrizierte ihr vernebelter Verstand heißglühende Bilder von ihm, wie er sie in seinem Bett genommen hatte. Hermines Atem ging augenblicklich schneller, als sie an diese magische Nacht zurückdachte und Snapes Worte, die einer eindeutigen Einladung gleichkamen, brachten das Gefühl zurück, das er damals in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Ihn in sich zu spüren war das vollkommenste gewesen, das sie je gespürt hatte und der Wunsch es erneut zu erleben wurde nur von der Idee überdeckt, die in ihr heranreifte. Ein diabolisches Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Züge, als sie plötzlich den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand und ihm mitten auf dem nächtlichen Korridor sehr nahe kam. Sie berührte ihn nicht, sie wollte es Unbeteiligten nicht unnötig einfach machen, doch ihr Atem legte sich warm auf seine Haut und ihr verführerischer Blick verschlang sich mit dem seinen, während ihre Stimme nur noch ein erregter Hauch war.

„Ich finde der Mädchenschlafsaal zwischen meinen Mitschülerinnen hört sich ausgesprochen erregend an, Professor..."

* * *

Da war es also wieder. Das süße Mädchen, das ihm damals schon am Weihnachtsball um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Wie sie lachend vergnügt das Tanzbein geschwungen hatte, sich mit ihren Freunden amüsiert hatte und die Welt um sich vergaß. Hermines Lachen war ansteckend, sie schien regelrecht vor Glück zu strahlen, als sie herzhaft auf seine Worte einging. Und selbst der dunkle Zaubertränkemeister aus den Kerkern musste sich ein lautstarkes Lachen verkneifen. Sie war einfach zauberhaft.

 _„Sie haben Recht, es hat sich gezeigt, dass niemand gegen Sie bestehen kann."_

Hermine wirkte unbeschwert und dieser Zustand konnte anscheinend auch auf Severus umspringen. Er fühlte sich augenblicklich frei von jeglichen dunklen Gedanken, die ihn in die Tiefe zogen. Es fühlte sich wahrhaftig so an, als würde er auf Wolken schweben, als konnte nichts auf der Welt diesem Glück irgendetwas anhaben. Es schien tatsächlich jemanden auf dieser verdammten Welt zu geben, der ihn so mochte wie er war. Kaum zu glauben.

Es entging ihm nicht, dass der Schalk in ihrem Blick plötzlich von einer hitzigen Leidenschaft abgelöst wurde. Severus hatte tatsächlich mit seinen Worten den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. War sie so leicht zu verführen, dass man sie lediglich mit Worten um den Verstand bringen konnte? Während sich auf dem Gesicht Hermine Grangers ein diabolisches Grinsen ausbreitete, tat es ihr augenblicklich der Professor gleich. In ihm bildeten sich Fantasien und Ideen, die sie noch rot anlaufen lassen könnten. Die Vorstellung sie mit diesen zum Beispiel in einer Unterrichtsstunde verlegen werden zu lassen, turnte ihn zunehmend an.

Doch ehe er sich versah, war sie ihm plötzlich viel zu nah. Gerade hatte er sich gedanklich noch über sie lustig gemacht, dass sie so schnell aus dem Konzept gerissen werden konnte, musste er plötzlich selbst mit seiner Standhaftigkeit kämpfen. Ihr warmer Atem auf seiner Haut, streichelnd über seinen Hals, ihr Duft betörend, jede einzelne Nuance verführerisch süß und dann ihre Worte, die in ihm erneut unzählige Fantasien lebendig werden ließen.

 _„Ich finde der Mädchenschlafsaal zwischen den Betten meiner Mitschülerinnen hört sich ausgesprochen erregend an, Professor…"_

Die Bedeutung der Worte, die Fantasien die sie heraufbeschworen, gepaart mit der förmlichen Anrede, die ihn vollständig um den Verstand brachte, krallte er sich augenblicklich an den Fenstersims fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Immer noch war sie ihm zu nahe, immer noch stand sie wenige Zentimeter neben ihm, hatte sich zu ihm herüber gebeugt. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, sein Atem unregelmäßig, versuchte er nach Luft zu schnappen. Ihm wurde augenblicklich heiß, ehe er schließlich antwortete.

„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen, Miss Granger", gebannt wandte er sich erneut zu ihr um, um ihre Reaktion darauf wahrzunehmen, ehe er in samtener Stimme weitersprach „Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass wegen Ihrem heiseren Stöhnen, Ihren gequälten Schreien und Ihren Rufen nach Ihrem Professor ihre Mitschüler aus den Schlaf geschreckt werden." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein leises Wispern, als er ihr ins Ohr hauchte „Folgen Sie mir, wenn Sie sich trauen, Miss Granger!", ehe er sich vom Fenstersims abdrückte und sich Richtung Kerker aufmachte.

„Kleine Löwin!" Ehe er das Passwort seiner Privaträume über die Lippen gebracht hatte, flog augenblicklich die Tür auf und gewährte Severus und seiner Schülerin Zutritt.

„Nun denn, Sie haben sich also tatsächlich entschieden... setzen Sie sich!" Als die junge Gryffindor ihm schließlich gegenüberstand, musste er sich wahrlich in Zaum halten, um sich nicht sofort über sie herzufallen. Er wollte sie langsam an die Thematik heranführen, wie bei einem trockenen Lehrbuch, dass die wissbegierige Musterschülerin regelrecht verschlang. Als sie schließlich auf dem gemütlichen, grünen Sofa vor dem Kamin Platz genommen hatten – in Severus Geist bildete sich erneut der Gedanke an die Erinnerung, was vor wenigen Monaten zwischen ihnen passiert war – ergriff er augenblicklich ihre Hand. „In Ordnung, Hermine. Du weißt was ich von dir will und ich weiß dagegen, dass dir das viel abverlangt. Das einzige was hierbei wichtig ist, ist, dass du mir vertraust. Ich werde nur so weit gehen, bis es dich an deine Grenzen bringt... und vielleicht, kann ich sogar einmal über sie hinweggehen." Er sprach ruhig und versuchte mit seinem Blick ihr deutlich zu machen, dass es ihm nun ernst war, dass sie für einen Moment keine Spielchen spielten.

„Es gibt in dem was wir praktizieren werden etwas, was ein Gesetz bedeutet, welches beide Partner einzuhalten haben. Das eine ist Vertrauen… ohne gegenseitiges Vertrauen kann so etwas gar nicht zu Stande kommen. Doch im Fall der Fälle, dass es womöglich zwischen uns zu Diskrepanzen kommen kann, gibt es ein Safeword. Du kannst dir gerne ein Wort aussuchen, was es für dich sein sollte… es sollte belanglos sein, so unwichtig, dass es absolut nicht versehentlich in dieser Situation ausgesprochen werden kann. Wenn dieses Safeword gesprochen worden ist, wird sofort das Spiel, die sogenannte Session aufgelöst. Also überleg es dir gut, wenn du es aussprichst. Es ist praktisch letzte Notlösung für dich, wenn du nicht bereit bist etwas zu tun, was ich von dir verlange, oder aber auch, wenn der Schmerz zu groß ist…"

Ungewohnt sanft strich er ihr über die Wange, blickte sie jedoch weiterhin unentwegt an. „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben… auch wenn ich in letzter Zeit alles daran gesetzt habe, dir diese Angst vor mir einzureden." Ehrlichkeit sprach aus seinen Worten, nichts als Ehrlichkeit. Severus Snape wusste, er musste sich ein Stück weit ihr gegenüber öffnen, um von ihr dieses unerschütterliche Vertrauen erhalten zu können. Die Lust in ihm verlangte es, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass er sich dabei selbst aufgeben musste, sich bloßstellen musste.

* * *

Zufrieden beobachtete sie die Wirkung, die ihre Worte auf ihn ausübten. Snape musste sich regelrecht an dem Fensterbrett festhalten, damit er Haltung bewahren konnte. Natürlich meinte sie nicht wörtlich was sie sagte und natürlich fand er einen Weg ihren Vorschlag auszuschlagen, doch allein seine Reaktion war die Aussage wert gewesen. Sein Atem hatte sich ebenso beschleunigt wie der ihre und Hermine konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass auch ihm die Hitze zu Kopf stieg, die sich auch in ihr ausbreitete. Dann jedoch kam er ihr entgegen und sein Atem an ihrem Ohr ließ sie schier durchdrehen, die Verheißung in seinen Worten feuerte die lodernde Erregung in ihr nur noch mehr an. Was machte dieser Mann nur mit ihr? Anscheinend hatte sie sich geirrt, wenn sie glaubte, dass er mit seiner Meinung Unrecht behielt, dass sie sich in ihm verlieren würde. Sie hatte sich längst verloren, doch auf eine Weise, die sie keineswegs als negativ empfand, im Gegenteil – sie gab sich ihm gerne hin.

 _„Folgen Sie mir, wenn Sie sich trauen, Miss Granger!"_

Ihre Augen weiteten sich als seine Worte in ihren Verstand sickerten. Wenn Snape glaubte, dass er Hermine damit abschrecken konnte, dann lag er vollkommen falsch. Mittlerweile war sie sogar der Meinung, dass ihm klar sein sollte, wie sie auf Herausforderungen reagierte. Doch andererseits, vermutlich war ihm das mehr als nur klar und er hatte seine Worte deshalb so gewählt. Kurz sah sie ihm nach, wie er mit wehenden Roben in Richtung Kerker davon schritt, bevor sie ihm kurz entschlossen folgte. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie selbst keine Regeln mehr brach indem sie nachts durch die Korridore wanderte, war sie froh, dass ihnen keine Schüler begegneten. Es war doch recht ungewöhnlich, dass die Fledermaus und die Besserwisserin sich plötzlich verstanden.

Erstaunt war Hermine speziell jedoch ob der Gegebenheit, dass Snape sein Passwort bisher nicht geändert hatte. Seit sie ihn auf dem Astronomieturm gefunden und in seine Privatgemächer gebracht hatte, war sein Passwort unverändert geblieben und sie hätte ihn jederzeit besuchen können. Nicht, dass sie das tun würde, viel zu sehr fürchtete sie seine Reaktion wenn sie ihn so unvorbereitet traf, doch die Vorstellung ihn eines nachts im Schlaf zu überraschen hatte etwas so anregendes, dass sie sofort wieder schneller atmete und auf ihre Schritte achten musste, um ihre weichen Knie nicht herauszufordern.

Nachdem er ihr angeboten hatte Platz zu nehmen und sie beide auf der grünen Couch saßen, die sie nur zu gut kannte, stieg ihr schließlich doch die Röte ins Gesicht. Nie hatte Hermine etwas so Impulsives, Erregendes und gleichzeitig Verbotenes getan wie in dieser Nacht, als sie sich vor Snapes Augen entkleidet hatte. Eine Berührung holte sie jedoch in die Realität zurück und sie blickte auf, nur um zu sehen, dass er ihre Hand ergriffen hatte. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an, während er auf einmal ganz ernst wurde. Da sie spüren konnte, dass ihm das was er zu ihr sagte offenkundig sehr wichtig war, hörte sie ihm schweigend zu, sog alles was er ihr erklärte in sich auf, als wäre sie plötzlich wieder in seinem Klassenzimmer und nahm in sich auf, was er über die verschiedenen Zaubertrankzutaten erläuterte. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Unterrichtsstunden, in denen Hermine alles verstand was er vortrug, hatte sie in diesem Moment keinen blassen Schimmer wovon er eigentlich sprach.

Zwar hatte er gesagt, dass sie wüsste was er von ihr wollte, doch sie war zu jung, zu unerfahren, um es zu verstehen. Das Prozedere das Snape Hermine erklärte erschien ausgesprochen kompliziert und offenbar sogar gefährlich, denn er wollte von ihr, dass sie sich ein „Safeword" ausdachte. Tausend Worte fielen ihr augenblicklich ein, doch sie alle drehten sich nur um Zaubertränke und ihre Zutaten und so wie es sich anhörte wäre Flubberwurm in seinen Augen sicher kein ordentliches Safeword. Hermine beschloss weiterhin einfach nur folgsam zuzuhören, doch in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck bildeten sich während Snape sprach tausende Fragezeichen.

Vielleicht redete er von Sex und benutzte für sie unbekannte Fremdwörter dafür, damit ihnen bei etwaigen Gesprächen niemand auf die Schliche kommen konnte? Doch als er anführte, dass das Safeword auch dazu diente ihn davon abzuhalten ihr Schmerzen zuzufügen entglitten ihr plötzlich die Gesichtszüge und sie blickte ihn schockiert an. Nicht, dass sie sich je als besonders schmerzempfindlich erwiesen hatte, sie konnte einiges einstecken, doch warum um Merlins Bart wollte er ihr Schmerzen zufügen? Hermine war so unschuldig, so rein, dass sie entgegen anderer Mädchen in ihrem Alter nie ihre Nase in Bücher oder Zeitschriften gesteckt hatte, die Sexpraktiken erklärten. Und wer sonst hätte sie über solche Dinge aufklären sollen, ihre Mutter sicher nicht, der war es schon schwer gefallen ihr mitzuteilen, wie Babies entstanden.

 _„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir haben… auch wenn ich in letzter Zeit alles daran gesetzt habe, dir diese Angst vor mir einzureden."_

Seine Worte und die damit verbundene sanfte Berührung an ihrer Wange ließen ihre Augen noch größer werden, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Träumte sie oder war er gerade dabei sich ihr ein Stück weit zu öffnen? Hermine war so verwirrt von ihm und seinen Erklärungen über Safewords und Sessions, dass seine so plötzlich umschlagende Art ihr den Rest gab. Es fühlte sich viel zu schön, viel zu verlockend an sich auf ihn einzulassen, dass sie die Angst vor einer Enttäuschung gar nicht erst aufkommen lassen wollte. Doch egal was sie zuvor nicht verstanden hatte, was ihr nicht entgangen war waren seine Worte bezüglich des Vertrauens, das sie ihm entgegenbringen sollte.

„Ich vertraue dir, Severus", erwiderte sie dann und sah ihn lange an bevor sie fortfuhr. „Aber... ich fürchte ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du eigentlich redest..."

Es war ihr unangenehm ihm gegenüber eingestehen zu müssen, dass sie etwas nicht begriff, aber es half weder ihr noch ihm wenn sie ihn einfach machen ließ und dann völlig verschreckt war. Um ihren Worten bezüglich des Vertrauens zu ihm mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen baute sie behutsam Kontakt zu ihm auf, lehnte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn flüchtig, mit aller Zärtlichkeit die sie aufbringen konnte. Nicht nur Hermine hatte Snape gegenüber etwas eingestehen müssen, auch er hatte sich ihr gegenüber ein großes Stück weit geöffnet und riskiert verletzlich zu sein. Die junge Schülerin wollte ihrem Lehrer ein Stück von der Sicherheit zurückgeben, die er in ihr auslöste und sie wusste keinen anderen Weg, als es körperlich zu versuchen. Sie wusste keinen besseren Weg, als ihn ihre Liebe spüren zu lassen.

„Wieso wolltest du mir Angst vor dir einreden?", flüsterte sie dann sanft, unfähig die tausend Fragen, die sie beschäftigten, länger zurückzuhalten. „Und wieso willst du mir Schmerzen zufügen?"

* * *

Ihre erste panische Reaktion auf seine Worte ließen ihn für einen Moment inne halten. Verlangte er zu viel von ihr? War es besser, diese Gier nach diesem einen Gefühl zu unterdrücken? Ihr zuliebe? Und seit wann interessierte sich Severus dafür, was andere dabei empfanden, wie er sie behandelte? Warum um Merlins Willen war er nur so erpicht darauf, dass sie verstand, was für ihn so von Bedeutung war?

Seine sanfte Berührung wirkte augenblicklich beruhigend auf seine junge Schülerin, was ihm deutlich machte, dass er sich endlich einmal damit beschäftigen musste so etwas wie Einfühlungsvermögen zu gewinnen. Vielleicht war es ihm die Sache sogar wert genug, sich selbst ein ganzes Stück aufzugeben.  
 _„Ich vertraue dir, Severus…"_  
Erneut schaffte es Hermine ihn mit ihren Worten einzulullen, so dass er all die Fragen die in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten vergaß. Vertrauen war gut und nichts anderes zählte. Vielleicht würde es ihr sogar gefallen, vielleicht würde sie verstehen wie wichtig ihm dieses Spiel von Macht und Unterwerfung war. Aber nur vielleicht…

 _„… aber… ich fürchte ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du eigentlich redest…"_  
Natürlich hatte sie keine Erfahrung, selbstverständlich verstand sie kein Wort, was er ihr sagte. Doch das wichtige war, dass sie das mit dem Vertrauen aufgenommen hatte. Der Professor musste darauf bauen, dass ihre Worte ehrlich und aufrichtig waren, sonst würde er sie mehr und mehr von sich stoßen. Hermine war jung – eigentlich viel zu jung für ihn – doch er würde so weit auf sie eingehen, eigene Bedürfnisse sogar zurückstecken, zumindest fürs Erste, um sie langsam mit dem Spiel vertraut zu machen. Doch die Angst blieb, dass sie weglaufen würde, sich völlig panisch von ihm distanzieren und ein Monster in ihn sehen würde.  
Ihr Kuss vertrieb augenblicklich die dunklen Schatten, die Ängste die ihn zurückschrecken ließen und machten dem hellen Licht Platz, er schöpfte neuen Mut.

 _„Wieso wolltest du mir Angst vor dir einreden…und wieso willst du mir Schmerzen zufügen?"_  
Ihr Flüstern war sanft, ihre Worte ruhig und doch konnte er eine gewisse Unsicherheit aus ihnen vernehmen. So erwiderte er seine Antwort ebenso bedacht und ruhig, um ihr diese Unsicherheit zu nehmen.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern…", der strenge Lehrer in Severus Snape würde sich wohl nicht so schnell vertreiben lassen, „… aber wie bereits gesagt, bin ich nicht nur einfach ein schwieriger Mann. Du kannst widersprechen, aber es bleibt wie es ist. Wir sind sehr verschieden und ich habe Dinge erlebt, die ich niemandem wünschen will. Und abgesehen davon habe ich Gelüste und Sehnsüchte, die ich eigentlich keinem jungen Mädchen wie du es bist, abverlangen kann…"  
Er bemerkte selbst, wie düster seine Worte klangen und dass sie womöglich im Widerspruch zu dem standen, was er sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte: Unsicherheiten abzubauen.  
Deswegen sprach er nun wesentlich sanfter weiter, nachdem er ihr ebenso einen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht hatte.  
„Aber du verstraust mir, wie du sagst… und vielleicht kann ich es dich lehren."  
Ein Fünkchen Hoffnung blieb, dass es ihr womöglich selbst gefallen könnte. Doch ebenso blieb die Angst, die ihn zögern ließ.

„Es ist wie ein Spiel, Hermine. Es ist im Grunde wie das Spiel zwischen Professor Snape und Miss Granger, Lehrer und Schülerin. Du wirst dich lenken lassen müssen, die Kontrolle vollständig abgeben und sie mir überlassen. Ich werde entscheiden, was dir gut tut und was nicht und dich an deine Grenzen führen. Und genau dieses Vertrauen will ich dir abverlangen." Sein Blick lag ernst auf ihr, um irgendetwas aus ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, ehe er weitersprach.  
„Schmerzen sind Strafen, Hermine. Ich werde sie nur dann einsetzen, wenn es auch einen Grund dafür gibt, dich bestrafen zu müssen. Wenn du meinen Befehlen nicht gehorchst, mir auf irgendeine Art und Weise widersprichst oder ein Verhalten an den Tag legst, dass nicht meinen Vorstellungen entspricht, werde ich das nicht dulden können. Es ist wie gesagt wie Lehrer und Schülerin… nur, dass wir dabei Sex haben und oder Lust dabei empfinden. Vielleicht werden Strafen auch für dich etwas Erregendes bewirken, vielleicht sogar etwas Wohltuendes… ich weiß, das ist schwer zu begreifen, wenn man es nicht selbst einmal gefühlt hat. Du wirst merken, wann für mich dieses Spiel beginnt und somit auch für dich. Du wirst es an meiner Stimmung erkennen lernen oder aber du bekommst direkte Anweisungen, wann und wo dieses Spiel für uns beginnt. Du kannst jederzeit aussteigen, das Safeword schützt dich vor etwas, was du nicht willst. Doch wähle diese Option mit Bedacht, denn wenn das Wort einmal gesprochen ist, gibt es auch kein Zurück mehr. Vertrau mir einfach… und sag mir nun dein Safeword!"

* * *

Wissbegierig wie sie war saugte sie jedes Wort, das über seine Lippen kam, begeistert auf wie ein Schwamm. Zu Severus Glück gab es nichts, was Hermine nicht wissen wollte und außerdem gab es nichts, worin sie nicht die Beste sein wollte. Wenn sie etwas tat dann trieb sie es bis zur Perfektion und so wie er redete hätte er genauso gut über irgendein neues Fach sprechen können, das neu auf Hogwarts eingeführt wurde. Es gab kein Fach in dem die junge Schülerin nicht die Beste wäre, mal abgesehen von Wahrsagen, das sie immerhin noch für haarsträubenden Unsinn hielt. Und selbst wenn sie nicht so veranlagt wäre, sie konnte mehr und mehr spüren, dass es wichtig für ihn war und was wichtig für ihn war, war auch wichtig für sie. Hermine liebte Severus und wenn sie ihm seine Wünsche erfüllen konnte dann würde sie es tun. Ganz gleich was es war. ‚ _Wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt es mir ja auch..._ ', dachte sie so bei sich während sie ihm weiter schweigend zuhörte. Obwohl er ihrer Frage geschickt auswich warum er ihr versuchte hatte Angst zu machen ging sie darauf nicht erneut ein. Severus würde seine Gründe gehabt haben und nun wusste Hermine, dass sie auf seine Griesgrämigkeit nichts mehr geben musste. Wenn er in Zukunft versuchte ihr Angst zu machen würde sie wissen was zu tun war. Er würde sie nicht mehr klein kriegen, denn er würde sie nun nicht mehr loswerden.

 _„Aber du verstraust mir, wie du sagst…und vielleicht kann ich es dich lehren."_

Verschlagenheit blitzte in ihren Augen auf. Hermine hatte gewissermaßen Gefallen an diesem Spiel zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin gefunden, es erregte sie, dass Severus ihr Lehrer war und sie beide etwas Verbotenes taten, doch es war auch einfach an sich anregend, dass er eine gewisse Macht über sie besaß. Natürlich hatte sie trotzdem ihren eigenen Kopf und das hatte er auch schon oft genug zu spüren bekommen, doch die Tatsache blieb bestehen, dass er die Macht hatte sie zu bestrafen. Sie bekam langsam eine Ahnung davon, was er meinte und wenn er nicht verlangte ihr ganzes Wesen über den Haufen zu werfen, dann war sie sich sicher, dass sie ihm geben konnte was er sich wünschte. Ja, sie vertraute ihm, sie vertraute ihm sogar sehr. Vielleicht sehr viel mehr als er es sich je vorstellen konnte und vermutlich auch sehr viel mehr, als er ihr vertraute. Hermine wusste es zwar nicht mit Sicherheit, doch sie glaubte, dass es wohl nicht viele Menschen gab, denen Severus vertraute. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, dann kam dafür nur Professor Dumbledore in Frage.

Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen. Egal in welcher Situation des täglichen Lebens, Severus Snape konnte ohne Bestrafungen nicht leben. In der realen Welt waren es Hauspunkte, in seiner Spielwelt waren es dagegen Schmerzen mit denen er sie zurechtweisen wollte. Andererseits war die junge Schülerin ganz froh über seine Wahl, denn Gryffindor würde nie wieder den Hauspokal gewinnen, wenn er ihr im Bett Punkte abzog. Sie hielt jeden Schmerz aus, wenn am Ende des Schuljahres die Slytherins im Angesicht ihrer Niederlage Tränen vergossen. Professor McGonagall wäre bestimmt außerordentlich stolz auf diese Einstellung. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Hermine den Einfall „McGonagall" als Safeword zu verwenden, doch bevor sie darüber Tränen lachen und sich so Severus Zorn zuziehen würde schob sie den Gedanken lieber schnell wieder beiseite.

„Ich lerne gern von dir", antworte sie und lächelte, während ihre Finger Kreise auf seinen Handrücken malten. Als sie aufsah wurde ihr Lächeln zu einem Grinsen. „Aber ich warne dich, ich beabsichtige auch in diesem Fach Klassenbeste zu werden."

Trotzdem warfen einige Dinge, die er sagte, in ihr Fragen auf. Er würde sie bestrafen, wenn sie ihm widersprach oder sich nicht so verhielt, wie er es sich vorstellte. Wollte er wirklich ihr ganzes Wesen ändern oder sprach er davon, dass diese Bedingungen nur während einer ‚Session' Gültigkeit hatten? Die Vorstellung, sie dürfte Severus nie wieder widersprechen, gefiel Hermine nicht sonderlich, immerhin war es so schön ihm zu widersprechen. Auch sich entgegen seiner Ansichten zu verhalten würde sie nicht ablegen wollen, allein schon was den Orden des Phönix betraf. Sie hatte ihre eigene Meinung und die deckte sich zumeist nicht mit der seinen, insofern wäre es für sie undenkbar so viel von sich selbst aufzugeben. Wenn es sich allerdings nur auf sein Spiel beschränkte würde sie sich ihm gern hingeben, immerhin wäre es doch vielleicht ganz angenehm ab und zu Verantwortung abzugeben?

„Diese Bedingungen, von denen du sprichst", begann sie dann vorsichtig und sah ihn unsicher an, „dir nicht zu widersprechen und sich so zu verhalten, wie du es für richtig hältst... Das gilt nur innerhalb des Spiels, richtig? Wenn ich dir außerhalb deines Bettes widerspreche wirst du mich also nicht bestrafen?" Auch wenn ihr klar war, dass er immer noch ihr Lehrer war, gab es nirgendwo in Hogwarts das Verbot einem Lehrer nicht widersprechen zu dürfen. Natürlich kam es auf die Situation an und die Professoren waren selbstverständlich nicht begeistert wenn man ihnen widersprach, doch im Allgemeinen legte man doch Wert auf eine freie Meinung. „Was das Safeword betrifft hätte ich noch eine Frage... Wenn du sagst es gibt kein Zurück mehr wenn es einmal genannt wurde, meinst du damit, dass wir dann nie wieder miteinander ‚spielen'?" Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie dann nie wieder miteinander schlafen würden. Falls doch, dann würde Hermine sich lieber kein Safeword ausdenken, egal was Severus mit ihr machte. Die Vorstellung nie wieder Sex mit ihm zu haben wäre einfach unerträglich.

* * *

 _„Ich lerne gern von dir, aber ich warne dich, ich beabsichtige auch in diesem Fach Klassenbeste zu werden."_

Ihr Grinsen brachte tatsächlich den sonst so mürrischen Professor zum Schmunzeln. Eigentlich waren ihre Worte nicht überraschend, war es doch nur zu offensichtlich, dass auch die strebsame Schülerin nicht aus ihrer Haut fahren konnte. Doch der Gedanke daran, wie sie sich tatsächlich von einem Spiel zum anderen verbesserte, mehr und mehr verstand um was es ihm dabei ging und selbst nach mehr Unterwerfung begehrte, ließ ihn für einen Moment völlig in seiner Fantasie gefangen. Es war eine zu erregende Vorstellung, wie sie sich vollständig diesem Gefühl hingeben würden und sie gemeinsam Erfahrungen machten, von denen Severus selbst nie im Leben geträumt hätte.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, vielleicht lernst du ja auf diese Weise deine vorlaute Klappe zu halten?", schnippisch grinste er sie ebenso an, ehe sein Gesicht wieder ernster wurde und er ihren weiteren Worten folgte.

 _„Diese Bedingungen, von denen du sprichst… dir nicht zu widersprechen und mich so zu verhalten, wie du es für richtig hältst… Das gilt nur innerhalb des Spiels, richtig? Wenn ich dir außerhalb deines Bettes widerspreche wirst du mich also nicht bestrafen?"_

„Oh, langsam sollten Sie mich kennen, Miss Granger… es ist unklug, wenn man der dunklen Fledermaus aus den Kerkern widerspricht, oder? Sie sollten sich noch einmal von Ihren Mitschülern über mich aufklären lassen, ich hätte gedacht das wäre Ihnen durchaus bekannt!" Erneut stahl sich ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte wohl in Anwesenheit einer Schülerin zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen, wie die Schüler von ihm sprachen. Er wusste was für ein Image er hatte, hatte er schließlich selbst jahrelang an diesem gearbeitet. Durchaus war es jedoch immer noch amüsant für ihn, welche Namen man ihm gab und welche Gerüchte sich über seine Person verbreiten ließen.

„Aber ja, andererseits weißt du sicherlich, dass ich nicht wie Umbridge bin…" Seine Hand strich vorsichtig über ihren Handrücken, ehe er ihren Blick auffing. „Was im Unterricht vorfällt und unserem offiziellen Verhältnis wird eine Sache sein, darüber bin ich auch gar nicht bereit zu diskutieren. Wie du mir privat gegenübertrittst ist es deine Sache, durchaus bei sehr streitigen Themen kann ich dir sicher nicht versprechen, dass ich nicht sehr aufbrausend reagieren könnte. Aber du sollst wissen, ich werde dir nie Gewalt antun… es sei denn, wie bereits erwähnt, wir befinden uns in unserem Spiel. Und hinsichtlich des Safwords, nein – es heißt lediglich, dass wir sofort die Session beenden würden, es jedoch weiterhin die Möglichkeit gibt anderntags ein neues Spiel einzugehen. Falls es dir nicht möglich ist das Safeword auszusprechen, dann wirst du mir mit einem Fingerschnippen mitteilen, dass du aussteigen willst. Doch wiederholt sei gesagt, du solltest es mit Bedacht sprechen, da es das Gleichgewicht zwischen unseren Rollen aushebeln könnte. Der Sub sollte nicht in Wahrheit die Macht über die Situation gewinnen und doch hilft es uns, in bestimmten Situationen wenn ich nicht genau einschätzen kann, wie es dir ergeht, Sicherheit zu geben." Nachdem er nun alle Sicherheitsmaßnahmen durchgesprochen hatte, wandte er sich einem anderen Thema zu.

„Nachdem du mir dein Safeword mitgeteilt hast, wirst du nun in mein Schlafzimmer gehen. Du wirst dich ausziehen und wie bereits einmal von mir verlangt, dich in der Mitte des Raumes hinknien. Deine Hände wirst du hinter deinem Rücken falten, deinen Kopf gesenkt halten und warten bis ich zu dir stoße. Du wirst nur dann ein Wort sprechen, wenn ich es dir erlaube und mich mit Professor, mein Herr oder Sir ansprechen."

* * *

Anmerkung: Na, was sagt ihr bisher? Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch bis jetzt, denn es wird noch heißer ;-) Gibt es Vorschläge von euch, was sie als Safeword wählen sollte? Lasst es mich wissen!


End file.
